Wer steht hier auf wen?
by Bella090
Summary: Bella ist mit ihrem Leben zufrieden. Sie liebt ihren Job und hat ihre beste Freundin Alice. Doch als die ihr ihren Bruder Edward vorstellt, ist Bella hin und weg... Aber wer steht hier eigentlich auf wen! AH! MA D Längere summary vor dem ersten Kapitel
1. Mein Leben

**Wer steht hier auf wen?**

Summary:

_**Bella ist mit ihrem Leben zufrieden. Sie ist nicht mehr so schüchtern wie früher, liebt ihren Job und ihre kleine Wohnung und hat ihre verrückte beste Freundin Alice, die sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen hat. Doch als die ihr ihren Bruder Edward vorstellt, ist Bella hin und weg. Doch leider scheint dieser Traummann nicht sonderlich interessiert, oder? **_

_**Aber wer steht hier eigentlich auf wen?! **_

Die Story ist nicht ganz jungenfrei, also seid vorgewarnt. =D

Sorry für die schlechte summary, aber so was kann ich einfach nicht. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr der ff eine Chance gebt.

Wenn Interesse besteht, werde ich weiter Kapitel posten, wenn nicht… dann eben nicht! =D

**ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

**Mein Leben**

„Entschuldigen Sie?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme neben mir.

Ich blickte von meinen Bestelllisten auf und lächelte sie freundlich an. Sie sah ebenfalls freundlich aus und war ziemlich edel gekleidet.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte ich professionell.

„Ich suche ein Buch für meine Nichte zum Geburtstag und ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir da weiterhelfen", erklärte sie.

„Natürlich. Was für ein Buch suchen Sie denn?", fragte ich und ging um meinen Tresen herum, um die Kundin begleiten zu können.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das noch gar nicht. Ich dachte mir nur, dass ein Buch sicher ein gutes Geschenk sein würde", gab die blonde Dame mittleren Alters zu.

„Oh, das ist kein Problem. Wir finden schon das richtige Buch für Ihre Nichte", bestätigte ich ihr. Ich fragte sie nach Dingen wie dem Alter ihrer Nichte, was sie gern hatte, ob sie viel las oder eher selten…

Am Ende kaufte diese Kundin zehn Bücher. Drei für ihre Nichte und die restlichen sieben für sich selbst. Und mein Umsatz an diesem Tag war beträchtlich gestiegen. Es hatte nicht einmal viel Verkaufsgeschick benötigt dieser Dame so viele Bücher zu verkaufen. Das war sonst häufig der Fall. Aber diese Kundin war begeisterte Leserin und hatte sich von mir nur noch in die richtige Richtung schieben lassen. Zufrieden machte ich mich wieder an meine Bestelllisten.

„Hey, Bella. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", hörte ich meine Kollegin und Freundin Angela dicht neben mir sagen. Verwirrt blickte ich zu ihr auf. Heute trug sie ihre langen dunklen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz und sie sah ungewohnt aus, aber so hübsch wie immer. Ihre Augen waren groß und ausdrucksstark. Angela war wirklich sehr hübsch, aber ihre sonst immer präsente Brille fehlte.

„Wovon redest du? Und wo ist überhaupt deine Brille?", fragte ich deshalb nach.

„Erstens, die Brille habe ich heute zu Hause vergessen. Zweitens, hast du gerade zehn Bücher auf einmal verkauft. Das ist nicht gerade wenig", zwinkerte sie mir zu. Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ang, sie hätte auch ohne mein Zutun so viele Bücher gekauft."

„Du bist wirklich viel zu bescheiden manchmal. Du bist schließlich die beste Verkäuferin hier", lachte sie. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Alle lobten mich andauernd wegen meinem ‚großartigen Verkaufsgeschick', aber eigentlich tat ich gar nicht viel. Vermutlich hatte ich nur das Glück immer die Kunden zu bekommen, die ohnehin einen riesigen Bücherbedarf hatten.

„Und was hast du am Wochenende noch so geplant?", wollte ich ausweichend wissen. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust weiter auf das Thema einzugehen.

„Na gut. Dann also ein Themenwechsel", sagte Angela verstehend. „Ich gehe heute Abend mit Ben ins Kino und morgen muss ich meinem Bruder beim Umzug helfen."

„Wie läuft es denn zwischen dir und Ben? Ihr seid ja jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Paar", stellte ich freudig fest. Die Zwei passten einfach perfekt zusammen. Sie waren beide eher schüchtern, aber zusammen waren sie einfach bezaubernd.

Ihre Augen begannen zu Leuchten. „Es läuft einfach toll. Er ist der tollste Kerl, den ich kenne. Und das kann ich auch nach eineinhalb Jahren Beziehung noch sagen. Also ist das schon mal nicht zu verachten", zwinkerte sie mir zu. Ich konnte es ihr nachvollziehen. Ben war ein toller Kerl. Er war nett, hilfsbereit und passte einfach zu meiner ruhigen Freundin.

„Das ist toll, Ang. Ihr seid wirklich das absolute Traumpaar. Ihr haltet meine Hoffnungen aufrecht, dass es so etwas wie wahre Liebe wirklich gibt", sagte ich nur halb ernst. Doch wir beide wussten, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Wir unterhielten uns und dann sprach uns ein Kunde an, der Hilfe benötigte. Ich überließ ihn ihr gerne. Ich wollte heute noch meine Bestellung dem Lieferanten zufaxen. Also arbeitete ich schnell weiter, um dieses Ziel auch zu erreichen.

Als ich hier am Faxgerät stand und darauf wartete, dass das Fax gesendet wurde, blickte ich auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor halb Drei. Das hieß, dass ich in fünf Minuten Feierabend haben würde. Gott sei Dank hatte ich es noch geschafft. Nun konnte das Wochenende kommen. Nicht, dass ich etwas vorhatte. Aber so konnte ich mich auf mein Sofa legen und in Ruhe eines der neuen Bücher lesen, die ich mir ausgesucht hatte. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl hier mehr Geld auszugeben als ich verdiente. Das hieß, ich war mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es so war, aber ich konnte mich nicht angemessen deswegen ärgern. Schmunzelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich sollte da wirklich kürzer treten, auch weil mein großes Bücherregal schon aus allen Nähten platzte.

Da ich nun fertig war, verabschiedete ich mich noch von Angela, wünschte ihr viel Spaß mit Ben und verließ den Bücherladen. Mein Auto hatte ich auf einem Parkplatz ganz hier in der Nähe abgestellt, musste aber dennoch ein kurzes Stück laufen. Der Weg führte mich vorbei an der kleinen Boutique, die meiner besten Freundin gehörte. Sie lag direkt neben dem Büchergeschäft, in dem ich arbeitete. So hatten wir uns auch kennen gelernt. Ich musste immer lächeln, wenn ich daran zurückdachte…

_Eines schönen Morgens war ich in meiner Hast zu schnell gelaufen. Ich war schon sehr spät dran und wollte nicht unbedingt zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. Aber, da ich ein ‚großartiges' Talent darin hatte über meine eigenen Beine zu stolpern, war ich gefallen und ihr direkt vor die Füße gerutscht. _

„_Ist alles okay bei dir?", hatte sie gefragte und mir aufgeholfen. Ich war leicht errötete, als ich mir den Straßendreck von der Kleidung geklopft hatte. Mittlerweile errötete ich nicht mehr so häufig wie in meiner Jugend. Das war auch gut so. Bei Allem, was mir ständig passierte, würde ich sonst mit einem dauerhaft roten Kopf umherlaufen. _

„_Ja, alles Bestens. Danke", hatte ich schnell erwidert und schon weitergehen wollen, als sie mich am Arm festgehalten hatte._

„_So kannst du doch nicht herumlaufen", hatte sie erschrocken gesagt. Damals konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht versehen, worauf sie hinauswollte. Doch dann war ich ihrem Blick gefolgt und hatte verstanden. In meiner Hose und auch in meinem Pullover waren einige Löcher vom Sturz gewesen. _

„_Ach, das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich habe ohnehin keine Sachen zum Wechseln dabei", hatte ich achselzuckend erwidert._

„_Nein, nein, nein! Du kommst mit in meinen Laden. Da suche ich dir was Passendes heraus", hatte sie entschieden und als sie mich mit sich gezogen und wild auf mich einredete hatte, musste ich erkennen, dass sie die Besitzerin der kleinen Designer-Boutique war, die ich schon immer irgendwie bewundert hatte. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung von Mode gehabt, aber ich wusste, dass diese Kleidung sehr schön war. _

_Als wir vor der Boutique gestanden und sie aufgeschlossen hatte, hatte sie mich hineingeführt und mir schnell eine weiße Röhrenjeans und ein schwarzes Shirt mit einem wunderschönen Blumenmuster und einem U-Boot-Ausschnitt gereicht und mir gezeigt, wo ich mich umziehen konnte. _

_Als ich die Umkleide in meinen geliehenen Sachen verlassen hatte, hatte sie gestrahlt._

„_Meine Sachen stehen dir wirklich gut. Du solltest bei Gelegenheit noch mal hereinkommen und ein paar andere Kleidungsstücke anprobieren. Wie heißt du eigentlich?", war es aus ihr herausgesprudelt. Vollkommen überfordert hatte ich dagestanden._

„_Ehm…ich heiße Bella. Und ich komme auf jeden Fall wieder her, schließlich muss ich dir die Sachen noch zurück bringen", hatte ich mich vorgestellt und sie daran erinnert, dass sie mir gerade etwas zum Anziehen geliehen hatte._

„_Ich heiße Alice und die Sachen sind nicht geliehen sondern geschenkt", hatte sie mich lächelnd korrigiert. Als ich hatte protestieren wollen, hatte sie mich unterbrochen._

„_Bella, die Sachen stehen dir einfach unglaublich gut und außerdem kommt es ja nicht jeden Tag vor, dass sich mir jemand vor die Füße wirft", hatte sie gesagt und dann ein glockenartiges Lachen hören lassen. Da musste ich dann auch lachen…_

Seit diesem Tag waren wir die besten Freundinnen. Manchmal war es für mich einfach unglaublich, dass das alles erst zwei Monate her war.

Als ich nun an dem Schaufenster zu ‚Alice' DeCign' vorbei ging und hineinsah, erblickte ich Alice. Sie sah mich ebenfalls, denn sie hob ihre Hand und winkte mich zu sich herein. Lächelnd öffnete ich die Tür und betrat das Geschäft.

„Hey, Bella", begrüßte mich Alice stürmisch mit einem Kuss auf die Wange noch bevor ich überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

„Hallo Alice", erwiderte ich und blickte mich um. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen wieder unzählige neue Entwürfe. „Bist du wieder in der kreativen Phase?"

„Ja, wie immer", lachte sie.

Erst ein paar Tage nach unserem Kennenlernen, hatte ich erfahren, dass es nicht irgendwelche Designer-Stücke waren, die sie verkaufte, sondern ihre Eigenen.

„Aber ist momentan auch unwichtig. Ich habe heute so viel wie schon lange nicht mehr verkauft. Das muss gefeiert werden. Und deshalb lade ich dich auf ein Kleid ein", sagte sie freudestrahlend. Tja, andere Leute gaben einem einen Kaffee oder etwas Derartiges aus und Alice lud einen auf ein Designer-Kleid ein. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Alice, wenn du immer, wenn du etwas verkauft hast, irgendjemanden ein Kleid schenkst, wird der Laden nie etwas abwerfen", bremste ich sie.

Auch sie verdrehte die Augen. „Erstens, wirft der Laden einiges ab, denn meine Designs sind gerade sehr gefragt, dafür, dass ich eine unbekannte Designerin bin. Zweitens, habe ich heute Kleidung im Wert von vierzehntausend Dollar verkauf. Und Drittens, wirst du das Kleid brauchen, denn du musst heute Abend mit mir und meinen Freunden feiern gehen", zählte sie ihre Argumente auf. Geschockt starrte ich sie an.

„Vierzehntausend? Ernsthaft?", fragte ich nach, weil ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben.

„Ja, allerdings. Eine Eins, eine Vier und drei Nullen!", sagte sie zufrieden grinsend, weil sie mich sprachlos gemacht hatte.

„Wow, das ist unglaublich. Und das Alles an einem Tag… aber warte mal. Was meinst du mit ‚feien gehen'?"

„Was versteht man schon unter ‚feiern gehen'?! Wir gehen tanzen in einem Club, trinken etwas… So was eben!", erklärte sie mir, als wäre ich geistig vollkommen verwirrt.

„Nein! Das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht ausgehen", wehrte ich ab.

„Wieso nicht? Hast du schon was vor?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, aber…" Mist! Mir fiel einfach keine Ausrede ein. Ich hasste es zu tanzen. Das lag vermutlich an meinen zwei linken Füßen.

„Gut, dann suchen wir dir jetzt ein Kleid aus, dann fährst du nach Hause, machst dich fertig und stehst um zehn Uhr mit einem Taxi bei mir vor der Tür", entschied sie und lief schon zu einem Ständer mit ihren Kreationen. Zielsicher griff sie nach drei Kleidern, reichte sie mir und schob mich ungeduldig zu den Umkleiden.

„Die werden dir alle gut stehen. Wir müssen nur das schönste heraussuchen", war das letzte, was ich sie sagen hörte, bevor ich damit begann mich zu entkleiden. Es war ohnehin zwecklos mit Alice zu diskutieren. Am Ende tat ich sowieso wieder was sie wollte.

Nun hatte ich das erste Kleid an. Es war wunderschön, wie alles, was Alice entwarf! Es war schwarz, aus Seide, reichte mir fast bis zu den Knien, hatte Neckholder-Träger und war sehr schlicht. Ich liebte es und zog selbstbewusst den Vorhang zu Seite. Doch als ich mich Alice präsentierte, verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Es ist zwar sehr schön und steht dir, aber wir gehen tanzen. Das ist zu deprimierend", sagte sie und schickte mich zurück in die Umkleide.

Das nächste Kleid war ein lila Mini- Bandeau- Kleid und mir persönlich viel zu _kurz_. Es war schön, aber ich wollte mich auch setzen können, ohne anderen Menschen meinen Hintern zu zeigen. Alice hingegen gefiel das Kleid sehr.

„Alice, das werde ich nicht tragen. Das schreit ja geradezu los-nimm-mich", sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also gut. Dann probier das Nächste an", sagte Alice einlenkend.

Erleichtert seufzend tat ich wie mir geheißen. Dieses Kleid lag längentechnisch zwischen Kleid eins und zwei. Es bedeckte den größten Teil meiner Oberschenkel, endete aber ein ganzes Stück oberhalb meiner Knie. Außerdem hatte es eine leuchtendrote Farbe und einen Taillengürtel mit einer großen Schleife. Mir war es eigentlich viel zu auffällig, aber wieder meinte Alice, dass es sehr gut aussehen würde.

„Also, Bella. Du musst dich schon entscheiden. Entweder das Rote oder das Lilafarbene", stellte sie mich vor die Entscheidung. Der Vergleich mit Pest und Cholera ging mir durch den Kopf. Was hätte ich lieber? Die Pest? Cholera? Hmm… schwere Entscheidung!

„Ich nehme das rote Kleid", gab ich nach. Es war zwar zu auffällig, aber ich konnte mich immerhin hinsetzen. Und falls ich erröten sollte wegen irgendetwas, passte mein Kleid zu meiner Gesichtsfarbe. Das klang doch ziemlich perfekt.

„Super. Das ist auch wirklich toll! Und jetzt zieh dich um und verschwinde. Du hast noch viel zu tun bis heute Abend. Das kann man ja alles gar nicht mehr schaffen", drängte sie mich.

Ich verstand nicht ganz. Wieso sollte ich es nicht schaffen? Was glaubte sie, dass ich noch machen musste? Egal. Ich tat wie mir befohlen und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

***#***

Ich stieg aus dem Taxi und wollte gerade die Tür zuschlagen, als mir etwas einfiel.

„Warten Sie hier. Ich bin in einer Minute zurück", wies ich den Fahrer an, der nur nickte.

Schnell lief ich zur Eingangstür und klingelte.

Nach kurzer Zeit hörte ich ein Knacken von der Gegensprechanlage.

„Hallo?", vernahm ich eine unbekannte männliche Stimme.

„Hier ist… Bella." Ich schaute auf den Klingelknopf. Unsicher, ob ich bei der richtigen Wohnung geklingelt hatte. Doch, ich war richtig. „Ich wollte Alice abholen."

„Okay, wir sind gleich unten." Das Rauschen verschwand, es knackte erneut und ich konnte nur warten. Wer das wohl war? Jasper – Alice' Freund - war es jedenfalls nicht. Ihn und seine Stimme kannte ich. Sie hatte ihn mir ziemlich schnell vorgestellt und oft machten wir auch zu Dritt etwas. Jasper war ein sehr netter Kerl.

Doch ich kam nicht weiter zum Nachdenken, denn die Tür öffnete sich und Alice trat auf mich zu. Ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare standen wie immer in alle Richtungen ab, ihr schmales, elfenhaftes Gesicht strahlte wunderschön und sie trug das lilafarbene Kleid, das ich verschmäht hatte. Grinsend hielt sie mir ein paar rote High-Heels entgegen, die perfekt zu meinem Kleid passten.

Skeptisch begutachtete ich die Schuhe. Das war doch wohl nicht ihr ernst. Ich konnte auf solchen hohen Absätzen nicht laufen.

„Alice, ich denke nicht…", begann ich doch sie unterbrach mich.

„Doch! Du wirst sie eh tragen. Also zieh sie besser gleich an und streite nicht mit mir", sagte sie noch immer grinsend.

Seufzend zog ich meine schwarzen und bequemen Ballerinas aus und stieg in die ‚Genick-Brecher-Schuhe'. Meine Ballerinas hob sie auf und stellte sie hinter einen Busch.

„Keine Sorge. Die werden später auch noch dort sein", sagte sie gewiss. Ich war mir da nicht so sicher.

Aber ich konnte nichts mehr erwidern, da dann ein Mann hinter uns erschien. Er war groß, hatte kupferfarbenes, verwuscheltes Haar und sah unglaublich gut aus. Und das war noch untertrieben. Sein Gesicht war makellos. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markant, seine Nase gerade, seine Lippen voll und seine grünen Augen unglaublich einnehmend.

„Bella, das ist mein Bruder Edward. Edward, das ist Bella", stellte sie uns vor. Erst als ich auf seine ausgestreckte Hand blickte und sein Gesichtsausdruck immer fragender wurde, begriff ich.

Ich begann wieder zu atmen, brachte meine weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder dazu sich leicht zu schließen und ergriff letztlich auch seine Hand.

„Hallo", hauchte ich heiser. Was war bloß mit meiner Stimme los?

„Hey", erwiderte er, ließ mich los und ging an mir vorbei. Alice kicherte belustigt. Ich warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Eine kleine Warnung wäre nett gewesen", zischte ich ihr leise zu, während wir zum Taxi gingen.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du _so_ auf meinen Bruder reagierst?", fragte sie neckend und streckte mir spielerisch die Zunge heraus. In mir stieg Mordlust auf. Typisch.

Wir stiegen alle ein und fuhren zu einem Club, den Alice ausgesucht hatte.

Die Fahrt über war es leise im Auto. Niemand sagte etwas. Dieses Schweigen war schrecklich. Ich war vollkommen verlegen. Seit wann reagierte ich denn so auf Männer? Klar, Edward war der bestaussehende Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte, aber dennoch. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einen attraktiven Mann sah. Aber bei Alice' Bruder war das etwas anderes. Es wunderte mich, dass mir nicht meine Kinnlade am Boden gehangen hatte, als er aus der Tür getreten war. Mein Gott, war ich tief gesunken.

„Bella, kommst du?", riss mich Alice aus meiner Grübelei. Orientierungslos blickte ich mich um. Wir waren offensichtlich schon da und meine zwei Begleiter waren schon ausgestiegen. Alice kicherte.

„Sicher. I- ich war nur in… Gedanken", rechtfertigte ich meine geistige Abwesenheit. Alice schenkte mir einen wissenden Blick. Seufzend stieg ich aus.

Der Taxifahrer fuhr sofort davon, was bedeutete, dass ich offensichtlich auch verpasst hatte, wie die anderen bezahlt hatten. Ich konnte mich nur innerlich selbst ausschimpfen. Ich sollte eindeutig besser auf meine Umgebung achten. Das war immer sicherer.

Gemeinsam gingen wir hinein in den Club/ Bar. Was genau es war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Der große Hauptraum war stickig und dunkel. Man konnte kaum was erkennen. Ich hasste so etwas. Ich wünschte mir nichts mehr als zu Hause in meinem kleinen Wohnzimmer zu sitzen mit einen heißen Tee und einem guten Buch.

In dem Moment, in dem ich mich vollkommen meinem Unglück hingeben wollte, ergriff Alice meine Hand und riss mich mit sich zu einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einer kleinen Bank. Sie ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und zog mich neben sich. Etwas unbeholfen fiel ich auf die Bank und blickte sie verärgert an. Es war schon schwer genug für mich in solchen Schuhen einigermaßen grazil auszusehen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war es auch in normalen Schuhen für mich fast unmöglich grazil auszusehen. Da brauchte ich sie jetzt nicht auch noch, die mir das Leben schwer machte, indem sie mich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Aber Alice grinste mich nur an und war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Kopfschüttelnd wandet ich den Blick von ihr ab und ließ ihn stattdessen durch den Raum schweifen.

Edward war nicht mit uns an den Tisch gekommen und ich fragte mich wo er wohl war. Ob er wohl hier verabredet war mit seiner Freundin? Hatte er eine Freundin? Ja, er musste wohl eine haben. Männer wie er blieben nicht lange allein.

„Wo ist denn dein Bruder?", fragte ich Alice möglichst unbeteiligt.

„Er wartet vorne auf Jazz, damit er uns findet. Ich habe Edward gesagt, dass wir den Tisch solange frei halten", erklärte sie, während sie sich selbst umsah.

Als diese Frage beantworte war, unterhielten wir uns ein paar Minuten ungezwungen über alles Mögliche. Doch meine Gedanken gingen immer wieder zu Edward. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht. Ich hatte noch keine zwei Sätze mit ihm gewechselt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Da sah ich Jasper und Edward auf uns zukommen. Alice sah sie auch, sprang auf und lief auf ihren Angebeteten zu, um ihm zur Begrüßung einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Ich blickte weg. Ich störte nicht gerne solche privaten Momente, auch wenn es nur mit den Augen war. Edward hielt nicht an und ließ sich stattdessen mir gegenüber auf einen Stuhl sinken. Kurz blickte ich ihm direkt in die Augen und war wie gefangen. Das Grün seiner Augen war das ungewöhnlichste und zugleich schönste Jadegrün, das ich je gesehen hatte. Ich konnte mich kaum losreißen, doch schnell rief ich mir wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass ich wirklich merkwürdig erscheinen musste und wandte den Blick ab. Ich fühlte die Hitze in meinem Gesicht und wusste, dass ich rot war.

Auch Alice und Jasper setzten sich jetzt wieder. Jasper nahm auf der Bank platz und zog Alice auf seinen Schoß, bevor er mich begrüßte.

„Hey Bella, du siehst toll aus", sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, Jasper", sagte ich verlegen.

„Findest du nicht auch, Edward? Bella sieht doch wirklich toll aus, oder?", grinste Jasper den Bruder seiner Freundin an.

Ich senkte beschämt meinen Kopf, hielt es aber nicht aus und spähte durch meine Wimpern zu Edward auf. Dieser sah Jazz an und hob fragend seine Augenbrauen.

Aber Jasper lachte nur vergnügt und auch Alice stimmte schnell mit ein. Ich hingegen fühlte deutlich das Gefühl der Scharm in mir. Was sollte das? Fanden sie das etwa witzig?

Edward räusperte sich. „Jazz, kommst du mal mit. Dann holen wir den Damen was zu trinken", sagte er eindringlich.

„Aber klar. Das ist eine tolle Idee", stimmte dieser zu, schob Alice von seinem Schoß auf die Bank und verschwand zusammen mit Edward in der Menge.

„Was sollte denn das gerade?", zischte ich Alice zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte sie unschuldig. Doch ich würde nicht aufgeben.

„Oh doch, das weißt du! Das ist nicht witzig. Dein Bruder ist wirklich attraktiv, aber nur, weil ich das so sehe, musst du ja nicht damit hausieren gehen", meckerte ich.

„Du findest ihn also attraktiv?", wollte sie grinsend wissen. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Also wüsstest du nicht, dass er es ist. Und er weiß das auch. Das sieht ja selbst ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock", sagte ich ungeduldig. „Magst du seine Freundin nicht oder warum machst du so etwas?" Ich versuchte nonchalant zu klingen, doch die Antwort interessierte mich viel zu sehr.

Sie grinste mich wissend an. „Ich nehme an, dass du jetzt hören willst, dass er eine wunderschöne, kluge und nette Freundin hat. Aber es tut mir leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass er Single ist", veralberte sie mich. Er war Single? Das war unglaublich. Aber trotzdem hatte ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance bei ihm. Ich war zu durchschnittlich. Eine graue Maus. Nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht Edwards Liga. Die Männer, die mich bemerkten waren auch eher langweilig. Man sollte meinen, dass das gut zusammenpasste, doch ich fand sie nicht sehr… interessant. Was für eine Ironie.

Aus dem Nichts erschien eine Hand, die einen Drink vor mir abstellte, in meinem Blickfeld. Ich blickte auf und sah Edward, der mich leicht anlächelte. Meine Atmung wurde schneller. Er hatte ein so schönes Lächeln.

„Danke. Was ist das?", fragte ich, als ich mich gefangen hatte.

„Das ist ein Cocktail, den Alice besonders gerne trinkt. Ich dachte, dass du ihn vielleicht auch magst", erklärte er mir.

„Das ist ein ‚Sweet Melody'. Den servieren sie nur hier. Er wird dir sicher schmecken", sagte Alice begeistert. Ich nahm einen Schluck und musste feststellen, dass sie recht hatte. Der süße Cocktail war wirklich sehr lecker. Vielleicht etwas zu süß, aber sehr gut. Es schmeckte nicht so, als wäre viel Alkohol darin, dafür aber nach Erdbeeren und Vanille.

Eine kurze Zeit saßen wir einfach nur da, tranken, unterhielten uns und lachten gemeinsam. Dann sprang Alice auf.

„Komm Jazz, lass uns tanzen gehen", drängte sie ihn. Jasper stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wenn du das möchtest", stimmte er zu und die Beiden zogen von Dannen. Ich blickte ihnen hinterher, unschlüssig, was ich nun tun sollte.

„Du gehst nicht oft aus, oder?", vernahm ich Edwards Stimme. Verblüfft, dass er mich angesprochen hatte, starrte ich ihn an.

„Nein", brachte ich schließlich hervor. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Du wirkst irgendwie verloren und nicht so, als ob du dich wohl fühlen würdest", erklärte er achselzuckend.

„Oh, da… könntest du recht haben. Ich bleibe lieber zu Hause und lese. Das ist eher meine Welt. Das hier ist mir zu voll,… zu laut", erzählte ich.

„Ja, ich lese auch gerne, aber ab und zu muss man auch mal tanzen gehen", sagte er. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Bisher kam ich auch ohne ganz gut klar." Unerwarteter Weise stand er auf, kam um den Tisch herum und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Wie vorhin starrte ich sie erst nur an.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte ich misstrauisch und aufgeregt zugleich.

„Mit dir tanzen natürlich", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen. Zögerlich legte ich meine Hand in seine und ließ mich von ihm auf meine Beine ziehen. Er führte mich auf die Tanzfläche und da gerade ein langsames Lied lief, legte er seine Hände auf meine Hüften und begann langsam zu tanzen. Ich brauchte etwas länger, bis ich erkannte, dass ich meine Arme wohl besser nicht wie die einer Schlenkerpuppe an mir herunterbaumeln ließ. Also verschränkte ich meine Hände in seinem Nacken und ließ mich von ihm hin- und herwiegen. Während des Tanzes versuchte ich überall hinzusehen nur nicht in seine Augen. Das hätte mir den Rest gegeben. Warum war er so nett zu mir? Ich hatte mich den ganzen Abend über wie eine vollkommene Idiotin verhalten. Eigentlich müsste er denken, dass ich geistig verwirrt war.

Als das Lied endete und ein Neues begann ließ er mich nicht los, sondern tanzte einfach weiter. Einerseits freute ich mich ihm so nahe zu sein, da ich nach heute Nacht wohl nie wieder so nahe bei ihm sein würde, doch andererseits wollte ich nichts mehr als fliehen. Ich hatte Angst etwas zu tun, das ich später bereuen würde, wenn ich noch sehr viel länger seine Hände auf meinen Hüften spüren, die von ihm ausgehende Wärme an meinem Körper fühlen und seinen atemberaubenden Duft einatmen würde müssen. Ich konnte mich nur noch auf diese Dinge konzentrieren. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte ich noch nie erlebt.

Zum Glück dauerte es nicht mehr zu lange und er löste sich von mir und schaute mich an.

„Wollen wir uns wieder setzen?", fragte er dicht an meinem Ohr, damit ich ihn verstand. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und konnte nur nicken.

Hinsetzen war plötzlich eine sehr gute Idee. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange meine Beine mich noch halten würden, denn meine Knie waren weich.

Edward legte seine Hand in meinem Rücken und führte mich zurück an unseren Tisch. Auch Alice und Jasper saßen wieder und lächelten uns zu, als wir uns ihnen gegenüber auf die Stühle setzten.

„Wo ward _ihr_ zwei Hübschen denn?", fragte Alice neugierig und grinste.

„Tanzen", antwortete Edward wortkarg. Irgendetwas in seinem Tonfall klang merkwürdig. Er klang genervt und brüsk. Ich wusste nicht, was er plötzlich hatte.

Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Alice heute mehrere Andeutungen gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass ich ihn attraktiv fand. Das war… erniedrigend. Plötzlich hatte ich das Bedürfnis zu flüchten. Ich stand schnell auf und drei Augenpaare richteten sich erschrocken auf mich.

„Ich- ich muss mich mal kurz frisch machen", erklärte ich und lief so schnell wie es mir in diesen Schuhen möglich war in Richtung der Damentoiletten davon.

Dort angekommen stützte ich mich auf dem Waschbecken ab und blickte in den Spiegel. Meine braunen Haare fielen mir noch immer in leichten Wellen über die Schultern, meine braunen Augen strahlen merkwürdig und meine Lippen schimmerten noch immer von dem Lipgloss, das ich aufgetragen hatte, bevor ich vorhin meine Wohnung verlassen hatte. Auch das Kleid saß noch immer wie gewollt. Alles in allem sah ich akzeptabel aus. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Ab jetzt würde ich so tun, als ob Edward nicht so attraktiv auf mich wirkte. Das würde ich heute Abend schon durchhalten. Und mit etwas Glück würde ich ihn - nach heute Nacht - so schnell nicht wieder sehen. Das würde mir einige Peinlichkeiten ersparen. Auch wenn ich wirklich nicht verstand, warum ich so eine Idiotin war, ihm gegenüber.

Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und verließ das Damen-WC.

* * *

So, das war ja für den Anfang schon ziemlich lang. In den nächsten Tagen kommt auch das zweite Kapitel, wenn jemand dem ersten Kapitel Beachtung schenkt.

LG


	2. Katerstimmung

Diese Kapitel widme ich Krissi und Katha. Sie sind wohl meine größten Fans und fragen mich immer nach Nachschub. Ohne die Beiden, würde ich viel seltener schreiben. Danke, ihr Süßen! :-*

Sooo, genug der Worte. Nun geht es aber weiter!

* * *

**ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER**

**

* * *

  
**

**Katerstimmung**

Ein nervtötendes Geräusch erfüllte meine Sinne. Es verursachte schreckliche Schmerzen in meinem Kopf und weckte mich aus meinem wohltuenden Schlaf. Unwillig verzog ich das Gesicht. Ich war eindeutig noch nicht bereit aufzustehen. Ich wollte weiterschlafen und nicht zur Arbeit gehen. Doch das klingelnde Geräusch hörte einfach nicht auf und der Schlaf entglitt mir immer mehr. Das musste aufhören. Mit meinem Arm tastete ich suchend nach meinem Wecker, um ihn zum verstummen zu bringen. Ich fand ihn und schlug auf die Aus-Taste. Trotzdem hörte das Klingeln nicht auf. Wieder und wieder schlug ich auf meinen Wecker ein, aber ohne Erfolg. Da fiel mir ein, dass heute Sonntag war. Also konnte es nicht Wecker sein, der mich um den Verstand brachte.

Gequält stöhnend öffnete ich die Augen und schaute auf meinen Wecker. Es war halb zehn Uhr morgens. Eigentlich war ich keine Langschläferin, aber heute war das anders. Zumal das Klingeln unaufhörlich weiterging, blickte ich mich suchend nach der Geräuschquelle um und fand sie schließlich. Mein Handy, das auf meinem Schreibtisch lag, vibrierte und spielte meinen Klingelton. Wer sollte mich denn _jetzt_ anrufen? Seufzend stand ich auf und schwankte leicht. Ein heller Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Kopf und brachte mich abermals zum Aufstöhnen. Mir die Schläfen reibend, ging ich auf mein blödes Handy zu und sah auf das Display. Es war Alice.

„Alice, warum rufst du denn so früh an, um Gottes Willen?", fragte ich sie gequält und merkte wie kratzig meine Stimme klang. Einen Moment war Stille, dann lachte Alice laut – zu laut – mit ihrer glockenklaren Lache in den Lautsprecher.

„Sei doch nicht so laut!", grummelte ich.

„Guten Morgen, Bella. Ich darf deiner Stimmung entnehmen, dass du einen Kater hast?", fragte sie vergnügt und weiterhin viel zu laut.

„Ja, Alice, ich habe einen Kater. Ich- Wie bin ich nach Hause gekommen?", fragte ich plötzlich alarmiert. Ich wusste es nicht. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte war, dass ich eine Menge von diesen leckeren, süßen Cocktails getrunken hatte. Ich wollte mich ablenken von Edward und habe mich deshalb auf etwas anderes konzentriert. Das Trinken! Ich konnte nicht sagen wie viele Cocktails ich zu mir genommen hatte, aber es mussten Einige gewesen sein.

Normalerweise trank ich keinen Alkohol. Jetzt wusste ich auch warum. Obwohl ich jetzt vielleicht keine solchen Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte, wenn ich geübter im Trinken wäre. Aber auch das war reine Spekulation.

„Bella? Bist du noch da?", riss mich Alice aus den Gedanken.

„Ehm…ja, entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?", fragte ich verwirrt nach.

„Ich habe dir gerade erklärt, wie du nach Hause gekommen bist. Aber egal. Das können wir auch später noch Besprechen", stellte sie fest. Moment mal. Später? Wir waren nicht verabredet, soviel ich wusste. Oder etwa doch?

„Was meinst du mit ‚später'?", hakte ich deshalb nach.

„Im Café! Wir treffen uns um elf Uhr im Café um zu frühstücken", erklärte sie belustigt.

„Muss das sein? Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht gut", jammerte ich.

„Ja, das muss sein! Du musst ohnehin etwas essen, damit es dir besser geht. Ein gutes Frühstück, ein guter Kaffee und das Leben sieht gleich wieder rosiger aus", entschied sie. „Ich kann dich auch abholen, wenn du willst?"

Ich seufzte gedehnt. „Also gut. Dann hol mich ab."

„Toll, ich bin dann in einer Stunde bei dir", jubelte sie wieder viel zu laut, sodass ich mir dann Telefon vom Ohr riss, damit mein Kopf nicht platzte.

„Okay, Alice. Bis später", sagte ich, ohne das Handy wieder an mein Ohr zu halten und legte auf.

Das Telefon wieder auf den Schreibtisch legend, schaute ich mich in meinem Schlafzimmer um. Der fünfeckige Raum hatte genau die richtige Größe. Mein Doppelbett aus hellem Holz mit den passenden Nachtischen, mein dazugehöriger zweitüriger Kleiderschrank und mein Schreibtisch passten gut hinein und ließen genügend Platz zum Erreichen der Möbel. Die zwei Fenster über dem Bett warfen auch auf den Schreibtisch genügend Licht, da dieser an der Gegenüberliegenden Wand stand. Dekoration war zwar nicht vorhanden, aber die brauchte ich auch nicht. Das Einzige, das man als Deko bezeichnen konnte, war eine Leinwand, die meine Mutter zum ‚Ausleben ihrer Kreativität' - wie sie es immer nannte - mit allen möglichen Farben bespritzt hatte.

Ich seufzte. Ich vermisste meine Mutter. Sie lebte in Jacksonville und ich in einem Vorort von New York City. Meinen Vater vermisste ich auch. Er lebte nach wie vor in Forks, einer kleinen Stadt im Staate Washington. In dem gleichen Haus, in dem ich geboren wurde und in dem ich mehrere Jahre meiner Jugend verbrachte hatte. Nach der Trennung meiner Eltern kurz nach meiner Geburt, war meine Mom mit mir nach Arizona gezogen. Ich war also schon viel herumgekommen in meinem Leben. Ich seufzte wiederholt. Manchmal wollte ich einfach nur nach Hause. Doch wo war zu Hause? Bei meiner Mom? Bei Charlie, meinem Dad? Ich gehörte zu beiden.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, was mir wider ins Bewusstsein rief, dass ich verdammte Kopfschmerzen hatte. Egal, Schluss mit der Grübelei!

Ich öffnete meine Schlafzimmertür und trat auf den Flur. Ich ging vorbei an der Küche, die sich auf der rechten Seite befand und betrat mein Bad. Hinter mir verschloss ich die Tür, machte mir aber nicht die Mühe abzuschließen. Ich wohnte schließlich allein. Wer sollte da schon reinkommen?

Langsam zog ich mich aus und drehte die Dusche an, damit das Wasser schon mal heiß werden konnte. Ich drehte mich von der Dusche weg und blickte in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Scheußlich! Das war das einzige Wort, das meinem momentanen Aussehen gerecht wurde. Tiefe Augenringe umrahmten meine spröde wirkenden Augen. Mein herzförmiges Gesicht wirkte fahl. Ich sah eher tot aus, als lebendig.

Mich vom Spiegel abwendend, stieg ich unter die Dusche und ließ mich von dem heißen Wasser entspannen. Das Wasser war fast so heiß, dass es mich verbrühte, doch mir war es egal. Meine angespannten Muskeln brauchten die Lockerung der Hitze. Ich streckte meine Arme aus, stützte meine Hände an den Wänden ab und ließ meinen Kopf frontal unter das Wasser tauchen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hob ich meinen Kopf wieder um Atem zu holen, meine Haare einzushampoonieren und wieder auszuwaschen. Ich erledigte noch den Rest der Dusche und stellte dann das Wasser ab. Fröstelnd stieg ich aus der Kabine und griff nach einem Handtuch, um es mir um meinen Körper zu schlingen.

Schnell öffnete ich die Tür und drehte mich in die Richtung meines Schlafzimmers, als ich wie wild anfing zu Schreien. Vor mir stand Alice und schaute mich breit grinsend an. Mit einer Hand mein Handtuch fester an mich ziehend und meine andere Hand auf mein Herz legend, starrte ich sie an. Mein Herz raste geradezu. Wie konnte Alice mich nur so erschrecken. Aber viel wichtiger war etwas anderes.

„Alice, wie zum Teufel kommst du in meine Wohnung?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Na ja, ich habe geklingelt, aber du hast nicht aufgemacht. Und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich von letzter Nacht noch deinen Schlüssel hatte und habe ihn benutzt", erklärte sie achselzuckend. Aha. Dann war es ja klar. Moment mal. Warum hatte sie meinen Schlüssel?

„Woher…", begann ich wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Bella, mach dich jetzt fertig. Ich erzähl dir alles später, wie versprochen", schob sie mich in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, als mein Blick auf mein Bett fiel. Dort lagen die Sachen, die Alice mir am ersten Tag unsere Bekanntschaft geschenkt hatte. Zusammen mit Unterwäsche. Sie war einfach an meinen Kleiderschrank gegangen. Ich fühlte leichten Ärger in mir aufkommen, rang ihn aber nieder. Der Ärger würde meinen Kopf nur noch mehr zum Rauchen bringen.

Seufzend ging ich auf das Bett zu und betrachtete die Unterwäsche, die Alice mir hingelegt hatte. Sie war aus schwarzer Spitze und die einzige einigermaßen erotische Unterwäsche, die ich besaß. Alice Cullen war einfach unverbesserlich.

Trotzdem zog ich die von ihr ausgewählten Sachen an, nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet hatte. Ich nahm mir die Freiheit meine eigenen Schuhe auszusuchen und entschied mich für meine weißen Lieblingsballerinas.

Dann lief ich zurück ins Bad, um meine Haare zu föhnen und mein Gesicht zu waschen. Als ich wieder aufblickte, stand Alice mit verschränken Armen in den Türrahmen gelehnt und lächelte mich an.

„Du siehst eindeutig schon besser aus, als vorhin", stellte sie freudig fest. Ich blickte in den Spiegel und musste erkennen, dass sie recht hatte. Meine Augenringe waren fast verschwunden und mein Gesicht hatte einen rosigen Teint. Ich trug etwas Lipgloss auf und kämmte noch einmal meine Haare, die heute relativ glatt, aber trotzdem ganz annehmbar waren.

Daraufhin drehte ich mich zu Alice um und lächelte sie an.

„Ich bin fertig. Meinetwegen können wir los", entschied ich und zusammen gingen wir in mein Wohnzimmer, wo meine Tasche noch von gestern Abend fertig gepackt lag. Ich ergriff sie und ging auf die Wohnungstür zu. Die Tür abschließend verließen wir mein Wohngebäude. Noch nie kamen mir Treppen so lang vor. Warum musste ich auch unbedingt eine Wohnung im dritten Stock mieten?

Schließlich schafften wir es doch unten anzukommen und ich stellte glückselig fest, dass Alice einen Parkplatz direkt vor der Tür bekommen hatte.

Wir stiegen in ihren grünen New Beatle ein und fuhren los.

Um zu schauen, ob ich noch genug Geld dabei hatte, öffnete ich meine Tasche. Ich wühlte ein wenig darin herum und entdeckte etwas, dass ich nicht kannte. Ein Lippenstift.

„Wem gehört der denn?", fragte ich verwirrt. Alice war mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu und begann zu lachen.

„Das ist meiner. Du hast ihn mir gestern Abend geklaut. Ich wollte mir gerade neuen Lippenstift auftragen, als du ihn mir entrissen hast und meintest, dass er dir viel besser stehen würde. Dann hast du ihn eingesteckt und dich kichernd geweigert ihn mir zurückzugeben", erklärte sie nonchalant. Was?! Oh Gott, hoffentlich hatte das sonst niemand mitbekommen. Aber diese Hoffnung machte sie sofort zu Nichte.

„Jasper und Edward haben sich auch köstlich amüsiert. Nur ich war leicht angesäuert. Ich wollte ihn schließlich gerade benutzen."

„Tut mir leid", sagte ich beschämt. Ich legte ihn in eine Ablage im Cockpit des Autos und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ich war betrunken wirklich peinlich.

„Alice", sagte ich zögernd, „was ist gestern noch passiert?"

„Na ja, du hast ziemlich viel getrunken und warst dann sehr – sagen wir mal – angeheitert. Dafür aber ziemlich still. Jasper und ich sind dann wieder tanzen gegangen und Edward hat sich bereit erklärt auf dich aufzupassen. Als wir zurückkamen, warst du immer noch still und Edward meinte, dass du die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hättest. Dann holte ich meinen Lippenstift raus und den Rest _dieser_ Geschichte kennst du ja. Wir blieben dann noch eine Stunde oder so und dann wollten wir nach Hause. Wir standen alle auf, aber du bist nach vorne gekippt und Edward hat sich aufgefangen. Da du offensichtlich nicht mehr gehen konntest, hat Edward dich getragen. Mit dem Taxi haben wir dann erst Jasper nach Hause gebracht, da er noch arbeiten muss. Als nächstes sind wir zu dir gefahren. Zusammen haben wir dich nach Oben gebracht. Dann hab ich dich ausgezogen und dich ins Bett gesteckt und wir sind selbst heimgefahren", erzählte sie mir ganz locker den vergangenen Abend nach. Ich schluckte. Edward hatte mich so gesehen. Mich getragen, meine Wohnung gesehen,…

„Alice, sag mir bitte, dass er nicht dabei war, als du mich ausgezogen hast", sagte ich flehend. Ich war nur in Unterwäsche aufgewacht. Sie verstand sofort, wen ich meinte, und schnalzte ungehalten mit der Zunge.

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich denn? Natürlich nicht. Edward hat im Wohnzimmer gewartet", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Ich seufzte befreit. Gott sei Dank.

„Danke, Alice. Für alles!", sagte ich aufrichtig, als sie den Wagen parkte.

„Hey, du warst wirklich lustig", lachte sie. „Als ich dich auszog, hast du so etwas gekichert wie: ‚Ich lass mich eigentlich nicht von Menschen ausziehen, die mir nicht wenigstens einen Drink ausgegeben haben'. Und ich habe dich gefragt, ob ich Edward holen sollte, da er ja schließlich alle deine Cocktails bezahlt hat." Sie lachte. Oh herrje. Ich würde Alice in den nächsten Tagen etwas Geld geben müssen, damit sie es ihrem Bruder geben konnte. Es ging schließlich nicht, dass er das alles bezahlte. Gut, dass ich ihn nicht wieder sehen würde, dachte ich, als wir ausstiegen und auf das Café zugingen, dass Alice ansteuerte.

Wir betraten das kleine Café, das eigentlich gar nicht so klein war. Es wirkte sehr gemütlich. Pflanzen überall, eine einladende cremefarbene Wandfarbe, wengefarbene Tische, Stühle und Bänke mit cremefarbenen Ledersitzpolstern. Irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Inneneinrichtung die Handschrift von Alice trug. Ich tat diese Überlegung als Einbildung ab und folgte Alice zu einem Tisch für vier Personen an einem Fenster. Wir setzten uns beide auf die Bank und zogen unsere Jacken aus.

Ein freundlich lächelnder Kellner kam an unseren Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, Alice", grüßte er freundlich. Er kannte Alice?

„Guten Morgen, Joe. Wo ist denn dein Chef?", fragte sie ihn.

„Er ist hinten. In seinem Büro", erklärte er.

„Bist du so gut und schickst ihn zu uns?", bat sie Joe. „Bella, willst du schon etwas trinken?"

„Ja, ich nehme einen Milchkaffee", erklärte ich.

„Gut, zwei Milchkaffee", schickt sie ihn auf seine Mission. Wir unterhielten uns kurz und dann stellte Joe, der Kellner, unsere zwei Milchkaffee vor uns ab.

„Der Boss kommt gleich", sagte er und zwinkerte Alice zu.

„Danke, Joe", flötete sie. Ich wollte gerade Fragen, wer denn der Besitzer dieses Cafés war, als Edward auf uns zuging. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Guten Morgen, Schwesterherz. Guten Morgen, Dancing Queen. Wie geht es dir?", sagte er grinsend. Ich nahm an, dass er mit ‚Dancing Queen' mich meinte und errötete.

„Guten Morgen. Es geht mir ganz gut", log ich murmelnd. „Erzähl es schon. Was hat Alice ausgelassen?" Es fiel mir jetzt leichter klar zu denken. Jetzt wo er mich in dem Zustand gesehen hatte, konnte zwischen uns ohnehin nichts mehr sein. Nicht, dass ich vorher daran geglaubt hatte, aber Hoffnung war nicht rational und so hatte ich doch irgendwie… na ja, gehofft eben.

„Hmm… was hat sie denn erzählt?", fragte er zurück.

„Na ja, dass ich ziemlich ruhig war die ganze Zeit, ich zur diebischen Elster wurde und ich nicht mehr selbst laufen konnte", zählte ich auf, wobei ich beim letzten Teil noch röter wurde. Gott, ich dachte, dass ich diese Angewohnheit überwunden hätte. Er grinste.

„Das war ja schon das Meiste. Sie hat nur vergessen dir zu sagen, dass du dich selbst zur unangefochtenen Dancing Queen ernannt hast und dann auf dem Tisch tanzen wolltest, wovon wir dich gerade noch abbringen konnten. Obwohl es, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal geklappt hätte. So wackelig wie du auf den Beinen warst", sagte er grinsend, aber so als wäre das Alles das Normalste auf der Welt.

„Wow, das ist.. peinlich", gab ich zu. Was Alkohol nicht alles anrichten konnte. Das passte alles überhaupt nicht zu mir. Ich war eher der ruhige Typ.

„Ach was! Das ist uns allen schon mal passiert", sagte er beschwichtigend.

„Genau", stimmte auch Alice zu. „Wenn wir mal allein sind, muss ich dir unbedingt die Geschichte erzählen, als Edward zum ersten Mal betrunken war."

„Klar, Alice, aber ich fange mit deinem ersten Rausch an", neckte er zurück. Man merkte sofort, dass die beiden eine starke Verbindung hatten. Sie waren nicht nur Geschwister, sondern auch Freunde.

Joe kam zurück an den Tisch.

„Wollt ihr auch etwas essen?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich nehme French Toast", entschied Alice sofort.

„Was willst du, Bella?", fragte Edward mich und reichte mir eine der kleinen Karten, die auf dem Tisch in einer Halterung standen. Ich nahm sie ihm ab und blätterte schnell zu der Seite auf der ‚Frühstück' als Überschrift stand. Ich bestellte der Einfachheit halber das erste, das ich sah.

„Ich nehme die Blaubeerpancakes", sagte ich und lächelte Joe flüchtig an. Dieser wandte sich an seinen Chef. „Willst du auch etwas?"

„Ja, einen Kaffee", bestellte Edward und dann zog Joe von Dannen. Ich nahm ein paar Schlucke von meinem Milchkaffee und stellte die Tasse dann wieder ab. Gott, tat das gut. Alice hatte recht gehabt. Der Kaffee bewirkte Wunder.

Alice und Edward unterhielten sich ein wenige während wir auf das Essen warteten. Ich war größtenteils geistig abwesend und versuchte meine Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, was nicht wirklich klappte.

Als das Essen dann kam, war ich wirklich begeistert. Die Pancakes waren wirklich gut und auch Alice' French Toast sah sehr lecker aus. Wir aßen in Stille und Edward leistete uns die ganze Zeit über Gesellschaft. Als ich fast fertig war, trat Joe wieder an den Tisch.

„Edward", sprach er seinen Boss an, „Helene hat gerade angerufen. Sie ist krank und kann nicht zur Arbeit kommen." Der Angesprochen seufzte.

„Was ist mit Erin?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Sie ist über das Wochenende zu ihrer Familie gefahren und kommt erst irgendwann heute Abend zurück", wiegelte Joe ab.

„Na wunderbar. Wir schaffen es heute nicht allein. Sonntags ist es doch immer am Vollsten. Alice…", begann er, doch Alice verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich würde dir ja helfen, aber Jasper und ich fahren später noch zu seinen Eltern. Seine Schwester hat Geburtstag. Tut mir leid", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich könnte einspringen", hörte ich mich selbst sagen. Moment mal. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Musste ich wohl, den alle drei Augenpaare richteten sich erstaunt auf mich. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Kellnern ist ja nun wirklich nicht so schwer. Und außerdem habe ich während des Colleges kurz in einem Café gejobbt. Aber wenn ihr mir das nicht zutraut…", sagte ich verdrießlich. Ich musste das schließlich nicht tun. Das war _mein_ freier Tag.

„Nein, nein. Das wäre toll. Es ist… nur so: Es ist doch… Sonntag und w- wir kennen uns eigentlich gar nicht. Warum solltest du das für mich tun?", fragte Edward stotternd. Ich lächelte leicht. Ich konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Er war _so_ süß.

„Erstens, ist deine Schwester meine Freundin und deshalb helfe ich dir gerne und zweitens, hast du mir gestern auch geholfen", sagte ich achselzuckend. „Und die Drinks von gestern werde ich dir natürlich bezahlen. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich von dir habe aushalten lassen."

„Nicht nötig. Ich habe die anderen auch mehrmals eingeladen", wies er meinen Aussage zurück.

„Na gut, aber dann muss ich dir heute helfen dürfen oder willst du etwas, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe?", fragte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er grinste.

„Abgemacht."

Kurz darauf verließ Alice uns und ich ließ mir von Edward eine kurze Einweisung geben. Danach zeigte mir Joe die Karte und erklärte mir alles Wichtige dazu, während Edward mir ein T-Shirt mit dem Logo des Cafés heraussuchte. Er hatte mir zwar versichert, dass ich das nicht tragen musste, aber ich hatte ihm erklärte, dass es so besser war. Schließlich sollte ich die Bedingung übernehmen, damit ich nicht auch noch den Umgang mit den Gerätschaften wie der Espressomaschine lernen musste. Gerade als Joe fertig war, kam Edward wieder nach Vorne und reichte mir das Shirt.

„Hier. Du kannst dich in meinem Büro umziehen, wenn du willst", sagte er und führte mich zur eben genannter ‚Umkleide', als ich zustimmend nickte. Er ließ mich in dem Raum allein und ich zog erst mein eigenes schwarzes Shirt aus und dann das schwarze T-Shirt an. Es hatten den kleinen Aufdruck ‚CCafé' auf Höhe der Brust. Als ich fertig war trat in zurück in den Gastraum und stellte mich an den Tresen.

„Steht dir gut", sagte Edward schmunzelnd.

„Ja, dieses Logo ist unglaublich dekorativ", sagte ich lachend.

„Genau", stimmte er zu und legte dann ein Kellnerportemonnaie vor mir auf den Tresen.

Und mit dieser Geste begann mein heutiger Arbeitstag. Es war stressig, anstrengend und nervenaufreibend, aber da ich Kunden gewohnt war, war es nur halb so schlimm. Außerdem machte es mir wirklich Spaß. Joe war wirklich nett und lustig und auch Edward und ich verstanden uns gut. Wir lachten, redeten ungezwungen und neckten uns. Natürlich vergaßen wir dabei die Arbeit nicht. Es lief alles gut.

Gegen Abend wurde es leerer und Edward und ich ließen uns an einem Tisch auf die Stühle fallen.

„Wow, das war anstrengend", sagte ich erschöpft. „Ist es hier immer so voll?"

„Nein, nur sonntags. Aber bei deinem Verkaufsgeschick haben wir heute viel mehr verkauft als sonst", sagte Edward lächelnd. Ich seufzte.

„Wieso sagt mir nur jeder, dass ich ein gutes Verkaufsgeschick habe?! Das hier ist ein Café. Da wollen die Menschen etwas essen und trinken. Und in den Bücherladen kommen auch nur Leute, die ein Buch kaufen wollen", grummelte ich. Ich hasste es, wenn mir die Menschen Talente andichteten, die ich einfach nicht hatte.

Edward schaute leicht verblüfft, fing sich dann aber wieder.

„Wie auch immer. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast", sagte er lächelnd.

„Kein Problem. Ich steckte ja gestern auch in der Klemme. Bist du sicher, dass ich dir das Geld nicht zurückzahlen soll?", hakte ich noch einmal nach. Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nein, es wäre doch mehr als geschmacklos von mir das Geld von meiner Zukünftigen zurückzufordern", lachte er.

„Was?!", fragte ich erschrocken.

„Oh, na ja, du hast mir gestern mehrere Heiratsanträge gemacht", versuchte er ernst zu sagen, doch er konnte das Lachen immer noch nicht unterdrücken. Verdammt. Ich hatte mich ja wirklich auf jede erdenkliche Art vor ihm erniedrigt. Ich hatte ihm also doch gezeigt, dass ich ihn attraktiv und toll fand.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, kam Joe an den Tisch.

„Edward, Helene will mit dir reden. Sie ist am Telefon", erzählte der Kellner.

„Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da", versicherte Edward mir und ging davon. Ich liebte Helene. Sie gab mir die Zeit meine Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Okay, ich hatte ihm meine Emotionen ihm gegenüber klar zum Ausdruck gebracht. Aber ich hatte heute schon einiges wettmachen können. Ich ging jetzt normal mit ihm um. Zumindest einigermaßen. Ich musste ihm nur irgendwie beweisen, dass ich gestern nur eine angetrunkene Idiotin war. Nichts weiter.

Jemand räusperte sich neben mir. Ich blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Er hatte blondes Haar und sah eigentlich ziemlich gut aus. Verglichen mit Edward war er… na ja, ein Gnom oder so etwas.

„Hallo, ich bin Mike. Darf ich mich einen Augenblick setzten?", fragte er nervös.

„Sicher. Ich bin Bella", sagte ich leicht verwirrt.

„Bist du neu hier? Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich hier kellnern sehe", wollte er schon selbstbewusster wissen und lächelte mich leicht an.

„Diese Aktion war eher einmalig. Eine der Kellnerinnen ist krank geworden und es gab keinen Ersatz. Also bin ich eingesprungen", erklärte ich meine heutige Anwesenheit.

„Schade, wenn du öfter hier wärst, würde ich sicherlich auch häufiger herkommen", sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln, das sicherlich sexy sein sollte. Flirtete dieser Mann etwas mit mir? Es wirkte so. Mir kam eine Idee. Ich konnte Edward beweisen, dass ich nicht auf ihn stand, wenn ich vor ihm mit Mike flirtete. Eigentlich fand ich so etwas wirklich kindisch, aber besondere Zeiten erforderten besondere Maßnahmen.

Ich nahm eine Strähne meines Haares und strich sie zärtlich hinter das Ohr.

„Hmm, vielleicht überlege ich mir das mit dem Job hier dann ja noch mal", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es bei mir genauso dämlich aussah wie bei ihm. Aber es schien zu funktionieren. Wir redeten wenige Minuten miteinander. Als ich sah, dass Edward auf dem Weg zu uns war, schaltete ich einen Gang hoch. Wie war nur noch sein Name? Ach ja, Mike.

„Mike, was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal ausgehen?", fragte ich mit einer Stimme, von der ich hoffte, dass sie sexy klang.

„Ehrlich?", fragte er perplex. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn abwartend an. „Ja, ehrlich."

„Ja, das wäre toll. Wie wäre es mit heute?", fragte er ermutigt. In dem Moment trat Edward zurück an den Tisch und bekam so meine Antwort mit.

„Du hast es ja ganz schön eilig", lachte ich. „Okay, heute klingt gut. Gib mir deine Handynummer und ich ruf dich an, wenn ich hier fertig bin."

Mike kramte einen Stift aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb seine Nummer auf eine Serviette. Dann reichte er sie mir. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Edward neben dem Tisch stand und mich offen anstarrte.

„Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass das dein Freund ist", sagte Mike ängstlich und deutete auf Edward.

„Nein, ist er nicht", sagte ich. Das lief alles fantastisch. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich jetzt mit Mike ausgehen musste. „Ich ruf dich später an."

Damit stand Mike endgültig auf und verließ das Café. Edward setzte sich auf den freigewordenen Stuhl und musterte mich.

„Warum gehst du mit ihm aus?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Na ja, er sah doch sehr nett aus", sagte ich achselzuckend. Edward schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ich finde eher, dass er aussah wie ein Langweiler", erklärte er mir. Und da hatte er mich. Klar, sah Mike aus wie ein Langweiler. Er war sicherlich auch einer. Aber Typen wie er waren eben die Einzigen, die mich ansprachen.

Traurig stand ich auf. „Ich geh mich umziehen. Ich muss jetzt los, wenn ich heute noch zu meinem Date will", sagte ich und lief los, ohne abzuwarten, ob Edward noch etwas sagen wollte.

* * *

Wenn ihr wollt, kommt im Laufe der nächste Woche das dritte Kapitel. Dort wird es das Date mit Mike geben und noch ein paar Interaktionen zwischen Edward und Bella. =D

Seid gespannt...

LG


	3. Date mit Mike oder Desaster Teil 1

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Das Date mit Mike oder Desaster Teil 1**

„Bella, du siehst wirklich toll aus", sagte Mike als er mich zu Hause abholte und mich zu seinem Wagen führte.

„Danke, du siehst auch gut aus", erwiderte ich.

Er hielt mir die Beifahrertür auf und ließ mich einsteigen. Ich trug abermals die weißte Jeans, die er schon von vorher kannte, und das schwarze Blumendruck- Shirt.

Neben mir hörte ich die Tür zuschlagen und wenige Augenblicke später saß Mike neben mir.

„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte ich so enthusiastisch wie möglich.

„Ins Kino. ‚Casablanca' läuft und ich dachte, dass du den Film vielleicht magst?", sagte er, doch es klang mehr nach einer Frage.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich nun wirklich enthusiastisch. „Ich liebe ‚Casablanca'. Das ist einer meiner Lieblingsfilme. Als ich jünger war, war ich ein wenig in Humphrey Bogart verliebt."

„Es freut mich, dass dir meine Abendplanung gefällt. Ich mag den Film auch sehr", sagte er lächelnd.

Die Fahrt zum Kino war ruhig. Mike schien etwas nervös und ich genoss es in der Stille zu sitzen. Stille hatte etwas Beruhigendes für mich. Zumindest meistens.

Im Kino kaufte Mike uns Popcorn und jedem eine Cola. Wir waren die ersten im Kinosaal und setzten uns auf unsere Plätze.

„Und, was machst du eigentlich beruflich?", fragte Mike, um ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Ich arbeite in einem Bücherladen. Die Arbeit macht wirklich Spaß", erzählte ich ihm. „Und was machst du?"

„Ich arbeite im Büro", sagte er sofort. Er schien stolz darauf zu sein. Typisch. Langweiler Mann mit langweiligem Job. Aber ich hatte wieder Vorurteile. Die Idee mit dem Kino war gut gewesen. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so wie ich dachte.

„Und wo genau?", fragte ich nach. Es interessierte mich zwar nicht wirklich, aber egal.

„Bei ‚Hurst & Hurst' einer kleinen Anwaltskanzlei, die hier in der Nähe ist", begann er erfreut. „Dort arbeite ich jetzt seit drei Jahren. Die Kanzlei gehört Mr. und Mrs. Hurst. Die Zwei sind beide um die vierzig und verheiratet. Ich bin dort für den Bürokram verantwortlich. Terminabsprachen, Tagesplanungen, Akten sortieren… solche Dinge eben. Das klingt jetzt sicherlich leichter als es wirklich ist. Diese Aufgaben erfordern sehr viel Geschick und Verantwortungsbewusstsein." Hatte nur ich das Gefühl oder rechtfertigte er gerade seinen Job?

„Das klingt doch toll. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie anspruchsvoll die Tätigkeit ist. Schließlich arbeitest du bei einem Anwalt", stimmt ich ihm zu.

Viel mehr Zeit für Konversation hatten wir nicht, denn kurz darauf wurde es dunkel und der Film begann.

Ich ließ mich ganz in die Handlung fallen und fieberte mit dem Charakteren mit. Ich wusste zwar, wie der Film ausging, aber trotzdem riss mich die Story immer wieder aufs Neue mit sich. Während einer nicht so wichtigen Szene beobachtete ich Mike aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Er betrachtete gelangweilt den Bildschirm. Warum langweilte er sich? Mochte er den Film etwa nicht? Aber warum sollte er auf die Idee kommen sich einen Film anzusehen, den er nicht mochte? Und hatte er nicht vorhin gesagt, dass er ‚Casablanca' auch mochte? Verwirrt schaute ich zurück zum Film. Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn.

Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf den tollen Film konzentrieren. Wieder sah ich zu ihm. Er bemerkte meinen Blick und lächelte mich an. Ich zwang mich zurückzulächeln. Mein Blick senkte sich und ich sah seine Hand ganz nah bei meiner auf der Lehne liegen. Ein halber Zentimeter trennte unsere Hände von der Berührung. Mike folgte meinem Blick und schien es als Aufforderung zu betrachten. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und zeichnete mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf meinen Handrücken.

Ich verdrängte den Impuls ihm meine Hand zu entreißen und wandte mich abermals dem Film zu. Doch ich nahm nichts davon war. Ich fühlte nur die Berührung von Mike. Aber es war kein gutes Gefühl. Die Gänsehaut in meinem Nacken und der Schauder, der mir den Rücken hinunter lief, waren nicht angenehm. Dass Mike meine Hand hielt, fühlte sich vollkommen falsch an. Ich verharrte noch einige Minuten so. Dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Unter dem Vorwand etwas trinken zu wollen, entzog ich ihm meine Hand. Lange hielt ich das Getränk in den Händen und trank ab und zu einen Schluck, obwohl ich eigentlich gar nicht durstig war. Schließlich ließ ich die Cola in den Becherhalter sinken und schob meine Finger in meine Hosentaschen. Mike schien nicht zu bemerken, dass ich das alles nur tat, damit ich seiner Berührung entgehen konnte. Ich war zufrieden.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da legte er seinen Arm über meine Rückenlehne und umfasste meine Schulter. Innerlich seufzte ich. Wieso kapierte er es denn bloß nicht? Musste ich ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich das nicht wollte? Nein, das könnte ich nicht. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als es auszuhalten.

Ich war unendlich glücklich als der Abspann kam. Das bedeutete für mich von Mike wegzukommen. Voller Tatendrang sprang ich auf, zog mir meine Jacke an und griff nach meiner Tasche. Mein Begleiter musterte mich verwirrt. Mist, das war keine ganz normale Reaktion.

„Ich will hier raus sein, bevor alle anderen auch gehen. Dann ist das Gedränge immer groß", sagte ich erklärend. Er nickte und beeilte sich nun ebenfalls. Als ich mich zum Gehen wandte, hielt er mich zurück. Schnell schlang er seinen linken Arm um meine Taille und machte mich nahezu bewegungsunfähig. Erst als er sich in Bewegung setzte, konnte ich mitgehen. Mitgehen! Dabei war ich so froh gewesen, ihm jetzt entkommen zu können.

„Und wie fandest du den Film?", fragte ich, um mich selbst abzulenken von seinen schmierigen Fingern auf meinem Körper, aber auch, weil ich es wissen wollte. Ich hatte seinen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck von vorher nicht vergessen.

„Der Film ist immer wieder toll. Und so schön lang", sagte er. Wenn er dachte, dass ich Ironie nicht verstand, dann irrte er sich aber gewaltig. Langsam wurde ich sauer. Wir waren nun draußen angekommen.

Zielsicher griff ich nach seiner Hand und löste sie von meiner Taille.

„Okay, Mike. Es war wirklich nett mit dir, aber hier endet unser Date", erzählte ich ihm gerade heraus.

„Aber wie willst du denn nach Hause kommen?", fragte er verwundert.

„Zu Fuß. Ich gehe gerne spazieren", erwiderte ich unbeeindruckt.

„Du weißt schon, wie weit es bis zu dir ist, oder?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Ja, das macht mir nichts", bestätigte ich ihm. Es war verdammt weit zu mir. Ich würde sicherlich mehr als eine Stunde brauchen, wenn ich überhaupt den Weg fand. Ich kannte mich in dieser Gegend nicht sonderlich gut aus.

„Bist du sicher? Nicht, dass dir etwas passiert", versuchte er es erneut.

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Ich habe einen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht." Und das hatte ich wirklich. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel mir die Tatsache brachte, wenn ich angegriffen wurde, da der Kurs schon lange her war, aber egal. In meiner Jugend hatte ich den Kurs machen müssen. Mein Dad hatte darauf bestanden, damit er ruhiger schlafen konnte, wenn ich einmal nachts ausging, was in meinen gut eineinhalb Jahren in Forks vermutlich ganze drei Mal passiert war.

„Okay, wenn du darauf bestehst. Ich nehme an, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen werden?", gab er sich geschlagen. Er wirkte traurig.

„Nein, eher nicht", gab ich zu. „Aber danke für den netten Abend."

Und damit zog er mit hängenden Schultern davon. Ich ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Nach einer Weile blieb ich stehen. Ich hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo ich mich befand. Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch von ihm fahren lassen oder einfach ein Taxi rufen sollen. Aber das war nun zu spät. Das Telefonat mit der Taxigesellschaft konnte ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen.

_Ich: ‚Ich hätte gerne ein Taxi. Ich weiß nur leider nicht, wo ich bin.'_

_Taxizentrale: ‚Oh, klein Problem. Das Taxi ist in fünf Minuten bei Ihnen.'_

Wer kannte diese Situation nicht?! Wunderbar, nun glitt ich wegen Mike schon in den Sarkasmus ab.

Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung und nach mehreren Minuten schien die Gegend bekannter zu werden. Ich war mir sicher schon mal hier gewesen zu sein. Und dann fiel mein Blick auf ein beleuchtetes Firmenlogo auf der anderen Straßenseite. Der Namen lautete ‚CCafé'. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Traumwandlerisch überquerte ich die Straße und blickte in das noch immer hell erleuchtete Café. Edward saß am Tresen und schrieb irgendetwas. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, klopfte ich an das Glas der Tür. Es war bereits nach elf Uhr. Was machte er denn noch hier?

Edward blickte erschrocken auf, begann aber zu lächeln als er mich erkannte. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er auf die Tür zu und schloss sie mir auf. Ich trat ein und blickte mich um. Er schien allein zu sein.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Störe ich? Ich kann auch wieder verschwinden", bot ich an und wandte mich zum gehen. Doch Edward ergriff meine Hand, um mich aufzuhalten. Wieder bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Aber nicht wie bei Mike, war diese eine sehr angenehme.

„Du störst nicht. Ich war nur verwundert. Komm rein", sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter mir wieder zu.

Ich folgte ihm zum Tresen und ließ mich seufzend auf einen Barhocker fallen.

„Dein Date war also nicht so gut?", fragte Edward grinsend.

„Nein, nicht so ganz", bestätigte ich.

„Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte er höflich.

„Hast du etwas Härteres als Kaffee?", fragte ich zurück.

„Schon wieder Alkohol?", kicherte er.

„Nein, ich dachte eher an Orangensaft", erklärte ich grinsend. Edward hob eine Augenbraue.

„O-Saft ist also härter als Kaffee?", wollte er belustigt wissen.

„Aber klar. Da sind viele Vitamine drinnen. Die machen mich immer ganz schwummerig", erläuterte ich nur halb ernst gemeint.

„Na gut, einen O-Saft für den Vitaminjunkie. Kommt sofort", sagte er und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Ich warf einen Blick auf seine Aufzeichnungen. „Woran arbeitest du gerade?", fragte ich.

„Das sind Bestelllisten. Ich brauche bald Nachschub, so viel wie du heute verkauft haste", sagte er neckend.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, ignorierte den Spruch aber. „Soll ich dir helfen? Ich bin gut im Umgang mit Bestelllisten", bot ich an.

„Gibt es auch etwas, was du nicht gut kannst?", fragte er mich veralbernd, als er ein Glas vor mir abstellte. Ich zuckte die Achseln und nahm einen Schluck.

„Danke, aber ich mache den Rest einfach morgen", entschied er. „Jetzt will ich erst mal alles über dein desaströses Date erfahren. Komm, wir gehen in mein Büro. Da steht eine Couch."

Edward ging voran. Zögernd folgte ich ihm. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich in einem so kleinen Raum mit ihm allein sein wollte. Als ich den Raum betrat, setzte er sich gerade. Ich ließ mir Zeit und blickte mich im Raum um, als hätte ich ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das Büro war klein und ebenfalls cremefarben gestrichen. Der dunkle, antik wirkende Schreibtisch hatte einen Rotstich, was sehr gut mit der Wandfarbe harmonierte. Darauf befand sich ein Laptop. Das einzige andere Möbelstück neben einem Schreibtischstuhl, der eben diesen verkomplettierte, war die braune Ledercouch, auf der Edward gerade saß. Ich tat es ihm gleich, wollte aber möglichst viel Abstand zwischen uns beiden behalten, was sich als sehr schwierig erwies, da es nur ein Zweisitzer war. Mir fiel etwas wieder ein.

„Hat Alice das Café eingerichtete?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ja, das ließ sie sich nicht nehmen. Ich war zwar anfangs dagegen, aber gegen Alice kann man sich nicht wehren", seufzte er gespielt theatralisch.

„Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt", lachte ich. Ich fühlte mich augenblicklich besser.

„Also?", versucht Edward mich zum Reden zu bewegen.

„Um es kurz zu machen: Mike ist ein Idiot. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit angegrabbelt. Zuerst hat er meine Hand gehalten. Als ich ihm die entzogen hatte, hat er seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt und zu guter Letzt hat er seinen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen, als wir das Kino verließen", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. Ich wollte es hinter mir haben. Edwards Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh, das klingt nach einem anstrengenden Abend", stellte er fest. „Ihr ward also im Kino?"

„Ja, wir haben ‚Casablanca' geschaut. Erst meinte er, dass er den Film sehr gerne mag. Aber während des Filmes hat er die ganze Zeit so gelangweilt und genervt ausgesehen. Und nach dem Film hat er eine sarkastische Bemerkung darüber gemacht, dass der Film viel zu _kurz_ sei", schnaubte ich verächtlich.

„'Casablanca'? Der Film ist wirklich gut. Als ich ihn mit zwölf zum ersten Mal sah, verknallte ich mich in Ingrid Bergmann", lachte er. Schockiert sah ich ihn an.

„Ich war in Humphrey Bogart verliebt", erwiderte ich leise. Wir sahen uns beide tief in die Augen. In dem Moment passte ich nicht auf und verschüttelte meinen O-Saft über mein Shirt. Mist aber auch. Das war irgendwie typisch Ich. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass auf meinem Grabstein später einmal etwas wie _‚Hier ruht Isabella Marie Swan. Sie hat es mit ihrer Tollpatschigkeit geschafft, noch jeden besonderen Moment zu zerstören'_ stehen würde. Nicht, dass das jetzt irgendwie morbide wäre.

Edward stand auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Wie es wohl war die Hände durch diese Haare gleiten zu lassen?

„Ich hole dir ein Handtuch", sagte er und tat es dann auch. Ich blickte an mir herunter. Gut, dass das Oberteil nicht weiß war. Sonst wäre es jetzt ganz sicher durchsichtig gewesen. Trotzdem fühlte sich der nasse Stoff auf meiner Haut alles andere als angenehm an. Edward kehrte zurück und reichte mir ein kleines Handtuch. Glücklich darüber das nasse Stück Stoff nun loszuwerden, zog ich mir das Shirt einfach über den Kopf.

Mit dem Handtuch strich ich mir über den schlanken Bauch und dann das Dekollete. Ich blickte auf und sah Edward, der erstarrt dastand und mich ansah. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusste, dass ich nur im BH vor ihm stand. Ich errötete. Klar! Eben hatte ich mich noch gefreut, dass mein Shirt nicht durchsichtig wurde und nun zog ich es mir gleich aus, damit er einen noch besseren Blick auf meine Unterwäsche werfen konnte. Nur gut, dass Alice mir heute Morgen meine schönste Unterwäsche herausgelegt hatte.

Eine Weile standen wir schweigend da. Ich peinlich berührt, er mich anstarrend. Unter seinem Blick wurde mir immer unwohler zu Mute.

Plötzlich löste sich Edwards Erstarrung und er blickte mich hungrig an. Mir lief ein heißer Schauder durch den Körper, der jede einzelne Zelle meines Körpers in Schwingungen versetzte. Er kam auf mich zu und senkte langsam seine Lippen auf meine. Der Kuss war zart und unschuldig. Das Gefühl seiner weichen, vollen Lippen, die sanft gegen meine drückten, war überwältigend. Doch schnell wurde der Kuss intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Edwards Zunge fuhr leicht über meine Unterlippe. Eine stumme Bitte um Einlass. Nur zu gerne kam ich dieser Bitte nach. Wohlig seufzend öffnete ich meinen Mund und fühlte sofort wie seine Zunge begann mit meiner zu spielen. Jetzt hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich schlag meine Arme um seinen Nacken und vergrub meine Hände in seinem Haar. Es war so viel weicher, als ich es mir vorgestellte hatte. Wie Seide!

Auch Edward schlang seine Arme um mich. Fest zog er mich an meinen Hüften an sich. Unsere Körper waren sich nun ganz nah. Und an meiner Hüfte konnte ich klar seine Männlichkeit spüren, die zu erwachen begann. Wieder durchzuckte mich diese Hitze, ein Gefühl unbändiger Vorfreude. Vorsichtig nestelte ich am Saum von Edwards T-Shirt. Er verstand sofort, unterbrach den Kuss und hob die Arme, damit ich es ihm über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Bedächtig ließ ich meine Finger über seine harte, muskulöse Brust streichen. Fasziniert starrte ich darauf.

Edward legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und hob es an. Dann presste er abermals seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich gierig.

Mit seinem ganzen Körper drängte er mich zum Sofa. Rückwärts taumelte ich mit ihm durch den Raum. Als meine Beine gegen das Möbelstück stießen, fiel ich auf das weiche Polster und blickte schwer atmend zu ihm auf. Schnell beugte er sich über mich, eroberte erneut meinen Mund, ließ aber gleichzeitig seinen Arm unter meine Beine gleiten und drehte mich, sodass ich jetzt ausgestreckt auf der Couch lag. Edward stieg zu mir auf die Couch.

Er war nun über mir und zerrte an meiner Hose herum. Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er den Knopf geöffnet hatte. Unterstützend hob ich so gut es ging die Hüften an. Nach kurzer Zeit landete meine Jeans bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden. Edward spreizte meine Beine und legte sich dazwischen, sodass ich seine bemerkenswerte Männlichkeit noch deutlicher spüren konnte. Doch zu viele Stoffschichten waren noch im Weg. Ich öffnete Edwards Hose und konnte sie ihm bis zu den Knien herunter ziehen. Weiter kam ich nicht. Da unsere Lippen immer noch verbunden waren, konnten wir uns beide kaum bewegen. Wir rangelten hin und her in dem Versuch die Kleidungsstücke des anderen verschwinden zu lassen, doch irgendwann machte er eine zu große Bewegung und riss mich mit sich von Sofa. Wir fielen auf den Boden, doch das störte uns herzlich wenig. Ich saß nun mehr oder weniger ihm. So konnte ich seine Hose nun doch ganz ausziehen. Edwards Hände glitten zum Verschluss meines BHs und öffneten ihn. Die Träger rutschten mir von den Schultern und so fühlte ich bald die kühle Luft auf der erhitzten Haut meiner Brüste. Einen Augenblick verharrten seine Augen gebannt auf ihnen, dann beugte er sich leicht hoch und nahm eine meiner Brustwarzen in den Mund. Ein stechendes Prickeln ging von dort aus durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Ich wusste nicht, wie dieses Gefühl noch irgendwie stärker werden sollte. Ich war mir sicher, dass das unmöglich war.

Doch Edward bewies mir sofort, dass das doch ging. Mit seinen Zähnen biss er leicht zu. Nicht genug um mich zu verletzen, doch genug, um mich erzittern zu lassen und meine Begierde noch weiter zu steigern. Gott, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich jemals solche Lust verspürt hatte. Als ich mich von diesem Gefühl erholt hatte, war Edward schon dabei meiner anderen Brust die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Zur gleichen Zeit zog er mit seinen Händen an meinem schwarzen Spitzenhöschen. Er zog es mir komplett herunter und nun war ich vollkommen nackt. Ich empfand es als ungerecht, dass ich nackt war, seine Lenden aber noch bedeckt waren. Also riss ich mich zusammen und zerrte ihm seine Retro- Shorts herunter und warf sie weit weg. Er würde sie so schnell nicht mehr brauchen. Dafür würde ich schon sorgen!

Nun waren wir beide nackt. Edward umfasste meinen Rücken und drehte mich mit einer schnell Bewegung um. Ich war nun wieder auf dem Rücken mit ihm zwischen meinen Beinen liegend. Da seine Männlichkeit nun befreit war, stieß sie gegen meine empfindlichste Stelle. Das pure, rohe Verlangen nach diesem Mann raubte mir den Atem und ich betete darum, dass er mich nicht länger zappeln lassen würde.

Edward fuhr mit seinen Lippen meinen Hals und meine Schulter entlang und dann wurden meine Gebete erhört. Ich stöhnte überrascht und doch glückselig, als er mich wieder küsste und gleichzeitig tief in mich eindrang. Einen Moment verharrte er bewegungslos. Dann begann er sich aus mir zurückzuziehen, nur, um dann abermals tief in mich vorzustoßen. Ich liebte dieses Gefühl. Es war unglaublich. Edward entließ meine Lippen und küsste sich stattdessen seinen Weg mein Kinn, dann meinen Hals und schließlich mein Dekollete hinunter. Ab und zu biss er spielerisch in ein Stück Haut, was mich dazu brachte mich ihm entgegenzubäumen. Während seine Stöße unaufhörlich weitergingen, kam ich ihm nun mit den Hüften entgegen. Als er diese Veränderung bemerkte, knurrte er leise, grollend. Dieser Ton ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Edward wurde nun schneller. Der Rhythmus seiner Stöße härter. Sein Atem keuchender. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und die Intensität der Lust in ihnen, steigerte meine eigene Lust noch einmal um ein vielfaches. Mittlerweile stöhnten wir beide ungehalten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und ich würde kommen. Das wusste ich. Edward erhöhte noch einmal die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße, bevor er ein letztes Mal in mich eindrang und ein Feuerwerk durch meinen Körper ging. Der Orgasmus überwältigte mich vollkommen. Wellen der Glückseligkeit durchströmten mich. Meine Augen fielen zu.

Auch Edward hatte seinen Höhepunkt zusammen mit mir erlebt. Er zog sich aus mir zurück und rollte sich von mir. Nach wenigen Minuten, aber immer noch schwer atmend, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder.

Edward lag neben mir auf dem Boden. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Er war genauso außer Atem wie ich. Wir blickten uns gegenseitig kurz in die Augen, dann setzte er sich auf.

Edward räusperte sich nervös. „Das war eigentlich nicht geplant", brachte er zögerlich heraus. Ich schluckte. Natürlich war es das nicht gewesen. Ich hatte auch nicht vorgehabt hierher zu kommen und Sex mit ihm zu haben. Ganz sicher nicht. Das bedeutete aber auch nicht, dass ich es bereute. Ganz im Gegenteil! Bereute _er _es etwa? Oh Gott!

„Nein, da gebe ich dir recht", sagte ich so unbeeindruckt wie möglich. Er war mir einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Wir s- sind uns d- doch einig, dass das einma-lig war, oder?", fragte er stotternd. Innerlich schrie ich auf. Ja, er bereute es. Und wie! Verdammt. Doch ich verstand ihn. Jetzt konnte ich ohnehin nicht mehr verstehen, warum er mich geküsst hatte… und noch mehr.

„Keine Sorge, du musst nichts bereuen. Einmal und nie wieder", pflichtete ich ihm bei. Obwohl meine Gefühle etwas anderes sagten. Jetzt zog es mich noch mehr zu ihm hin. Ich musste hier schleunigst verschwinden, bevor ich noch etwas sagte, dass ich später bereuen würde.

Ich stand auf und klaubte meine Sachen zusammen, um sie anziehen zu können. Edwards Augen folgten mir. Ich konnte seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken spüren.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte ich, als ich mich wieder angekleidet hatte. „Wie lautet die Adresse hier?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte er verblüfft, als auch er sich wieder anzog.

„Ich will mir ein Taxi rufen. Zu Fuß ist es dann doch etwas weit", erklärte ich achselzuckend.

„Ich kann dich fahren", bot er an. „Ich muss ja ohnehin nach Hause. Da kann ich auch gleich bei herumfahren."

„Danke, aber das musst du nicht." Es war doch offensichtlich, dass er von mir wegkommen wollte. ‚So wie ich vorhin von Mike', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Klar fahre ich dich. Außer es ist dir zu unangenehm", murmelte er.

„Okay, danke", sagte ich nervös. Ich drehte mich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Bella?", hörte ich ihn sagen. Ich drehte mich halb zu ihm um, nicht wissend, ob ich nicht einfach wegrennen sollte. „Freunde?"

Ich nickte und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. „Sicher. Freunde", stimmte ich zu, auch wenn das für mich falsch klang. Es klang _so_ falsch. Genau wie es mit Mike falsch gewesen war, dass er mich berührt hatte. Mir war eine Freundschaft mit Edward nicht annähernd genug. Doch es war besser als nichts, auch wenn das ganze durchaus peinlich werden konnte. Wir hatten schließlich miteinander geschlafen. Nein, besser nicht daran denken. Das war Vergangenheit. Sehr, sehr nahe Vergangenheit, aber dennoch.

* * *

Das Ende eines neuen Kapitels. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie rot mein Gesicht gerade ist… na ja, vielleicht ja doch! =D

Also, wie fandet ihr es? Ich bin offen für alle Kritik.

LG


	4. Geschichten, die die Runde machen

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Aber jetzt kommt das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Geschichten, die die Runde machen**

Im Laden war heute viel zu tun. Die Bestellung, die ich am Samstag aufgegeben hatte, war schon eingetroffen und wartet darauf ausgepackt und einsortiert zu werden. Dann waren da noch die vielen Kunden, die sich anscheinend alle _heute_ dazu entschlossen hatten, dass sie neue Bücher benötigten. Und zu allem Überfluss war da auch noch Angela, die sich heute Morgen krank gemeldet hatte. Anscheinend ging eine Grippe herum. Also war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Und ich rotierte geradezu. Ich lief zwischen den Kunden hin und her, stellte hier und dort ein neues Buch in eines der Regale und kassierte die Kunden auch ab. Schon mittags war ich mehr als erschöpft, da ich am Sonntag ja auch gearbeitet hatte. Das wäre in der vergangenen Woche mein einziger freier Tag gewesen. Eigentlich sollte ich morgen frei haben, doch ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, wie das gehen würde. Angela würde noch ein paar Tage ausfallen und andere Mitarbeiter gab es hier nicht. Meine Chefin ließ sich nur einmal die Woche blicken und übertrug den Rest der Verantwortung auf Ang und mich. Mrs. Patterson vertraute uns sehr.

Gegen sechzehn Uhr wurde es langsam leerer. Er waren nur noch vereinzelte Kunden im Geschäft und ich kam dazu den Rest der Lieferung einzuräumen.

Insgesamt waren es dreiundachtzig neue Bücher, der verschiedensten Genres. Dennoch wurde mir schnell klar, dass ich bei den Massen, die heute verkauft wurden, schon in den nächsten Tagen von neuem Bücher würde ordern müssen. Seufzend sortierte ich ein weiteres Werk in das passende Regal, als sich hinter mir jemand räusperte.

Ich drehte mich um und blickte in zwei warme braune Augen. Ich lächelte leicht.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte ich freundlich. Eigentlich war ich nicht sonderlich gut drauf und erschöpft, aber diese Augen strahlten Freundlichkeit aus.

„Ja, ich suche das Buch ‚Ein Sommernachtstraum' von Shakespeare. Haben Sie das da?", fragte der junge Mann lächelnd. Er war ungefähr einen Meter fünfundachtzig groß und hatte zu den brauen Augen auch kurze braune Haare.

„Aber natürlich. Solche Klassiker haben wir immer da. Shakespeare ist schließlich sehr beliebt", erwiderte ich und bedeutete ihm mir zu folgen. Wir mussten fast den gesamten Laden durchqueren, bis wir vor dem Regal ankamen, in dem sich auch die Werke von Shakespeare befanden. Zielstrebig zog ich drei verschiedene Ausgaben dieses Stückes hervor und erläuterte ihm die Besonderheiten der jeweiligen.

„Haben Sie die etwas alle gelesen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Das Stück an sich nicht. Das habe ich nur zweimal gelesen. Aber die Anhänge und Bemerkungen habe ich bei diesen drei Büchern alle gelesen. Sie sind wirklich gut", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wüssten Sie über andere Bücher auch so viel? Könnten Sie mir da auch die besten Ausgaben empfehlen?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Hmm… ich weiß nicht. Aber ich denke schon. Im Groben bin ich über die meisten Bücher informiert, die wir verkaufen. Das gehört zu meinem Job", zwinkerte ich. Mein Gegenüber starrte mich verblüfft an. Ich verstand nicht, was ich getan hatte. War das Zwinkern zu viel des Guten gewesen? Normalerweise konnte ich recht gut einschätzen, wie ich mit dem Kunden umgehen musste. Er blickte kurz nach unten, als ob er überlegte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf mich und lächelte selbstbewusst.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen…?", begann er. Misstrauisch verengte ich ein wenig die Augen, nickte aber schließlich.

„Haben Sie einen Freund?", fragte er geradeheraus. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Kurz überlegte ich ihm zu sagen, dass ihn das nichts anging, aber was konnte es schon schaden, wenn er wusste, dass ich keinen hatte?!

„Nein, habe ich nicht", gab also ich zu.

„Großartig", sagte er freudig. Wie bitte? Na vielen Dank. Skeptisch hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Oh, Entschuldigung. So war das eigentlich nicht gemeint. Ich meinte viel mehr, dass das gut für mich ist. Ich würde Sie gerne zum Essen einladen", stellte er klar. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Was sollte ich ihm antworten?

„Eigentlich darf ich nicht mit Kunden ausgehen", sagte ich ausweichend. So war es gut. Sich auf die Regeln für Angestellte zu stützen, war immer gut.

„Wenn ich das Buch nicht kaufe, bin ich ja eigentlich auch gar kein Kunde", schlug er mich mit meinen eigenen Waffen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst grinste er mich an.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz. Immerhin habe ich Sie schon beraten", erklärte ich ihm.

„Mist, da haben Sie recht. Das nennt man dann wohl eine ‚Patt-Situation'", gab er zu. Genau genommen war es das nicht. Ich hatte sein Argument, mit dem er mich ausspielen wollte, entkräftete. Ein klarer Sieg für mich! Aber irgendwie war ich trotzdem nicht geneigt noch weiter zu protestieren. Mike war ein Idiot, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich keine Dates mehr haben wollte. Und dieser Mann wirkte wirklich nett. Ein Abend mit ihm konnte sicher nicht schaden. Doch da fiel mir etwas auf.

„Also schön, aber nur wenn Sie mir vorher Ihren Namen verraten", sagte ich lächelnd. Er schaute mich erstaunt an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Wo bleiben nur meine Manieren? Ich heiße Tyler Crowley. Und wem habe ich die Ehre gegenüberstehen zu dürfen?", sagte er grinsend und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Bella Swan", sagte ich schlicht.

„Pass auf, Bella. Ich darf doch Bella sagen?! Gut. Ich gebe dir meine Karte und du rufst mich einfach an. Dann können wir uns überlegen, wann wir ausgehen." Er zwinkerte mir zu und reichte mir die Karte, die er aus seiner Anzugtasche zog. „Aber warte nicht zu lange. Ich will möglichst bald mit dir ausgehen." Und bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, stellte er das Buch zurück in das Regal, drehte sich um und verschwand. Verblüfft starrte ich auf meine Hände. Was war denn das gewesen? Ich betrachtete die Karte. Darauf standen sein Name, seine Telefonnummer und, dass er Makler war. Ein Makler. Das klang doch ganz gut. Nun steckte ich die Karte in meine Hosentasche und widmete mich erneut meiner Arbeit. Es war noch einiges zu tun und so verging die Zeit bis zum Feierabend schnell. Ich schloss gerade die Tür ab, als das Telefon klingelte. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich zum Verkaufstresen und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

„'Bücherparadies'. Sie sprechen mit Miss Swan. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", betete ich professionell meinen Text herunter.

„Bella, hier ist Mrs. Patterson", antwortete die bekannte Stimme meiner Chefin am anderen Ende.

„Oh, guten Abend, Ma'am", sagte ich freundlich.

„Ich wollte dir nur versichern, dass du morgen wie geplant deinen freien Tag hast. Ich werde morgen selbst das Geschäft übernehmen. Mach dir einen schönen Tag", erzählte sie mir. Ich war überrascht. Ich hatte meinen freien Tag längst an den Nagel gehängt.

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach.

„Aber natürlich. Ich schaffe das auch allein", versicherte sie mir schnell.

„Okay danke, Mrs. Patterson. Aber wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dann rufen Sie mich ruhig an. Das macht mir nichts aus", versicherte ich ihr.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich wüsche dir einen schönen freien Tag. Bis bald, Bella", sagte Mrs. Patterson und legte auf.

Na gut. Dann hatte ich also doch frei. Freude machte sich in mir breit. Das würde mir gut tun.

Ich schaltete noch schnell die Lichter aus und verließ dann durch den Hintereingang das Geschäft. Mein alter, roter Chevy Transporter stand direkt vor der Tür, sodass ich gleich hineinhüpfen konnte. Schnell fuhr ich nach Hause, lief die Treppen hoch und betrat schließlich meine Wohnung. Ich schaltete das Licht ein und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort legte ich meine Tasche ab und griff als erstes nach dem Telefon.

Ich wählte Alice' Nummer. Ich wollte ihr unbedingt von den Ereignissen erzählen, die sich seit gestern ereignet hatten. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass ich an zwei Tagen auch zweimal nach einem Date gefragt wurde. Nun gut, eigentlich hatte ich Mike ja gefragt, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er es auch noch getan hätte. Ich hatte die ganze Sache nur beschleunigt. Nach dem zweiten Klingeln nahm sie ab.

„Hallo?", fragte Alice am anderen Ende.

„Hey, Alice. Ich habe ein Date", sagte ich sofort.

„Oh, Bella! Du hast ein Date? Aber doch nicht wieder mit diesem Mike-Menschen, oder?", fragte sie abschätzend.

„Nein, mit Ty… Warte! Woher weißt du von Mike?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Edward hat es mir erzählt. Er steht gerade übrigens neben mir und hört mit. Ich hab dich auf Lautsprechen gestellt", informierte sie mich.

„Oh, hi Edward", sagte ich schüchtern. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns sprachen, seit unserem ‚Ausrutscher'. Sofort war ich aufgeregt, versuchte Edward aber auszublenden und mich auf Tyler zu konzentrieren.

„Bella", hörte ich Edwards wunderschöne Stimme sagen.

„Also Bella. Wer ist es dann?", wollte Alice neugierig wissen.

„Er heißt Tyler und war vorhin bei mir im Laden", erklärte ich.

„Wie sieht er aus?" Ich fühlte mich wie bei einer Befragung.

„Also, er ist relativ groß, hat braune Augen und braune Haare und ist Makler", erläuterte ich. „Ich soll mir überlegen, wann ich ihn treffen will und ihn dann anrufen, damit wir das abmachen können."

„Wann willst du ihn anrufen?", fragte Alice.

„Gleich, denke ich", sagte ich zögernd. Warum war das wichtig?

„Okay. Ich hätte dir zwar geraten noch zu warten, aber gut. Mach das. Und halt mich auf dem Laufenden. Bye", erzählte sie.

„Bye Alice, bye Edward", sagte ich zum Abschied und legte auf. Dann zog ich Tylers Karte aus meiner Hosentasche und tippte seine Nummer in mein Telefon ein. Ich holte tief Luft. Nur Mut, Bella.

„Hallo?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Hallo, ist Tyler da?", fragte ich. War das seine Mutter? Lebte er etwa noch zu Hause?

„Nein, tut mir leid. Mein Mann ist nicht da. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?", fragte sie freundlich. Mann? So wie in _Ehe_mann? Oh mein Gott. Tyler war verheiratet. Wut und Enttäuschung stiegen in mir auf. Ich geriet immer an die Idioten. Dieser…

„Nein, danke. Auf Wiederhören", sagte ich sehr kontrolliert und drückte die Taste, die das Gespräch beendete. Am liebsten hätte ich geschrieen. Wütend rief ich Alice zurück.

„Bella?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Ist Edward noch bei dir?", fragte ich noch immer kontrolliert.

„Nein, er ist in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen. Wieso?" Sie klang verwirrt.

„Er ist verheiratet", schrie ich wutentbrannt.

„Wer? Edward?", fragte sie nicht verstehend.

„Nein, _Tyler_. Ich hab bei ihm angerufen und mit seine Frau geredet. Nett, oder? Dieser… Argh. Mir fällt keine Beleidigung ein, die schlimm genug ist", wütete ich.

„Bella, beruhige dich. Ich verstehe ja kein Wort. Also, du hast bei diesem Kerl angerufen und dann…?", fragte sie. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Dann hat eine Frau abgehoben. Sie sagte: ‚Mein Mann ist nicht da. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?'", erklärte ich ihr bitter und imitierte die Stimme von _Mrs. Tyler Crowley_.

„Oh, wow", war alles, was Alice dazu sagte.

„Ich habe die Nase voll. Gestern das und heute schon wieder! Es hatte seine Gründe, dass ich nicht ausging", zischte ich wütend.

„Bella, sieh doch nicht alles so schwarz. Willst du vielleicht vorbei kommen? Wir könnten uns etwas zu essen bestellen beim Chinesen oder so? Wenn du willst kannst du auch hier übernachten. Dann musst du nicht mitten in der Nacht noch nach Hause fahren?", fragte sie einladend. Ich überlegte kurz. Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch ins Bett, aber ein Mädelsabend mit Alice wäre wirklich nett. Außerdem hatte ich morgen frei.

„Okay, Alice. Das klingt toll. Ich packe noch ein paar Sachen zusammen und bin dann in fünfzehn Minuten bei dir", unterrichtete ich sie.

„Okay, bis gleich", sagte Alice freudig und dann hörte ich es in der Leitung knacken. Auch ich legte auf.

Eilig lief ich durch den Flur in mein Schafzimmer. Ich legte mich auf den Boden und fischte mit meinem Arm unter meinem Bett. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und durch die Tatsache, dass ich mittlerweile halb unter meinem Bett verschwand, bekam ich meine kleine Reisetasche zu fassen und zog sie zu mir heran. Glücklich über diese Errungenschaft versucht ich mich aufzurichten. Doch mein Kopf machte eine unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit der Unterseite meines Bettes. Innerlich fluchend über meine eigene Dummheit robbte ich mich unbeholfen rückwärts, damit ich mich endlich aufsetzen konnte. Wütend musterte ich mein Bett und rieb mir dabei den Hinterkopf. Es war wirklich mehr als lästig, dass ich mich andauernd an etwas stieß. Ich seufzte. So war ich nun einmal. Langsam sollte ich mich daran gewöhnen.

Ungelenk stand ich auf und drehte mich zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Nicht wissend was ich einpacken sollte, trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was würde ich brauchen? Würde ich Edward sehen? Was würde ihm gefallen? Wütend schnaubte ich. Ich war doch wirklich unverbesserlich.

Ich packte frische Unterwäsche und eine Jeans, ein einfaches blaues T-Shirt und eine weiße Strickjacke für den morgigen Tag ein. Dann verließ ich mein Schlafzimmer und betrat mein Bad. Auch mein Lipgloss, meine Wimperntusche, mein Erdbeershampoo und andere Badutensilien fanden den Weg in meine Reisetasche. Ich blickte mich noch einmal suchend um. Hatte ich etwas vergessen? Ich entschied, dass ich alles eingepackt haben musste. Zufrieden mit mir selbst warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr. Mist, ich musste mich beeilen. Sonst würde ich mich noch verspäten. Also rannte ich los. In meiner Eile schnappte ich mir noch meine Handtasche und schon war ich dabei die Treppen hinunterzusprinten. Schnell schlüpfte ich in meinen alten roten Chevy-Transporter und atmete keuchend. Ich hatte eindeutig keine Kondition. Nachdem ich wieder einatmen konnte ohne mich zu fühlen, als würden meine Lungen in Flammen stehen, steckte ich meinen Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und drehte ihn herum. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entfuhr dem Motor. Nein, nein, nein. Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass mein Auto kaputt ist. Ich hatte öfter Probleme mit meinem roten Ungeheuer, aber ich liebte ihn. Er war zwar alt, aber er hatte Charakter.

Ich startete einen neuen Versuch und seufzte erleichtert. Dieses Mal ließ sich mein Wagen starten und so fuhr ich los. Der Weg war zum Glück nicht weit. Ich kannte ihn mittlerweile auswendig. Ich war zwar bisher erst einmal in Alice' Wohnung gewesen, aber ich hatte sie schon öfter abgeholt. Schnell fand ich einen Parkplatz, schnappte mir meine Sachen und ging auf die Eingangstür zu.

Ohne, dass ich geklingelt hatte, hörte ich das Summen, das die Tür einriegelte. Unsicher schaute ich mich um. Da aber sonst niemand hier stand, drückte ich letztlich die Tür auf und trat an den Aufzug heran. Ich betätigte den Ruf-Knopf und wartete. Als die Aufzugtüren aufglitten, schlüpfte ich hinein und drückte den Knopf für das vierte Stockwerk. Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Mein Magen wanderte in die Kniegegend. Mit Aufzügen hatte nicht viel am Hut. Ich wünschte mir zwar einen für mein Wohnhaus und benutzte sie aus Faulheit und wegen meiner fehlenden Ausdauer, aber ich konnte sie nicht leiden.

Als die Türen sich erneut öffneten, atmete ich erleichtert aus. Schnell stürmte ich aus dem Aufzug. Ich wollte dieses Ding nur verlassen.

Schließlich kam ich zu Alice Wohnung und auch diese Tür stand offen. Ich trat zögernd ein.

„Hallo? Alice?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Bin in der Küche", rief sie mir zu. Ich folgte ihrer Stimme. Im Wohnzimmer legte ich meine Taschen ab und ging dann weiter in die Küche. Dort stand sie, meine beste Freundin.

„Wieso stand die Tür offen?", fragte ich verwundert und zeigte in die Richtung, in der ich die Tür vermutete.

„Ich hab sie aufgemacht als ich die Tür unten entriegelt habe", sagte sie so, als würde das alles erklären.

„Und warum hast du das gemacht? Ich habe nicht geklingelt…", hackte ich weiter nach.

„Oh bitte! Deinen Transporter hört man schon aus fünf Kilometern Entfernung", kicherte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Abwartend hob ich eine Augenbraue.

„Also gut. Ich stand gerade auf dem Balkon und hab gesehen, dass du auf die Tür zugingst", erklärte sie dieses Mal wahrheitsgemäß. Ich nickte nur. Nun betrachtete ich die Küche genauer. Sie war sehr modern. Die Schränke waren aus nussbaumfarbenem Holz und die Türen aus Milchglas. Aber was viel mehr meine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte, war, dass der ganze große Küchentisch, der an der linken Wand der Küche stand, voll war mit chinesischem Essen.

„Alice, kommen noch mehr Leute?", fragte ich schockiert.

„Nein, aber ich wusste nicht worauf du Lust hast und ich kann den Rest in den Kühlschrank stellen und ein paar Tage aufheben", sagte sie achselzuckend. Das war so typisch Alice. Sie musste es immer übertreiben.

Dann ging sie zum Tisch und öffnete nacheinander einige der Essenskartons, bis sie das gefunden hatte, was sie wollte. Ich hingegen griff wahllos nach irgendeinem Karton. Alice tänzelte zu einer der Schubladen und zog zwei Gabeln daraus hervor.

„Komm wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer", sagte sie. „Aber erst ziehen wir uns unsere Schlafsachen an."

„Wieso? Wir gehen doch noch gar nicht schlafen", sagte ich protestierend.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, klar. Aber es ist kein richtiger Mädelsabend, wenn wir nicht unseren Pyjamas herumsitzen", sagte sie grinsend. Manchmal war Alice das wandelnde Klischee. Wir stellten unser Essen auf den Couchtisch und dann schnappte Alice sich meine Reisetasche und zog mich mit sich in ihr Zimmer.

„So", sagte sie und klatschte in die Hände, „auspacken kannst du später. Hol dir einfach deine Schlafsachen aus der Tasche." Ich wollte ihr gerade gehorchen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich gar nichts eingepackt hatte, in dem ich schlafen konnte.

„Verdammt. Ich hab vergessen mir einen Pyjama einzupacken", fluchte ich.

„Kein Problem. Ich kann dir einen leihen", bot Alice sofort an. Sie lief zu ihrem riesigen Kleiderschrank und zog ein dunkelblaues Spitzenneglige hervor.

„Hier. Das wird dir gut stehen", überlegte sie und warf es mir dann zu. Während ich immer noch geschockt über dieses Etwas war, zog sich Alice ein ähnliches Stück aus dem Schrank.

„Alice, das ist kein Pyjama. Das ist Reizwäsche", brachte ich hervor, als ich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um und musterte mich stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe nicht anderes. Also wirst du dich damit begnügen müssen."

Na wunderbar. Na ja, solange wir unter uns waren, wäre es mir egal.

„Wo ist Edward?", fragte ich deshalb.

„Er ist heute Abend ausgegangen", sagte sie, während sie den Schrank wieder schloss. Ich war erleichtert.

„Ich geh ins Bad und ziehe mich dort um. Du kannst dich hier umziehen", entschied sie und verließ ihr buntes Zimmer, in dem alle Regenbogenfarben verwendet waren. Trotzdem wirkte der Raum ungewöhnlich ruhig und stimmig.

Ich entkleidete mich und zog dann dieses blaue Spitzenetwas an. Nun ging ich zu dem großen Ganzkörperspiegel, der neben der Tür stand und betrachtete mich. Das Neglige war viel zu kurz. Alice dürfte es bis kurz vor den Knien gehen, aber mir reichte es kaum über meinen Po. Außerdem lag es ziemlich eng an. Kein Wunder. Alice war schließlich nicht nur kleiner, sondern auch dünner als ich. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich unwohl. Vor allem, weil meine Brüste kaum in das Brustteil hineinpassten und ich Angst hatte, das hübsche Wäschestück zu sprengen.

Seufzend ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Alice saß schon im Schneidersitz auf der Couch und wartete auf mich.

„Wow, Bella. Das steht dir wirklich gut", sagte sie anerkennend. Ich lächelte leicht verlegen und setzte mich dann zu ihr. Wir begannen zu essen. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was es war, dass ich da aß, aber es schmeckte wirklich gut.

Mittendrinnen quietschte Alice begeistert auf. Ich hätte fast mein Essen weggeworfen vor Schreck.

„Alice, verdammt. Was sollte das?", sagte ich ein paar Oktaven höher und presste mir meine Hand an die Brust.

„Ich hatte eine tolle Idee. Wir spielen ‚Wahrheit oder Pflicht'", quietsche sie und hüpfte im sitzenden Zustand auf und ab.

„Alice, wie alt sind wir denn?!", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Bella, wir werden sowieso spielen. Außerdem macht das Spaß", sagte sie grinsend.

„Okay, ich fange an. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte ich unbegeistert.

„Hmm…Wahrheit", entschied sie.

„Was ist das Peinlichste, das dir jemals passiert ist?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie überlegte kurz. „Mir ist mal im Sportunterricht meine Hose geplatzt. Das war in der neunten Klasse. Wir hatten Bodenturnen. Und als ich gerade ein Rad schlug, riss meine Turnhose. Alle haben mich ausgelacht", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht. Wenn das das Peinlichste war, dass ihr je passiert war, dann … war sie nicht ich!

„Du bist dran. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte sie spitzbübisch. Ich überlegte. Es wäre sicherlich ungefährlicher ‚Wahrheit' zu nehmen, da ich mir sicher war, dass Alice eine sehr gemeine Aufgabe für mich fand, wenn ich ‚Pflicht' wählte.

„Wahrheit." Ein riesiges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich bekam Angst. Vielleicht wäre ‚Pflicht' doch besser gewesen?

„Warum hast du mir bis jetzt noch nicht davon erzählt, dass du gestern mit meinem Bruder geschlafen hast?", fragte sie nonchalant. Meine Kinnlade fiel mir runter. Einen Moment lang glaubte ich mein Herz sei stehen geblieben. Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Woher wusste sie das?

„Woher…?", fragte ich taub.

„Erstens ist das hier meine Runde, als müsste ich dir nicht antworten. Zweitens werde ich es trotzdem tun. Als Edward gestern heim kam, war er vollkommen verwirrt. Ich hab sofort gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hab ihn ausgefragt. Edward hat zwar gekämpft, um es mir nicht zu sagen, aber nach einiger Zeit musste er erkennen, dass ich nicht aufgeben würde, bis er es mir sagte. Dann hat er widerstrebend davon erzählt", erklärte sie achselzuckend. Ich schluckte krampfhaft.

„Alice, es tut mir leid. Du musst mich jetzt hassen. Gott, ich verstehe das ja selbst nicht. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich mit deinem Bruder geschlafen habe. Ich…", schoss es aus mir heraus, doch sie unterbrach mich.

„Hey, hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Ich mache dir doch keinen Vorwurf. Außerdem hat Edward gesagt, dass alles von ihm ausging und er dich quasi überfallen hat", lachte sie. Ich sah sie eindringlich an.

„Na ja, das stimmt schon irgendwie, aber ich habe mich darauf eingelassen."

„Bella, würdest du mir die Geschichte noch einmal aus deiner Sicht erzählen?", bat sie mich. Und so kam ich ihrer Bitte nach und erzählte ihr alles, dass gestern Abend passiert war. Ich begann mit meiner Arbeit bei Edward am Sonntagnachmittag und dem Date mit Mike, machte weiter mit meinem Flucht und dem Auftauchen im Café und letztlich erzählte ich auch von unseren One-Night-Stand.

„Das war gestern ein aufregender Tag, was?", fragte sie mit einem unbelustigten Lachen.

„Ja", antwortete ich zerknirscht.

„Und Edward wollte wirklich, dass ihr es geheim haltet?", fragte sie noch einmal nach. Ich nickte.

„Allerdings. Und wer kann es ihm auch verübeln? Wenn das jemand herausfinden würde, dann würden ihn sicherlich alle auslachen", sagte ich achselzuckend.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Alice verwirrt.

„Davon, dass Männer wie Edward nicht auf Frauen wie mich stehen", erklärte ich. „Ich bin nicht besonders hübsch, klug oder… Ich bin einfach durchschnittlich. Männer wir Mike stehen auf mich, aber ich eben nicht auf sie." Meine beste Freundin blickte mich wütend an.

„Bella, du bist wunderschön und mein Bruder könnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn er eine Freundin wie dich bekäme... Sag mal, empfindest du etwas für ihn?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Ich wollte es schon abstreiten, aber eine innere Stimme animierte mich dazu, genauer darüber nachzudenken. Empfand ich etwas für Edward? Ich beschloss ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Irgendetwas ist da. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob es die reine Attraktivität ist oder mehr", antwortete ich leise.

„Du bist nur mir diesem Mike ausgegangen, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen, oder?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Nein, nicht deswegen. Er hat mir das mit den Heiratsanträgen erzählt… und dann hab ich panisch nach einem Weg gesucht ihm weiszumachen, dass ich nicht auf ihn stehe. Als Mike dann zu mir kam,…", ich vollendete den Satz nicht.

„Wirklich, Bella. Nach allem, was ich jetzt von diesem Kerl gehört habe, ist er schrecklich. Kein Wunder, dass Edward bei besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte, warum du mit ihm ausgehen wolltest."

Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Alice stand auf und schaute mich mitleidig an.

„Ich besorge uns etwas zu trinken", sagte sie und verschwand in der Küche. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es fast zehn Uhr.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte ich, wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt wurde und sah Edward, der mit einem anderen Mann in die Wohnung kam. Erschrocken blickte ich auf mich hinunter und sprang peinlich berührt auf. Ich war mir der Gefahr sehr bewusst. Jeden Moment könnte der obere Teil meines Negliges platzen und auch, wenn das nicht passierte, sprangen meine Brüste ziemlich lasziv hervor. Dann kam Alice mit unseren Getränken zurück und wir zwei standen halb nackt vor zwei erschrocken dreinschauenden Männern.

„Was tut ihr denn hier?", schrie Alice Edward an.

„Ich…ich…ich w-wohne hier", brachte Edward stotternd hervor. Er schaute mich noch immer an. Ich spürte nur zu genau wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

Alice seufzte genervt. Der andere Mann schien sich aus seiner Starre gelöst zu haben und kam mit einem komischen Gang auf mich zu.

„Hallo, ich bin James. Und wie heißt du, meine Hübsche?", stellte er sich mir vor, griff nach meiner Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen, um einen gespielten Handkuss draufzusetzen.

Nun betrachtete ich ihn genauer. Er war nicht so groß wie Edward und blond. Er trug eine schwarze Lederjacke und darunter ein weißes T-Shirt. Dazu kombinierte er einfache Jeans. Kein schlechtes Outfit. James sah nicht einmal schlecht aus, aber eben auch nicht _so_ gut. Allerdings musste man ihm zu Gute halten, dass er sich in einem Raum mit Edward befand und da konnten alle anderen Männer nur den Kürzeren ziehen.

„Ich heiße Bella", murmelte ich. Mir war das ganze furchtbar unangenehm.

„Der Name passt", bestätigte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Ich verzog den Mund zu einem gespielten Lächeln, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass es eher wie eine Grimasse aussah. Jemand räusperte sich. Es war Alice.

„Und was wollt ihr jetzt hier? Wir sind gerade mitten in unserem Mädelsabend", zischte sie.

„Oh, was habt ihr denn gerade gemacht?", fragte James, der mittlerweile meine Hand losgelassen hatte und sich zu Alice umwandte.

„Wir haben ‚Wahrheit oder Pflicht' gespielt", sagte sie und verbarg ihr Abscheu gegenüber James in keinster Weise.

„Mhmm…das klingt doch gut. Was dagegen, wenn ich mitmache?", fragte er düster. Ich erschauderte, aber das war in diesem Fall kein Zeichen von Erregung.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Verschwinde!", antwortete Alice gerade heraus.

„Schade. Bella, willst du vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte er wieder an mich gewandt. Wovon redete er? Wohin sollte ich mitkommen?

„Nein, danke", sagte ich vorsichtig. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„James, ich denke du gehst jetzt besser", sagte Edward bestimmt. Er hatte die ganze Zeit still dagestanden und die Szene beobachtet.

„Schön", erwiderte James resignierend. „Ciao Bella, meine Hübsche." Dann ging er. Ich stand nur da. Vollkommen verwirrt. Das war eine Begegnung der etwas anderen Art gewesen.

„Entschuldige, Bella. James ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Er ist nur…", holte Edward mich aus den Gedanken, doch Alice unterbrach ihn.

„Er ist ein Idiot!"

„Wie auch immer… Alice, ich habe morgen frei und ich wollte…", begann ich, doch auch mir fiel sie ins Wort.

„Mit mir shoppen gehen? Tolle Idee, Bella", lobte sie kichernd.

„Nein, Alice. Ich wollte morgen wieder mal lesen. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, wenn ich noch schlafe, wenn du ins Wohnzimmer kommst", erklärte ich ihr.

„Uuuun-sinn. Wir gehen shoppen. Ich rufe Lynn morgen früh an, dass sie mal einen Tag allein ist und dann haben wir den ganzen Tag zum Einkaufen." Freudig hüpfte sie auf und ab und klatsche in die Hände.

„In Ordnung", gab ich mich geschlagen und verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal war Alice ein richtiges Mädchen, das alle Klischees bediente.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

LG


	5. Der Teufel hat einen Namen: Alice

So, jetzt geht es weiter. „Ein bisschen was von allem" ist eine gute Beschreibung für das, was jetzt kommt! ;)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Der Teufel hat einen Namen: Alice**

Fröhlich vor mich hinsummend machte ich Frühstück. Ich briet gerade ein paar Eier und etwas Speck. Merkwürdigerweise war ich wirklich gut drauf. Und das, obwohl ich so unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Ich war sehr früh heute Morgen vom Sofa gefallen, auf dem ich die Nacht verbracht hatte. Es war noch dunkel gewesen, aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht zurückfallen in den Schlaf und so war ich schließlich endgültig aufgestanden. Dann war ich in die Küche gewandert und hatte begonnen das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Hier stand ich nun also.

Ich wollte gerade die Eier wenden, als ich feststellte, dass ich keinen Pfannenwender hatte. Also machte ich einen Schritt zur Seite und öffnete die Schublade mit dem Besteck. Meine Hüfte schwingend schloss ich die Schublade wieder mit eben dieser, als ich das gewünschte Küchenwerkzeug herausgeholt hatte. Normalerweise tat ich so etwas nicht, aber ich konnte es heute nicht verhindern. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war ich sehr euphorisch gestimmt. Als ich mich um die Eier gekümmert hatte, drehte ich mich schwungvoll um, um zur Kaffeemaschine zu gehen, doch ich erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Edward stand in der Türöffnung und starrte mit verdunkelten Augen auf den Punkt, an dem ich eben noch gestanden hatte. Ertappt blinzelte er ein paar Mal und schaute mich dann ausdruckslos an.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er unbewegt.

„Guten Morgen", echote ich. Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein und ich trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Dann wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass mein Hintern kaum von dem Neglige bedeckt wurde und ich versuchte es subtil ein wenig weiter herunterzuziehen. Doch Edward folgte meinen Händen mit dem Blick.

„Hast du Hunger? Das Frühstück ist gleich fertig", sagte ich, um die Stille zu vertreiben. Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich. Wie auf dem Präsentierteller!

„Sicher. Warum machst du denn Frühstück? Wolltest du nicht ausschlafen?", fragte Edward und ging auf meinen Wunsch ein Smalltalk zu machen. Er setzte sich an den Esstisch.

„Ich bin von der Couch gefallen und dann war ich hellwach", lachte ich, doch es klang unecht.

„Aha", machte er einfach. Die Eier und der Speck waren mittlerweile fertig und so füllte ich Edward davon etwas auf einen Teller und stellte es vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab.

„Danke", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Ich schmolz fast dahin. Gott, war dieses Lächeln sexy. Es war so spitzbübisch, so süß, so _sexy_! In mir schmerzte es. Er war perfekt. Ich wandte den Blick ab.

„Willst du einen Kaffee?", fragte ich um mich abzulenken.

„Ich werde uns welchen machen. So weit kommt es noch, dass ich mich von vorne bis hinten von dir bedienen lasse", sagte er schnaubend. Edward stand auf, fasste mich bei den Schultern und drückte mich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Als nächstes schlenderte er hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine und betätigte sie. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich musste aufhören ihn so anzusehen.

Wenige Minuten später hörte ich ein Klackern auf dem Tisch vor mir und öffnete die Augen. Edward hatte mir ebenfalls einen Teller hingestellt. Außerdem standen jetzt zwei volle Tassen mit der Leben spendenden braunen Flüssigkeit vor uns.

„Danke", murmelte ich und ließ meinen Blick auf meinem Teller ruhen. Ich durfte ihn nicht ansehen. Dann würde ich wieder einmal geblendet von seiner perfekten Erscheinung.

„Kein Problem", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln in der Stimme. Nun blickte ich doch auf. Erneut umspielte dieses atemberaubende schiefe Lächeln seine Mundwinkel.

Ich sollte wirklich auf mich selbst hören, aber nein. Ich musste ja unbedingt in sein wunderschönes Gesicht mit den sinnlichen Lippen und den anziehenden grünen Augen schauen, um seine Emotionen von eben diesem abzulesen.

Beschämt senkte ich meine Augen und begann zu essen. Allerdings schmeckte ich nichts. Ich nahm nichts von dem wahr, was ich tat. Meine Hände arbeiteten automatisch vor sich hin, während ich verzweifelt versuchte meinen attraktiven Gegenüber zu ignorieren.

Wann hatte ich angefangen _so_ sehr in dieser Sache drinzustecken? Edward war attraktiv, ja, und sexy und niedlich und klug und nett und wenn er lächelte, hatte er diese unglaublich süßen Grübchen und… Wo war ich gerade? Oh ja! Auch wenn er all das war, kannte ich ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte ihn erst vor wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt.

Sauer auf mich selbst, seufzte ich tief und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?", holte mich jemand aus meiner Grübelei.

„Ich habe gerade nur darüber nachgedacht, wie sehr ich mich hingezogen fühlte zu d… der Literatur." Ohne nachzudenken hatte ich begonnen zu sprechen und erst im letzten Moment war ich so weit zu mir gekommen, letztlich doch etwas anderes zu sagen. Nicht auszudenken, wie er reagieren würde, wenn ich ihm erzählte, dass ich mich zu _ihm_ hingezogen fühlte.

„Tja, du bist eben eine wahre Leseratte", erwiderte er langsam.

Gerade wollte ich noch etwas sagen, als die Tür aufging. Ich blickte auf, um Alice zu begrüßen, doch vor uns stand nicht meine beste Freundin. Es war eine hübsche Frau Ende dreißig, wie ich annahm. Ihr Haar hatte die Farbe von Karamell und rahmte ihr freundliches Gesicht ein. Es floss ihr in Wellen den Rücken hinab. Ihr Outfit war modisch, aber elegant. Die Fremde trug einen weißen Bleistiftrock, in den sie ihre lilafarbene kurzärmlige Bluse hineingesteckt hatte. Dazu passend waren ihre weißen Stilettos.

„Esme!", begrüßte Edward sie, stand auf und durchquerte den Raum, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie fröhlich zu ihm. Dann blickte sie zu mir und musterte mich neugierig. Ich wog ab, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich aufstehen und mich ihr vorstellen oder lieber so schnell wie möglich verschwinden? Ich trug noch immer nur das _sehr_ kurze Nachthemdchen. Aber da sie mich ohnehin schon gesehen hatte, konnte ich nun auch versuchen selbstbewusst mit der Situation umzugehen. Also erhob ich mich und ging ebenfalls auf sie zu. Als ich vor ihr stand, hielt ich ihr meine Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin Bella und ich laufe normalerweise nicht so herum", sagte ich und lachte. Doch es klang nervös.

„Oh, dann bist du Alice' neue beste Freundin. Sie erzählt sehr viel von dir", sagte sie, umarmte mich und ignorierte dabei meine ausgestreckte Hand vollkommen. Das war Alice' Mutter? Wow, sie wahr sehr jung. „Und ich dachte, du wärst die neue Freundin meines Sohnes."

Unbehaglich trat ich von einem Bein auf das andere. So etwas machte meine Schwärmerei für ihn auch nicht leichter.

„Bitte, Mum…", begann Edward flehend, aber seine Mutter schnalzte nur mit der Zunge.

„Was denn, Edward? Willst mir etwa sagen, dass Bella nicht bildhübsch ist oder dass sie nicht dein Typ ist? Vergiss das gleich wieder. Ich kenne dich, mein Sohn", sagte sie kichernd. Ich fühlte mich immer unwohler.

Um die Situation aufzulockern, schaltete ich mich in Gespräch ein. „Es freut mich wirklich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Cullen."

„Ach, was! Nenn mich Esme", wies sie mich an.

„Okay, danke. Ich geh jetzt besser und zieh mich an", sagte ich und verließ den Raum. Ich schlich in Alice' Zimmer, um mir meine Tasche zu holen. Sie schlief noch tief und fest. Anschließend machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ich entledigte mich des Spitzenungeheuers, das Alice ‚Pyjama' nannte, und stieg in die Dusche. Ein leichtes Frösteln überzog meine nackte Haut. Schnell drehte ich am Hahn und heißes Wasser floss an mir herab. Es war so heiß, dass es mich beinahe verbrannte. Doch genau so mochte ich es. Ich ließ mir besonders viel Zeit und versuchte möglichst nicht an einen bestimmten Mann zu denken, der sich nur wenige Meter entfernt von meinem nackten Körper befand. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er war ganz in meiner Nähe. Aber was mich wirklich fertig machte, war die Tatsache, dass er hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst völlig entkleidet gestanden hatte. In seiner ganzen männlichen Pracht…

Schnell drehte ich den Wasserhahn mit Schwung in die andere Richtung und musste ein Aufschreien unterdrücken, als das kühle Nass auf meine erhitzte Haut traf. Nun beeilte ich mich auch mit dem Rest und stand zehn Minuten später - mit einem Handtuch um meinen Körper gewickelt - vorm Spiegel. Aus meiner Reisetasche zog ich meine Kulturtasche und kramte meine Wimperntusche hervor. Als meine Wimpern einen schwarzen Überzug erhalten hatten, griff ich nach einem leicht rose getönten Lippenpflegestift und trug ihn auf. Als Nächstes band ich meine noch immer feuchten Haare zu einem lässigen Knoten zusammen und trocknete mich ab, bevor ich die Sachen anzog, die ich mir gestern eingepackt hatte. Nachdem ich noch einmal mein Spiegelbild betrachtet hatte und einigermaßen zufrieden war, verließ ich das Bad. Bereit mich dem Tag zu stellen, was auch immer er für mich bereithalten würde.

*#*

„Komm schon, Bella. Probier es doch wenigstens mal an", versuchte Alice mich zu überreden.

„Nein! Ich werde mir keine eigenen Negligees kaufen. Wozu brauche ich denn so etwas?", protestierte ich.

„Auch du wirst bald einen Mann finden und für den willst du dann doch auch hübsch aussehen. Bella, ich verlange doch keine Lack- Catsuits oder ähnliches. Es ist nur ein Spitzennachthemd!", probierte sie es weiter. So ein Blödsinn. Ich wollte weder das eine noch das andere. Ich hatte mir anfangs nichts dabei gedacht, als Alice in ein Unterwäschegeschäft gehen wollte in dem Glauben, dass sie selbst neue Unterwäsche brauchte. Doch sehr schnell begann sie damit mir BHs und Höschen zu reichen, die den Namen nicht verdient hatten. Dafür hatten sie zu wenig Stoff und waren zu durchsichtig! Oft diskutierten wir ewig, was die einzelnen Teile betraf. Trotzdem hielt ich nach mittlerweile eineinhalb Stunden in diesem Geschäft einige BHs, Höschen jeglicher Art, einem Strumpfhalter mit passenden Strümpfen, halterlose Strümpfe und eine schwarze Corsage in den Händen. Ich würde das ganze Zeug zwar nie brauchen, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu streiten.

„Bitte, Bella?", fragte sie und sah mich mit ihrem Hundeblick an. Das war so unfair. Sie wusste genau, dass ich ihr dann nichts abschlagen konnte.

„Na schön", seufzte ich genervt.

„Danke, Bella!... Ach, was sage ich? Irgendwann wirst du mir noch dafür danken", lachte sie. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Mal im ernst! Meinst du ich bin der Typ Frau für Reizwäsche?", fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Es gibt keinen ‚Typ Frau für Reizwäsche'. Es gibt nur verschiedene Reizwäsche für verschiedene Typen von Frauen", widersprach sie mir und streckte mir ihre Zunge heraus. Abermals verdrehte ich die Augen. Für mich war das gehüpft wie gesprungen!

Ich sagte darauf aber nichts mehr, um mir die ellenlangen Diskussionen zu ersparen. Wenn es ums Shoppen ging, dann stritt man besser nicht mit Alice. Oder beim Einrichten der Wohnung, Make-up, Partys,… Eigentlich sollte man Alice besser bei allem freie Hand lassen.

Eine kleine starke Hand packte meinen Arm und zerrte mich mit sich. Erschrocken sah ich auf und stellte fest, dass Alice mich zur Kasse zog. Endlich! Halleluja. Wir waren fertig. Innerlich dankte ich Gott dafür, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Alice mit shoppen fertig war, bevor ich in die Abteilung mit Stützstrümpfen wechseln musste.

Doch meine Freude bekam bald mehrere Dämpfer. Den ersten, als ich den Endbetrag für meine neue ‚Unterwäsche' gesagt bekam. Soviel gab ich sonst im ganzen Monat für Lebensmittel aus. Ich bezahlte zähneknirschend und wand mich dann zu Alice. Mit meinen Tüten bepackt verließen wir das Geschäft und blieben erst einmal stehen.

Hier folgte die zweite schlechte Neuigkeit. Nämlich, dass Alice gar nicht vorhatte aufzugeben.

„Also, da du nun alles hast um meinem Mann die Nächte zu versüßen, brauchst du nur noch etwas, um die Kerle erstmal auf dich aufmerksam zu machen", erklärte sie mir zwinkernd.

„Und das heißt jetzt was?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Mir schwante Schlimmes.

„Du brauchst neue Kleider, Röcke, Tops, Schuhe et cetera. Nichts gegen deine Sachen, aber… eigentlich doch! Sie sind langweilig und unvorteilhaft", zwitscherte sie vergnügt. Na vielen Dank auch!

„Dann passen sie ja perfekt zu mir", murmelte ich bitter mehr zu mir selbst.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie nach.

„Ach nichts", gab ich kleinlaut zurück. Ich hatte keine Lust darauf erneut von ihr gesagt zu bekommen, dass ich nicht durchschnittlich war. Sie hatte leicht reden. Sie war wunderschön. Sie versprühte eine filigrane, elfenhafte Schönheit, die einnehmend war. Jeder, der sie sah, musste das erkennen. Wer das nicht sah, war für wahre Schönheit blind! Ich seufzte.

„Komm schon", sagte ich und hakte mich bei ihr ein. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Und so liefen wir zu einem Geschäft, dass laut Alice ‚total modetastisch' war. Als sie das gesagt hatte, hatte ich nur den Kopf schütteln können. Solche Wörter konnte sich auch nur meine beste Freundin ausdenken.

Energisch zog sie mich durch den Eingang der mittelgroßen Boutique, bei der ich mir sicher war, dass sie keine Kleidung in meiner Preisklasse haben würde.

„Setz dich einfach hin. Ich suche dir alles heraus, was du brauchst. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du einfach nicht die nötige Ausdauer zum Einkaufen hast", erklärte sie mir mit einem missbilligendem Ton und zeigte auf einem schwarzen Ledersessel, der in einer Ecke des Schaufensters stand.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, ging ich auf das Sitzmöbel zu und setzte mich hin. Zehn Minuten beobachtete ich Alice dabei, wie sie eine Verkäuferin mit Kleidung überhäufte und alles um sich herum zu vergessen schien. Dann griff ich in meine Tasche und holte mein Buch hervor. Gut, dass ich mir ein Buch eingepackt hatte.

Zur Abwechslung hatte ich mich mal für einen Thriller entschieden. Eigentlich waren solche Bücher nichts für mich, aber um mich weiterzubilden tat ich so gut wie alles. Als Verkäuferin für Bücher musste ich mich auch damit auskennen!

Mein gewähltes Werk hieß „Todesschrei" von Karen Rose. Ein sehr gut durchdachtes und gut recherchiertes Werk über einen Cop und eine Archäologin, die eine Mordserie aufzuklären versuchten. Zumindest war es bis jetzt noch gut. Ich war noch nicht sehr weit gekommen.

Ich schlug das Buch auf und begann mich in der Geschichte zu vertiefen. Die Spannung der Geschichte ließ mich immer schneller und schneller lesen. Es wurde gerade so richtig spannend, als mir jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Vor Schreck schrie ich wie von der Tarantel gebissen und sprang auf. Doch dabei verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und kippte vorn über. Unsanft landete ich auf den Knien und Handflächen. Zähneknirschend blickte ich auf und schaute direkt in Alice' sowohl erschrockenes als auch belustigtes Gesicht.

„Verdammt, Alice! Musst du mich so erschrecken?", motzte ich, als ich aufstand und meine Hände zusammenklatschte, um den Dreck abzuklopfen.

„Wieso bist du denn so schreckhaft?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich lese gerade einen Thriller und es wurde gerade noch eine Leiche gefunden", sagte ich erklärend. Aber als ich das sagte, klang es als wäre ich eine vollkommene Idiotin. Das fand wohl auch Alice.

„Ah ja… okay. Ich bin jetzt fertig. Du musst nur noch die Sachen anprobieren. Sie hängen in der Umkleide." Und so lief ich auf die Umkleide zu. In diesem beengten Raum verbrachte ich die nächste halbe Stunde.

Am Ende hatte ich ein paar Teile gefunden, die ich schnell bezahlte.

„Oh, Bella. Du hast ja ein Loch in der Hose", sagte Alice erschrocken. „So kannst du nicht herumlaufen. Du ziehst am besten gleich ein paar neue Sachen an. Hier!" Sie reichte mir etwas und ich ging widerwillig zurück in die Umkleide. Als ich die Sachen angezogen hatte, sah ich in den Spiegel. _Das_ war viel zu freizügig. Ich trug einen kurzen dunkelblauen Jeansminirock, eine weißes Bandeau- Babydoll und eine hellbraune Lederjacke. Natürlich war es nur ein Lederimitat. Ich würde nie echtes Leder tragen. Außerdem war das für mich viel zu teuer. Dazu hatte Alice mir Nietensandalen im gleichen Braunton herausgesucht. Sie hatten einen Absatz, der aber nur ungefähr sechs Zentimeter hoch war, sodass ich darauf auch laufen konnte. Seufzend packte ich meine eigenen Klamotten in meine Tasche und trat zurück zu Alice.

„Bella, du siehst unglaublich gut aus. Dann können wir ja jetzt etwas essen gehen", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Heißt das, wir sind fertig?", fragte ich freudig.

„Ja,… für heute", sagte sie kichernd. Ich lachte ebenfalls.

„Na gut. Und wo willst du etwas essen gehen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Was denkst du denn? Natürlich dort, wo ich umsonst alles bekomme, was ich will!", sagte sie zwinkernd. „Wir gehen zu Edward."

*#*

„Hey, Edward!", grinste Alice breit. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu uns, drehte sich aber um, als seine Schwester ihn ansprach.

„Ali-ce", sagte er, stockte jedoch, als er mich sah. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich auch hier war.

„Hallo, Edward. So schnell sieht man sich wieder", lachte ich peinlich berührt. Ich wusste zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwie war mir die Situation furchtbar peinlich.

„Hi", erwiderte er. „Alice, kann ich mal kurz unter vier Augen mit dir reden? Es ist etwas Familiäres."

„Sicher. Setz dich doch schon mal hin, Bella", bot sie mir an. Doch ich hatte andere Pläne. Ich wollte hier raus.

„Nein, lass mal. Ich fahr nach Hause. Dann könnt ihr euch richtig unterhalten und ich störe euch nicht", sagte ich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Bella, warte", rief Alice mir nach. Doch ich ging einfach weiter. Auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Café blieb ich stehen. Ich hatte kein Auto hier. Alice hatte mich in ihrem Beatle mitgenommen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich könnte ein Taxi rufen, aber ich hatte kein Bargeld mehr dabei. Das war alles für meine neue Kleidung draufgegangen. Ob sich der Taxifahrer auch in Kleidern bezahlen lassen würde? Das käme mir gerade recht. Mal überlegen. Für die Stecke von hier bis zu mir würde ich circa dreißig Dollar zahlen müssen. Mit einem Fünfzig-Dollar-Negligee wäre der Fahrer mehr als gut bedient. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich könnte auch einfach noch ein bisschen hier in der Gegend herumlaufen. Vielleicht gab es hier ein paar nette Geschäfte, in denen ich stöbern könnte. Aber dann war da wieder die Tatsache, dass ich keine Lust zum Shoppen hatte.

Seufzend ging ich ein kleines Stück weiter und setzte mich dann auf den Rand des Bürgersteiges immer darauf bedacht, niemandem mein Höschen zu zeigen. Hier saß ich nun und fühlte mich, als würde mich jeder anstarren. Wie lange ich hier saß, wusste ich nicht, doch es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.

Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter mir. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches. Vor mir stand mein persönlicher Albtraum. Edward! Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und musterte mich belustigt. Dieser Mann war einfach anbetungswürdig.

„Wolltest du nicht eigentlich nach Hause?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Ja, aber ich habe kein Auto hier und kein Bargeld für ein Taxi… Obwohl ich auch überlegt hatte den Fahrer einfach mit Unterwäsche zu bezahlen", weihte ich ihn in meinen grandiosen Plan ein und zeigte auf die Tüten links und rechts von mir.

„Ah ja", machte er. „Steh auf. Wir gehen zurück ins Café. Alice hatte sich schon gedacht, dass du hier irgendwo herumstehst."

„Nein, wirklich. Mir geht es gut. Ich bleibe einfach hier und warte, dass ihr zwei fertig seid", entschied ich. Ich drehte mein Kopf erneut nach vorne und erwartete, dass Edward mich wieder allein lassen würde, doch dann tauchte er neben mir auf und legte seinen Arm unter meine Kniekehlen. Bevor ich wusste wie mir geschah, hatte er mich hochgehoben und trug mich zurück in seinen Laden.

„Was soll denn das? Lass mich runter, Edward!", wehrte ich mich mit Armen und Beinen und versuchte ganz nebenbei meinen Rock weiter herunter zu ziehen.

„Bella, hör auf so herumzuzappeln, sonst lasse ich dich noch fallen", sagte er ernst. Vorerst stellte ich meine Gegenwehr ein. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall noch einmal auf dem Boden landen. Einmal am Tag reichte wirklich.

Er brachte mich an einen Tisch, an dem Alice bereits mit zwei Latte Macchiato saß. Dort ließ er mich herunter und grinste mich lässig an.

„Warum denn nicht gleich so?! Manchmal bist du wirklich unkooperativ", schalt er mich lachend.

„Ja, ich bin es eben nicht gewohnt durch die Gegend getragen zu werden", gab ich zurück.

„Tja, das sollte man ändern", sagte er sofort, runzelte dann aber die Stirn. Hmm. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verschwand. Ich setzte mich unterdessen zu Alice.

„Sag mal, was war das denn vorhin für eine Aktion? Warum bist du so schnell abgehauen?", fragte sie mich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass ich deinen Bruder nerve. Wir haben uns erst vor wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt und schon ist er täglich mit mir konfrontiert", erklärte ich ihr und nahm einen Schluck des Getränkes, das sie mir vorher gereicht hatte.

„So ein Quatsch", murmelte sie. „Egal, willst du etwas essen?"

„Nein, ich habe eigentlich keinen Hunger", antwortete ich. Den hatte ich auch wirklich nicht.

„Also gut. Ich denke wir können dann gleich…", sagte sie, doch sie wurde von ihrem Handy unterbrochen. „Entschuldige mich kurz."

Dann nahm sie ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und nahm den Anruf an.

„Okay, ich bin gleich da. Natürlich. Das ist doch klar", sagte sie zu ihrem Gesprächspartner.

„Ja, bis gleich." Und so legte sie auf.

Sie drehte sich zu mir und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Bella, ich muss dringend weg. Kann ich dich hier lassen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Klar, Alice. Wenn du gehen musst, dann laufe ich zu Fuß nach Hause", erwiderte ich schnell. Ich war zwar nicht scharf darauf zu laufen, aber ich wollte ihr auch kein schlechtes Gewissen machen.

„Nein, du bleibst hier bis Edward dich zu mir fahren kann. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch. Was es ist, wird aber noch nicht verraten", sagte sie kryptisch, aber mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Muss das sein? Ich will ihm nicht zur Last fallen", jammerte ich.

„Unsinn. Er muss sowieso auch nach Hause fahren. Heute ist nicht viel los hier und er hat genügend Mitarbeiter. Ich sage ihm schnell bescheid und dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde bei mir", bestimmte sie, stand auf und war verschwunden, bevor ich protestieren konnte. Sie war wirklich gut, das musste ich mir eingestehen.

Verdammt, nun würde Edward mich wieder an der Backe haben. Das musste wirklich schlimm für ihn sein. Vor allem nach dem, was neulich zwischen uns passiert war und nach dem Spruch seiner Mutter von heute morgen. Gott, ich selbst wollte auch nicht mit ihm zusammen in einem beengten Raum wie einem Auto sitzen. Das war viel zu nah. Ich würde vermutlich die Hitze spüren können, die von seiner Haut ausging und seinen männlichen Duft einatmen können… Herrje. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Dafür fühlte ich mich zu sehr zu ihm hingezogen. Ich könnte natürlich auch gleich auf dem Rücksitz Platz nehmen, doch das würde wohl sehr merkwürdig wirken, wenn der Beifahrersitz frei war. Ich musste sehr schlechtes Karma angezogen haben, wenn ich so vom Pech verfolgt wurde. Mist, mist, mist!

„Bella, warum guckst du denn so gequält?", fragte eine sehr bekannte männliche Stimme neben mir. Erschrocken schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Ich… ehm… ich war nur in Gedanken", sagte ich stotternd.

„Okay. Also meinetwegen können wir los", erklärte Edward mir sein Erscheinen.

„Ehm…gut", brachte ich zögerlich hervor und stand auf. Zusammen verließen wir das Café und gingen zu seinem Auto. Der silberne Volvo war wirklich hübsch, aber nichts für mich. Ich liebte meinen Transporter.

Kurz überlegte ich meinen Rücksitz-Plan zu verfolgen, verwarf die Idee aber sehr schnell wieder. Ich wollte nicht noch merkwürdiger wirken, als ich es ohnehin schon für ihn tun musste. Also atmete ich einmal tief durch und öffnete die Beifahrertür, bevor ich mich in den weichen beigefarbenen Ledersitz fallen ließ.

Die Fahrt war anstrengend. Wie ich es erwartete hatte, war es schwer gewesen, seine Präsenz nicht mit jeder Faser meines Körpers zu spüren. Ich atmete nur sehr flach, bewegte mich so wenig wie möglich und dachte an alles, nur nicht den Mann neben mir. Nach kurzer Zeit waren wir angekommen und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Gott sei Dank. Jetzt konnte ich endlich etwas Distanz zwischen uns bringen. Schweigend betraten wir den Fahrstuhl. Ich hielt die Luft an. Natürlich wollte ich nicht, dass Edward etwas von meinem ‚Respekt' für Fahrstühlen mitbekam. Das wäre mehr als peinlich. Doch er durchschaute mich schnell und warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu, der mich beruhigen sollte, diese Aufgabe wegen meiner Schwärmerei für ihn aber vollkommen verfehlte.

Dankbar stellte ich fest, dass wir angekommen waren und lief schnell aus dem Blechungeheuer. Ich wartete auf Edward, der mich grinsend musterte und folgte ihm zu seiner Wohnung, die er aufschloss und mich eintreten ließ.

Wir standen nun also in Alice' und Edwards Wohnung. Von Alice fehlte jedoch jede Spur.

„Alice scheint noch nicht da zu sein", sagte Edward unnötigerweise, als ich gerade meine Jacke auszog und sie an die Garderobe hing.

„Ja, sieht so aus", stimmte ich zu.

„Willst du vielleicht eine DVD schauen, bis sie zurückkommt?", fragte er und deutete auf den großen Flachbildfernseher. Wollte ich das? Nun ja, ich musste eh hier warten, dann konnte ich auch einen Film anschauen. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie bald auftauchen würde.

„Ja, klingt gut. Was habt ihr denn für Filme?"

„Hmm… alles Mögliche. Such dir einfach einen aus", bot er mir an. Ich schlenderte auf das Regal mit den DVD's zu und suchte nach einem passenden Film. Bingo! Ich zog die Hülle hervor und reichte sie Edward.

„Romeo und Julia?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Ja, auch wenn diese Version mit Leonardo DiCaprio nicht so gut ist, wie die originale, liebe ich die Geschichte", schwärmte ich.

„Also gut. Dann los. Setz dich und ich lege den Film ein", entschied er. Ich tat wie mir befohlen und wartete gespannt darauf, dass der Film anfing. Da das Licht blendete, drehte Edward das Licht runter und nahm dann neben mir platz. Der Film begann und ich schaute gebannt auf den Fernseher.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis mir bewusst wurde wie nahe Edward mir war. Die Dunkelheit um uns herum verstärkte den Effekt. Ich war mir seiner Präsenz plötzlich sehr bewusst. Eine unsichtbare Macht zog mich zu ihm hin. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich an Ort und Stelle sitzen zu bleiben und verkrampfte dabei immer mehr. Mein ganzer Körper prickelte. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, ob Edward das auch spüren konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf ich ihm einen Blick zu. Er saß genauso stocksteif da wie ich. Das machte es für mich auch nicht leichter, ihn nicht gleich anzuspringen. Schnell sprang ich auf. Edward sah mich erschrocken an.

„Ich hab furchtbaren Durst. Ich hole uns was zu trinken", ratterte ich runter und rannte fluchtartig in die Küche. Am Küchentresen blieb ich stehen, stützte meine Hände auf und ließ meinen Kopf nach vorne kippen. Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde gewesen. Wenn es sein musste, dann würde ich eben hier auf Alice' Rückkehr warten. Ja, das wäre eine Alternative, mit der ich leben könnte. Auf keinen Fall würde ich zurück zu Edward ins Wohnzimmer gehen! Das wäre mein Untergang.

Auf einmal schlossen sich starke Arme von hinten um mich und pressten mich eng an den dazugehörigen Körper. Erschrocken versteifte ich mich, doch dann löste sich eine der Hände von meiner Taille und legte stattdessen mein ganzes Haar über meine linke Schulter. Kurz darauf fühlte ich heiße Lippen an der rechten Seite meines Halses. Um es ihm leichter zu machen, kippte ich meinen Kopf leicht nach links. Edwards heißer Atem strich über meinen Nacken und ich bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut, die auch in meinem Inneren für ein heißes Gefühl sorgte. Langsam drehte er mich zu sich herum und schneller, als ich es bemerken konnte, preschten seine Lippen auf meine, mit einer Härte, die fast schmerzhaft war. Sein Mund bewegte sich schnell und fordernd und ich machte nur zu gerne mit. Mein Verstand hatte sich ausgeschaltet in dem Moment, in dem ich seine Hände auf meinem Körper gespürt hatte. Energisch stieß seine Zunge meine Lippen auseinander und drang in meinen Mund ein. Edwards Zunge strich fast gewaltsam über meine und gewann schnell die Oberhand. Dieser Kuss war der leidenschaftlichste und gierigste, den ich je erlebt hatte.

Hart stieß Edward mich gegen den Küchentresen. Ein pochender Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Rücken, doch ich achtete nicht darauf. Ich umklammerte den erotischsten Mann, den ich je getroffen hatte, und zog ihn eng an mich. An meiner Hüfte fühlte ich seine starke Begierde und stöhnte laut auf. Doch unser Kuss verschluckte jegliche Laute, die ich machte. Er unterbrach kurz den Kuss, um sich sein T-Shirt auszuziehen. Als er das erledigt hatte, tat er das gleiche mit meinem Babydoll. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, als er feststellte, dass ich keinen BH darunter trug. Sein Kopf senkte sich und er leckte mit seiner feuchten, heißen Zunge über meine Brüste. Von unten nach oben. Meine Brustwarzen umkreiste er, berührte sie jedoch nicht. Ein gequältes Wimmern kam über meine Lippen. Edward kicherte leicht und die Luft, die auf die nun feuchte Haut meiner Brüste stieß, verpasste mir eine Gänsehaut. Ich erschauderte. Nun biss Edward doch spielerisch in meine linke Brustwarze. Mein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, meine Augen schlossen sich ganz automatisch und meine Hände suchten Halt in seinem Haar.

Nach kurzer Zeit ließ er von meiner Brust ab und mein Kopf flog wieder nach oben. Sein Blick war dunkel, verheißungsvoll und brachte mein Herz zum Rasen. Dann griff er nach meinen Hüften und hob mich hoch. Er setzte mich auf dem Tresen ab, öffnete seine Hose und schob sie zusammen mit seiner Boxershorts bis zu den Knien herunter. Als nächstes umfasste er erneut meine Hüften, zog mich an sich und schob meinen Minirock hoch, sodass er eher an einen Gürtel erinnerte. Meine Arme umschlagen seinen Nacken. Nun trennte uns nur noch mein winziger Slip vom Paradies. Doch wir waren uns schon so nahe und ich wollte nicht, dass er mich noch einmal absetzte, um mein Höschen loszuwerden. Deshalb war ich sehr glücklich, als er nach dem weißen Stück Seide griff und es einfach zerriss. Sofort, aber quälend langsam drang er in mich ein. Ich verbarg den Kopf in seiner Schulter, als er begann sich in mir zu bewegen. Schnell glitt er fast vollständig aus mir heraus und stieß dann wieder in mich. Das wiederholte er wieder und wieder. Ich stöhnte gequält. Die Reibung seiner Stöße machte mich verrückt. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Erregung. Meine Hände verließen seinen Nacken und suchten stattdessen Unterstützung am Tresen. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und noch tiefer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er drang so hart in mich ein, dass es schon schmerzte. Doch ich liebte diesen Schmerz. Er steigerte meine Lust nur noch weiter und mit jedem Stoß seiner göttlichen Männlichkeit hatte ich das Gefühl, nicht noch mehr ertragen zu können ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Doch das passierte nicht! Sein Rhythmus wurde noch schneller, noch härter. Ich begegnete jedem Vordringen von ihm so gut es ging. Ich würde morgen noch den ganzen Tag spüren, was heute Abend passiert war.

Und dann drang er so tief in mich ein, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er gerade irgendetwas ganz tief in meinem Inneren berührt hatte und mein Orgasmus überrollte mich mit einer Intensität, die mich vollkommen überraschte und sprachlos machte. Abwesend vernahm ich, dass auch Edward seinen Höhepunkt erlebte. Mein Kopf fiel nach vorne und kam auf seiner Schulter zu liegen. Ganz langsam erholte ich mich.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief eine weibliche Stimme überrascht.

Meine Augen flogen auf und ich sah Alice und Jasper, die in der Tür standen und uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachteten. Edward umklammerte meinen Oberkörper noch fester, damit die anderen meine Brüste nicht sehen konnten. Ich war ihm dafür sehr dankbar.

„Wow und ich dachte _ich_ hätte eine Überraschung!", sagte sie hysterisch kichernd.

„Komm, Liebling", sagte ihr Freund. „Wir warten im Wohnzimmer auf die Beiden."

* * *

Das war es schon wieder. Und? Irgendwelche Meinungen, Anregungen oder Ähnliches?

LG


	6. Gespräche mit Überraschungseffekt

So ihr Lieben.

Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht zu sehr, dass ich jetzt schon ein neues Kapitel poste, aber ich hatte gerade etwas Zeit und wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen. ;) =D

Viel Spaß bei lesen!

* * *

Alle CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Gespräche mit Überraschungseffekt**

Seufzend stand ich direkt vor der Küchentür. In meinem Rücken hörte ich Stoff rascheln und ging davon aus, dass Edward sich ebenfalls anzog. Ich strich noch einmal meinen Rock glatt und betrat dann - ohne mich noch einmal nach Edward umzudrehen oder auf ihn zu warten - das Wohnzimmer. Alice und Jasper sahen mich direkt an. Alice verwirrt und so, als hätte sie gerade einen Verwandten beim Sex überrascht… oh, das stimmte ja auch. Also eine verständliche Reaktion. Und Jasper höchst zufrieden. Zufrieden?

„Hey, Bella. Schön dich zu sehen. Also, dich wieder angezogen zu sehen", grinste er und lachte über seinen Witz, der meiner Meinung nach nicht mal ansatzweise lustig war. Aber ich war vermutlich auch nicht objektiv genug, genau wie Alice, die immer noch leicht verstört aussah.

„Sehr witzig. Ich denke, ich gehe dann mal", beschloss ich, doch da erwachte Alice aus ihrem Schock.

„Ohhhhhhhhh, nein! Ich habe dir noch nichts von meiner Überraschung erzählt und du mir noch nichts von Deiner", kicherte sie verschwörerisch. Ich musste schlucken. Offensichtlich hatte sich Alice schnell davon erholt, ihren Bruder nackt und in voller Aktion zu sehen. Widerstrebend nahm ich auf der Couch platz und blickte sie fragend an.

„Also, was hast du denn für eine Überraschung?", fragte ich, bevor sie mich zuerst ausfragen konnte. ‚_Guter Schachzug, Bella!'_, beglückwünschte ich mich selbst innerlich.

„Edwaaaaaard! Komm schon da raus. Wir gehen hier nicht weg, bevor ich euch nicht alles erzählt habe und dafür musst du die Küche verlassen. Du siehst, wenn du nicht da drinnen alt und grau werden willst, dann bewegst du deinen Hintern jetzt hier her", rief sie energisch der Küche entgegen.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich dann auch tatsächlich die Tür und Edward kam mit gesenktem Kopf ins Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und sah Alice abwartend an.

„Ich bin hier. Also, fang an!", sagte er leicht gereizt.

„Okay", sagte Alice und ignorierte Edwards Tonfall dabei komplett. „Wie du ja weißt, liebe Bella, wurde ich vorhin angerufen. Es war Lynn. Seit einigen Wochen interessierte sich _Victoria Banfield_ für meine Designs..." Als sie bemerkte, wie verständnislos ich aussah, seufzte sie genervt. „Man, Bella, du hast auch überhaupt keine Ahnung von Mode. Victoria Banfield ist eine Investorin und reiche Charity- Dame. Victoria gibt einmal im Jahr einen großen Empfang für wohltätige Zwecke und sucht sich dafür eine vielversprechende, junge Designerin, die dort ihre Designs auf einer Modenschau vorstellt. Der Erlös der Stücke, die an dem Abend verkauft werden, geht komplett an eine entsprechende Hilfsorganisation. Nun ja. Als Lynn anrief wollte sie mir sagen, dass Victoria im Laden war und mit mir sprechen wollte. Sie war da, um mir zu sagen, dass sie _mich_ gewählt hatte. Ich darf dort meine Entwürfe vorstellen", erklärte sie und ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer höher und kreischender. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, warum es so toll war. Sie verdiente damit ja nicht mal Geld!

„Aber was ist so toll daran? Die Erlöse werden doch gespendet", erläuterte ich ihr meine Verwirrung.

„Naive, kleine Bella", sagte sie mütterlich. „Es zieht meist neue Aufträge und Publicity auf sich. Die erwählten Designer werden dadurch bekannt und erfolgreicher. Das war für viele der Designer hier der Durchbruch."

„Wow, Alice, das ist ja großartig", freute ich mich nun auch, sprang auf, zog sie mit mir hoch und umarmte sie ungestüm.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Alice", machte sich nun auch Edward bemerkbar. Er hatte die ganze Zeit dagesessen und zugehört, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nachdem ich von Alice abgelassen hatte, umarmte auch er sie. Mich ignorierte er dabei gefließendlich. Traurig verzog ich das Gesicht. Erst schlief er abermals mit mir und dann tat er so, als würde es mich nicht geben. Geschlagen ließ ich mich zurück auf das Sofa sinken. Er mochte mich nicht. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass wir miteinander schliefen. _Und_ es war ihm peinlich, dass Jazz und Alice uns erwischt hatten.

Und _ich_ verging schon jetzt vor Sehnsucht nach ihm. Für mich waren unsere One-Night-Stands - auch wenn man das beim zweiten Mal wohl nicht mehr so nennen konnte - wunderschön. Ich begehrte ihn so sehr. Ich verzehrte mich nach ihm. Aber das war keines Falls rein körperlich. Ich wollte wissen, was er dachte; was er tat, wenn ich nicht dabei war… einfach alles!

Als mir das klar wurde, wurde mir auch etwas anderes bewusst. Ich war in Edward Cullen verliebt. Ich wusste so gut wie nichts über ihn und ich kannte ihn erst wenige Tage. Trotzdem hatte ich mich in ihn verliebt.

Wie sollte ich nun damit umgehen? Ihm sagen, konnte ich es nicht. Er würde mich auslachen oder schlimmer noch, Mitleid mit mir haben. Nein, das könnte ich nicht ertragen…

„Bella? Verdammt noch mal, Bella!", sagte Alice aufgebracht neben mir.

„Ehm…ja?", fragte ich noch immer benommen von meiner neuen Erkenntnis.

„Meine Güte. Edward vernebelt dir ja ganz schön das Hirn", sagte Alice besorgt und belustigt zugleich.

„Was?", schrie ich panisch und blickte mich nach dem eben Genannten um. Doch ich konnte ihn nirgends sehen.

„Keine Sorge. ‚Elvis has left the building'", machte Alice sich über mich lustig. Ich seufzte erleichtert.

„Ich mache mal einen Kaffee", sagte Jasper und verschwand, um uns - wie ich vermutete - allein zu lassen.

Als er weg war, wandte sich meine beste Freundin an mich. „Also, was ist passiert?"

„Wir kamen her und haben DVD geschaut. Doch da lag so eine komische Spannung in der Luft und ich bin in die Küche geflüchtet, um dem ganzen zu entkommen. Aber dann ist dein Bruder mir gefolgt und hat mich geküsst und dann…", erzählte ich betäubt.

„Ja ja, den Rest kann ich mir ja denken!", unterbrach Alice mich. „Ich muss ja nicht alle Details kennen."

„Alice, ich- ich- ich…" Ich begann zu schluchzen und heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg meine Wangen hinab.

„Schhhhhh", machte Alice beruhigend. „Du liebst ihn, richtig?"

Schwach nickte ich. Zu mehr war ich in dem Moment einfach nicht fähig. Ich holte schluchzend Atem und wagte es dann zu sprechen.

„Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Ich- ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe es j- ja nicht m- mal bemerkt. Gott, ich bin so blö- blöd", jammerte ich.

„Hör auf. Wir bekommen das schon hin. Edward wird noch auf Knien angekrochen kommen", versicherte sie mir, doch ich wusste es besser.

„So ein Quatsch. Er verabscheut mich. Das ist doch mittlerweile mehr als klar. Ich bin ihm peinlich und lästig. Und warum auch nicht?", redete ich im Selbsthass bitter drauf los.

„Hör endlich auf damit. Du hast ein vollkommen falsches Selbstbild. Du bist ein warmherziger, uneigennütziger, großzügiger und kluger Mensch. Und ganz nebenbei bist du auch noch bildhübsch und hast einen tollen Körper. Da muss Edward ja Angst bekommen", schmeichelt sie mir. „Außerdem würde er ganz sicher nicht immer wieder über dich herfallen, wenn er dich unattraktiv finden würde."

„Danke, Alice", sagte ich aufrichtig. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie nur nett sein wollte, aber trotzdem tat es in diesem Moment gut. Es tat gut zu hören, dass sie so von mir dachte. Egal, ob das jetzt der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht.

„Bedanke dich niemals für etwas das so offensichtlich ist", mahnte sie sanft, umarmte mich von der Seite und platzierte einen Kuss auf meiner Schläfe.

„Ich denke, dass ich jetzt nach Hause fahre", sagte ich, als sie mich losgelassen hatte.

„Bist du sicher? Du kannst gerne noch hier bleiben. Edward kommt bestimmt nicht allzu bald wieder", versucht sie mich zu beruhigen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich will nach Hause. Etwas lesen und einfach nur im Bett liegen. Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich", stellte ich klar.

„Na gut, aber wenn du reden willst, dann melde dich", wies sie mich an.

„Klar, mach ich", erwiderte ich und brachte mittlerweile ein leichtes Lächeln zustande. Ich erhob mich schnell, holte meine Jacke und zog mich an. Schnell schnappte ich mir meine Tüten und wollte gerade die Wohnung verlassen, als Alice sich zu Wort meldete.

„Ach, und Bella? Edward ist der größte Idiot auf Erden. Er ist mein Bruder und ich liebe ihn, aber er verhält sich gerade wirklich dämlich", sagte sie, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir zuzog.

*#*

Nun lag ich auf meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Auf mein Buch konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren und so lag ich nur da und betrachte das Muster der Raufasertapete an der Decke meines Schlafzimmers.

Wie war das nur passiert? Wann war es passiert? War ich schon von Anfang an in Edward verliebt gewesen?

Gott, ich wünschte, ich hätte mich an diesem verhängnisvollen Samstag nicht von Alice dazu überreden lassen mit ihr und den andern in den Club zu gehen. Dann hätte ich Edward nicht kennen gelernt. Zumindest nicht sofort. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn dann unter besseren Umständen getroffen und ich hätte mich nicht in ihn verliebt! Hätte, hätte, hätte…

Mir war selbst klar, dass ich mich belog. Gleich in zweifacher Hinsicht.

Erstens hätte ich mich trotzdem in Edward verliebt. Er war nicht nur der bestaussehende und erotischste Mann, der in dieser Stadt herumlief, nein! Er war auch noch klug, interessant, charmant – wenn er wollte – und hatte das bezauberndste schiefe Lächeln, das es geben konnte.

Zweitens wünschte ich mir natürlich nicht, dass ich an dem Abend Edward nicht getroffen hätte. Sonst hätte ich die eben genannten Qualitäten ja nicht erlebt.

Auch wenn ich mit meinen Gefühlen ziemlich auf die Nase fiel, ich wollte sie auch nicht missen. Ich hatte noch nie so empfunden für einen Mann und dieses Gefühl war gut. Edward wollte mich nicht und war offensichtlich nicht der Richtige für mich, aber ich war zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt. Keine kindliche Schwärmerei, wie man sie im Kindergartenalter hat und sich in Kermit den Frosch verguckt oder mit schätzungsweise zwölf, wenn man sich in den jungen gut aussehenden Referendar verliebt. Von so etwas sprach ich hier nicht, sondern von richtiger, starker, durchdringender Liebe…

Gequält aufstöhnend, drehte ich mich auf die Seite. Ich verstand es einfach nicht! Warum schlief Edward mit mir? Beim ersten Mal konnte man das noch als einen blöden Ausrutscher abtun. Beim zweiten Mal allerdings stellte sich die Frage, was in ihm vorging. Oder vielmehr, was nicht in ihm vorging. Waren es Kurzschlussreaktionen? Wenn ja, dann dachte er vermutlich gar nicht. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit.

Oder eine übersteigerte, nicht befriedigte Libido? Kaum vorstellbar. Auch hier passten zwar der Anhaltspunkt, dass er das denken einstellte, aber das war unmöglich. Edward sollte es nun wirklich nicht an willigen Frauen mangeln. Bei seinem Aussehen und Charme konnte er sich vor diesbezüglichen Angeboten sicher kaum retten. Wieder stöhnte ich unbefriedigt auf. An so etwas sollte ich nicht denken. Bei dem alleinigen Gedanken daran, dass Edward mit einer anderen Frau Sex hatte, zog sich mein Herz zusammen.

Aber warum dann? Arrrrrgh! Gedanken lesen müsste man können. Dann wäre vieles einfacher.

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken schlug ich mir noch den restlichen Abend und die gesamte Nacht um die Ohren. Gegen fünf Uhr gab ich es auf mich hin und her zu wälzen und mich zu fragen, was Edward wohl gerade tat - ich weiß, blöder Gedanke. Die meisten Menschen schlafen nachts – und stand auf.

Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel, der mich mehr als schockte, stieg ich kopfschüttelnd in die Dusche und achtete natürlich nicht darauf, dass das Wasser so früh am morgen noch eiskalt war. Genau das war der Grund dafür, dass ich normalerweise das Wasser schon vorher andrehte, damit es warm war, wenn ich damit in Berührung kam.

Aber da ich dieses Ritual heute versäumt hatte, sprang ich erschrocken an die Seite, als die Kälte der Flüssigkeit meine Haut traf, und rutschte in der feuchten Dusche aus. Mit dem Hinterkopf krachte ich gegen die Wand und mit dem Hintern landete ich in der Duschwanne. Fluchend rappelte ich mich auf und erst als ich mit meinem linken Fuß einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollte, durchfuhr mich mein reißender Schmerz und ich keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf.

Mein Wunsch mich hinzusetzen war größer als mein Verlangen nach einer Dusche und so wusch ich nur noch schnell meine Haare. Dann humpelte ich aus der Dusche, schlang mir ein Handtuch um und setzte mich auf den zugeklappten Toilettendeckel. Ich inspizierte kurz meinen Knöchel und obwohl ich kein Arzt war, ging ich davon aus, beurteilen zu können, dass er nicht gebrochen war. In meinem Badschrank wühlte ich herum und fand schließ auch, was ich suchte. Meine ‚Erste Hilfe'- Tasche. Dieser entnahm ich einen Verband, den ich dann mit Druck um meinen Fuß band. Als nächstes föhnte ich meine Haare und wusch mein Gesicht.

Da es noch so früh war, machte ich es mir auf dem Sofa gemütlich und schaute fern. An lesen war noch immer nicht zu denken, da ich mich nicht auf den Plott konzentrieren konnte. Was für eine Verschwendung. Noch nie war ich zu verwirrt oder zu abgelenkt zum lesen. Danke, Edward! Gott, ich hasste Sarkasmus, was mich allerdings nicht davon abhielt, ihn zu verwenden. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später, blickte ich zum hundertsten Mal auf die Uhr. Langeweile war so ziemlich das Schlimmste was einem passieren konnte.

Es war nun beinahe sieben Uhr und noch immer viel zu früh. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich musste erst in zwei Stunden bei der Arbeit sein und ich war schon fast fertig.

Ich beschloss in die Küche zu gehen und mir etwas zu essen für die Mittagspause zu kochen. In letzter Zeit hatte ich ohnehin nicht wirklich viel Zeit zum Kochen gehabt. Nun würde ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und mit meinem Hobby mal wieder etwas Zeit verbringen.

In meiner kleinen Küche, in der auch wirklich nur eine Person Platz hatte, angekommen, öffnete ich zielstrebig den kleinen Kühlschrank. Was sollte ich bloß kochen?

Hmm… Ich überlegte kurz und ließ meinen Blick durch den Kühler wandern. Ich hatte noch ein paar Tomaten und ein wenig Blattsalat. Also würde ich mir einen Salat zusammenstellen. Aber da das nicht besonders lange dauern würde, wurde der Salat schnell zur Beilage degradiert und ich begann Kartoffeln in einer selbst gemachten Kräutersauce zu marinieren, damit daraus im Ofen kleine marinierte Backkartoffeln wurden. Dazu würzte ich etwas Putenfleisch und legte es in einer Gefriertüte zurück in den Kühlschrank. Das Fleisch würde ich später frisch anbraten, da es sonst nur pappig werden würde. Zum Glück hatten wir im Aufenthaltsraum im Laden einen Herd. Da das nun erledigt war, machte ich mich daran die Tomaten zu schneiden, den Salat zu zerrupfen und beides schwungvoll in eine Schüssel zu werfen. Wohl etwas zu schwungvoll, denn einiges landet auch auf dem Boden. Aber egal. Ich war nun froh und glücklich, dass die Kocherei mich von Edwa… - nein, nicht an ihn denken - abgelenkt hatte. Ich würde nicht mehr an ihn denken. Das hatte ich mir geschworen!

Um den Salat fertig zu stellen, rührte ich noch aus Joghurt, Essig und einigen Gewürzen und Kräutern ein Dressing an und als dann auch die Kartoffeln aus dem Ofen genommen waren und alles vor mir auf dem kleinen Tisch stand, war ich doch ziemlich zufrieden. Es duftete jetzt schon wunderbar und dabei war es noch früher Morgen und mir wurde von solchen herzhaften Essensgerüchen sonst eher schlecht um diese Tageszeit. Zu guter Letzte legte ich alles in einen Korb und blickte auf die Uhr, die über meiner Küchentür hing. Wow, gleich halb neun. Und nun war es doch tatsächlich noch passiert, dass ich fast spät dran war und mich beeilen musste.

Ich zog mich noch kurz an und schnappte mir Korb und Tasche und verließ gut gelaunt meine Wohnung. Im Transporter angekommen, kurbelte ich mit viel Mühe das klemmende Fenster herunter. Es war schließlich Frühling und heute würde es laut Wetterbericht endlich mal warm werden, weswegen ich auch zu meiner Jeans ein kurzärmliges rosafarbenes Shirt trug. Klar, dass dieses Teil nicht meine Wahl war, aber Alice hatte es mir ausgesucht und mich gezwungen es zu kaufen. Da war sie wie eine Naturgewalt. Ich startete den Truck und fuhr zur Arbeit. Glücklicherweise schaffte ich es gerade noch rechtzeitig und da heute viel los war, wurde ich bis zum Mittag ganz schön von Kunden auf Trab gehalten. Darüber war ich mehr als froh. So konnte keine Langweile aufkommen, was mich auch größtenteils davon abhielt an _ihn_ zu denken. Ich hatte gerade einen Kunden bedient, als Angela mich ansprach.

„Bella, mach doch jetzt Mittagspause, ja?", schlug sie freundlich vor.

„Okay, wir sehen uns in eineinhalb Stunden", nahm ich an. Ich ging in den Aufenthaltsraum und griff nach meinem Korb, als mir auffiel, dass ich erstens viel zu viel Essen vorbereitet hatte und zweitens keine Lust hatte allein zu sein. Da gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Alice! Ich schlenderte langsam zu ihrem Laden und blieb im Verkaufsraum stehen. Von meiner besten Freundin war allerdings keine Spur. Hmm… mal sehen, ob ich sie aus ihrem Versteck locken kann.

„Hallo? Miss Cullen? Was für ein mieser Service hier. Ich bin schließlich nicht irgendwer. Ich bin Jennifer Lopez, verdammt noch mal", rief ich mit verstellter Stimme. Nur wenige Sekunden später schoss Alice um die Ecke und strafte mich mit einem bösen Blick.

„Weißt du, Bella? So etwas ist wirklich nicht lustig", schmollte sie. Ich hasste es, wenn sie mich mit ihrem ‚Du-hast-gerade-meinen-niedlichen-kleinen-Welpen-überfahren-Blick' ansah.

„Okay, ich bin zwar nicht die Lopez, aber ich habe etwas zu essen mitgebracht", sagte ich entschuldigend und wedelte auffällig mit dem Korb vor mir rum.

„Das ist natürlich etwas anderes", beschloss sie und zusammen gingen wir in ihren Pausenraum, der auch einen Herd aufweisen konnte. Während ich das Essen zubereitete beziehungsweise aufwärmte, plauderte Alice über irgendwelche neuen Trends und die neue ‚Cosmopolitan', in der, ich zitiere, ‚Dieser neue süße Schauspieler, wie heißt der noch mal? Ach auch egal' abgebildet war. Typisch Alice, kann ich nur sagen. Doch plötzlich wechselte sie das Thema.

„Und, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie einfühlsam. Ich drehte mich zu meiner am Tisch sitzenden Freundin um und lächelte sie halbherzig an.

„Es geht mir gut. Hör bloß auf damit, sonst gewöhne ich mich noch an die Aufmerksamkeit, die du mir gerade schenkst, und tue dann extra so, als ginge es mir schlecht, nur damit du mich bemutterst", lachte ich. Doch sie durchschaut mich. Das sah ich an ihrem Blick. Zu meinem Glück ließ sie den lapidaren Versuch alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen aber zu.

„Ja, du bist ein Mensch, der absolut nicht genug davon bekommen kann im Rampenlicht zu stehen", lachte sie mit. Ohh ja. Je mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mir lastete, desto besser. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen.

Da das Essen nun fertig war, richtete ich alles auf Tellern an und trug es zum Tisch, wo wir dann sofort damit begannen die Teller wieder zu lehren.

Ein Geklingel aus meiner Tasche schreckte mich auf einmal vollkommen auf und ich verschluckte mich an einem Stück Tomate. Hustend und nach Luft schnappend, wühlte ich in meiner Tasche herum, um mein blödes Mobiltelefon zu finden, während Alice vor sich hin kicherte. Wirklich sehr witzig.

„Hallo?", fragte ich immer noch hustend.

„Hallo, Schatz. Hier ist Mom", begrüßte mich meine Mutter.

„Oh! Hey, Mom. Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich ein wenig besorgt. Sie rief sonst nie während der Arbeitszeiten an.

„Gut. Alles bestens und bei dir?", warf sie die Frage gekonnte zurück.

„Auch. Also, was gibt es?"

„Es ist so, Schatz. Phil und ich feiern am Samstag unseren zehnjährigen Hochzeitstag und machen eine kleine Party. Und, da du schon so lange nicht mehr hier warst, dachten wir, dass du herkommen könntest, um uns zu besuchen", erklärte sie fröhlich. Wow, das war… kurzfristig, aber anders kannte ich es von meiner Mutter auch nicht. Ich hatte zwar nie in ihre Geburtsurkunde geschaut, aber ich war mir sicher ihr zweiter Vorname war Spontaneität.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde ja gerne kommen, aber… das ist doch sehr knapp. Wie soll ich denn so schnell einen Flug bekommen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich mir Frei nehmen müsste", erklärte ich die Misere. Ich wollte sie wirklich sehen, aber ich konnte doch nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen.

„Phil hat dir mit seinem Computer schon einen Flug reserviert", erwiderte sie triumphierend. „Und das mit der Arbeit bekommst du schon hin. Wir sehen uns dann am Samstag. Sag bescheid, wann wir dich vom Flughafen abholen sollen. Bye, Liebling." Zack, aufgelegt! Tja, so konnte ich ihr wenigstens nicht widersprechen. Verdatterte blickte ich auf das Handy in meinen Händen.

„Also? Wann fährst du zu deiner Mom?", fragte Alice wissend.

„Wenn es nach ihr geht schon dieses Wochenende. Der zehnjährige Hochzeitstag steht an, was ich natürlich auch vorher schon wusste, aber ich wollte ihr das Geschenk mit der Post schicken", erklärte ich meiner Freundin.

„Was spricht denn dagegen hinzufahren?", wollte Alice wissen. „Sie wird sich freuen ihre einzige Tochter zu sehen und du kommst hier mal raus."

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich das mit der Arbeit machen soll. Ich kann doch nicht so kurzfristig Frei machen", antwortete ich.

„Mrs. Patterson wird das sicher verstehen. Sie ist doch ein sehr familienbewusster Mensch", beruhigte mich Alice sofort. Es stimmte. Sie würde mir vermutlich gleich eine ganze Woche Urlaub geben wollen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ich nach einem Jahr mal wieder zu meiner Mutter fahren wollte.

„Ich rufe sie gleich an, wenn ich wieder drüben bin", versicherte ich ihr. Alice lächelte mich warmherzig an.

„Gut. Erhol dich, hab Spaß mit deiner Familie und dann bist du ein völlig neuer Mensch, wenn du zurückkommst."

„Na, dann pass mal auf, ob du mich dann überhaupt noch erkennst", neckte ich sie und nahm das Essen wieder auf.

* * *

Das war es auch schon wieder. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich wie immer. ;)

LG


	7. Trip

So, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn ich selbst nicht wirklich zufrieden bin! XD

Aber das bin ich auch fast nie... egal.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

**Trip**

Wie erwartet hatte Mrs. Patterson mir ohne Zögern Urlaub gewährt und mir bis einschließlich Dienstag frei gegeben. So konnte ich noch länger bei meiner Mutter bleiben und mit der Bemerkung ‚Nur über das Wochenende würde es sich doch auch nicht lohnen, Kind' alle meine Bedenken weggewischt. Nach der Arbeit hatte ich gleich meine Mutter angerufen, dass ich einen Flug für Freitagnacht brauchte, damit ich Samstag rechtzeitig da war. Sie beruhigte mich, dass Phil es genau so geplant hatte und so musste ich bis Freitag eigentlich nicht mehr viel erledigen außer zu packen.

Das würde ich morgen Abend machen, damit ich Übermorgen nicht vor der Arbeit gehetzt alles ein einen Koffer schmeißen musste und dann vermutlich die Hälfte vergaß. Nein, so war ich auf der sicheren Seite!

Die Arbeit am Donnerstag verlief ruhig. Es kamen kaum Kunden herein und so konnte ich mal etwas von der liegen gebliebenen Büroarbeit nachholen. Bestelllisten abheften und so weiter. Abends traf ich mich mit Alice, die mir beim Packen helfen wollte. Und das war gar nicht so leicht.

„Bella, du brauchst auch ein paar Pullover und dicke Jacken", entschied sie.

„Alice, ich fahre nach Jacksonville, nicht in die Antarktis. Da ist es wärmer als hier", versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen.

„Mag sein, aber man muss auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein", argumentierte sie und legte einen warmen aber modischen blauen Pullover in meine Reisetasche.

„Ich fahre doch nur für vier Tage weg und da ist der morgige Tage schon mit eingeschlossen", wies ich sie zurecht. „Mit allem, was du bisher als ‚unbedingt notwendig' empfunden hast, könnte ich vier _Wochen_ wegbleiben, ohne Waschen zu müssen. Und mal ehrlich, meine Mom _hat_ eine Waschmaschine. Ich muss also nicht so viel mitnehmen!" Alice, die vor meinem Kleiderschrank stand, drehte sich zu mir um.

„Mensch, jetzt denk doch mal praktisch! Du wirst dich viel besser erholen können, wenn du dir nicht ständig Gedanken darüber machen musst, dass du nicht auf alles vorbereitet bist und…", begann sie, doch ich fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Erstens denke ich ja praktisch, denn _ich_ will ja nur drei Hosen, ein Kleid und vier Shirts mitnehmen und zweitens kann ich mich sicherlich auch nicht entspannen, wenn ich mir an meiner Reisetasche einen Bruch hebe", konterte ich souverän.

Sie verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Na schön! Du kannst die Pullover zu Hause lassen. Wir packen stattdessen ein oder zwei Strickjäckchen ein. Die kannst du dann überziehen, wenn es frisch wird", gab sie nach. Na ja, es war noch immer unnütz, aber immerhin ein kleiner Sieg.

Am Ende lagen drei Bluejeans, fünf verschiedenfarbene und verschieden geschnittene Shirts, ein Cocktailkleid, ein Rock, drei Paar Schuhe und die ‚Strickjäckchen' in meiner Tasche, die nun fasst zu platzen drohte.

Egal! Was tat man nicht alles, um Alice glücklich zu machen?!

Wir verabschiedeten uns noch herzlich mit einer Umarmung und meine beste Freundin gab mir den Rat mir einen neuen Mann ‚anzulachen'. Aber wie sollte ich das tun? Ich konnte nur an Edwa… - nein, nicht an ihn denken! – denken. Das würde sich wohl auch in Jacksonville nicht ändern. Trotzdem versicherte ich ihr, dass ich mit Männern flirten würde, was ich eigentlich gar nicht konnte. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen.

Nachdem Alice gegangen war, ließ ich mich sofort ins Bett fallen und schlief ein…

Auch am Freitag war im Buchladen nicht viel los, aber dieses Mal hatte ich auch nicht anderes zu tun. Also glitten meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Edward – mist, jetzt hatte ich doch an ihn gedacht! – ab und ich fragte mich oft, was er wohl machte und ob er auch an mich dachte, was natürlich Blödsinn war. Ich seufzte wohl so häufig, dass Angela mich nach einer Weile darauf ansprach. Ich versicherte ihr jedoch, dass alles in Ordnung wäre und ich nur Angst vor dem Flug hätte, was aber nicht stimmte. Fliegen war für mich nun wirklich kein Problem.

Mit dem Truck fuhr ich direkt nach der Arbeit zum Flughafen und warte dort noch zwei Stunden ehe ich an Bord gehen konnte. Den Flug über schlief ich und wurde erst wenige Minuten vor der Landung unsanft von einer Flugbegleiterin geweckt, die mich anwies meinen Gurt wieder anzulegen.

Einige Zeit später war ich ausgestiegen, hatte mein Gepäck geholt und betrat die große Empfangshalle des Flughafens. Und obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, waren hier viele Menschen versammelt und warteten auf ihre Flüge oder ihre Lieben, die sie begrüßen wollten. So auch meine Mutter und ihr Mann.

Lächelnd ging ich auf die beiden zu und blieb direkt vor ihnen stehen. Meine Mutter riss mich in eine stürmische Umarmung, weswegen mir meine Reisetasche von der Schulter glitt und zu Boden segelte. Zum Glück hatte ich nichts Zerbrechliches dabei.

„Bella, Liebling, es ist so schön dich zu sehen", rief sie überschwänglich.

„Hey, Mom. Ich freue mich auch", erwiderte ich leise. Als sie mich losgelassen hatte, umarmte ich auch Phil. Ich mochte ihn. Er war zwar vielleicht etwas zu jung für meine Mutter und nicht wirklich erfolgreich in seinem Beruf, aber er machte sie glücklich. Und ich war alles andere als ein Snob was so etwas anging. Früher hatte Phil selbst als Baseballspieler gearbeitet, aber da er nun heute dafür schon zu alt waren, trainierte er eine kleine ‚Minor League'- Mannschaft mit eher mäßigem Erfolg.

„Hallo, Phil", begrüßte ich auch ihn.

„Hey, Bella. Du kannst dich wohl einfach nicht dazu durchringen mich ‚Dad' zu nennen, was?", scherzte er, aber ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Ich lachte.

„Ich nenne nicht mal meinen Dad ‚Dad'!", zwinkerte ich.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl damit abfinden", stimmte er nun in mein Gelächter mit ein. Als das geklärt war, beeilten wir uns zum Haus der beiden zu fahren, damit wir noch etwas Schlaf bekommen konnten. Glücklicherweise lag das Haus in der Nähe. Renée kam noch kurz mit ins Gästezimmer und gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie verschwand und ich mich bettfertig machte. Durch die Erschöpfung des anstrengenden Tages schlief ich sofort ein und wachte nicht einmal in der Nacht auf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch ein Klopfen an meiner Tür geweckt. Unwillig stöhnte ich auf. Ich war noch so verdammt müde. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und meine Mutter trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz. Bist du schon wach?", fragte sie mich leise.

„Ja, jetzt schon", gab ich etwas genervt zurück.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber ich habe uns für heute Mittag einen Friseurtermin gemacht, damit wir heute Abend auch vorzeigbar aussehen", erklärte sie. „In einer Stunde müssen wir los." Ich war etwas überrumpelt.

„Okay, dann mache ich mich jetzt besser mal fertig", sagte ich und stand auf. Renée verließ mein Zimmer und ich öffnete meine Reisetasche, um meine Badutensilien mit in eben dieses nehmen zu können. Unter der Dusche wusch ich mir die restliche Müdigkeit und Anstrengung vom gestrigen Tag ab und stieg hinterher hellwach in eine Jeans, ein dunkelgrünes Neckholdertop und ein schwarzes Bolero.

Anschließend ging ich runter und traf das glückliche Paar in der Küche an. Meine Mutter lehnte an der Küchenbar, die den Mittelpunkt des Raumes bildete. Phil hingegen saß am Esstisch und trank einen Kaffee. Die Küche war relativ klein, aber es reichte aus für zwei Personen. Die Fronten der Schränke waren mit dem Muster eines hellen Holzes bedruckt. Alles in allem nichts Besonderes.

„Willst du etwas frühstücken?", wollte meine Mutter wissen. Ich überlegte.

„Nein, ich nehme nur einen Kaffee", entschied ich. Meine Mom setzte sich in Bewegung und schenkte mir einen ein. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Mom, ich bin durchaus dazu in der Lage das selbst zu machen", erklärte ich ihr. Ich hasste es bemuttert zu werden.

„Nein, nein! Du bist unser Gast. Du musst gar nichts machen. Zum Mittag koche ich uns nachher etwas Schönes", informierte sie mich, als sie mir die Tasse reichte. Meine Alarmglocken schrillten. Renée konnte nicht kochen! Bis ich mit siebzehn zu meinem Vater gezogen war, hatte ich das Kochen für uns übernommen. Ihr hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich kochen konnte. Es war für unser Überleben notwenig gewesen, dass ich mit zwölf anfing täglich zu kochen.

„Ehm…Mom, das kann ich doch machen. Wirklich, das macht mir gar nichts aus", bestätigte ich ihr. Sie kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Ich blickte zur Seite und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee.

„Bella, ich kann kochen, oder Phil?", wandte sie sich an ihren Mann.

„Sicher, Schatz. Du kochst großartig", erwiderte er leicht pikiert.

„Da siehst du's", sagte sie triumphierend. Dann drehte sie sich um, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu Phil stand. Dieser schüttelte nun wild den Kopf und machte mit seiner Hand eine Geste, als würde er sich die Halsschlagader durchtrennen. Hatte ich es doch gewusst.

„Mom, bitte. Ich möchte kochen. Wenn ich arbeiten muss, komme ich nie dazu. Mir macht das Spaß", flehte ich. Sie beäugte mich kurz skeptisch, doch dann nahm ihr Gesicht einen warmen Ausdruck an.

„Also gut, wenn du es wirklich möchtest", gab sie nach.

„Danke", sagte ich lächelnd. Auch Phil grinste jetzt über das ganze Gesicht. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es war jeden Tag Renées spezielle Gerichte zu sich zu nehmen. Er musste sie wirklich lieben.

„Komm schon, Bella. Wir müssen los", holte sie mich aus dem Gedanken. Und so verließen wir das Haus und ließen uns ‚ansehnlich' herrichten.

*#*

„Du siehst hinreißend aus", lobte mich meine Friseurin Lilly, nachdem sie mit mir fertig war. Ich blickte in den Spiegel vor mir. Meine langen braunen Haare waren nun hochgesteckt. Das Gesamtwerk aus Haaren erinnerte mich irgendwie an eine Blume.

„Danke, das haben Sie wirklich toll gemacht", gab ich das Kompliment zurück. Ich hatte schließlich nur hier gesessen und nichts getan, während sie mit meiner wilden Mähne gekämpft hatte.

Ich stand auf und sah zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Meine Mutter war schon fertig und unterhielt sich noch angeregt mit ihrer Friseurin. Langsam ging ich auf die beiden zu uns stellte mich neben meine Mutter.

„Ich bin jetzt auch fertig", wandte ich mich an sie.

„Großartig. Schatz, du siehst einfach toll aus", lächelte sie süffisant. Das Lächeln kannte ich. Sie hatte irgendetwas vor. Doch bevor ich danach fragen konnte, drehte sie sich um und bezahlte für unsere Frisuren. Normalerweise hätte ich darauf bestanden selbst zu bezahlen, aber Reneé hatte schon im Wagen verboten auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen und ich wollte keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Also blieb ich ruhig, was mir die Zeit gab darüber nachzudenken, was meine Mutter plante. Es musste ganz klar etwas mit ihrem Hochzeitstag zu tun haben. Wollte sie, dass ich auf der Feier sang? Oder sollte ich aus einer Torte springen und ‚Überraschung' rufen? Oder wollte sie, dass ich… Mir fielen nicht mehr viele Szenarien ein. Bei so etwas war ich sehr unkreativ. Aber vielleicht wurde ich auch paranoid. Vielleicht hatte das alles gar nichts mit mir zu tun oder ich hatte ihren Blick falsch gedeutet…

„Bella? Willst du hier bleiben oder kommst du mit nach Hause?", riss meine Mutter mich aus den Gedanken. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie an mir vorbeigegangen war und nun in der Tür auf mich wartete.

„Entschuldige. Ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders", gab ich zu.

„Na, wie heißt er?", fragte sie grinsend. Aber hier hatte sie unrecht. Ausnahmsweise hatte ich nicht an _ihn_ gedacht.

„_Er_ heißt Reneé", sagte ich und versuchte dabei ernst zu bleiben. Meine Mutter schaute mich merkwürdig an. Ich begann schallend zu lachen. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, was du geplant hast."

„I- ich habe gar nichts geplant", versuchte sie mich zu überzeugen, doch ich nahm es ihr nicht ab. Ich warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu und stampfte an ihr vorbei zum Auto. Die Fahrt war ruhig. Ich wollte ohnehin nicht reden. Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach. Das Thema war ‚er'. Ich war in ihn verliebt. Gut! Na ja, nicht gut. Aber nichts, was ich gerade ändern konnte. Aber was konnte ich tun? Ihm aus dem Weg gehen? Sicher keine schlechte Idee, doch er war der Bruder meiner besten Freundin und in der einen Woche unserer Bekanntschaft schien es kaum einen Tag gegeben zu haben, an dem wir uns nicht gesehen hatten. Also, was waren die Alternativen? Gott, mir fiel einfach nichts ein.

„Bella, wenn du nicht aufhörst so stark auf deine Lippe zu beißen, dann fängst du gleich noch an zu bluten", holte meine Mutter mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Überrascht stellte ich fest, wie weh meine Lippe bereits tat. Schnell ließ ich von meiner Unterlippe ab und führte meine Finger an eben diese. Als ich meine Hand fortnahm und sie betrachtete, waren meine Finger rot. Ich blutete also tatsächlich. Augenblicklich wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich nahm nun auch den rostig salzigen Geruch war, der mich umgab. Und dann wurde alles Schwarz...

_Ich stand im 'Bücherparadies' vor dem Regal mit den Klassikern. In meinem Rücken spürte ich einen Luftzug. Gerade als ich mich umdrehen wollte, fesselten mich zwei starke Arme und machten mich bewegungsunfähig. Jemand hauchte mir sanft in den Nacken und ich bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut, die mich tief in mir berührte. Zitternd schloss ich die Augen. Um mich herum wurde es plötzlich brennend heiß. Erschrocken öffnete ich die Augen und blickte in ein Paar mit Flammen flackernden Augen. Edwards Augen! Augenblicklich fühlte ich quälende Lust in mir aufwallen. Langsam ließ Edward seine heißen Lippen auf meinen Hals sinken und küsste meine Kehle. Mit seiner Zunge fuhr er von dort aus zu meinem Ohr und biss dann spielerisch in mein Ohrläppchen. Bei allem was er tat, bog ich mich ihm mehr entgegen. Mit jeder Berührung seiner Lippen auf meinem nun nackten Körper verging ich fast vor Verlangen. Edward packte grob meine Hüften, hob mich an und stieß mich gegen das Bücherregel. Auch er war nun nackt und drang ohne Verzögerung in mich ein. Er war dabei so brutal und kraftvoll, dass Bücher aus dem Regal fielen und um uns herum auf dem Boden landeten. Ich war schon kurz davor meinen Orgasmus zu erreichen. Die Lust war mittlerweile nur noch quälend… _

Keuchend schlug ich die Augen auf. Dieser Traum war… erregend und schockierend zugleich. Jetzt träumte ich schon von Edw - nein, nicht an ihn denken! – und dann war es auch noch der erste erotische Traum, den ich je hatte. Aber das schlimmste war, dass ich wirklich vollkommen sexuell erregt war…

Aber Moment mal. Was war passiert. Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass ich im Auto saß mit meiner Mom. Was war dann passiert?

Ich stand auf aus meiner - auf dem Bauch liegenden – Position und trat in das kleine angrenzende Bad. Mein Spiegelbild war zwar etwas blass, aber sonst auch nichts. Nun verstand ich auch, warum ich auf dem Bauch gelegen hatte. Sonst wäre meine Frisur im Eimer gewesen. Nun saß sie noch recht passable. Nicht mehr so gut, wie nach dem Friseurbesuch, aber trotzdem.

„Bella, wo bist du?", hörte ich meine Mutter besorgt fragen.

„Hier", rief ich zurück und wartete.

„Bella, da bist du ja! Wie geht es dir?", wollte meine Mutter wissen. Sie stand mittlerweile vor mir und schaute mich mitleidig an.

„Gut, denke ich… Mom, was ist passiert?"

Sie lachte. „Du und Blut. Muss ich noch mehr sagen?", fragte sie glucksend.

Ahh. Das erklärte einiges. Zu dumm, dass ich absolut kein Blut sehen konnte, ohne ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mich jetzt fertig machen. Wie lange hab ich noch?", fragte ich ablenkend. Ich wollte nicht länger auf meine Schwäche eingehen. Das war mir zu peinlich, selbst vor meiner Mutter.

„In fünfzehn Minuten werden die ersten Gäste hier sein", klärte sie mich auf. Oh! Na ja, dann würde ich mich beeilen müssen. Und das tat ich dann auch. Renée ließ mich allein und ich legte etwas Puder auf, verschönerte meine Lippen mit Lipgloss und tuschte meine Wimpern. Dann verließ ich das Badezimmer und öffnete den Kleiderschrank, um mein Cocktailkleid herauszuholen. Es war aus dunkelblauem Satin, gab noch ein gutes Stück von meinen Schenkeln preis und hatte Spaghetti-Träger. Das Kleid war schlicht, aber eng anliegend. Dazu hatte Alice mir passende Schuhe geliehen, die ich nun anzog und das Gesamtkunstwerk dann im Spiegel betrachtete. Ich war zufrieden. Und gerade als ich die Tür öffnete und runter gehen wollte, klingelte es und der offizielle Teil des Tages begann.

Der Abend war sehr anstrengend. Ich schüttelte bestimmt tausend Menschen die Hand, hörte mir ein paar ‚Ach-dich-hab-ich-das-letzte-Mal-gesehen,-da-warst-du-noch-ein-Baby"-Komentare an und machte Smalltalk mit viel zu vielen Menschen. Zwischendurch musste ich Fotos über mich ergehen lassen. Die Bilder mit meiner Mom und Phil waren schon in Ordnung, aber ich brauchte nun wirklich keine Fotos mit Fremden.

Glücklich und erschöpft sank ich nachts in mein Bett und schlief ein.

Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig. Ich redete mit meiner Mutter, war aber oft abwesend, weil ich an _ihn_ dachte. Das musste meine Mutter auch bemerken, sagte aber vorerst nichts. Gerade lag ich auf dem Bett mit meinem Buch in den Händen, als mein Handy klingelte. Es war Alice Nummer.

„Hey, Alice", begrüßte ich sie freudig. Ich vermisste sie irgendwie schon jetzt.

„Hi, Bella!", kam es von ihr zurück. „Wie war es gestern Abend?"

„Anstrengend. Ich erzähl dir alles, wenn ich zurück bin. Was läuft bei euch so?", lenkte ich das Thema auf sie.

„Ich bereite alles vor für die Charityveranstaltung und Edw-", begann sie zu erzählen, aber ich stoppte sie.

„Sprich es nicht aus!", bestimmte ich energisch.

„Ehm…Bella…mein Bruder steht gerade neben mir und hört zu", gab sie widerstrebend zu. Dödödödöööm, Zonk! Verdammt. Warum verschwieg sie mir das immer?! Ich musste mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden.

„Hi, Ed-", denk nicht an sein Engelsgesicht, „ward. Alice, ich muss Schluss machen. Ich… habe noch was vor. Also, wir sehen uns", sagte ich und legte auf, bevor einer von beiden etwas erwidern konnte. Ich hatte zwar nichts vor, aber alles war besser als die Peinlichkeit der Situation eben.

Bis Montag passierte sonst wenig und so fand ich mich schnell auf dem Flughafen und in einer innigen Umarmung mit meiner Mutter wieder.

„Wer auch immer er ist, das wird schon", raunte sie mir zu. Überrascht blickte ich sie an, doch sie grinste nur wissend. Was sollte ich sagen?! Sie war eben meine Mutter. „Du hattest übrigens recht. Eigentlich wollte ich dich Samstag mit einem von Phils Spielern verkuppeln, aber da du ja offensichtlich in Gedanken schon mit einem anderen Mann beschäftigt warst, habe ich die Idee aufgegeben."

„Danke", erwiderte ich lächelnd und checkte dann ein. Auf dem Flug schaute ich einen Film namens ‚Tristan und Isolde' und merkte schnell, das ich ihn nun zu meinen Lieblingsfilmen zählen musste. So ging der Flug schnell vorbei und nach einer ewigen Wartezeit bei der Gepäckausgabe, stand ich endlich meinem roten ‚Ungeheuer' gegenüber. Ich liebte ihn einfach. Ich brauchte drei Anlaufversuche ihn zu starten, aber er war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.

Zu Hause schmiss ich meine Tasche auf das Sofa, als ich bemerkte, dass das Licht an meinem Anrufbeantworter blinkte. Ich hatte eine Nachricht. Also drückte ich auf die Taste, die das Gerät veranlassen würde die Nachricht wiederzugeben.

„Hey, Bella", hörte ich Alice' reuige Stimme. „Das mit Edward tut mir leid. Er wollte nicht, dass du weißt, dass er dabei ist." Warum auch. Er konnte mich nicht leiden und schämte sich für unsere ‚Ausrutscher'. „Aber ich werde es wiedergutmachen. Wir treffen uns Dienstag früh um zehn Uhr im Café." Oh, nein. Warum denn dort. Konnten wir nicht mal woanders hingehen? „Und, nein, wir können nicht woanders hingehen", antwortete mir die aufgenommene Stimme meiner besten Freundin. Was sollte ich sagen?! Sie kannte mich einfach zu gut. „Also, bis Dienstag."

Ich war baff. Ich wollte _ihn_ nicht sehen. Als würde das einen Unterschied machen. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um Edw- nein, nicht… Ach, was sollte das alles? Ich konnte es ja ohnehin nicht ändern, dass ich an Edward dachte – egal, ob ich dabei seinen Namen verwendete oder nicht – und außerdem würde ich morgen mit ihm reden müssen. Wenn das mal nicht schlimmer war, als an ihn zu denken…

* * *

Das Chapter war ziemlich kurz, aber da musste ich einen Cut machen. Wieso, seht ihr dann nächstes Mal. =D

Es wird jemand sterben und jemand neues kommt hinzu. Lasst euch überraschen… XD

LG


	8. Toter Gefährte

Soo Leute, da bin ich wieder. Wie versprochen schneller als nächsten Freitag. Viel Spaß. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht beim „Tod" eines der Hauptcharaktere. =D

Und dann noch der Neue!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Toter Gefährte**

Am Morgen verließ ich wenig gut gelaunt meine Wohnung. Gleich würde ich Ed - ich spare mir mal den Rest - wieder sehen. Grummelnd stieg ich in meinen Transporter und fuhr los. Doch weit kam ich nicht. Schon nach einer kurzen Strecke röhrte der Motor unkontrolliert und erstarb. Ich fuhr an den Straßenrand und versuchte den Wagen neu zu starten. Doch nichts. Mist, mist, mist! Und jetzt? Ich kramte mein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und rief die Auskunft an, die mich mit einer Werkstatt verbinden sollte.

„Schrottie's Werkstatt. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte eine kompetente weibliche Stimme.

„Mein Auto ist liegen geblieben", erklärte ich.

„In Ordnung. Wo sind Sie jetzt?" wollte sie dann wissen. Also erklärte ich ihr meinen derzeitigen Standort. Die Frau versicherte mir, dass bald jemand kommen würde, um mir zu helfen. Als ich das Telefonat beendet hatte, rief ich Alice an, um ihr zu erzählen, dass ich mich verspäten würde. Sie beruhigte mich, dass sie Zeit hätte und einfach warten würde.

Ich seufzte. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag. Obwohl, wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte, konnte ich das von so ziemlich jedem Tag behaupten… Und nein, ich war nicht pessimistisch veranlagt. Bei mir nannte man das Realismus! Noch ein Seufzen, ehe ich aus dem Wagen ausstieg und mich resignierend an die Karosserie lehnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam ein Wagen mit der Aufschrift ‚Schrottie's Werkstatt' und hielt neben mir. Hallelujah. Ich war gerettet.

Ein riesiger, muskulöser Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren stieg aus dem Fahrzeug aus. Er musste ungefähr in meinem Alter sein… oh mein Gott! Ich kannte diesen Kerl. Doch bevor ich ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, begrüßte er mich.

„Du meine Güte, Bella! Was tust du denn hier?", fragte er breit grinsend, kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich stürmisch.

„Ich finde es lustig hier am Straßenrand zu stehen und die vorbeifahrenden Autos zu zählen", neckte ich ihn und verdrehte die Augen. „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Jake."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Sein dunkler Teint war noch immer sehr attraktiv und sein Körper war noch muskulöser als beim letzten Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte. „Schaust du dir jetzt meinen Wagen an?", fragte ich, als er nur dastand und mich ansah.

„Aber klar. Arbeit und so!", lachte er und öffnete die Motorhaube. Kurz fummelte er am Motor herum, was mir die Zeit gab, ihn zu betrachten. Er trug einen ölverschmierten Blaumann, doch ihm stand das.

„Also, ich sag es ja nicht gern, Bells, aber der Motor ist hin. Ich fürchte, du musst dir ein neues Auto kaufen", gab er zu. Was?! Nein, das ging nicht. Ich liebte mein ‚Ungeheuer'. Ich hatte ihn seit meiner Highschool- Zeit. „Ehrlich gesagt, wundert es mich eh, dass er es so lange gemacht hat", erklärte Jacob weiter. Na toll.

„Soll ich dich irgendwo hinbringen? Den Transporter lasse ich abschleppen", fragte er.

„Du könntest mich zu einem Café hier in der Nähe fahren. Ich bin verabredet mit einer Freundin. Oder besser noch. Fahr mich nicht nur hin, komm doch mit", schlug ich vor. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass Alice meinen früheren besten Freund kennen lernte.

„Okay", willigte Jake ein. „Ich ziehe einfach meine Mittagspause vor."

„Super", sagte ich und dann stiegen wir in Jakes Firmengefährt und fuhren los.

„Was hast du so gemacht seit dem College?", fragte er während der Fahrt.

„Na ja, ich bin in New York aufs College und danach bin ich hierher gezogen. Ich bin ziemlich weit gekommen, was?", fragte ich schalkhaft.

„Total", stimmte er zu. „Und was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich arbeite in einem Buchladen in der Stadt", erklärte ich kurz.

„Bücher, huh? Bist du die Dinger immer noch nicht leid?", fragte er grinsend.

„Niemals… weißt du, Jake. Dir würde es auch gar nicht so schlecht bekommen, einmal ein Buch zu lesen."

„Lesen?", fragte er mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Ja! Du weißt schon… einzelne Buchstaben, die aneinandergereiht Wörter ergeben…", sagte ich mit einer ‚Oberlehrerstimme'.

„Sehr witzig, Swan", gab er grinsend zurück. Dann waren wir auch schon da. Ich stieg aus und wies ihn an mir zu folgen. Wir betraten das ‚CCafé' und steuerten direkt auf den Tisch zu, an dem Alice schon saß. Auch Edward hatte schon Platz genommen, saß aber mit dem Rücken zu mir.

„Bella!", rief Alice, sprang auf und umarmte mir stürmisch… und etwas zu fest.

„Alice, Luft!", krächzte ich.

„Ja, ja. Schon gut", murmelte Alice und ließ von mir ab. Auch Edward hatte sich nun zu mir umgedreht und sah mich an.

„Hey Bella", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Atmen, Bella!

„Hi Edward!", gab ich zurück. Plötzlich schien es mir nicht mehr so schlimm mit ihm zu reden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich war froh in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Ich ging zum Tisch, merkte jedoch, dass Jake nicht mitkam. Also drehte ich mich um, griff nach Jakes Hand und zog ihn mit mir. Vor dem Tisch blieben wir stehen.

„Alice, Edward… das ist Jake. Jake, das sind Edward und Alice", sagte ich und wedelte mit der Hand unterstützend durch de Luft.

Alle reichten sich gegenseitig die Hände und wir setzten uns.

„Erklärst du uns auch, woher du ihn hast?", fragte Alice und zeigt auf Jake.

„Oh, sicher! Mein Auto ist doch stehen geblieben und Jake kam als Mechaniker. Er konnte den Wagen leider nicht retten… Na ja, Jake und ich sind gute Freunde. Wir kennen uns schon ewig", erklärte ich ihr. Ich warf einen Blick zu Edward. Er musterte mich.

„Seit wann kennt ihr euch denn genau?", wollte sie weiter wissen. Ich überlegte, doch Jacob antwortete schneller.

„Eigentlich seit ich geboren wurde", sagte er lächelnd.

„Aber da meine Mum mit mir wegzog, als ich noch klein war, verloren wir uns aus den Augen", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Ja, genau. Und dann – als Bells mit siebzehn nach Forks zurückkam – wurden wir beste Freunde", führte er die Erzählung fort.

„Aber dann ging ich später nach New York auf das College und wir haben uns erst heute wieder getroffen", vollendete ich die Erzählung.

„Wow, Zufälle gibt es", stellte Alice kichernd fest. Edward grummelte etwas Unverständliches. Ich ignorierte das. Besser nicht zu viel Beachtung schenken!

„Wie geht es Charlie?", wollte ich wissen. Vielleicht wusste er ja mehr als ich.

„So weit ich weiß gut. Dad meinte, dass er jetzt mit Sue zusammen ist. Wie stehst du eigentlich dazu?", fragte er interessiert.

„Was? Charlie und Sue?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Okay, du wusstest wohl noch nichts davon", stellte Jake fest und rieb sich den Nacken. Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, meinst du?! Das hätte Charlie mir ruhig sagen können. Der kann was erleben", sagte ich ironisch. Ich freute mich, dass mein Dad eine Freundin hatte, aber ich verstand nicht, warum er es mir nicht erzählte. Sue war eine tolle Frau…

„Hey, wenn mein Dad und Sue heiraten, dann ist Seth ja quasi mein Bruder", sagte ich grinsend.

„Pass lieber auf, was du dir wünscht", lachte Jacob. „Seth ist immer noch so wie früher."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Ich liebe seine Art… Wie geht es Quil und Embry?", führte ich die Befragung fort.

„Gut, sie vermissen dich immer noch. Embry war damals total in dich verliebt", erzählte er mir.

„Was? Wirklich?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Sicher, wer von uns war es nicht?!", fragte er und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich errötete leicht.

„Na ja, Sam!", gab ich zu bedenken.

„Sam war damals schon verlobt", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

„Eben. Rebecca und Rachel?"

„Rebecca lebt auf Hawaii und ist mit einem Surfer verheiratet und Rachel ist mit… Paul zusammen", sagte er widerstrebend.

„Was? Rachel und Paul? Das würde ich nur zu gerne sehen", sagte ich und versuchte mir das vorzustellen.

„Ich habe es gesehen und glaub mir, es war nicht schön!", sagte er und zog die Nase kraus.

„Hallo Bella", begrüßte uns Joe. „Was wollt ihr trinken?"

„Milchkaffee", sagten Alice und ich gleichzeitig. Wir schauten uns an grinsten.

„Geht in Ordnung", bestätigte Joe.

„Einen Kaffee, schwarz", bestellte Jacob.

„Boss?", wandte sich Joe an Edward.

„Für mich nichts, danke", sagte Edward und so machte sich unser Kellner auf den Weg.

„Oh, ich habe Fotos mitgebracht", erklärte ich und holte sie aus meiner Tasche.

„Uhhh, Fotos", sagte Alice freudig und klatschte in die Hände.

„Sie sind größtenteils von der Feier", sagte ich und reichte sie ihr.

Alice schaute die Fotos durch – eines nach dem anderen.

„In dem Kleid siehst du einfach hinreißend aus", sagte sie.

„Ja, dunkelblau unterstreicht deinen Teint", stimmte Edward zu, der ihr über die Schulter schaute.

„Danke", sagte ich verlegen.

„Was für eine Feier war das?", fragte Jake neugierig.

„Oh, das war der Hochzeitstag von meiner Mutter und Phil. Ich bin erst gestern zurückgekommen", informierte ich ihn.

„Aha, verstehe", gab er zurück. Alice reichte ihre aussortierten Fotos an ihn weiter. Er schaute sie sich an, dann sah er zu mir und grinste. Dieses Grinsen kannte ich. Was hatte er vor?

„Jake, ich klaue ganz sicher kein Auto mit dir", sagte ich gespielt ernst und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er lachte.

„Gut zu wissen… aber eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, was du heute Abend machst?", fragte er

„Nichts, wieso?", stellte ich eine Gegenfrage.

„Wir könnten uns treffen. In Erinnerungen schwelgen… was du willst."

„Das ist eine tolle Idee, Jake. An was hast du dabei gedacht?", fragte ich begeistert.

„Was immer du willst?", wiederholte er süffisant. Was war das bitte für ein Unterton?!

„Okay… wie wäre das? Du kommst um sieben Uhr zu mir und ich koche uns etwas Schönes…", schlug ich vor.

„Deal. Gott, ich komme also endlich wieder in den Genuss deines Essens? Unser Wiedersehen hat sich echt gelohnt", neckte er mich.

„Pff, du kannst auch gerne Hundefutter bekommen", gab ich genauso neckend zurück.

„Okay, okay! Ich nehme alles zurück. Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, weil du so gut aussiehst", veralberte er mich.

„Halt die Klappe, Jake", sagte ich und boxte ihm in die Schulter.

„Wow, Bells, du bist immer noch so schwach wie mit achtzehn." Spielerisch streckte ich ihm die Zunge heraus. Wenn Jake in der Nähe war, benahm ich mich vollkommen kindisch manchmal.

Jemand räusperte sich. Ich wandte mich der Geräuschquelle zu und stellte fest, dass es Edward war.

„Bella, was machst du am Sonntag?", fragte er und schaute mir genau in die Augen. Unsere Blicke verschmolzen und ich versank in den Tiefen dieser smaragdgrünen Seen. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich automatisch. „Also?" Damit holte er mich in die Realität zurück.

„Ehm… ich weiß… nicht. Wieso?", stotterte ich. Konnte mir nicht jemand eine Backpfeife verpassen? Vielleicht würde ich dann meine normale Sprache wieder finden.

„Esme lädt dich zum Familienessen ein. Sie möchte dich näher kennen lernen", klärte er mich auf.

„Warum?", wollte ich perplex wissen.

„Es wird dich wundern, aber es gibt Menschen, die dich sympathisch finden. Nachdem sie dich neulich morgens bei uns gesehen hatte, hat sie mich mit Fragen nach dir gelöchert", kicherte er.

„Mich auch", mischte Alice sich ein. „Komm bitte mit, ja?" Ich hasste es, wenn sie bettelte.

„Okay", gab ich mich geschlagen.

„Super… Esme wird sich freuen. Ich hole dich dann Sonntag um halb elf ab", entschied Edward. Ich nickte mechanisch.

„Aber Alice und Jasper könnten mich doch sicher auch mitnehmen…", gab ich zu bedenken.

„Tut mir leid, Bella. Jasper und ich übernachten bei meinen Eltern, weil wir Samstag mit ihnen zum Essen verabredet sind", zerstörte sie meine Hoffnungen. Mit Edward in einem Auto sitzen zu müssen, war nicht gerade mein Traum. Peinlichkeiten waren vorprogrammiert. Wir hatten zwei Mal miteinander geschlafen, verdammt noch mal.

„Dann halb elf", stimmte ich Edward zu. „Wer ist dann alles da?"

„Na ja, meine Eltern, mein Bruder Emmett und seine Frau Rosalie, Edward und du und Jasper und ich", zählte Alice uns paarweise auf.

„Ach so", sagte ich betont nonchalant.

„Also, Leute. Ich muss weiter machen. Alice, wir sehen uns später. War nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Jacob. Bis Sonntag, Bella", verabschiedete sich Edward von allen, stand auf und verließ uns.

„Ihr kennt euch also schon lange, huh?", fragte Alice und hob eine Augenbraue. Ich seufzte innerlich. Was hatte sie schon wieder vor?

„Ja, Alice", gab ich genervt zurück. Sie ignorierte mich und wandte sich an Jake.

„Du hast doch sicherlich alte Fotos von Bella, oder? Sie weigert sich mir welche zu zeigen und ich würde zu gerne welche sehen", sagte sie verschwörerisch grinsend.

„Alice!", stöhnte ich gequält auf.

„Selbst schuld. Also? Hast du welche?", fragte sie noch einmal.

„Aber sicher!", gab Jacob zurück. Er zog seine Brieftasche aus einer Tasche seines Blaumanns und öffnete es. Darin befanden sich bestimmt zwanzig Fotos. Er nahm alle heraus und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus.

Es war ein Querschnitt seiner Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. Da waren ein paar Bilder von Billy, Rachel und Rebecca in den verschiedensten Stadien ihrer Leben. Dann waren da Fotos von seinen Freunden. Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin, Leah, Emily, Claire… und so viele, die ich nicht kannte. Zwei Bilder stachen mir besonders ins Auge. Auf dem Ersten waren Jake und ich zu sehen. Wir standen vor Jakes Werkstattschuppen auf seinem Grundstück. Liebevoll hatte er den Arm um meine Schulter gelegt und grinste in die Kamera, während ich eher schüchtern lächelte. Es sah so vertraut aus.

„Hier sind eure Getränke", machte Joe sich aufmerksam und stellte unsere Bestellung vor uns ab.

„Danke", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann schaute ich wieder auf den Tisch.

Das zweite Foto zeigt uns beide umringt von seinen Freunden. Ich saß neben Jake auf einem Sofa und um uns herum sprangen Quil, Embry, Paul und Seth. Jake grinste wie immer breit und ich schaute etwas irritiert und skeptisch zur Seite. Ich konnte mich noch genau an diesen Tag erinnern. Wir waren bei Sam und Emily zum Grillen eingeladen gewesen. Emily hatte dieses Foto geschossen und hinterher darüber gelacht, wie dämlich ich auf diesem Foto aussah. Anschließend waren wir dann zum Strand von La Push gelaufen und hatten ein Lagerfeuer entzündet. Ich suchte die Bilder durch und fand, nach was ich geschaut hatte. Ich hob dieses Bild auf und schaute es mir genauer an. Wir alle saßen in einem Kreis und schauten ins Feuer, das sich dem Himmel entgegen züngelte. Manche hielten Marshmallows in die Flamme… Fünf Minuten, nachdem dieses Bild aufgenommen worden war, war ich aufgestanden, über Jakes Fuß gestolpert und der Länge nach hingeschlagen, weshalb der Abend für mich in der Notaufnahme und mit einem Gips am Arm geendet hatte. Ich lachte.

„Was denn?", wollte Jake wissen und sah mir über die Schulter. „Ah, der Gips danach stand dir wirklich gut." Wir lachten gemeinsam.

„Ha!", schrie Alice. „Da ist ja Klein-Bella." Sie griff nach einem Foto und brach sofort in Gelächter aus. Da ich gerade einen Schluck meines Kaffee trank, verschluckte ich mich und hustete los. Dann drehte sie es uns zu und ich riss geschockt – und immer noch hustend – die Augen auf.

Es war ein Schulfoto von mir… aus der dritten Klasse. Ich trug eine dicke Brille und grinste breit in die Kamera. Dieses Bild war eines der Schrecklichsten, die von mir existierten. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Jacob Black, woher hast du das?", fragte ich anklagend. Ich hatte ihm das ganz sicher nicht gegeben.

„Ich habe es mir von Charlie geben lassen", erklärte er achselzuckend.

„Was? Wieso denn?", fragte ich unbefriedigt.

„Weil ich ein paar Fotos von der kleinen Bella haben wollte", sagte er schlicht. Ich verzog den Mund.

„Weißt du, es ist mehr als weibisch so viele Fotos mit sich herumzutragen", murmelte ich.

„Nenn mich Jacobina", grinste er. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich muss gehen, Bells. Soll ich dich mitnehmen und zu Hause absetzen?"

„Nein, nicht nötig. Ich bringe sie nach Hause", bestimmte Alice und sammelte die Fotos zusammen, um sie dann Jake zu reichen.

„Danke", sagte dieser zu ihr und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu. „Gibst du mir deine Adresse?"

„Klar. Hier", sagte ich, schrieb sie ihm auf eine Serviette und reichte ihm diese.

„Dann bis später", verabschiedete er sich von mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er aufstand und Alice noch ein Lächeln schenkte. Dann war er weg.

„Bella, er ist süß", sagte sie, sobald er um die Ecke gegangen war.

„Er ist ein guter Freund", beharrte ich. Ich wusste, wo das hinführen würde.

„Er hat Potential. Er mag dich sehr und ihr wirkt wirklich sehr vertraut. Vielleicht solltest du Edward aufgeben und dich auf jemand anderen konzentrieren", gab sie zu bedenken. Sie hatte recht, aber…

„Alice, dass zwischen uns etwas laufen könnte, habe ich nie geglaubt. Aber ich kann meine Gefühle für ihn nicht einfach so abstellen. Es ist keine klein-Mädchen-Schwärmerei. Ich stecke bis zum Hals in dieser Sache drinnen. Ich habe mich einfach… wahrhaftig und bedingungslos in ihn verliebt", sagte ich leise, eindringlich.

Sie seufzte unglücklich. „Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Du bist eben kein Mensch für kurzzeitige Schwärmereien", bestätigte sie mir. „Willst du es Edward in dem Fall nicht vielleicht sagen? Möglicherweise reagiert er anders als gedacht…"

„Gott, nein", unterbrach ich sie. „Ich kann das nicht."

„Dann zieh es in Erwägung dich auf einen anderen Mann einzulassen", bat sie mich.

Ich nickte und trank meinen Milchkaffee aus.

* * *

Das war's wieder.

LG


	9. Date mit Jake oder was war das

Hallo ihr Lieben. Da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß, dass es schon lange her ist, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit ein paar Probleme mit meinem PC. Diese sind nun aber behoben und ich kann wieder ein Chapter hochladen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

**Date mit Jake… oder was war das noch mal?**

Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr abends. Jake war noch nicht hier und ich stand in meiner Küche und bereitete die Lasagne vor, die ich servieren wollte. Nebenbei dachte ich über Alice' Worte von vorhin nach. Ihre Ideen waren klug, vernünftig. Mit Edward würde ich nie eine Beziehung führen und ich konnte nicht den Rest meines Lebens – oder Jahre lang – einem Mann nachtrauern, der mich nicht liebte. Ich musste weiterziehen, aber nicht nur als Alibi oder um Edward weiszumachen, dass ich nichts für ihn empfand… sondern um meiner Selbst willen. Seufzend schichtete ich gerade die letzte Sauce auf die Nudelplatten in die Auflaufform und streute den Käse darüber, als es klingelte. Schnell wischte ich mir die Hände in einem Handtuch ab und lief zur Tür. Ich betätigte den Summer und öffnete schon mal die Tür. Ungeduldig mit dem Fuß tippend wartete ich auf Jake und als er endlich kam, zog er mich an sich und umarmte mich fest. Ich bekam kaum Luft. Schnell machte ich mich wieder von ihm los und zeigte ihm den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schaute sich um. Ich folgte seinem Blick durch mein Wohnzimmer. Die zwei großen Fenster durchfluteten den kleinen Raum mit Licht und machten ihn freundlich. Der helle Pfirsichton der Wände harmonierte mit der braunen Farbe meiner kleinen Sitzecke. Der Tisch, das Sideboard, meine Vitrine und mein großes Bücherregal waren kolonialfarben und überall standen Fotos meiner Familie und Freunde herum. Auf meinem Couchtisch stand eine Dekoschale mit zwei unterschiedlich großen roten Kerzen und getrockneten Blumen darum herum, die Alice mir geschenkt hatte.

„Gemütlich hast du es hier", sagte Jacob und lächelte mich an.

„Ich versuche mein Bestes", erwiderte ich. „Ich schiebe mal schnell die Lasagne in den Ofen."

„Lasagne? Oh, Bells, du weißt, wie man einen Mann glücklich macht", lachte Jake und folgte mir unerwarteter Weise in die Küche. Zu Zweit war es schon ziemlich eng hier drinnen, vor allem, wenn einer der Anwesenden über einen Meter neunzig groß war. Ich öffnete die Ofentür, holte dann die Auflaufform und stellte sie auf das Blech, bevor ich den Ofen wieder schloss. Jake lehnte ganz lässig an der Arbeitsplatte und beobachtete mein Tun. Innerlich seufzend suchte ich aus den Schränken zusammen, was ich brauchte, um den Tisch zu decken. Ich hasste es, wenn ich beobachtet wurde. Es war zwar ‚nur' Jacob, doch so etwas machte mich befangen und dann passierten mir normalerweise Missgeschicke.

Um an meinen kleinen Tisch zu gelangen, musste ich mich dicht an meinem ehemals besten Freund vorbeischieben und errötete leicht. Ich war ihm sehr nah. So nah, dass ich seinen schwerer herben Duft riechen konnte. Er roch erdig… wie ein Tag in der freien Natur. Ob das sein Aftershave war? Es war angenehm, aber nicht mit Edwards männlich süßem Duft vergleichbar. _Nichts_ war damit vergleichbar!

Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und stellte die Teller, Gläser und das Besteck ab. Dann musste ich mich erneut an Jake entlang schieben, weil ich zum Kühlschrank gehen wollte, um uns etwas zu trinken rauszuholen. Ich spähte zu Jacob auf, der zufrieden und breit grinste. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich gesagt, dass er sich absichtlich genau dort hingestellt hatte. Ich griff also nach einer Flasche Cola und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.

„Stellst du die bitte auf den Tisch?", fragte ich ihn liebreizend.

„Was? Willst du nicht noch mal an mir vorbei?", fragte er zurück und lachte bellend. Tja, Jake war eben sehr offen. Eine Eigenschaft, an die man sich erst mal gewöhnen musste… und die mich früher des Öfteren zum Erröten gebracht hatte.

„Keine Leistungen ohne Bezahlung", sagte ich mit bereuendem Ton. „Tut mir leid."

„Tzz, erst heiß machen und dann zappeln lassen", gab er schalkhaft zurück.

„Genau", stimmte ich zu. Er nahm mir die Flasche ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann ging er an mir vorbei und verließ die Küche. Ich war neugierig, was er vorhatte, blieb aber wo ich war.

Wenige Momente später war er zurück und hielt ein Sixpack Bier in der Hand. Ich blinzelte überrascht.

„Wo hast du das denn plötzlich her?", fragte ich überrascht. Er grinste.

„Ich habe es vorhin vor der Tür stehen lassen… beziehungsweise um die Ecke", erklärte er.

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn es jemand geklaut hätte?", fragte ich weiter.

„Hmm… dann hätte ich ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt", lachte er. Ich stimmte mit ein. „Ist Bier okay oder trinkst du jetzt nur noch Wein und solches Zeug?"

„Bier ist super", bestätigte ich. Natürlich mochte ich auch Wein, aber Jacob war ein Bier-Typ. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie er in seinen großen Händen ein kleines, zerbrechliches Weinglas hielt und daraus trank. Was ich mir aber nur zu gut ausmalen konnte, war die Vorstellung, dass er das Weinglas in seinen Händen zermalmte und hinterher wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade die Lieblingsvase seiner Mutter zerbrochen hatte, schmollte.

Ein schneller Blick in den Ofen sagte mir, dass die Lasagne fast fertig war.

„Jake, setze dich doch schon hin, ja?", bat ich ihn, doch als er sich dann in seine vorherige Position an der Arbeitsplatte brachte, schob ich ihn einfach weiter zum Tisch.

„Letzte Warnung, Black. Sonst landet das heiße Essen noch in deinem Gesicht. Also… Sitz!", kommandierte ich ihn wie einen Hund. Er gehorchte. „Guter Junge!", lobte ich und tätschelte ihn den Kopf.

„Wenn ich auf dem Boden eine Rolle mache, krauelst du mich dann hinter den Ohren?", ging er auf mein Spiel ein.

„Hmm… das überlege ich mir dann noch mal", entschied ich, holte das Essen heraus und stellte es auf den Tisch. Aus der obersten von drei Schubladen holte ich einen Pfannenwender und ein großes Messer, mit deren Hilfe ich die Lasagne zerteilte und dann aus der Form auf die Teller verteilte. Dann setzte ich mich Jake gegenüber.

„Das sieht toll aus und es duftet auch so", schmeichelte er mir.

„Danke. Guten Appetit", wünschte ich ihm.

„Dir auch", gab er zurück.

Eine Weile aßen wir in Schweigen, dann blickte er von seinem Teller zu mir auf. Fragend schaute ich ihn an.

„Hast du viele Freunde hier?", fragte er zusammenhangslos.

„Ehm… eigentlich nicht. Da sind eigentlich nur Alice und Angela – eine Kollegin von mir", erklärte ich.

„Und dieser Edward", fügte Jake hinzu. Ich verschluckte mich und hustete. Mit seiner Erwähnung hatte ich nicht wirklich gerechnet.

„Nicht… so richtig, nein. Edward ist… Alice' Bruder, aber Freunde sind wir eher nicht. Das hängt alles nur mit Alice zusammen", klärte ich ihn auf. Ich musste ja an dieser Stelle nicht unbedingt auf unsere sexuellen Begegnungen der vergangenen Wochen eingehen oder darauf wie hoffnungslos ich ihm schon verfallen war… oder wie wenig mir das eigentlich ausmachte, obwohl es das tun sollte. Ja, ich _sollte_ mich auf jemand anderen konzentrieren, aber _wollte_ ich das auch? Und die Antwort war schlichtweg ‚Nein!'.

„Okay", sagte er sichtlich befriedigt. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und sonst?"

„Und sonst, _was_?", hakte ich nach, da ich nicht wusste, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Hast du einen Freund?", fragte er direkt. Ich verzog den Mund.

„Nein", war alles, was ich dazu sagte. „Und du?"

„Nein, ich habe auch keinen Freund. Ich stehe nach wie vor auf Frauen", veralberte er mich.

„Du bist ja so ein Witzbold", sagte ich sarkastisch. Er verzog freudig den Mund.

„Nein, ich bin Single. Die Frauen hier waren bisher noch nicht so nach meinem Geschmack", erzählte er. Ich nickte nur.

„Seit wann bist du _hier_? Wie kam es dazu?", fragte ich neugierig. Ich war bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen ihn zu fragen, aber es interessierte mich wirklich.

„Na ja, nach der Highschool bin ich erst mal mit meinem Motorrad ein paar Monate durch die USA getourt. Ich war auf dem Weg nach New York und bin hier mit der Maschine liegen geblieben. Ich bin bei Harry – das ist mein Boss – in der Werkstatt gelandet und dann mehr oder weniger gleich dort geblieben. Das war kein Problem. Aufs College wollte ich nicht und was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen wollte, wusste ich auch nicht." Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Wow, das war also alles… reiner Zufall?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Ja, ganz genau", bestätigte er.

„Stelle dir nur mal vor, du wärst nicht hier mit deiner Maschine liegen geblieben. Dann wärst du vielleicht heute immer noch in La Push", überlegte ich laut.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Ich wollte irgendwo anders hin. Ich wusste nur nicht wohin genau", stellte er klar.

„Was sagt denn Billy dazu, dass du nicht mehr bei ihm wohnst?", wollte ich wissen. Billy war Jacobs Vater und saß im Rollstuhl. Er kam eigentlich gut zurecht, aber manchmal brauchte er eben doch Hilfe. Es war sicherlich nicht leicht für ihn allein zu leben.

„Was sagt Charlie dazu, dass _du_ hier bist?", fragte er zurück. Ich seufzte. Charlie hasste es, beschwerte sich aber nicht. Als ich nicht antwortete, fuhr Jake fort.

„Billy hat ja jetzt Rachel. Sie kam nach dem College zurück. Eigentlich wollte sie uns nur besuchen, aber dann fing das zwischen ihr und Paul an und sie beschloss zu bleiben", beruhigte er mich.

„Das ist doch toll… aber eine Sache verstehe ich nicht so recht. Billy und Charlie wissen doch, dass wir beide hier sind und sie sind beste Freunde… warum haben sie uns nie erzählt, dass der jeweils andere auch hier lebt?", wunderte ich mich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist eine gute Frage. Das sollten wir die Beiden bei Gelegenheit mal fragen", sagte er. Ich nickte bestimmt, doch dann fiel mir etwas auf.

„Aber warte mal, Jake. Du wusstest doch auch, dass ich hier bin… oder zumindest hier in der Nähe. Wieso hast du nicht bei Charlie nachgefragt?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Ich habe wohl nicht darüber nachgedacht", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Du hast mich ja ziemlich schnell vergessen", lachte ich.

„Du hast dich ja auch nicht gerade oft gemeldet in den letzten viereinhalb Jahren", grinste er. „Irgendwie scheint es unser Ding zu sein uns erst anzufreunden und dann wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren."

„Du hast recht", seufzte ich und aß weiter.

Nachdem wir fertig waren und ich die Teller zum Einweichen in die mit Wasser gefüllte Spüle gestellt hatte, gingen wir zurück in das Wohnzimmer und setzten uns mit unseren Falschen Bier auf die Couch.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ich.

„Ich dachte mir, wir legen eine DVD ein", erzählte mein Nebenan mir seinen Plan.

„O-kay… ehm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Filme habe, die dir gefallen", gab ich zu.

„Was hast du denn so?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

„Größtenteils Klassiker. ‚Casablanca', ‚Frühstück bei Tiffany', ‚Romeo und Julia' und so etwas", zählte ich ihm auf. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Irgendetwas Lustiges?"

„Nur alle Staffeln von ‚Friends'", sagte ich langsam. Ich liebte diese Serie. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber es war so.

„'_Friends_'? Na ja, das ist doch gar nicht so schlecht. Das nehmen wir, oder?", fragte er interessierter als zuvor.

„Ja, ich suche uns etwas heraus", sagte ich schnell und sprang auf, um zu meinem Sideboard zu laufen, in dem die DVD's verstaut waren. Ich zog die zehnte und letzte Staffel der Serie heraus und legte die erste DVD in meinem Player.

Die erste Folge spielte auf Barbados. Ich lachte eigentlich ununterbrochen und freute mich, dass ich mir endlich mal wieder die Zeit nahm ein paar Folgen zu schauen.

„Du liebst diese Serie wirklich, was?", fragte Jake mitten in der zweiten Folge.

„Ja, noch nie hat mich ein Film oder eine Serie so zum lachen gebracht, wie diese", erklärte ich und konzentrierte mich dann erneut auf das Geschehen in meinem Fernseher.

Nach der sechsten Folge, merkte ich, wie ich müde wurde. Es war bereits halb zwölf Uhr nachts und ich musste morgen wieder arbeiten.

„Vielleicht solltest du jetzt besser gehen. Ich muss dringend ins Bett", sagte ich entschuldigend.

„Aber sicher, Bells." Wir standen auf und ich brachte ihn zur Tür.

„Ich rufe dich an", versprach er. Also umarmte ich ihn zum Abschied. Nachdem ich ihn losgelassen hatte, hatte Jacob einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und sein Blick wanderte zu meinen Lippen. Er würde doch nicht etwa… Doch bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende fassen konnte, lagen seine Lippen schon auf meinen. Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, was er als Gelegenheit nutzten mit seiner Zunge in meine Mundhöhle einzudringen. Erst versteifte ich mich und reagierte nicht, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken begann mein Körper automatisch sich zu bewegen.

Meine Lippen bewegten sich im Einklang mit seinen und unsere Zungen spielten miteinander. Der Kuss war nicht zärtlich, aber auch nicht fordernd. Er war einfach nur grob und doch war er gut.

Nach einigen Minuten löste ich mich schwer atmend von ihm und schaute in sein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Bis dann, Bella", verabschiedete er sich und noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war er verschwunden. Nachdenklich fasste ich mir an die Lippe.

In dieser Nacht lag ich noch lange wach. In meinem Kopf spukten zu viele Gedanken herum. Der, der mich am meisten einnahm, war ein Mann mit bronzefarbenen Haaren, doch immer mehr mischten sich auch Gedanken an Jacob Black dazwischen…

*#*

Heute war Sonntag. Genauer gesagt, war heute der neunundzwanzigste März zweitausendneun. Familienessen bei den Cullens. Seufz. Ich stand draußen vor dem Haus – bewaffnet mit einem Blumenstrauß für Esme und einer Flasche Wein – und wartete darauf, dass Edward mich abholte. Ich war zehn Minuten zu früh dran, aber ich wollte nicht, dass Edward noch aus dem Auto steigen musste, um bei mir zu klingeln. Da war es mir lieber selbst zu warten. Nervös strich ich meinen schwarzen, gerade geschnittenen Rock glatt. Dazu trug ich eine hellblaue Bluse mit Dreiviertelärmeln und meine schwarzen Ballerinas. Ich schaute noch auf meine Füße, als ein Auto neben mir hielt. Es war Edwards silberner Volvo. Schnell öffnete ich die Beifahrertür und stieg ein.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte mich Edward gutgelaunt.

„Guten Morgen", echote ich, während ich mich anschnallte. Sofort fuhr Edward los.

„Wo wohnen deine Eltern eigentlich?", fragte ich, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo wir hinfuhren.

„Sie leben am Stadtrand von New York in einer Villa, wenn man so will", erklärte er ohne mich anzusehen. Eine Villa… hmm…

„Ach so", machte ich und schaute dann aus dem Fenster.

Eine ganze Zeit lang, sagte keiner etwas, dann räusperte Edward sich. Neugierig betrachtete ich ihn.

„Ich sollte dich vielleicht vorwarnen…", begann er. So etwas endete _nie_ gut! „Mein Bruder Emmett reagiert auf neue Menschen immer sehr… zugänglich. Er wird dich sicher sofort mit irgendetwas überrumpeln und spätestens am Ende des Tages, wird er dich zur Familie zählen." Edward lächelte schief. Dieses Lächeln war zum Sterben schön. Ich hörte für einen Moment auf zu atmen. Als mir das auffiel, schnappte ich nach Luft und durchbrach so die entstandenen Stille. Zum Glück interpretierte Edward das falsch.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm", versicherte er. „Emmett ist eigentlich ein großer Teddybär. Rosalie hingegen benimmt sich neuen Menschen gegenüber sehr reserviert. Sie verhält sich kühl, misstrauisch und… manchmal unhöflich, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Das liegt nicht an dir. Das haben die meisten von uns erlebt." Ich schluckte hörbar. Ein wunderbarer Tag. Warum hatte ich noch mal ‚ja' gesagt? Ich wollte eigentlich auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder nach Hause. Einfach umdrehen und mich in meinem warmen Bett verstecken.

„Das wird schon", beruhigte Edward mich und warf mir einen schnellen, aufmunternden Blick zu. Es beruhigte mich tatsächlich ein wenig.

„Macht ihr das jede Woche?", fragte ich interessiert. So etwas kannte ich nicht.

„Nein, sooft wir es schaffen, aber mindestens einmal pro Monat", klärte er mich auf.

Dann bogen wir in eine große Auffahrt ein und parkten kurz Zeit später vor einem wahren Herrenhaus. Mein Mund musste offen gestanden haben, denn ich hörte Edward leise kichern. Als ich mich zu ihm wandte, sah ich, dass er bereits ausgestiegen war. Also tat ich es ihm gleich und ließ mich von ihm zur Haustür führen. Er öffnete sie und bedeutete mir einzutreten, was ich widerstrebend tat.

„Wir sind da", rief Edward hinter mir und schnell stand ein Mann vor mir. Ich schätzte ihn auf Ende dreißig oder höchstens Anfang vierzig. Er hatte dichtes, kurzes, strohblondes Haar und blaugraue Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markant, aber ebenmäßig. Alles in allem, war er wirklich gutaussehend.

„Guten Morgen, Sie müssen Bella sein", stellte er fest und reichte mir die Hand.

„Guten Morgen. Und lassen Sie das ‚Sie' weg. Das mag ich nicht", erwiderte ich.

„Perfekt. Dann duzen wir uns. Ich bin Carlisle, Edwards Vater", stellte er sich vor. „Es ist schön, dass du gekommen bist. Wir freuen uns sehr."

„Danke für die Einladung", bedankte ich mich bei ihm. „Ich habe eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht." Überrascht nahm er die Flasche entgegen.

„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, aber danke", lächelte er.

Dann wurden wir unterbrochen. Ein großer, breit gebauter Mann mit kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren trat in mein Blickfeld.

„Wenn das nicht die kleine Bella ist…", sagte er freudig, kam auf mich zu, umarmte mich und hob mich dabei hoch. Ich war vollkommen perplex. Das war dann also…

„Emmett Cullen, lass sie sofort herunter!", herrschte Esme ihn an. Er hat das Befohlene und grinste mich an. Ich konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern.

„Hallo, Emmett. Freut mich sehr", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Mich auch", antwortete er zwinkernd. Esme kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich leicht.

„Hallo, Bella. Ich freue mich ja so, dass du hier bist", begrüßte sie mich.

„Ich freue ich auch, danke", sagte ich lächelnd und reichte ihr die Blumen. „Die sind für dich… als Dankeschön."

„Vielen Dank. Sie sind wunderschön", bestätigte sie und verließ dann den Raum, um die Blumen in eine Vase zu stellen, wie ich vermutete.

„Bella, das ist meine Frau Rosalie", stellte Emmett mir seine Frau vor. Sie war groß, blond und die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen hatte. In ihrem roten Kleid wirkte sie wie ein Model. Ein sehr hübsches Model.

„Hallo", sagte ich schüchtern und hielt ihr meine Hand hin. Sie schaute kurz darauf, legte schließlich aber doch zögerlich ihre Hand in meine. Abschätzig musterte sie mein Gesicht und ich wusste nicht, ob sie es tat, weil sie meine Reaktionen abschätzen wollte oder weil sie mein Aussehen bewertete. Rasch ließ sie meine Hand wieder los und drehte sich – ohne ein Wort – um und ging davon. Ich schaute ungläubig hinterher.

„Bella", schrie Alice von irgendwo her und umarmte mich nur Sekunden später.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Alice", sagte ich schmunzelnd und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Jake hat mich neulich geküsst", raunte ich ihr leise ins Ohr.

„Er hat dich geküsst?", rief sie freudig. Ich seufzte innerlich. Der Grund, warum ich es leise gesagt hatte, war der, dass ich eben nicht wollte, dass es jeder wusste.

„Ja", erwiderte ich schlicht. „Lass uns das am besten irgendwann anders besprechen."

Als wir uns wieder losgelassen hatten, sah ich mich um. Alle schauten mich an. Es war total unangenehm. Genau das wollte ich verhindern. Allerdings fragte ich mich, warum es alle so zu interessieren schien. Doch dann erblickte ich Jasper, der mich anlächelte.

„Hey, Jazz", sagte ich, ging auf den großen, blonden Freund meiner besten Freundin zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hallo Bella. Lange nicht gesehen", sagte er. Ich schaute ihm in seine strahlendblauen Augen und lächelte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren viel filigraner, als die, der anderen Männer in diesem Raum. Trotzdem wirkten sie sehr männlich.

„Ja, wann was das? In der Bar?", fragte ich nachdenklich.

„Nein. Bei Alice und _Edward_. An dem Tag, an dem ihr in der Küche _gearbeitet_ habt." Er grinste.

„Lass uns bitte nicht weiter darauf eingehen", flehte ich und warf Edward einen unauffälligen Blick zu. Doch dieser grinste ebenfalls. Wie es aussah, war er über die Peinlichkeit hinweg.

„Wie du willst", zwinkerte Jasper mir zu.

„Das Essen ist fertig", rief Esme und alle gingen langsam in einen anderen Raum. Ich folgte ihnen. Wir kamen in ein großes Esszimmer. Es war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Schwere, hellblau gemusterte Stofftapeten zierten die Wände und der Boden war ausgelegt mit schönem, dunklen Packet. Der große gedeckte und mit Essen vollgestellte Esstisch wirkte antik und hatte die gleiche Farbe wie meine Wohnzimmermöbel. Mehr Möbelstücke – abgesehen von den acht Stühlen – waren nicht in diesem Raum. Doch er wirkte gut, genau so wie er war. Nur Bilder waren in diesem Zimmer noch zu finden. Familienbilder der Familie Cullen.

Unschlüssig blieb ich stehen. Esme legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog mir dann einen Stuhl nach hinter. Dankbar für die Hilfe setzte ich mich. Dass dieser Platz zwischen Edward und Rosalie war, war allerdings nur suboptimal.

Alle wünschten sich einen guten Appetit und begannen dann, sich die Teller zu füllen. Esme hatte einen Wildbraten zubereitet. Dazu gab es Salzkartoffeln, Salat und eine sehr gut riechende Bratensauce. Ich nahm von allem ein wenig und war von dem Geschmack wirklich überwältigt. Esme war einfach eine grandiose Köchin.

Wir aßen und alle unterhielten sich wild durcheinander. Nur ich war ruhig. Ich wollte niemanden stören.

„Bella, ich habe gehört, du arbeitest in einem Bücherladen?", frage Carlisle an mich gewandt.

„Ja, genau. Nach dem College habe ich dort angefangen. Wenn ich das Talent hätte, würde ich selbst Bücher schreiben, aber das ist mir leider nicht vergönnt", erklärte ich bedauernd.

„Ja, ja. Die Literatur ist ein sehr interessantes Gebiet. Ich selbst lese auch sehr gerne, wie fast jeder in unserer Familie", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Okay", sagte Alice gequält und aufgeregt zugleich. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus."

„Alice, bitte", versuchte Jasper sie aufzuhalten.

„Nein, Liebling", wiegelte sie ab. Esme begann zu strahlen und Carlisle lächelte stolz.

„Dass wir gestern mit Mum und Dad ausgegangen sind, hatte seinen Grund. Wir wollten es mit ihnen besprechen, bevor wir es öffentlich machen." Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schrie dann: „Jasper und ich werden heiraten!" Ich schaute erst ungläubig, dann sprang ich auf, lief um den Tisch herum und fiel meiner ebenfalls schon aufgesprungenen besten Freundin um den Hals.

„Oh mein Gott, Alice. Das ist so toll. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief ich enthusiastisch und arm in arm hüpften wir auf und ab.

Edward kicherte und kam auf uns zu. Da ich Alice nicht losließ, umarmte er kurzer Hand uns beide. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper.

„Ich freue mich wirklich sehr für euch", sagte er aufrichtig. Wir drei ließen einander los und ich zog Jasper zu mir hoch, um ihn zu umarmen, während Alice mit Emmett zu kämpfen hatte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jazz", flüsterte ich ihm in Ohr, als er aufgestanden war. Dann ließ ich ihn los und strahlte ihn an.

„Ja, ich habe verdammt großes Glück, dass sie mich heiraten will", verkündete er.

„Da hast du verdammt recht!", stimmte Edward lachend zu und klopfte ihm brüderlich auf die Schulter. „Jetzt bekomme ich endlich den großen Bruder, den ich schon immer wollte."

„Hey, und was ist mit mir?", quengelte Emmett gespielt beleidigt. Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck prustete ich los. Es war einfach unbezahlbar, wie Emmett sein Gesicht so verzog wie ein schmollendes Kind.

Alle beglückwünschten noch weiterhin das Paar, aber irgendwann nahmen wir wieder Platz.

„So, nun haben wir einige Jobs zu verteilen", quietschte Alice und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich weiß, ihr könnt es schon kaum noch erwarten zu erfahren, welche Rolle ihr auf der Hochzeit einnehmen werdet und deshalb spanne ich euch auch nicht länger auf die Folter." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das war so… Alice! „Bella, ich möchte dich bitten meine erste Brautjungfer zu werden."

„Was, wirklich?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Aber natürlich. Bei so etwas mache ich doch keine Scherze", gab sie zurück.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre", nahm ich ihre Wahl an. Ich hasste so etwas zwar eigentlich, aber es bedeutete mir viel, dass sie mich ausgewählt hatte.

„Super. Rose, dich möchte ich bitten meine zweite Brautjungfer zu sein", erklärte Alice weiter. Die Angesprochene lächelte leicht.

„Natürlich, Alice. Sehr gerne", antwortete sie. Plötzlich ging von der Blondine eine Wärme aus, die ich nicht erwartet hätte. Ich schätzte, dass Edward recht hatte, mit dem, was er gesagt hatte.

„Dann bin jetzt wohl ich dran", meldete Jasper sich zu Wort. „Mein erster Trauzeuge wirst du, Edward, wenn du das möchtest. Und Emmett wird der Zweite. Wir haben uns das so überlegt, damit auch die richtigen Paarkonstellationen zusammen zum Altar gehen", erläuterte Jazz ruhig. Edward und ich warfen uns einen Blick zu, der so intensiv war, die wir beide schnell wieder wegschauten.

„Ich mache das gerne", bestätigte Edward.

„Ich bin auch dabei", lachte Emmett.

Wir unterhielten uns noch bis zum Ende des Essens. Dann stand Esme auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen und Alice half ihr. Also griff ich auch nach zwei Schüsseln, um mich nützlich zu machen. Doch als ich in der Küche auf Esme traf, war sie mehr als verwundert.

„Was machst du denn da, Liebes? Du bist unser Gast", mahnte sie mich liebevoll und nahm mir die Schalen ab.

„Ja und außerdem haben wir gerade beschlossen, dass sich die Männer heute um den Abwasch kümmern", kam es von einen samtenen Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah in Edwards jadegrüne Augen. Schnell wandte ich den Blick wieder ab und ging an ihm vorbei zurück ins Esszimmer. Die Frauen der Familie taten es mir gleich. Alice zog aus ihrer Tasche Brautmagazine hervor, die sie sich mit Rosalie zusammen ansah. Esme schaute ihrer Tochter und ihrer Schwiegertochter ebenfalls über die Schulter und ich betrachtete die Familienfotos. Eines stach mir dabei besonders ins Auge. Auf dem Bild waren die drei Kinder der Familie zu sehen. Emmett war ein Teenager… so um die vierzehn. Sein Gesicht hatte sich seit dem nicht sehr verändert. Er hatte immer noch das strahlende Lächeln mit den tiefen Grübchen von damals. Nur sein Körper war breiter und muskulöser geworden.

Alice schätzte ich auf zwölf. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu der Zeit lang getragen. Die beinahe schwarze Mähne fiel ihr glatt und glänzend über die Schultern. Ihr Lächeln war breit und ich erkannte schnell, dass Alice sich ihre Unbeschwertheit von damals hatte erhalten können. Ihre Mimik auf dem Bild zweigte dies ganz deutlich.

Bis zum Schluss hob ich mir den kupferhaarigen Gott auf, der gerade in der Küche den Abwasch erledigte. Er war auf dem Bild etwa zehn gewesen. Er schaute etwas verhaltener als seine Geschwister, doch auch er hatte seine Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen. Aber dieses Lächeln hatte nichts mit dem atemberaubendem schiefem Lächeln zu tun, das er heute sein Eigen nennen durfte. Seine Augen hingegen hatten schon in seiner Kindheit eine solch intensive Ausstrahlung, dass ich sie nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden anschauen konnte. Deshalb flackerte mein Blick zu seinen Haaren. Sie waren kürzer gewesen und trotzdem standen sie in alle Richtungen ab. Er sah zum anbeißen aus. Willkürlich stellte ich mir einen kleinen Jungen vor, der diesem hier sehr ähnelte, nur, dass es sich dabei um _meinen_ Sohn handeln würde. In meiner Vorstellung hatte er nichts von mir, was auch gut war. Ich wollte das Kunstwerk nicht zerstören. Alle Gene, die ein Kind von mir erben könnte, würden die Schönheit eben dieses Kindes beeinträchtigen. Ich lächelte vor mich hin.

„Er war süß als Kind, nicht wahr?", holte mich Esme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nahm meine Augen von dem Foto und fand sie direkt neben mir.

„Wen meinst du?", fragte ich so nüchtern wie möglich. Ein Lächeln bildete sich in ihrem Gesicht und sie sah mich wissend an.

„Ich rede von meinem Sohn. Bella, du starrst ihn seit zehn Minuten an." Ihr Blick wurde warm, als ich leicht errötete.

„Na ja, er war ein unglaublich süßes Kind… so…so unschuldig", erklärte ich. Und doch war da diese Reife in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Oh ja, früher war er das mal", sie lachte. Ich warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Dann kam Emmett herein und fragte seine Mutter, ob er jetzt Playstation spielen dürfte. Ich lachte.

„Ja, Emmett. Geh nur", erlaubte sie seufzend. „Man sollte meinen, dass er viel jünger wäre."

„Wie alt ist er denn eigentlich?", fragte ich neugierig nach.

„Emmett ist neunundzwanzig. Es ist einfach unfassbar, dass er sich immer noch so kindisch benimmt", lachte sie, doch man konnte die Liebe in ihren Worten hören. _Neunundzwanzig_? Esme sah nicht älter aus als Ende dreißig.

„Wow, das… Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Sicher, Liebes", gestattete sie mir.

„Wie alt bist du?... Ich meine, du siehst nicht so aus, als könntest du schon einen so alten Sohn haben", wollte ich wissen. Sie lachte.

„Oh, doch, ich bin bereits neunundvierzig. Carlisle ist zweiundfünfzig. Das ist also gar nicht so unmöglich", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

„Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Ihr Zwei seht so jung aus", erwiderte ich erstaunt.

„Danke, Bella. Das hört man in meinem Alter immer gern", kicherte sie und wandte sich dann ab. Ich tat es ihr gleich und gesellte mich zu Alice.

Und so verging der Tag, Stunde um Stunde mit anregenden Gesprächen, Hochzeitsplanung und viel Gelächter. Bei den Cullens fühlte ich mich wohl. Es war angenehm bei ihnen zu sein. Ein Gefühl, das ich vermisste, sobald ich sie verlassen hatte.

* * *

Das Ende eines neuen Chapters…

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat oder ihr es zumindest nicht zuuu schlimm fandet. =D

Jetzt eine nicht so erfreuliche Nachricht:

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich kaum noch Leute für diese ff interessieren. Ich bekomme zwar Nachrichten, dass ich zu Favoritenlisten hinzugefügt wurde, aber kaum Reviews. Deshalb frage ich mich eben, ob meine ff überhaupt gelesen wird oder sie sofort wieder gelöscht wird.

Wenn sie euch nicht gefällt, dann sagt mir da ruhig. Mit Kritik wird man besser! ;-)

LG


	10. Vorbereitungen

Sorry, wenn nicht jeder eine Vorschau bekommen hat. Irgendwie war ich vollkommen durcheinander.

Dafür geht es jetzt schon weiter...

Ich kann übrigens auch niemandem eine Vorschau schicken, der private Nachrichten ausgeschaltet hat. Tut mir echt leid.

Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich überlegt hatte nur noch alle zwei Wochen was zu posten, aber ich hatte einen Schreibflash. Und da ich in den letzten drei Tagen vier Kapitel geschrieben habe, da dachte ich, dass ihr davon auch profitieren solltet.

Dieses Kapitel widme ich zwei Leserinnen, nämlich _**-x-PortmanAngel-x-**_ und _**Chrissy80**_, die mir ganz liebe Reviews hinterlassen haben. Auch an alle anderen natürlich vielen, vielen Dank! So jetzt ist aber genug gesagt!

Also viel Spaß bei Lesen!

* * *

**ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

**Vorbereitungen**

Ich saß bei der Arbeit und machte Monatsberichte. Angela kam mit den paar Kunden auch gut allein zurecht und so hatte ich mich in den Pausenraum zurückgezogen und begonnen die Berichte zu schreiben. Es war eine langweilige Arbeit, aber da sie ohnehin erledigt werden musste, entschloss ich mich sie lieber heute hinter mich zu bringen als es unnötig aufzuschieben.

Ich hasste Montage. Es war direkt nach dem Wochenende und die gesamte anstrengende Arbeitswoche lag wieder vor einem. Laut seufzend schrieb ich weiter, bis ich mein Handy klingeln hörte. Schnell lief ich zu meiner Tasche und suchte nach der Geräuschquelle. Als ich es endlich gefunden hatte, ging ich ran ohne auf meinem Display nachgesehen zu haben, wer es war.

„Hallo?", fragte ich gehetzt.

„Hey, Bella… Hier ist Edward", sagte die bekannte männliche Stimme.

„Oh, hey", gab ich schwach zurück.

„Der Grund, warum ich anrufe ist folgender: Die Hochzeit ist ja nun nicht wirklich lange hin und ich finde, dass wir uns treffen sollten, um zu planen, was wir als Trauzeuge und Brautjungfer noch zu tun haben", erklärte Edward mir seinen Anruf.

„Ehm… steht denn schon ein Termin?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Sicher. Hat Alice dich noch nicht angerufen? Das war das erste, dass sie mir am Frühstückstisch entgegen geschrieen hat", kicherte er.

„Nein, hat sie nicht", gab ich zurück. „Wann findest denn der große Event statt?"

„Die Hochzeit ist am dreißigsten Mai", sagte er schlicht.

„Diesen Jahres?", fragte ich geschockt.

„Ja, du kennst doch Alice. Sie wartet doch nicht noch ein Jahr, wenn sie das auch ziemlich sofort erledigen kann", lachte er laut.

„Aber das sind nur noch zwei Monate", erinnerte ich ihn. „Wie will Alice in der kurzen Zeit ihre Traumhochzeit organisieren?" Ich wusste einiges über ihre Vorstellungen – eine Hochzeit betreffend – und ich wusste, dass so ein großes und opulentes Fest sehr viel mehr Planungszeit erforderte.

„Alice schafft das schon. Sie ist ein regelrechtes Organisationstalent. Außerdem kann ihr keiner einen Wunsch abschlagen, wenn sie es darauf anlegt", sagte er und ich meinte etwas Stolz in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Das heißt, sie hat dann ihre kleinen Arbeitssklaven… Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass wir das sind", flehte ich ihn an.

„Tut mir leid, aber den Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen. Wir werden sicherlich einiges übernehmen müssen", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Also schön. Da es vermutlich ohnehin die einzige Hochzeit ist, die ich je mitplanen muss, geht das schon in Ordnung", lachte ich ohne Humor. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich an dem Tag nicht gut gelaunt war? Es war einen Moment ruhig in der Leitung.

„Ehm… also, wann hättest du mal Zeit?", ignorierte er meinen letzten Satz.

„Hmm…", machte ich nachdenklich. Allein mit Edward etwas für eine Hochzeit planen. Das war mein ganz persönlicher Teil der Hölle.

„Je eher desto besser", fügte er hinzu. Ich seufzte leise.

„Wie wäre es mit heute Abend? Nach der Arbeit?", fragte ich widerstrebend.

„Klasse. Wollen wir uns hier im Café treffen?", fragte er begeistert. Moment mal, begeistert?

„Okay, dann heute Abend", wiederholte ich.

„Wann bist du dann hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich denke, dass ich gegen sieben Uhr da bin", sagte ich nachdenklich.

„Gut, dann bis nachher, Bella", sagte er und legte auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

Ich arbeitete also noch etliche Stunden an diesen verflixten Berichten und half Angela danach weiter in Laden.

Allerdings fragte ich mich immer wieder, ob ich mich bei seinem freudigen Unterton in der Stimme nicht vielleicht geirrt hatte. Oder, was der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass er sich freute… Sicherlich hatte das nichts mit mir zu tun.

Reichlich spät fiel mir ein, dass ich heute eigentlich mit Jake verabredet war. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Wem sollte ich absagen? Ich entschied mich für Jacob, da ich mir sicher war, dass er es verstehen würde, dass Alice' Hochzeit vorging. Doch eine innere Stimme flüsterte mir immer wieder zu, dass ich Edward einfach lieber sehen wollte.

Ich benutzte das Telefon im Laden und wählte Jacobs Nummer.

„Hey, Bells", sagte er freudig.

„Hi, Jake. Ich… muss dir für heute Abend absagen", gab ich zu.

„Oh, das… ist schon okay", gab er nicht mehr fröhlich zurück.

„Tja, Alice will heiraten. In zwei Monaten! Und ich bin erste Brautjungfer. Ich bin heute mit dem Trauzeugen verabredet, um mit ihm einiges zu planen", erklärte ich ihm. „Tut mir so leid." Es war mir unangenehm Edward zu erwähnen. Also ließ ich ihn dabei außen vor.

„Kennst du den Typ denn?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ja", antwortete ich zögernd.

„Und, wie ist er so?", fragte er weiter. Bingo! Jake stellte einfach immer die richtigen Fragen… oder aus meiner Sicht… die Falschen.

„Es ist Edward", gab ich zu.

„Oh, ach so. Treffen wir uns dann stattdessen morgen?", schuld er vor.

„Ja, tolle Idee. Morgen ist super", sagte ich freudig. Eigentlich freute ich mich doch ihn zu sehen. Es verwunderte mich etwas. Ich war vorher nicht so… voller Vorfreude gewesen. Aber nun schon!

„Gut. Dann viel Erfolg bei der Planung", sagte er mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme.

„Yippey, Hochzeiten planen!", sagte ich ironisch. Er lachte.

„Bis dann, Bella."

„Bye, Jake!", sagte ich und legte auf. Als ich mich umdrehte stand Angela neben mir.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht belauschen, aber ich musste eine Bestellung vornehmen", sagte sie entschuldigend. Ich lächelte sie an.

„Das weiß ich doch", sagte ich ehrlich.

„Alice heiratet also?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Ja, sie ist ganz aufgeregt deswegen. Ich war gestern bei ihren Eltern zum Essen eingeladen. Eigentlich hatten Jasper und sie vereinbart bis nach dem Essen zu warten und es uns dann zu sagen, aber Alice hat es schon währenddessen nicht mehr ausgehalten und ist mit der guten Nachricht herausgeplatzt", kicherte ich.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Angela und lachte leise mit. „Dann haben sich ja sicher alle mächtig gefreut."

„Allerdings. Es hat damit geendet, dass wir uns alle in den Armen lagen", sagte ich und wie ein Blitz durchfuhr mich das Bild von Edward, der Alice und mich gleichzeitig in seine Arme zog.

„Wo musst du dann nachher hin?", riss Angela mich aus den Gedankenblindern.

„Ang, ich nehme einfach ein Taxi. Du musst mich nicht extra dort herumfahren", machte ich ihr klar. Angela hatte mich heute Morgen mitgenommen, damit ich nicht mit dem Bus fahren musste.

„Ach, Quatsch! Natürlich nehme ich dich mit. Wo genau musst du denn hin?", schlug sie mein Angebot aus.

„Ich muss zu einem Café. Es ist mit dem Auto gute zehn Minuten von hier entfernt", erklärte ich.

„Okay, dann musst du mir später nur erklären, wo ich lang fahren soll", entschied sie achselzuckend.

„Danke, Ang. Du bist die Beste", bedankte ich mich. Dann gingen wir unsere Wege und arbeiteten weiter.

*#*

Ich stieg aus Angelas Auto aus und schlug die Tür zu. Ich wartete noch, bis sie weiterfuhr und winkte ihr hinterher. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging zur Eingangstür des ‚CCafé'. Ich öffnete sie und trat ein. Drinnen war es noch recht voll. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen waren alle Tische besetzt. Ich ging zum Tresen und sah mich einer jungen Frau mit schwarzen Haaren gegenüber. Ihre Haut war gebräunt und ihr Make-up sehr auffällig gestaltet. Sie schaute mich abschätzig an.

„Ich wollte zu Edward", sagte ich ihr. Sie zog eine formvollendete Augenbraue hoch und schaute einmal an mir hoch und runter.

„Er ist nicht zu sprechen", sagte sie herablassend.

„Also… wir waren verabredet", erklärte ich langsam.

„_Er_ mit _dir_? Träumst du etwa?", fragte sie ungläubig. Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Zu weinen würde mich jetzt auch nicht weiterbringen, aber dass sie das sagte, tat weh.

Ich wollte sie gerade bitten einfach nach Edward zu sehen und ihn zu fragen, ob er kommen könnte, als er in meinem Blickfeld erschien.

„Bella", sagte er lächelnd und kam zu mir, um mich zu umarmen. Okay, was war das?

„Hey", erwiderte ich leise. Edward wandte sich an seine Mitarbeiterin.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geholt, Helene?", fragte er sie.

„Das wollte ich gerade machen", verkündete sie mit einer Engelsstimme. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist noch ziemlich voll hier. Vielleicht sollten wir nach hinten in mein Büro gehen. Da haben wir unsere Ruhe", schlug Edward mir vor. Ich nickte mechanisch. Das gleiche Büro in dem wir…?

„Helene, bringst du uns zwei Cola?", bat er sie. „Oder willst du etwas anderes?"

„Nein, Cola ist toll", bestätigte ich.

„Gut, dann komm mit", sagte er und ging voran. Ich folgte ihm langsam. In seinem Büro setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Ich wollte mich gerade auf die Couch fallen lassen als er auflachte.

„Bella, ich beiße nicht. Ich meine, so können wir wohl kaum gemeinsam arbeiten. Ich habe leider keinen zweiten Stuhl. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen auf dem Schreibtisch zu sitzen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ich schluckte. So dicht bei ihm zu sein, konnte wirklich nicht gut sein.

„Oder ich setzte mich auf den Schreibtisch und du bekommst den Stuhl?", bot er an.

„Nein, schon gut. Der Tisch ist in Ordnung", erwiderte ich schnell, ging auf ihn zu und setzte mich auf die linke Seite des Tisches, damit er genügend Platz hatte etwas schreiben zu können.

„Also", begann ich, „was muss alles gemacht werden? Das Wichtigste sind doch wohl die Junggesellenpartys…"

„So etwas wollten wir weglassen", gab Edward zu bedenken.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich erstaunt. Das würde Alice nicht gefallen.

„Meine Mutter hatte die Idee. Ihr Vorschlag war es stattdessen einen Polterabend zu veranstalten", erklärte er.

„'Polterabend'? Was soll das sein?", wollte ich neugierig wissen.

„Das ist wohl eine Tradition irgendwo aus Europa. Meine Schwester hat nach der Highschool eine Tour durch Europa gemacht und dabei einiges aufgeschnappt. Später hat sie meiner Mum gegenüber auch einmal diesen ‚Polterabend' erwähnt, den sie wohl ganz lustig fand… Das ist ein Fest für beide Brautleute, wo alle Gäste altes Geschirr mitbringen und es zerschlagen. Das soll wohl Glück bringen", erläuterte er mir. Hmm… das könnte interessant werden. „Also, was sagst du?"

„Ich denke, dass die Idee gar nicht so schlecht ist. Es wäre mal etwas anderes. Ich weiß nur nichts darüber. Ich werde später mal ein wenig recherchieren", schlug ich vor.

„Okay, aber was wir auf jeden Fall benötigen ist Essen, Musik, Gäste und das ahnungslose Paar", zählte Edward auf.

„Und einen Ort, an dem wir feiern können…", fügte ich hinzu.

„Nein, den haben wir schon. Esme möchte es bei sich zu Hause machen", entkräftete er meinen Einwand.

„Perfekt. Also um die Einladungen und Musik könnte ich mich kümmern", schlug ich vor.

„Das Catering wollte ich ohnehin übernehmen", stellte Edward klar.

„Wann soll der Polterabend denn stattfinden?"

„Am Abend vor der Hochzeit." Er lächelte. „Meinst du wir bekommen das hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber noch bin ich zuversichtlich", lachte ich.

„Ja, ich auch… weißt du, es ist ein komisches Gefühl, dass sie heiratet", seufzte er.

„Weil sie deine Schwester ist und du sie beschützen willst?", nahm ich an.

„Das auch, aber vor allem, weil ich dann der einzige von uns Dreien bin, der noch nicht verheiratet ist", gab er zu.

„Du bist doch auch jünger als die anderen", gab ich zu bedenken.

„Schon, aber meine Geschwister hatten in meinem Alter ihre Partner schon gefunden. Manchmal sieht meine Mutter mich so unglücklich an, dass ich mir fast sicher bin, dass sie Mitleid mit mir hat, weil ich allein bin", seufzte er traurig und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Edward, das bildest du dir alles nur ein. Du bist nicht allein. Du hast Alice, Emmett und…" ‚mich', hätte ich beinahe gesagt. „…den Rest deiner Familie. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch viele Freunde hast." Ich versuchte ihn zu trösten und strich ihm sanft über den Unterarm. Er sah zu mir auf und in seinen strahlendgrünen Augen spiegelte sich unendliche Einsamkeit wieder. Ich konnte es ihm nachvollziehen. Egal wie viele Freunde man hatte und wie sehr die Familie hinter einem stand, ohne einen Partner fühlte man sich unbeholfen und einsam. Irgendwie nicht komplett. Doch für mich saß mir diese berühmte zweite Hälfte meiner Seele gerade gegenüber. Beschämt senkte ich den Blick.

Da schwang die Bürotür auf und Helene kam herein. Sie wirkte etwas überrascht über unsere Positionen, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Professionell stellte sie unsere Colas vor uns ab.

„Brauchst du noch etwas, Edward?", fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Nein." Seine Antwort war distanziert, so als wäre er in Gedanken ganz weit weg.

„Okay", sagte sie und verschwand wieder. Ich sah ihr hinterher. Amüsiert schüttelte ich den Kopf über diese Kellnerin.

„Was?", fragte Edward interessiert. Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und erkannte, dass er mich neugierig musterte.

„Deine Kellnerin", erwiderte ich schlicht. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie war vorhin ziemlich unfreundlich zu mir und meinte, dass du dich ganz sicher nicht mit _mir_ treffen würdest. Und kaum kamst du dazu, war sie ein kleiner Engel." Ich kicherte. „Ich schätze sie ist in dich verknallt."

Unwillig verzog er das Gesicht. „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber wegen der Unfreundlichkeit werde ich mit ihr sprechen… Und wieso sollte ich mich denn eigentlich nicht mit dir treffen? " Anscheinend spielte der den Ahnungslosen. Innerlich seufzte ich.

‚Weil wir in völlig verschiedenen Ligen spielen. Weil es mich in deinem Sonnensystem nicht mal gibt. Eben einfach, weil es eine unüberwindbare Distanz zwischen uns gibt, egal wie nah ich dir bin', wollte ich sagen, tat es aber natürlich nicht.

„Weil ich nicht gut genug für dich bin, vielleicht?", fragte ich scherzhaft. Klar meinte ich es ernst, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen. Er betrachtete mich sonderbar. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er ziemlich genau wusste, dass ich die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Und, da er nicht antwortete, interpretierte ich es als stumme Zustimmung. Langsam wurden meine Augen feucht. Unter dem Vorwand etwas trinken zu wollen, wandte ich den Blick ab. Ich trank ein paar Schlücke und stellte das Glas wieder ab.

Edward räusperte sich. „Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall vor dem Polterabend noch mal treffen. Außerdem würde Esme gerne auch in die Planung einbezogen werden, wenn das geht."

„Sicher. Gib ihr einfach meine Handynummer. Sie kann mich gerne anrufen. Dann können wir einige Dinge bereden und auch ein Treffen abmachen", bot ich an.

„Super. Sie wird sich freuen. Wann treffen wir uns wieder?"

„Ich würde sagen: bald! Könntest du mir Alice' Adressbuch besorgen, damit ich die Einladungen rausschicken kann?" Ich blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. Sie strahlten mit Schalk.

„Aber klar. Ich klaue es ihr. Wie wäre es mit übermorgen? Bis dahin habe ich es", überlegte er.

„Okay, geht klar. Gleiche Zeit?", bestätigte ich.

„Perfekt! Wie war eigentlich dein Date neulich?", vollführte er plötzlich einen Themenwechsel. Ich schluckte.

„Was?"

„Dein Date mit diesem Jacob?", bohrte er weiter und betrachtete mich abwartend.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ein Date nennen würde. Es war mehr…"

„Ihr habt euch doch geküsst, oder?", unterbrach er mich. Ich lief rot an. Klar, das hatte er ja bei seinen Eltern mitbekommen.

Flehend schaute ich ihm in die Augen. Ich wollte darüber nicht reden. Nicht mit ihm! Konnte er das nicht spüren? „Edward, ich…" Ich brach ab.

„So schlimm?", fragte er belustig und mit einem Hauch Arroganz. Ich wurde wütend. Ich hasste arrogante Männer.

„Nein, es war toll. Wir haben uns gut unterhalten, in der Vergangenheit geschwelgt, DVD geschaut und zum Abschied haben wir uns geküsst", erklärte ich sofort. „Er ist ein toller Küsser. Sehr leidenschaftlich!" Warum zum Teufel hatte ich _das_ gesagt?

„Ach wirklich?", fragte er forsch. Geschmeidig erhob er sich und ragte nun wie eine Wand vor mir auf. Krampfhaft schluckte ich. Mein Blick wanderte von seiner Brust zu seinem Gesicht. Edward schaute zu mir herunter. Einige Strähnen seiner bronzenen Haarpracht fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Sobald meine Augen in seine blickten, senkte er seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich mit einer brutalen Leidenschaft. Minutenlang hielt er meine Lippen gefangen. Sein Mund bewegte sich immer schneller auf meinem und zwang seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Ich keuchte erregt. Sinnlich saugte Edward an meiner Unterlippe und knabberte daran herum. Ich brauchte dringend Sauerstoff, doch er löste sich nicht von mir. Stattdessen zog er am Saum meines T-Shirts herum.

Doch dann schwang erneut die Tür auf und Edward und ich fuhren erschocken auseinander. Emmett stand in der Tür und sah uns verblüfft an. Dann grinste er.

„Mensch, Eddi! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir unsere hübsche, kleine Bella greifst", lachte er. Seine Frau stand hinter ihm und betrachtete die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

In einer Kurzschlussreaktion drückte ich Edward weg, sprang vom Tisch, griff nach meiner Tasche und rannte davon. Emmett und Rosalie machten erschrocken einen Schritt zur Seite und ließen mir so den Platz, den ich brauchte, um zu entkommen. Ich rannte so schnell es ging, ohne dabei stolpern zu müssen. Ich war fast bei der Tür, als jemand nah hinter mir rief.

„Hey, du?...Ehm… Bella?", rief eine unbekannte wunderschöne weibliche Stimme.

Ich hielt überrascht an und drehte mich um. Rosalie Cullen stand wenige Meter vor mir. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie hatte sprechen hören. Sie überbrückte die letzten Meter und sah mich nachdenklich an. Dann zeigte sie nach draußen und ging an mir vorbei. Ich folgte ihr unsicher.

Draußen angekommen, wandte sie sich mir zu.

„_Bella" _Wie sie meinen Namen aussprach klang komisch, unbeholfen. "Du liebst Edward, nicht wahr?", fragte sie von sich selbst überzeugt. Ich dachte darüber nach zu lügen, doch das machte sie mir zu Nichte. „Und ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich belügt." Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Edward mir erzählt hatte, dass Rosalie sehr reserviert war bei neuen Menschen und fragte mich, ob das damit zu tun hatte, dass sie den Menschen nicht sofort vertrauen konnte. Aber ich wollte ihr Vertrauen. Sie gehörte zu Edwards Familie und ich wollte, dass sie mich mochte, so irrational dieser Wunsch auch war.

„Ja", sagte ich also schlicht. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen liebevollen Zug an.

„Weißt du, ich kann dir nicht sagen, was er für dich empfindet oder wie er zu dir steht, aber es ist sicher kein schlechtes Zeichen, dass er dich küsst." Sie lächelte mich leicht an. Ich stöhnte auf.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Er küsst mich und so vieles mehr, aber er… _mag_ mich nicht!", sagte ich impulsiv. Sie runzelte ungehalten die Stirn.

„Wie auch immer sich das entwickelt, du musst einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Am besten gehst du ihm erstmal aus dem Weg", riet sie mir abwägend.

„Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Für übermorgen sind wir wieder verabredet. Die Hochzeit wird uns noch öfter zu Treffen zwingen." Meine Stimme nahm einen verzweifelten Ton an.

„Wann übermorgen?", wollte meine Gegenüber plötzlich wissen. Fragend sah ich ihr ins Gesicht.

„Um sieben."

„Gut, Emmett und ich werden auch hier sein. Wir sind schließlich eure – wie soll ich es ausdrücken? – Vertreter?", überlegte sie. Mein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Dankeschön", sagte ich aufrichtig. Ich war Edwards Schwägerin so dankbar, dass sie mir helfen wollte. Sie nickte nur als Antwort.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"

„Nein, ich nehme mir ein Taxi. Aber danke für das Angebot", winkte ich ab.

„Gut", sagte sie und wandte sich um, um wieder in Café zu gehen. „Bis übermorgen, Bella." Dann war sie verschwunden. Ich stand noch einige Minuten einfach nur da und schaute ihr hinterher. Wie war es nur passiert, dass ich dieser mir fremden Frau meine Gefühle ausgeschüttet hatte? Ich war doch sonst so verschlossen… Doch schnell führten mich meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung.

Wieso hatte Edward mich wieder geküsst. Vorher hatte ich ihm von dem Kuss mit Jacob erzählt. War es etwas Eifersucht? Nein, unmöglich. Wieso sollte er eifersüchtig sein? Aber was war es dann? Und dann durchzuckte mich ein Geistesblitz. Es war verletzter Stolz. Die pure Eitelkeit. Ich hatte so von Jakes Leidenschaft beim Küssen geschwärmt, dass Edward das Gefühl bekam, dass er nicht so ein guter Küsser war. Und dann versuchte er mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Das brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. Männer waren ja so stolze Geschöpfe.

Kopfschüttelnd griff ich nach meinem Handy und rief mir ein Taxi.

* * *

So. Fertig, Ende und aus! Natürlich nur mit diesem Kapitel. =D

Und ich entschuldige mich für alle Rechtschreibfehler. Aber es war verdammt spät, als ich das Chapter korrigiert habe… =D ;-)

Bis bald!

LG


	11. Freund oder Freund

Es geht ausnahmsweise schon weiter. Ihr profitiert in diesem Fall davon, dass ich krank bin und nichts Besseres zu tun habe als zu schreiben oder Korrektur zu lesen. Man kann schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen oder lesen, auch wenn ich sonst nicht viel dagegen hätte. ;) =D

Jetzt etwas sehr Angenehmes für mich…

Eine Widmung ist mal wieder fällig. Dieses Mal an meine Freunde Natalie und Jörn, die die folgende Szene von Jake und Bella so ähnlich selbst erlebt haben und mich damit dermaßen zum Lachen gebracht haben, dass ich es benutzen _musste_. Der Rest ist aber wie alles andere in dieser Geschichte künstlerische Freiheit und ausgedacht... =D

Also vielen, vielen Dank ihr zwei! Es hat sich doch gelohnt... =P

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Freund oder _Freund_?**

Jake und ich waren fürs Kino verabredet. Tja, Verabredungen liefen doch immer nach dem gleichen Schema ab. Essen oder Kino… oder Beides. Ich saß auf dem Sofa und wartete, dass er mich abholte. Ich trug heute einfache Jeans und einen Sweater. Jake würde das nichts ausmachen. Mir war einfach nicht danach mich aufzustylen. Ich las ein wenig und war gerade vollkommen weggetreten, als es klingelte.

Freudig sprang ich auf und schnappte mir meine Tasche und Jacke. Anstatt ihn hoch zu bitten, lief ich gleich nach unten, damit wir los konnten. Ich riss die Tür auf und stand meinem Jugendfreund gegenüber. Ich lächelte.

„Hey, Jake."

„Bella, ich muss dir etwas gestehen", sagte er ernst. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ich hasste alle Gespräche, die so begannen.

„Was?", wollte ich misstrauisch wissen.

„Ich bin ohne Auto hier. Das hat sich ein Freund von mir geliehen." Er sah beschämt aus.

„Ja, und? Zu dem Kino, zu dem wir wollen, sind es nur zehn Minuten zu Fuß", sagte ich beschwichtigend. Daraufhin trat Jacob aus der Türöffnung und gab meinen Blick nach draußen frei. Ein Platzregen ereignete sich draußen. Jetzt verstand ich, was er meinte. Ich hasste den Regen! Schnell zog ich mir meine Jacke an und trat selbstsicher auf Jake zu.

„Na dann los. Ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker." Er grinste mich breit an. Jacob umfasste meine Taille und zog mich eng an sich. Dann spannte er einen kleinen Regenschirm auf und wir liefen los. Es war kalt, nass und stürmisch, aber Jake strahlte eine natürliche Wärme aus, die mir heimisch vorkam. Ich fühlte mich wirklich wohl in seiner Umarmung. Wir schwiegen lange Zeit, dann brach er die Stille.

„Bella, ich mag dich, weißt du", sagte er unsicher. Ich blickte zu ihm auf. Er betrachtete mich eingehend.

„Ich mag dich auch, Jacob", sagte ich genauso ernst wie er zuvor. Er seufzte.

„Nein, ich meine, ich mag dich auf eine andere Art und Weise. Als Frau", klärte er mich auf. Leicht stieg mir das Blut in die Wangen. Wir blieben stehen. Langsam löste Jake seinen Arm von meiner Taille und stellte sich mir stattdessen direkt gegenüber. Tief schaute er mir in die Augen.

„Jake, ich…" Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich mir sanft mit seinem Daumen über die Lippe bis ich sie mit meinen Zähnen freigab.

„Du magst mich, richtig?", fragte er selbstsicher und kam dann meinem Gesicht mit seinem immer näher. Meine Augen fielen zu. Und dann berührten sich unsere Lippen. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegten sie sich aufeinander. Ich war fasziniert von der Reaktion, die dieser Kuss in mir auslöste. Meine Lippen kribbelten, meine Wangen glühten und obwohl mir eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf zurief, dass das nicht das war, was ich wollte, genoss ich jede Sekunde. Denn ein anderer Teil meiner selbst – der sich aber verflucht nach Alice anhörte – ermunterte mich weiterzumachen. Mich einfach fallen zu lassen. Jakes Lippen fühlten sich so warm an, so vertraut. Doch dann löste er sich von mir und ich schlug die Augen wieder auf. Sofort vermisste ich seine Wärme. „Und du genießt meine _körperliche_ Nähe… Liege ich damit falsch?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Zu mehr war ich nicht im Stande.

„Bella, ich will, dass wir etwas daraus machen", sagte er schlicht. Ich schluckte.

„Etwas daraus machen? Wie eine _Beziehung_?"

„Nenn es, wie du willst." Obwohl er das sagte, war mir das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen nicht entgangen, als ich ‚Beziehung' gesagt hatte. „Wenn dir das Wort ‚Beziehung' zu früh ist, dann ist das okay. Aber ich möchte das Privileg mich mit dir zu treffen, ohne dass du andere Dates hast", stellte er klar. Ich schluckte schwer. Die kleine Alice in mir jubelte. Aber sollte ich da wirklich zustimmen? Ich mochte Jake, sehr sogar. Also, was hatte ich zu verlieren? Ein Bild von Edward erschien vor meinem inneren Auge. Aber das war absurd. Er mochte mich noch nicht mal.

„Okay. Das will ich auch", gab ich zurück und lächelte schüchtern zu ihm herauf. Jacobs Grinsen breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht aus. Wenn er das tat, sah er wirklich unglaublich attraktiv aus.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort presste Jake seine Lippen erneut auf meine und so standen wir einen Moment küssend da, doch dann erfasste ein Windstoß den Regenschirm und er wurde Jake beinahe aus der Hand gerissen. Erschrocken fuhren wir auseinander. Der Schirm war kaum noch zu kontrollieren. Das Nächste, was ich registrierte, war, dass eine Kante auf mein Gesicht zuschnellte. Reflexartig schloss ich die Augen, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Innerlich machte ich mich auf den Schlag ins Gesicht bereit, aber dieser kam nie. Langsam öffnete ich erst ein Auge und sah die Ecke des Schirmes einen Zentimeter vor mir. Das war knapp gewesen! Ich schlug die Augen also wieder komplett auf und versucht Jake zu helfen ihn erneut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jedoch erfasste ihn dann eine weitere Windböe und der Schirm klappte nach außen. Nun war er also endgültig kaputt. Schnell steckte mein Begleiter den Schirm in den nächsten Mülleimer. Allerdings standen wir jetzt ohne Schutz vorm Regen da. Hätte man diese Wassermassen mit Sturzbächen verglichen, wäre man nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt gewesen.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Jake ehrlich. „Jetzt wirst du ganz nass."

„Das macht doch nichts", erwiderte ich und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich.

„Willst du vielleicht lieber wieder nach Hause gehen?", bot er mir an.

„Ach Quatsch. Das trocknet sicherlich schnell wieder", beschwichtigte ich. Jake legte also wieder seinen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich weiter.

Sechs Minuten später waren wir beim Kino angekommen und völlig durchnässt. Meine Jacke hatte keinen großen Schutz vor dem Regen geboten. Meine Jeans waren durchweicht und ich spürte die Nässe auf der sensiblen Haut meiner Oberschenkel. Ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl! Genau wie das Gefühl des Wassers, das in meine Schuhe eingedrungen war. Ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl, versuchte mir aber nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Wir kauften uns zwei Tickets für ‚Pulp Fiction'. Gott sei Dank, zeigten sie im hiesigen Kino nicht nur neue Filme, sondern auch Ältere.

Wir schauten zusammen den Film und ich mochte ihn wirklich, aber es war schwer sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als die Empfindung der triefenden Nässe auf meiner Haut. Die Tropfen, die mein Schienbein, meinen Nacken oder mein Dekollete hinab liefen… Innerlich erschauderte ich.

Am Ende des Filmes waren wir glücklicherweise wieder einigermaßen trocken. Das machte mich gerade unglaublich glücklich… mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber als wir das Kino wieder verließen, musste ich feststellen, dass es immer noch regnete. Wunderbar!

„Sollen wir vielleicht ein Taxi nehmen?", schlug Jacob neben mir vor. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„So weit ist es doch nicht", gab ich zu bedenken. Jake schaute mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, nickte dann aber und führte mich in die Richtung meiner Wohnung. Er versuchte mich so gut es ging vom Regen abzuschirmen und ich war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Mein bester Freund aus Jugendzeiten wusste genau wie sehr ich den Regen hasste und die Wärme liebte.

Schnell waren wir bei mir angekommen. Ich bat Jake noch hinein, doch er lehnte dankend ab. Er wollte nach Hause und sich umziehen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich wollte ja selbst nichts mehr als raus aus meinen durchnässten Sachen.

„Rufst du mich morgen an?", fragte Jake lächelnd.

„Klar", antwortete ich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Gut! Bis morgen, Bells", sagte Jacob zum Abschied und drückte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ja, bis dann", flüsterte ich leise und sah ihm dann dabei zu, wie er sich von mir entfernte.

Als ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte ich mich um und schloss die Haustür auf. Schnell ging ich alle Treppen hoch und war froh, als ich mich von meinen eigenen vier Wänden umgeben fühlte. Rasch machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad und entledigte mich meiner Sachen. Dann stieg ich unter die Dusche und wärmte mir meine müden und frierenden Glieder wieder auf…

*#*

Mittwoch. Es war Mittwoch. Und nicht irgendeiner. Nein! Es war der Mittwoch, an dem ich wieder mit Edward verabredet war. Ich seufzte. Die Arbeit konnte mich heute auch nicht wirklich ablenken. Typisch. Ich musste immer wieder an Edward und Jacob denken. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht einer Beziehung mit Jake zuzustimmen? Das war doch völlig dämlich. Vor allem, weil ich in einen Anderen verliebt war.

Neben mir begann das Telefon zu klingen. Geistig abwesend nahm ich das Gespräch entgegen.

„‚Bücherparadies'. Sie sprechen mit Miss Swan. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", sagte ich ohne nachzudenken. Diese Begrüßung war mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

„Bella, Liebes, hier ist Mrs. Patterson", sagte meine Chefin freundlich.

„Oh, hallo. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Ma'am?" Jetzt war ich doch neugierig. Was sie wohl wollte?

„Ich möchte, dass ihr morgen etwas länger bleibt. Ich möchte etwas mit euch besprechen. Keine Sorge. Für Essen werde ich sorgen. Ich will ja nicht, dass ihr vom Fleisch fallt", kicherte sie.

„In Ordnung. Ich sag Angela auch bescheid", bestätigte ich ihr.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Liebes", sagte sie noch und legte dann auf.

Was sie wohl zu besprechen hatte? Ich hoffte, dass es nichts Schlechtes war. Eigentlich lief das Geschäft gut. Ich meine, in der heutigen Zeit lasen eben nicht mehr so viele Menschen wie früher, aber wir konnten uns wirklich nicht beschweren. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Schließlich würde ich morgen schon erfahren, was los war.

Ich begab mich auf die Suche nach Ang. Da der Laden nicht so groß war, hatte ich sie schnell gefunden. Sie ordnete gerade neue Bücher ein und nahm mich nicht wirklich wahr. Lässig lehnte ich mich gegen eines der Regale und stützte mich mit dem Fuß daran ab.

„Morgen machen wir Überstunden. Mrs. Patterson hat eine Besprechung angesetzt", sagte ich ohne Vorwarnung, was meine Kollegin zusammenzucken ließ.

„Was?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Wann hatten wir denn das letzte Mal eine Besprechung?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln. Es war ja wirklich mehr als merkwürdig. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber egal. Sie hat übrigens gesagt, dass sie für das Essen sorgt", zwinkerte ich, bevor ich Angela wieder allein ließ und nun auch selbst noch ein paar Kunden beriet. Aber da heute wirklich nicht viel Kundschaft vorhanden war, machte ich eine Pause, mit der ich gleich ein paar Überstunden abbummeln konnte, und ging rüber zu ‚Alice' DeCign', um meiner Lieblingsdesignerin einen Besuch abzustatten.

Als ich ihr Geschäft betrat, sah ich erst mal nur jede menge Stoff. Fertig genähte Kleidung, aber auch welche, die noch in Arbeit war und lose Stofffetzen.

„Alice?", fragte ich leicht irritiert, doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Schulterzuckend ging ich in den hinteren, privaten Bereich und hörte dann auch schon, wo sie war. Ihre Nähmaschine ratterte in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass einem schwindelig werden konnte. Ich betrat ihre Nähstube und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe von ihrem Stand.

„Hey, Alice", begrüßte ich sie.

„Bella", erwiderte sie, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzublicken. Ich runzelte die Stirn. War sie etwa wieder in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Normalerweise hörte sie auf, wenn ich kam. ‚Eine willkommene Ablenkung im kreativen Prozess' nannte sie es immer. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an das Chaos im Verkaufsraum…

„Sag mal, was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Was soll schon los sein? Ich stehe kurz vor der Modenschau und ich bin noch lange nicht fertig", erklärte sie mir knapp. Was? Modenschau?

„Modenschau?", fragte ich deshalb nach. Nun blickte sie doch auf und verdrehte die blau-grauen Augen.

„Ja, Bella. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest: Victoria Banfield hat mich ausgesucht für ihr Charity- Event, das rein zufällig am Sonntag stattfindet", sagte sie und pustete sich eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haars aus dem Gesicht.

„Diesen Sonntag?", fragte ich geschockt. Das war aber knapp. Wow, ich wusste nicht, dass es so bald war.

„Ja und deshalb hab ich auch noch einiges zu tun. Aber keine Sorge, ich schaff das. Ich hab nur in den nächsten Tagen keine Zeit für dich. Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich. Als wäre das nötig.

„Das hier geht vor", bestätigte ich und wollte gerade wieder aufstehen und gehen als sich mich stoppte.

„Aber, da du gerade schon mal hier bist…" Sie grinste schelmisch. „Wie war dein Date?"

„Nass, sehr nass", murmelte ich verdrießlich. Verwirrt sah sie mich an.

„Wir sind zu Fuß zum Kino gegangen und es hat in Strömen geregnet. Aber das Resultat des Abends ist, dass ich jetzt einen festen Freund habe", erzählte ich und fühlte mich dabei als wäre ich noch ein Teeny. Fester Freund? Oh man.

„Wirklich? Das ist so toll. Ich wusste, dass aus euch etwas werden würde." Alice quietschte glücklich. „Dann bekommst du natürlich zwei Karten für die Schau. Das wird super. Weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich…", plapperte Alice, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Alice, Alice, Alice! Warte mal. Jake ist kein Typ, der auf Modeschauen geht. Es ist echt toll, dass du mir eine Karte geben möchtest, aber ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du sie jemandem gibst, der modebewusster ist", beruhigte ich sie.

„Bella, bitte! Ich habe zehn Freikarten für Familie und Freunde bekommen und eine davon gehört ohnehin dir. Außerdem werde ich echt sauer, wenn du nicht dabei bist", funkelte sie mich gespielt böse an.

„Okay, dann komme ich natürlich", lachte ich und auch sie stimmte mit ein.

„Aber jetzt erzähl mir mal, wie sich das mit eurem Beziehungsstatus geändert hat?", zwinkerte sie. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen und lachte.

Doch dann begann ich ihr die nicht allzu lange Geschichte zu erzählen. Als ich fertig war, schürzte sie die Lippen.

„Und?", fragte sie zusammenhangslos.

„Und _was_?"

„Lohnt es sich denn eine Beziehung mit ihm anzufangen?", führte sie die Frage weiter aus. Ich seufzte. Genau. Lohnte es sich?

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mag ihn und ihn zu küssen… ist wirklich schön… und es ist so leicht mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ich muss mich nie verstellen" bis auf meine Schwärmerei für Edward. „Wenn er bei mir ist, dann fühlt es sich richtig an, aber wenn er nicht da ist, dann kommen die Zweifel."

„Das ist doch normal. Es ging sowieso recht schnell. Ihr kennt euch zwar seit Jahren, aber ihr habt euch gerade erst wieder getroffen… Und damit will ich dich nicht kritisieren. Ich meine viel eher… Genieß einfach die Zeit mit ihm und entspann dich. Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach. Du magst ihn. Er scheint dich ja vollkommen durcheinander zu bringen. Das ist ausbaufähig und vielleicht wird daraus ja mehr", riet sie mir. Meine Verwirrung hing wohl eher mit meinem Gefühlschaos wegen Jacob _und_ Edward zusammen. Aber sie hatte recht. Es fühlte sich schön an mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen.

„Du hast recht. Danke, Alice", sagte ich lächelnd. Auch sie lächelte und umarmte mich unbeholfen, da wir beide noch saßen.

„Ich lass dich jetzt mal allein, damit du weiterwüten kannst", zwinkerte ich ihr zu und stand auf.

„Okay. Ich melde mich bei dir", versicherte sie mir. „Und wir sehen uns spätestens Sonntag."

„Gut. Bis dann", verabschiedete ich mich noch, bevor ich zurück zum ‚Bücherparadies' ging. Glücklicherweise oder eher dummerweise war es schon fast Freierabendzeit.

Also saß ich kurze Zeit später in einem Taxi in Richtung Café und wurde wieder nervöser. Doch eigentlich brauchte es nur den Gedanken, dass Emmett und Rosalie auch da waren und, dass Rose – vermutlich – auf meiner Seite war, um mich zu beruhigen. Das Taxi hielt und so stieg ich aus. Schnell lief ich hinein und sah sofort die blonde Schönheit mit den zwei Männern an einem Tisch sitzen.

Ich ging auf sie zu und setzte mich neben Emmett, der mich in eine sitzende Umarmung zog.

„Hey, Leute", sagte ich lächelnd. Als ich Rosalie ansah, lächelte sie mich freundlich an, was ich sofort erwiderte.

„Hallo Bella", kam es lächelnd von ihr. Emmett und sein Bruder zogen die Augenbrauen hoch, sagten aber nichts zu unserem ‚merkwürdigen' Verhalten. „Emm und ich nehmen dich nachher mit nach Hause."

„Danke", sagte ich überrascht.

„O-kay", wandte Edward – der mir gegenüber saß – nach kurzer Stille gedehnt ein. Dann schob er mir ein Büchlein zu. Fragend schaute ich ihn an.

„Das ist Alice' Kontaktbuch oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst. Da stehen alle ihre Freunde drinnen. Es ist unterteilt in ‚Geschäft', ‚Bekannte' und ‚Freunde'. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir nur ‚Freunde' einladen", riet er nachdenklich. Ich nickte.

„Das sehe ich auch so. Ich werde mich darum kümmern alle einzuladen", bestätigte ich und steckte das Buch in meine Tasche.

„Gut, eigentlich habt ihr doch alles schon soweit geklärt, oder?", wollte Emmett wissen.

„Na ja, wir haben es uns aufgeteilt… Mist, ich wollte heute Ang wegen der Band fragen. Ich erledige das schnell. Ich kramte mein Handy hervor und wählte Angelas Nummer. Da Rose mir aber gerade in dem Moment eine Cola und einige Zeitschriften in die Hände drückte, war das mit dem halten des Telefons etwas schwierig. Angela gab mir die Nummer ihres Bruders. Und so rief ich gleich darauf diesen an, nur, dass ich dieses Mal die Freisprechfunktion benutze und nebenbei in einer der Brautzeitschriften blätterte.

„Hallo?", fragte die männliche Stimme.

„Hey Isaac. Hier ist Bella. Angelas Arbeitskollegin", erklärte ich ihm.

„Ja, ich weiß wer du bist", lachte er. Gut, das hätte sonst peinlich werden können. Wir waren uns nur zwei- oder dreimal begegnet.

„Ich habe eine Frage. Meine beste Freundin heiratet bald und für ihren Ersatz- Junggesellinnenabschied brauchen wir eine Band… Und ich dachte dabei an dich", erläuterte ich ihm den Grund meines Anrufs.

„Super. Wann brauchst du uns, Bella?", wollte er begeistert wissen.

„Am neunundzwanzigsten Mai", sagte ich erwartungsvoll. Hoffentlich hatten sie dort Zeit.

„Alles klar", antwortete Isaac nach einer kurzen Pause. „Wegen den Einzelheiten meldest du dich noch mal?"

„Ja. Danke, Isaac."

„Bis dann", sagte er schließlich und legte dann auf. Ich sah grinsend zu den andern.

„Ein Problem ist geklärt. Dann bleiben nur noch die Gäste", seufzte ich.

Wir beratschlagten noch über das Essen, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich sah Alice' Nummer und wies die anderen an leise zu sein, damit ich wieder die Freisprechfunktion verwenden konnte, ohne dass Alice bemerkte, wer bei mir war.

„Hi", ging ich ran.

„Hi, Bella. Ich wollte dir nur erzählen, dass wir alle einen Tanzkurs machen. Also Emm, Rose, Edward, du, Jasper und ich. Das wäre ja eigentlich perfekt aufgegangen, aber ich dachte, dass Jake besser auch mitkommen sollte. Er ist ja jetzt auch zur Hochzeit eingeladen und dann sollte er tanzen können. Ich will nämlich unbedingt mit dem Freund meiner besten Freundin ein Tänzchen wagen. Dann muss Edward sich eben eine Partnerin mitbringen", plapperte sie, ohne dass ich sie stoppen konnte. Es war wie ein Auto auf sich zukommen zu sehen, ohne dass man die Möglichkeit erwägte einfach zur Seite zu gehen und stattdessen nur auf den Aufprall wartete.

„Ehm… ich werde ihn fragen, aber ich verspreche nichts. Jake ist kein großer Tänzer. Alice, ich muss auflegen. Wir sprechen uns", brachte ich hervor und drückte das Gespräch weg, ohne auf ihre Zustimmung zu warten. Langsam hob ich meinen Blick und schaute in drei geschockte Augenpaare. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Bella, seit wann seid ihr zusammen?", fragte Rosalie mit verengten Augen. Oh, anfängliches Misstrauen, ich habe dich wieder. Ich seufzte. Im selben Moment winkte eine Kellnerin, die ich nicht kannte, Edward zu sich.

„Ich werde das kurz klären", entschied er seufzend und verließ uns. Rosalie durchbohrte mich noch immer mit ihrem Blick.

„Seit gestern. Jake und ich sind alte Freunde und er hat mich gestern gefragt und… na ja… ich hielt es für eine gute Idee. Jake ist ein toller Kerl und er lenkt mich ab von… anderen Dingen", erklärte ich immer bewusst, dass Emmett mit am Tisch saß.

„Das, was du mir vorgestern gesagt hast, war also die Wahrheit?", fragte sie und spielte auf mein Eingeständnis an, dass ich ihren Schwager liebte. Ich nickte nur.

„Okay", seufzte Emmett gedehnt. „Ich lass euch allein. Das hält ja kein Mensch aus."

Als er weg war, wandte Rosalie sich wieder an mich: „Wieso dann das Ganze mit diesem… Jack?"

„Jake", verbesserte ich. „Edward will mich nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn etwas zwischen uns passiert, ist es ihm peinlich. Für ihn bin ich nur die peinliche beste Freundin seiner Schwester und ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr. Er denkt bestimmt ohnehin schon, dass ich ihn stalke oder so. Und ich mag Jake wirklich. Vielleicht hilft er mir über Edward hinweg", sagte ich verzweifelt. Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder freundlicher.

„Weißt du, ich denke ich verstehe dich. Du bist ein vorsichtiger und eher ruhiger Mensch. Das gefällt mir", beruhigte sie mich.

„Danke", erwiderte ich schüchtern. Einige Sekunden später ließ sich Edward wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und sah uns neugierig an.

„Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Nicht viel. Wir haben nur darüber geredet, wer dieser Jack… ehm… Jake eigentlich ist", berichtete Rose ihm und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Und ihr seid jetzt wirklich ein Paar?", wollte der Traum von einem Mann mir gegenüber wissen.

„Ja, es sieht ganz so aus", bestätigte ich leicht lächelnd.

„Tja, Edward. Es gibt Männer, die sich nicht so viel Zeit lassen, bis es zu spät ist und einfach gleich nach ihrem Herzen handeln", wandte Rose sich an ihn, doch es klang nach einer Drohung. Ich schluckte schwer. Damit stand sie auf und sah mich abwartend an. „Komm schon, Bella. Emmett wartet draußen auf uns." Und so folgte ich ihr, aber nicht ohne dem mehr als verwirrten Edward noch einen letzen Blick zuzuwerfen.

* * *

Das war's für heute und diese Woche.

Ihr könnt euch übrigens schon auf Chapter 17 freuen. Ich weiß, dass das noch sehr lange hin ist, aber das ist mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel… bis jetzt. =) =)

LG


	12. Die Suche nach dem Blutdiamanten

Hallöchen, alle miteinander.

Jetzt gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Schon mal vorweg: Nicht jeder wird mich für dieses Kapitel mögen, aber über Morddrohungen sehe ich gerne hinweg =D

Für alle Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler entschuldige ich mich schon mal. Meine Konzentration ging zum Ende hin immer mehr flöten! =D :P

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Die Suche nach dem Blutdiamanten**

Es war nun schon einige Zeit vergangen…

Die Besprechung mit Mrs. Patterson hatte ergeben, dass sie expandieren wollte. Sie wollte ein weiteres Geschäft in San Francisco eröffnen und unsere Meinung dazu hören, da wir mehr Ahnung von den Durchläufen pro Tag hatten. Wir berieten sie gerne, gaben aber auch zu bedenken, dass wir nicht wussten wie die Lage in San Francisco aussah und, dass sie das vorher überprüfen sollte. Da gab es also noch nichts Konkretes.

Die Modenschau von Alice war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Ihre Kleider waren wunderschön und alle reichen Society-Damen waren hin und weg. Ich war allein hingegangen – ohne Jacob – da er, wie ich es vermutet hatte, absolut keine Lust auf diesen ‚Modekram' hatte. Die Kreationen, die an dem Abend verkauft wurden, brachten insgesamt einundneunzigtausend Dollar ein, die allesamt gespendet wurden. Alice war sehr stolz und als dann in den folgenden Wochen ein Auftrag nach dem anderen ins Haus flatterte, musste sie sogar noch zwei Näherinnen einstellen, weil sie es erstens alleine niemals geschafft hätte und zweitens bald heiraten würde, weswegen sie bis dahin etwas kürzer treten wollte.

_Das_ gab ihr dann auch die Zeit den Tanzkurs zu buchen und uns alle dort hinzuschleifen. Zwei gute Dinge konnte ich diesem Unterfangen durchaus abgewinnen. Zum einen wurde meine Einschätzung, dass ich absolut nicht tanzen konnte, belegt. Es war also sehr angenehm zu erfahren, dass ich mich selbst gut einschätzen konnte, obwohl ich mittlerweile einen einigermaßen erkennbaren Walzer hinbekam. Zum anderen hatte ich mir während dem vierteiligen Kurs nur einen Fuß verstaucht, was bei meinem Talent schon einem Wunder glich. Würde man allein diese Aspekte betrachten, könnte man meinen Exkurs in die Tanzwelt – wenn man ich war – als Erfolg verbuchen. Doch es gab durchaus auch schlechte Seiten, die mir einen kleinen Dämpfer verpassten. Denn dort lernte ich dann auch gleich Tanya Denali kennen. Sie war Edwards neue Freundin. Rotblond, groß, gutaussehend und eingebildet waren nur wenige Adjektive, die sie beschrieben. Dass er nun eine Freundin hatte, versetzte mir einen kleinen – na gut… einen großen – Stich, der aber durchaus hätte noch größer sein können, wenn ich nicht Jake gehabt hätte.

Wir verstanden uns immer besser, kamen uns immer näher und ich war im Großen und Ganzen mehr als glücklich ihn zu haben. Er war vielleicht nicht so romantisch wie andere Männer, aber er war ‚mein Jake'.

Ich dachte noch immer über meine Beziehung zu Jacob nach, als mein Name gerufen wurde. Ich schaute reflexartig auf und sah wie Alice, Rosalie und Esme auf mich zueilen.

„Bella, es tut mir so leid, dass wir zu spät sind", entschuldigte sich Alice als sie mich in ihre Arme zog.

„Schon gut. Ich warte noch nicht allzu lange", entgegnete ich beruhigend. Dann ließ ich sie los und umarmte auch die andern zwei Frauen zur Begrüßung. Als ich mich aus Esmes herzlicher Umarmung löste, sah ich Tanya genervt auf uns zugehen. Etwas überrascht sah ich sie an und Alice folgte meinem Blick. Sie zog mich mit sich in die Straße entlang.

„Es tut mir leid. Edward wollte, dass wir sie mitnehmen… Sie in die Familie integrieren." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Nach dem kurzen Fußmarsch standen wir vor unserem Ziel: ‚The Bride'. Es war eine kleine Brautmodenboutique, die nur die neuesten Brautkleider verkaufte. Zusammen gingen wir hinein und sahen uns einer Frau mittleren Alters gegenüber.

„Guten Tag, die Damen", gegrüßte sie uns freundlich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wir suchen ein Brautkleid und passende Accessoires", verkündete Alice stolz.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind die Braut?", fragte die Verkäuferin.

„Ja!" Alice strahlte.

„Sehr schön. Ich bin Mrs. Mallory. Wollen wir uns gemeinsam umsehen?", bot sie an. Während sich die anderen weiter mit Mrs. Mallory unterhielten, sah ich mich im Verkaufsraum um. Er war sehr hell und weitläufiger, als es von außen vermuten ließ. An allen vier Wänden waren Kleiderstangen oder Regale angebracht, die der Warenpräsentation dienten. Der Verkaufstresen war gegenüber der Eingangstür aufgestellt und liebevoll mit roten Rosen und Kerzen dekoriert. Alles, damit sich angehende Bräute hier wohl fühlten.

Und so gingen wir bald alle durch den Laden und durchstöberten die Kleider. Es waren viele schöne Kleider dabei, aber auch viele, die die Ähnlichkeit mir einem Wattebausch hatten. Alice fand jedoch schnell ein paar Kleider, die sie anprobieren wollte. Also wies uns Mrs. Mallory den Weg in den Anprobebereich, wo zwei weiße Ledersofas in einer ‚L'-Form standen. Sie waren so ausgerichtet, dass man den perfekten Blick auf die Umkleide und den Ganzkörperspiegel daneben hatte. Auch hier war alles in einem freundlichen Gelbton gestrichen. Mrs. Mallory brachte uns Kaffee und ein paar Kekse und verschwand dann mit Alice in der Umkleide, um ihr bei Anziehen der Kleider zu helfen.

„Bella, wie geht es dir denn so?", fragte Esme freundlich.

„Mir geht es gut. Bei der Arbeit läuft alles bestens und privat auch", erzählte ich ihr.

„Das ist schön zu hören, Liebes", sagte sie mütterlich.

Doch dann kam Alice in ihrem ersten Kleid aus der Umkleide. Es war ein Albtraum in weiß. Der Rock des Kleides war gefühlte fünfmal so breit, wie meine zierliche beste Freundin und das Oberteil war mit Federn verziert. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Alice stellte sich vor den Spiegel und meine Begleiterinnen gesellten sich zu ihr, um das Für und Wieder dieses Kleides abzuwägen, obwohl es da für mich kein ‚Für' gab.

Als ich die vier Cullen- Frauen – oder besser gesagt, die drei Cullen- Frauen und die eine, die es irgendwann mal werden wollte – so beobachtet, kam ich mir lächerlich fehl am Platze vor. Sie waren eine Familie und ich war ein Fremdkörper. Sie mochten mich offensichtlich irgendwie, aber ich gehörte nicht dazu. Ich würde nie dazu gehören… Nicht richtig!

„Bella, was sagst du?", fragte Alice unschlüssig und sah mich durch den Spiegel hindurch an. Ich musste mich kurz besinnen, bis ich wusste, dass sie von dem Kleid sprach.

„Ich finde, dass es nicht wirklich zu dir passt", sagte ich noch sehr zurückhaltend. Sie nickte kurz und verschwand dann wieder in die Kabine.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Jake?", fragte Rose mich.

„Gut, aber er hat gerade viel zu tun. Anscheinend gehen gerade alle Autos kaputt", lachte ich.

„Wer ist denn Jake?", fragte Esme interessiert. Ich seufzte innerlich.

„Jake ist mein Freund", sagte ich schlicht. Sie sah mich entgeistert an. War es denn so abwegig, dass jemand mit mir zusammen sein wollte?

„Seit wann denn das?", fragte sie und man konnte die Verblüffung in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Seit gut einem Monat", antwortete ich und stand dann auf, weil Alice im nächsten Kleid vor uns stand. Dieses war besser _und_ schlechter. Besser, weil die Carsage mit hübschen Perlen verziert war und schlechter, weil der Rock eine sehr ungünstige Form hatte. Gepaart mit der Farbe, die das Kleid hatte, sah Alice aus wie ein riesiger Marshmallow.

„Alice, in diesem Kleid könnte man dich gleich für eine Marshmallow- Werbefigur halten", gestand ich gerade heraus. Sie hörte sich gar nicht erst die Kommentare ihrer Familie an, sondern steuerte direkt zurück in die Umkleide.

Ein weiteres Kleid folgte. Es war zu meiner Überraschung nicht weiß, eher beige und harmonierte nicht so wirklich mit Alice' eher hellem Teint. Der Schnitt hingegen war sehr schön. Ein leicht ausgestellter Rockteil und eine schlichte, eng anliegende Carsage mit Spaghettiträgern. Ich lächelte sie an.

„Das Kleid ist schön. Gibt es das auch in weiß. Dann wäre es toll", gab ich meine Bewertung ab. Alice sah mich erstaunt und verzweifelt_?_ an.

„Erstens gibt es das Kleid nicht in weiß und zweitens… Oh man, Bella. Die Suche nach dem richtigen Brautkleid ist wie… wie… wie die Suche nach einem Blutdiamanten. Und du weißt, wie selten die sind", seufzte Alice theatralisch.

Wow, da nahm es jemand aber sehr ernst. Aber warum wunderte mich das überhaupt?

Esme und Rose waren – was das Kleid betrifft – ziemlich meiner Meinung. Alice war sich da überhaupt nicht so sicher und Tanya schien das alles überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Sie stand desinteressiert daneben, sagte aber nichts. Also trat Alice abermals den Weg in die Umkleide an und ließ uns allein. Ich sah Alice kurz hinterher.

Dann wandte ich mich den anderen Begleiterinnen zu und sah, wie Rose, Esme und Tanya sich stritten. Innerlich rang ich mit mir. Ich wollte sie nicht stören… oder lauschen, doch es interessierte mich sehr.

„Doch, natürlich!", ereiferte sich Tanya.

„Ihr kennt euch doch erst seit ein paar Wochen", hielt Rose dagegen. Esme schaute mehr oder weniger hilflos und schockiert drein.

„Na und? Wenn man es weiß, dann weiß man es einfach. Eddi und ich gehören zusammen", wetterte _Eddi_s Freundin. Wow, das klang für mich nach einer ‚Und-sie-lebten-glücklich-bis-ans-Ende-ihrer-Tage'- Fantasie. In mir stieg bittere Galle auf.

„Pff!", machte Rosalie. Ich wollte das nicht mehr mit anhören und drehte mich um, um zur Sofaecke zurückzugehen, doch Tanyas Ausruf bekam ich trotzdem mit.

„Es ist egal, was ihr davon haltet. Edward wird mir sicherlich bald einen Antrag machen", blaffte sie laut. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Er wollte ihr einen Antrag machen? Betäubt taumelte ich rückwärts zu den Sofas und ließ mich darauf sinken. Edward und Tanya würden also auch bald heiraten. Na ja, sie passten rein äußerlich auch gut zusammen. Zwei gut aussehende Menschen!

Die Anprobe der restlichen Kleider ging vollkommen unbemerkt an mir vorbei. Ich saß nur da und hing meinen Gedanken nach.

Edward und Tanya waren glücklich, genau wie Jake und ich. Ich mochte Jake wirklich sehr und wenn mein Herz nicht schon vollkommen besetzt bewesen wäre von Edward, dann hätte ich mich sicher auch in ihn verlieben können, doch so war es nun mal. Aber mit der Zeit würde Edward aus meinem Herzen verschwinden und dann würde Jacob dort einziehen. Da war ich mir sicher. Ich brachte ein leichtes Lächeln zu Stande und wurde kurz darauf von einem Kreischen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Eddi, da bist du ja", quietsche Tanya in einer sehr unangenehmen Tonlage. Erschrocken blickte ich auf. Und tatsächlich. Da stand Besagter mit einem schiefen Lächeln und musterte belustigt die Sofas. Ich folgte seinen Augen und merkte erst jetzt, dass sich Rose und Esme ebenfalls hingesetzt hatten. Sie hatten beide die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und waren mehr als schlecht gelaunt.

„Hey, Mädels", begrüßte er sie gut gelaunt. Da sie nur mit einen Nicken antworteten, legten sich Falten auf seine Stirn.

„Was ist denn mit _euch_ los?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.

„Ich habe ihnen nur gesagt, dass wir sicher auch bald heiraten und das haben sie nicht verkraftet", verkündete Tanya mit einem Zungenschnalzen. Pure Verblüffung machte sich sowohl auf Edwards als auch auf meinem Gesicht breit. Bei mir war es Tanyas Offenheit, die mich erstaunte. Bei ihm war es vermutlich die Überraschung…

„Du hast was?", fragte er nicht minder schockiert.

„Na ja, du willst mist doch heiraten, oder nicht?", fragte sie schon fast verletzt.

„I- ich weiß nicht. Ich… hab noch… nicht darüber nachgedacht", stotterte er sich leicht zusammen. Unbefriedigt schürzte Tanya ihre Lippen. Ich hingegen fühlte mich für den Moment etwas besser.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Alice alle Kleider anprobiert und so gingen die anderen in den anderen Teil des Geschäfts zurück, während ich meine Sachen packte und mich anschickte zu gehen. Ich war noch mit Jake verabredet und wollte ihn nicht warten lassen.

„Bella?", fragte mich Edward hinter mir. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und schaute in sein attraktives Gesicht.

„Ja, was gibt es?", fragte ich nach. Ob es um die Vorbereitungen für den Polterabend ging? „Falls du auf den Polterabend hinaus willst… ich habe schon die Einladungen verschickt. Ich habe das im Griff."

„Gut zu wissen, aber das wollte ich dich gar nicht fragen. Ich wollte mich nur mal erkundigen wie es dir so geht", stellte er klar.

„Ach so. Ehm… gut. Und dir?" Es war irgendwie merkwürdig mit ihm zu sprechen. Das hatten wir in letzter Zeit nicht oft getan.

„Mir auch." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal zusammen Essen gehen?", fragte er lächelnd. Verwirrt hob ich die Augenbrauen. Wie meinte er das? „Also, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich meinte uns vier. Du, Jake, Tanya und ich." Jetzt verstand ich, was er meinte. Meine Alarmglocken schrillten und schrieen: _‚Keine gute Idee. Das endet im Desaster!'_

Stattdessen sagte ich: „Sicher, das klingt… nach Spaß." Er lächelte, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht.

„Toll, wann genau können wir ja dann noch mal besprechen", sagte er noch, bevor er verschwand und mich somit allein ließ, damit ich gehen konnte.

*#*

Jake hatte versprochen, dass er direkt nach der Arbeit zu mir kommen würde. Ich hatte geplant heute Abend ein paar Steaksandwiches zuzubereiten, die mittlerweile fast fertig waren. Da klingelte es auch schon. Ich ließ Jake herein und legte die Sandwiches auf einen Teller. Jacob umarmte mich von hinten und platzierte einen Kuss auf meinem Kopf. In seiner Umarmung drehte ich mich zu ihm um und küsste ihn sanft. Jacob erwiderte meinen Kuss und intensivierte ihn schnell. Ich ließ meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und massierte seine mit meiner. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stöhnte er in meinem Mund, löste sich dann aber von mir.

„Bella, du solltest lieber aufhören", sagte er mit rauchiger Stimme. Ich verstand, was er sagen wollte, doch ich hatte andere Pläne. Wir waren nun über einen Monat zusammen und ich wollte ihn nicht länger zappeln lassen. Also presste ich meinen Körper stattdessen noch enger an ihn. Meine Lippen legte ich an sein Ohr.

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht aufhören will?", fragte ich hauchend. Jacob erschauderte.

Ich ließ ihn los und nahm dann seine Hand. Vergessen war das Essen. Ich zog ihn in mein Schlafzimmer und schubste ihn sanft auf das Bett. Als er vor mir lag, krabbelte ich neben ihn und öffnete den Reisverschluss seines Blaumanns. Schnell streife ich ihm diesen über die Schultern. Geschmeidig erhob ich mich erneut und packte den Saum seiner Hosenbeine, um seine Arbeitskleidung nun endgültig loszuwerden. Darunter trug Jacob nur noch eine Boxershorts. Die würde ich ihm erstmal lassen...

Also machte ich bei mir weiter. Langsam knöpfte ich die Knöpfe meiner dunkelblauen Bluse auf und ließ sie einfach fallen. Dann öffnete ich den Reisverschluss meiner Jeans und entledigte mich auch dieser. Darunter trug ich einen schwarzen Satin- BH und einen dazugehörigen Slip.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete er mich, als ich auf ihn zukam und mich auf ihn setzte. Ich beugte mich vor und platzierte meine Arme links und rechts von ihm. Und dann nahm ich mir seine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Unsere Münder verschmolzen und unsere Zungen tanzten miteinander. Langsam legten sich Jakes Arme um meinen Rücken und strichen rhythmisch auf und ab. Doch bald stießen seine Hände an den Verschluss meines BHs und öffneten ihn. Ich setzte mich auf und schmiss das Wäschestück einfach weg, bevor ich mich wieder zu ihm beugte.

Anfangs wollte ich hiermit nur Jacob glücklich machen. Doch nun wollte ich es. Ich wollte _ihn_. Ich wollte seine rostbraune Haut an meiner blassen sehen und sie schmecken. Ich wollte alles auf einmal. Das Ausmaß dieser Entdeckung machte mich unfähig zu atmen. Aber schon Sekunden später, schnappte ich dann doch nach Luft. Jakob hatte meine Brustwarze zwischen den Zähnen und biss leicht zu. Er zog leicht daran und ich keuchte vor Erregung. Ungehalten rieb ich meine Mitte an seiner Männlichkeit. Zum Glück trennen uns noch zwei Schichten Stoff. Doch ich wollte nicht, dass es so lief. Als er meine eine Brust losließ, um sich der anderen zu widmen, richtete ich mich auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich wollte hier schließlich Jacob verwöhnen. Also strich ich sanft über seine Brust, küsste seine Halsbeuge, seine muskulöse Brust, seinen nicht weniger muskulösen Bauch und dann stieß ich an den Bund seiner Shorts. Spielerisch schaute ich zu Jacob auf. Er betrachtete mich abwartend. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ich vorhatte. Guuuut! Ich rutschte ein Stück weiter nach unten und drückte meine Lippen auf seine noch verhüllte Männlichkeit. Schlagartig schnappte er nach Luft. Als ich dann auch noch durch den Stoff hindurch begann daran zu saugen, verkrampfte sich sein ganzer Körper. Ich kicherte leicht, was ihn erschaudern ließ. Meine Finger tasteten leicht nach dem Bund seiner Shorts und zogen sie herunter. Seine Begierde bot sich mir nun offen da. Erneut platzierte ich einen Kuss drauf und schob mich dann wieder höher. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob Jacobs Stöhnen missachtend war, weil ich aufgehört hatte, oder ob es seine Lust widerspiegelte. Schnell zog ich meinen Slip aus.

Um ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen, setzte ich mich wieder auf ihn und ließ mich dabei quälend langsam auf seine Männlichkeit gleiten. Einen Moment blieb ich so sitzen, um das Gefühl voll auszukosten, dann bewegte ich mich wieder nach oben. Jacob stöhnte lustvoll und auch ich tat es. Immer wieder ließ ich mich auf und abgleiten. Mein Verlangen seine Lippen zu spüren, war stärker als alles andere. Also beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn stürmisch. Die Positionsverlagerung intensivierte das Gefühl von ihm in mir und ich keuchte überrascht auf. Jake platzierte seine Hände an meinen Hüften und unterstützte meine Bewegungen, während ich ihn ritt und dabei seine Lippen malträtierte. Ich wurde immer schneller. Meine Hüften kreisten wie von allein immer dann, wenn ich ihn ganz in mir aufnahm. Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Stöhnend schloss ich die Augen und fühlte nur noch. Ich war so voller Verlangen, dass mein Körper schmerzte, auch wenn mir irgendetwas in meinem Inneren sagte, dass das nicht der Mann war, durch den ich das alles fühlen wollte. Ich befahl diesem ‚Etwas' einfach ruhig zu sein. Und dann, im nächsten Moment, konnte ich gar nicht mehr denken. Ich spürte, dass Jacob sich etwas aufrichtete, seine Hände um meinen nackten Rücken schlang und seinen Mund erneut um meine Brustspitze schloss. Fest sog er daran und genau _das_ brachte mich letztlich zum explodieren. Vor meinen Augenlidern sah ich wilde Farbmuster wirbeln und mein ganzer Körper spannte sich ein letztes Mal an, bevor er in völlige Entspannung verfiel. Wie durch einen weiten Tunnel hörte ich Jacob wild meinen Namen knurren.

Nach einigen Momenten ließ ich seine Männlichkeit aus mir heraus gleiten und kuschelte mich an seine breite, sich schnell heben und senkende Brust. Meine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Ich lächelte in mich hinein, als ich Jakes Lippen an meiner Schläfe spürte. Dann wurde eine Decke über mich gezogen und ich schlug überrascht meine Augen auf. Jake betrachtete mich liebevoll.

„Dir ist doch bestimmt kalt", erklärte er mit rauer Stimme. Ich kicherte leicht. Er war so süß.

„Eigentlich hatte ich dir ja etwas zu essen gemacht", erklärte ich ihm leicht beschämt.

„Dann essen wir eben jetzt. Außerdem war es mir so lieber", gab er grinsend zurück. Ebenfalls grinsend, stand ich - mit der um mich geschlungenen Decke – auf und lief in die Küche, um uns unser Essen zu holen. Ich griff nach dem schon fertigen Teller und danach auch nach zwei Flaschen Bier, die ich mittlerweile immer im Haus hatte, bevor ich wieder zu Jake lief. Im Türrahmen blieb ich stehen. Denn Besagter lag noch immer zufrieden grinsend im Bett und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Lieferservice", ließ ich mit einer Stimme verlauten, die ich eher an eine Mitarbeiterin am Flughafen erinnerte und man immer während der Durchsagen hörte.

„Gut, ich bin am verhungern. Meine Freundin hat mich vollkommen ausgepowert", gab er grienend von sich. Ich verdrehte die Augen und legte mich wieder zu ihm.

„Tja, das liegt nur daran, dass du weich geworden bist. Sieh dich doch an. Das nennst du Muskeln?" Ich griff an seinen mehr als prallen Bizeps. „Kein Wunder, dass du keine Ausdauer hast", neckte ich ihn.

„Ja, klar. Ich bin völlig außer Form", pflichtete er mir bei und griff dann nach einem der Steaksandwiches.

Wir aßen im Schweigen, während wir arm in arm an das Kopfteil meines Bettes gelehnt dasaßen.

„Wir sollten nächstes Wochenende vielleicht nach Forks fahren. Du hast frei und ich auch. Was meinst du?", durchbrach er plötzlich die Stille. Mit fragendem Blick schaute ich ihn an.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso nicht? Wir hatten doch ohnehin gesagt, dass wir sie mal zur Rede stellen sollten, dass sie uns nicht über den Aufenthaltsort des anderen aufgeklärt haben. Außerdem würden sich Billy und Charlie sicher freuen und wir könnten die anderen Mal wieder sehen", erklärte er mir. Er hatte recht.

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich rufe Charlie an und frage ihn", sagte ich freudig und sprang aus dem Bett, um ins Wohnzimmer zu laufen und meinen Plan sofort umzusetzen. Jake hörte ich lachen.

Es klingelte viermal bevor Charlie abhob.

„Hallo?", fragte er mit brummelnder Stimme.

„Hey, Dad", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Bella?", fragte er verblüfft. Ich kicherte.

„Ja, wer denn sonst? Oder hast du noch Kinder von denen ich nichts weiß?", fragte ich, doch dann schossen Leah und Seth durch meinen Kopf und ich fragte mich, ob sie ihn wohl ‚Dad' nannten… Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

„Ja, ja. Schon gut. Wie geht es dir, Bells?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme. Er war gut drauf. Das brachte mich auch zum Lächeln.

„Gut und dir?"

„Auch", antwortete er knapp wie immer. „Gibt es einen speziellen Grund für deinen Anruf?... Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würden, aber…", stammelte er. Ich kicherte erneut.

„Schon gut, Charlie. Ja, es gibt einen Grund. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich am Wochenende besuchen komme?", fragte ich ihn. Jake ließ ich dabei außen vor. Das würde eine Überraschung werden. Jake würde es zwar Billy erzählen und die beiden Waschweiber – die wir Väter nannten – würde die Informationen austauschen, doch sie könnten nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass wir miteinander kamen. Von unserer Beziehung würden sie noch früh genug erfahren.

„Tolle Idee, Bells. Ich freu mich, wenn du kommst", sagte er wirklich sehr fröhlich.

„Gut, dann komm ich dich besuchen. Wann genau ich ankomme, sage ich dir noch. Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich habe Besuch. Bis Samstag, Dad", erklärte ich ihm nur halb wahrheitsgemäß.

„Okay. Bis Samstag", dann legte er auf. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Jake auf meiner Couch sitzen.

„Du bist ja _soo_ ein böses Mädchen. Du belügst deinen Vater? Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich mitkomme?", fragte er breit grinsend.

„Ganz einfach. Er hat mir das mit ihm und Sue auch noch nicht gesagt." Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Und Billy weiß es doch auch noch nicht. Also, können wir die beiden überraschen."

„Ich soll meinen Vater also auch belügen?", fragte er gespielt entsetzt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja. Das wird gut. Es am Telefon zu sagen ist doch blöd. Wir überraschen sie einfach", schlug ich vor. Jacob stand auf, kam auf mich zu und schlang seine Arme um mich. Dann küsste er mich sanft und führte mich zurück zum Bett, wo wir ziemlich schnell einschliefen.

* * *

Tja, ich bin schon wieder rot wie eine Tomate. Nur gut, dass ihr mich jetzt nicht sehen könnt.

Wir sehen uns nächste Woche, wenn der Eclipse- Soundtrack endlich erschienen ist! Ich freu mich schon sehr drauf. Dann habe ich endlich wieder neue Musik, nicht dass Muse mir auf Dauer langweilig werden würde, aber trotzdem…

LG


	13. Besuch in Forks

Eine neue Woche und somit ein neues Kapitel…

Eine kleine Überraschung gibt es aber noch. Dazu am Ende mehr. =D

Ich habe übrigens herausgefunden, dass ich mich beim Schreiben immer den Emotionen von Bella anpasse. Meine Mom hat mir das erzählt und gemeint, dass es zehnmal interessanter wäre mir zuzuschauen als fernzusehen. =D Meine Mimik spricht da echt Bände!

So nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Besuch in Forks oder Überraschungen für Fortgeschrittene**

Wie selbstverständlich öffnete ich Charlies Haustür und ging hinein.

„Charlie?", rief ich. Meine Stimme hallte durch das kleine Haus. Es hatte sich seit meinem letzten Besuch vor eineinhalb Jahren nicht viel verändert.

„Bells", antwortete mein Vater freudig und kam aus der Küche auf mich zu, bevor er mich unbeholfen umarmte. Er war noch nie der herzliche Typ gewesen. Damit konnte ich umgehen. „Wie war dein Flug?"

„Nichts außergewöhnliches", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Und wie läuft es so bei dir?", wollte er wissen. Wurde ich nun verhört? Spielten wir Chief-Swan-befragt-seine-Tochter, oder was? Ich schmunzelte leicht.

„Gut. Ich hab meinen Job in der Buchhandlung, treffe mich oft mit meiner besten Freundin und das war es eigentlich auch schon", erzählte ich. Gott, ging das nur mir so oder klang mein Leben furchtbar langweilig? „Ach, und der Transporter weilt nicht mehr unter uns. Er hat letzten Monat das Zeitliche gesegnet."

„Tja, er hatte ein erfülltes Leben und dir macht die Arbeit Spaß?", gab mein Vater zu bedenken. Ich grinste. Ich hoffte nur, dass er bei seinen vielen vorherigen Besitzern eine aufregendere Zeit gehabt hatte.

„Und wie. Ich liebe meinen Job. Aber reden wir nicht nur von mir. Was gibt es bei dir neues?" Ich war so gespannt. Würde er es mir sagen?

„Na ja, beruflich verändert sich ja nicht viel. Hier bei der Polizei passiert eigentlich nie viel und privat… Du… ehm… erinnerst dich doch sicher an Sue Clearwater?" Er stammelte leicht. Ich musste mir auf die Zunge beißen, damit mir meine Gesichtszüge nicht entglitten.

„Ja, klar. Harrys Frau", erwiderte ich nonchalant.

„Seine Witwe… Du weißt doch noch, dass Harry damals bei einem Herzinfarkt gestorben ist, oder?", er sah irgendwie gequält aus. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht erreichen. Ich schluckte schwer.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Nun ja, Sue und ich… wir… also", stotterte er. „Wir sind zusammen."

„Was?", fragte ich mit gespielter Verwunderung. „Seit wann denn?"

„Seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr", entgegnete er.

„Und du hast es mir nicht gesagt, weil…?", wollte ich wissen. Das war der Teil des Gespräches, der mich wirklich interessierte. Er seufzte.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest", erklärte er verlegen. So kannte ich meinen Vater gar nicht.

„Dad, ich freue mich für dich. Wie kommst du darauf, dass es anders sein könnte? Außerdem habe ich ja auch etwas davon", sagte ich einfach. Charlie sah mich fragend an.

„Na, Seth als Bruder", lachte ich. Doch dann wurde unser Gespräch unterbrochen. Das Telefon klingelte. Während Charlie das Gespräch annahm, dachte ich an die letzten Stunden vor dem Abflug. Da alles relativ schnell ging und Alice – wegen den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen – eigentlich nie erreichbar war, bekam ich sie erst wenige Stunden vor meiner Abreise ans Telefon. Ich hatte es bei ihr zu Hause versucht…

„_Hallo?", hatte eine männliche Stimme gefragt, die definitiv nicht meiner Freundin gehört haben konnte. Es war Edwards freundliche Stimme gewesen._

„_Hier ist Bella. Ist Alice da?", hatte ich gefragt. Mein Gesprächspartner hatte kurz geseufzt und dann geantwortet:_

„_Ja, ich gebe sie dir." Warum hatte er nur auf einmal so anders geklungen? So enttäuscht. Vielleicht hatte er mit einem Anruf von Tanya gerechnet? _

_Dann hatte man Geraschel gehört und kurz darauf war Alice glockenreine Stimme erklungen._

„_Hey, Bella. Ich habe dich auf Lautsprecher. Ist das okay?", hatte sie gefragt und ich hatte mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit festgestellt, dass sie durchaus im Stande war aus ihren Fehler zu lernen._

„_Ist Jasper bei dir?", hatte ich sie gefragt._

„_Ja und Edward", hatte sie geantwortet. _

„_Okay. Hi, Jazz."_

„_Bella", hatte er freundlich erwidert._

„_Also, ich rufe an um dir… ehm… _euch_ zu sagen, dass ich über das Wochenende mit Jake nach Hause fliege", hatte ich den eigentlichen Grund meines Anrufes erklärt._

„_Was meinst du mit ‚nach Hause'?, hatte sie daraufhin wissen wollen. _

„_Na ja, nach Forks. Unsere alten Herren besuchen und ihnen die freudige Mitteilung unserer Beziehung verkünden", hatte ich gekichert. Im Hintergrund hatte ich weniger freundliches Gebrummel vernommen. War das Edward gewesen? _

„_O-kay. Wann geht es los?", hatte Alice mit leichter Irritation in der Stimme wissen wollen. Ich hatte auf meine Uhr geschaut. _

„_In zwei Stunden fahren wir los."_

„_Wow, du hättest früher bescheid sagen können", hatte sie betroffen zurückgegeben. Doch auf diese Aussage hatte ich nicht antworten wüsste. Jasper war mir zuvor gekommen._

„_Schatz, wir waren doch kaum erreichbar in letzter Zeit", hatte er sie beschworen. _

„_Du hast recht. Entschuldige, Bella."_

„_Schon gut, aber ich muss jetzt auch Schluss machen. Ich melde mich. Bye, ihr drei", hatte ich mich verabschieden wollen, doch Alice hatte mich verbessert._

„_Zwei. Edward ist gegangen. Bye, Bella. Viel Spaß", hatte sie gesagt und dann aufgelegt. _

„Hey, Bells. Hast du Lust gleich mit zu Billy zu kommen? Er hat grade angerufen und uns eingeladen", riss mich Charlie aus den Gedanken. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Dann musste ich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Alles lief wie geplant.

„Ja, sicher. Das ist eine tolle Idee", bestätigte ich ihm und freute mich schon auf die Gesichter unserer Väter.

Schon gute dreißig Minuten später saß ich auch schon frisch geduscht und umgezogen in Charlies Polizeiauto. Ich hatte mich für eine einfache schwarze Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt entschieden. Es war einfach, aber tailliert und ich liebte es.

Wir fuhren nach La Push. Die Fahrt dauerte eigentlich nicht lange, aber heute kam sie mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Jake war direkt zu Billy gefahren, während ich bei Charlie war. So würde unser Plan perfekt aufgehen. Ich lächelte vor mich hin.

Es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lange bis wir vor Billys altem Häuschen ankamen. Schnell stieg ich aus, wartete jedoch auf Charlie, bevor ich zur Haustür ging.

Charlie hielt sich nicht mit Klingeln auf, sondern ging einfach herein. Eine Tatsache, die mich nicht weiter wunderte. Das hier war schon früher sein zweites Zuhause gewesen.

Gemeinsam traten mein Vater und ich ins Wohnzimmer der Familie Black. Zu meiner Verwunderung waren aber nicht nur Billy und Jake, sondern auch Rachel und Paul da.

Ich sah Jake, schrie einen schrillen Ton und rannte dann auf meine ehemals besten Freund zu. Einen halben Meter vor ihm drückte ich mich vom Boden ab und sprang ihn an. Meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften, meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und meine Lippen preschten auf seine. Jakes Arme schlangen sich um meinen Rücken. Wir küssten uns kurz und leidenschaftlich, dann rutschten seine Hände zu meinen Hüften und halfen mir dabei mich wieder hinzustellen. Die vorher noch lustige Stimmung mit Gelächter ebbte ab. Alles war still. Als ich mich dann zu den anderen umwandte, sah ich in vier schockierte Augenpaare. Mein Blick flackerte zu Jacob, der mich auch gerade ansah. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, begannen wir beide loszuprusten. Wir bekamen uns kaum noch ein vor lachen.

Doch schließlich – nach mehreren Minuten und unzähligen Versuchen – beruhigten wir uns wieder. Ich schaute zu Charlie und sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Oh, hatte ich etwa vergessen dir das zu erzählen? Tja, was du kannst…", lacht ich. Nun schaltete Jake sich ein.

„Sagt mal, warum habt ihr uns nicht gesagt, dass wir in derselben Stadt wohnen? Dann wären wir vielleicht schon früher zusammen gekommen", wollte er wissen. Doch unsere Väter waren noch immer nicht aus ihrem Schock erwacht. Das hatte gesessen.

Ich ging also auf Rachel zu und umarmte sie kurz. Das gleiche machte ich bei Paul. Als ich meinem Arme um ihn schloss, konnte er sich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Hat Jake dich nach all den Jahren doch noch rumgekriegt, was?", flüsterte er süffisant. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich verstand nicht ganz, was er damit sagen wollte, aber ich ließ es unkommentiert. Das war sicher wieder nur ein Spruch. Zu Paul fiel mir eigentlich nur eins ein: Große Klappe und nichts dahinter. Ich kicherte leise. Anschließend ging ich zu Billy und legte meine Arme auch im ihn.

„Hey, Billy. Schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte ich ihn. Er lächelte mich an, doch er wirkte noch immer überrumpelt.

„Seit wann seid ihr denn…?", wollte Jacobs Vater wissen, doch bei dem letzten Wort wusste er nicht weiter.

„Ein Paar?", half ich aus.

„Unzertrennlich?", schlug Jake vor und schlang plötzlich seine Arme von hinten um mich.

„Ja, so was in der Art", stimmte Billy zu. Ich legte meinen Kopf zurück an seine Brust und schaute hoch in Jakes Gesicht. Statt einer Antwort nickte er nur leicht. Also richtete ich meinen Blick wieder auf die vier Menschen vor uns und begann zu sprechen:

„Seit ungefähr einem Monat. Nicht lange nachdem wir uns wieder getroffen hatten."

„Und du hast es mir nicht gesagt?" wollte Charlie säuerlich wissen.

„Darf ich dich an Sue erinnern? Das musste ich von meinem Freund erfahren", entgegnete ich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Mein Dad verzog nur das Gesicht. Ich hatte gewonnen.

„Freut sich hier auch jemand für uns?", fragte Jake gespielt wütend. Rachel nickte.

„Ja, ich. Gut gemacht, Brüderchen", kicherte sie und lief dann auf uns zu. Sie umarmte uns beide und wandte sich dann an Paul.

„Wir müssen los. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Sam und Emily…" Sie sah uns an. „Wollt ihr vielleicht mitkommen. Die Zwei machen eine kleine Grillparty mit der alten Truppe. Sie würden sich sicher freuen euch zu sehen."

Jakob schaute mich fragend an. „Hast du Lust?", fragte er mich. Ich lächelte.

„Ja, ist Seth da? Ich muss doch noch meinen kleinen Bruder sehen", zwinkerte ich.

„Klar ist er da und so klein ist er nicht mehr. Er ist schon neunzehn", sagte Paul grinsend. Verblüfft weiteten sich meine Augen. Gott, war es schon so lange her?

„Na los, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen", entschied Paul und griff seine Jacke. Unsicher schaute ich zu Charlie. „Ist das auch okay? Ich bin schließlich hier um dich zu besuchen", murmelte ich.

„Sicher, Bells. Billy, Sue und ich machen es uns hier gemütlich. Wir sehen uns dann später", beruhigte er mich. Also zog Jake mich mit sich.

Da der Weg nicht weit war, gingen wir zu Fuß. Dabei schlang Jacob seinen Arm um mich und zog mich eng an sich.

„Wisst ihr, es ist echt komisch euch so zu sehen", zog Rachel die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ich lachte.

„Dito. Für mich ist es auch merkwürdig euch küssen zu sehen", kicherte ich. Auch die anderen stimmten mit ein. Wir lachten immer noch, als wir in Sams Garten traten. Es sah alles noch so aus, wie früher. Eine große Rasenfläche in der Mitte gesäumt von einigen Blumenbeeten in denen gerade blute Tulpen blühten. Auf der Veranda saßen viele Menschen. Jake zog mich auf sie zu und blieb dann mit einem Räuspern vor ihnen stehen. Sofort lag alle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns.

„Man Jake, was machst du hier?", rief Embry, stand auf und klopfte dem Angesprochenen brüderlich auf die Schulter.

„Tja, ich bin so durch die USA gefahren und in einer kleinen Stadt namens Forks gelandet. Und da dachte ich, dass ich mal nachsehen könnte, ob ich hier jemanden kenne", scherzte Jake ironisch.

„Sehr witzig, Alter", gab Embry grinsend zurück. Dann wandte er sich an mir. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du Bella bist, aber das kann nicht sein. Bella hatte einen besseren Männergeschmack." Ich lachte.

„Ja, ich bin tief gesunken", kicherte ich und machte mich dann von meinem Freund los, um Embry zu umarmen.

So ähnlich lief es auch bei Claire, Quil, Leah und Jared, der mir seine Freundin Kim vorstellte. Fragend schaute ich mich um.

„Wo sind denn Emily und Sam?", wollte ich von Jared wissen. Er zeigte auf die Hintertür. „Emily ist in der Küche und Sam grillt um die Ecke."

Ich betrat das kleine gemütlich eingerichtete Haus und ging schnurstracks in die Küche. In den Türrahmen gelehnt blieb ich stehen. Emily hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt. „Kannst du noch Hilfe gebrauchen?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein. Schnell flog sie herum und starrte mich erst erschrocken und dann freudig überrascht an. Doch ihre Mimik hatte nicht länger meine Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen wanderten meine Augen auf die Kugel, in die sich ihr Bauch verwandelt hatte.

„Ich sage es ja nur ungern, aber entweder hast du einen Ball verschluckt oder du bist schwanger", lachte ich überrascht. Sie stimmte mit ein.

„Wirklich?" Gespieltes Entsetzen! „Nein, es fühlt sich zwar manchmal an, als hätte ich einen Ball verschluckt, aber ich bin schwanger… mit Zwillingen", erklärte sie strahlend. Ich ging auf sie zu und zog sie in eine unbeholfene Umarmung, da ihr Bauch schon sehr ausgedehnt war.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wann ist es denn so weit?", wollte ich wissen und fragte mich, ob es möglich war, dass ihr Babybauch noch weiter anwachsen konnte.

„In ungefähr zwei Wochen. Ich bin froh, wenn es vorbei ist. Ich fühle mich wie ein Nilpferd und kann schon seit Monaten meine Füße nicht mehr sehen", verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Aber du siehst toll aus. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", bat ich sie. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie sich überanstrengte.

„Ja, du könntest Sam das Fleisch bringen." Ich nahm den Teller und wandte mich zu gehen. „Ach und Bella? Schön, dass du hier bist, aber… womit verdienen wir denn die Ehre?"

Ich drehte mich um. „Ich bin mit meinem Freund hier, um ihn Charlie vorzustellen. Und Jake wollte mich auch Billy vorstellen", sagte ich zwinkernd und lief dann los. Hinter mir hörte ich nur noch Emily nach Luft schnappen. Das machte wirklich Spaß, obwohl ich Angst hatte sie zu sehr zu überraschen und sie damit irgendwie früher zur Geburt zu bringen.

Etwas verloren und nicht wissend wo ich hin musste, schaute ich mich auf dem Grundstück um. Dennoch fand ich Sam schnell. Er war genauso überrumpelt durch die Tatsache, dass ich da war, wie alle anderen. Schnell musste ich feststellen, wie sehr ich sie alle vermisst hatte. Während der Anfangszeit des Colleges, hatten sie mir natürlich sehr gefehlt. Aber mit der Zeit ebbte dieses Gefühl ab und ich fand andere Freunde oder besser gesagt Bekannte. Eine wirklich gute Freundin hatte ich trotzdem nur in Alice gefunden… Und erst jetzt, wo ich wieder hier war, fiel mir wirklich auf, wie viel sie mir alle bedeuteten. Sie waren nicht nur – wie ich immer gedacht hatte – Jakes Freunde, sondern auch meine.

Während des Essens war ich vollkommen mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt und hörte so lediglich mit einem Ohr den Erzählungen und Witzen der Anderen zu.

Mit meinem Bier in der Hand und in Jacobs Arm saß ich da. Das Essen war gut gewesen, sodass wir jetzt alle satt den Anekdoten unserer Freunde lauschten. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um Jake einen flüchtigen Kuss geben zu können. Gerade in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich unglaublich geborgen.

„Also, jetzt erzählt schon. Wie hat Jacob dich um den Finger gewickelt?", wollte Quil daraufhin wissen. Ich grinste.

„Mein Auto ist kaputt gegangen und er hat mich getröstet. Da konnte ich ihm einfach nicht widerstehen." Jake lachte, was mich leicht durchschüttelte. _Memo an mich: Bring Jake nicht zum lachen, wenn er dich gerade von hinten umarmt!_

Die Antwort bekam ich jedoch nicht mehr mit. Denn da kam Seth um die Ecke und ich war viel zu aufgeregt, um sitzen zu bleiben. Als ich damals aufs College gegangen war, war er noch so klein gewesen und nun war er erwachsen und zwei Köpfe größer als ich. Außerdem sah er genau wie alle anderen Männer aus, die in diesem Reservat lebten. Schwarze Haare und rostbraune Haut. Ich umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Oh, Seth. Endlich bist du da", murmelte ich in seinen Nacken. Er war etwas überrumpelt, erwiderte dann aber die Umarmung. Ihn hatte ich am meisten vermisst, nach Jake verstand sich.

„Bella. Gott, zerquetsch mich doch nicht", lachte er laut. Ich lockerte meinen Griff um ihn.

„Entschuldige", nuschelte ich beschämt. Ich freute mich einfach so ihn zu sehen.

„Oh, Jake. Pass auf, sonst läuft dir deine Freundin noch weg und brennt mit dem Kleinen durch", stichelte Paul von weiter weg. Ich verdrehte die Augen und beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter.

„Tja, jetzt sind wir wohl so etwas wie Geschwister, was?", fragte ich Seth grinsend.

„Jap. Ich wollte schon immer eine coole große Schwester", bestätigte er kichernd.

„Und was ist mit mir?", wollte Leah argwöhnisch wissen.

„Hey, ich habe doch _coole_ große Schwester gesagt, oder?", rief er an Leah gewandt und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich begann lautstark zu lachen, fühlte mich aber auch geschmeichelt. Ich war froh, dass er mich auch nach all den Jahren noch mochte und mich ‚cool' fand. Zusammen gingen wir zu unserer ‚Schwester' und unterhielten uns.

Der Abend wurde noch sehr lang. Erst gegen halb zwölf Uhr nachts verabschieden Jake und ich uns und schlenderten zurück zu Billys Haus. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass mein Dad nicht einfach so gefahren war. Ich wollte ihn nämlich wirklich noch sehen. Zum Glück war er noch da… zusammen mit Sue.

„Bella, es freut mich so sehr dich zu sehen, Kind", informierte sie mich und lächelte.

„Danke, ich freue mich auch", erwiderte ich ehrlich. „Auch… über euch zwei. Es ist mir wichtig, dass ihr das wisst. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Charlie. Mache dir bloß nie wieder Sorgen darum, ob ich mit etwas, das dich glücklich macht, nicht einverstanden wäre." Charlie räusperte sie unbehaglich. Er war solche Reden von mir nicht gewöhnt… und er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Ich musste leicht lächeln.

„Also… wo… werdet ihr übernachten?", fragte er plötzlich. Mist, darüber hatten wir uns noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber das Problem konnte man schnell klären.

„Ehm… Jake hier und ich zuhause?", fragte ich in die Runde. Mein Freund schaute etwas uneinverstanden drein, doch es war Charlie, der antwortete.

„Bells, ihr könnt auch in einem Haus übernachten. Ihr seid keine Teenies mehr. Uns ist schon klar, dass…" Er verzog das Gesicht und sprach nicht weiter. Ich errötete leicht und meine Augen weiteten sich. Großer Gott! Bitte sag, dass er nicht auf Sex hinaus wollte.

„Aber so… ist… es am gerechtesten. Ich will mit meinem Vater Zeit verbringen und Jake mit seinem. Wir sehen uns schließlich täglich. Euch sehen wir – wenn es hoch kommt – einmal im Jahr", entschied ich, nachdem ich mich von dem vorherigen Schock erholt hatte. Ich wollte nie wieder solche Andeutungen aus dem Munde meines Vaters hören!

„Okay, keine weiteren Einwände."

Charlie und ich verließen die anderen Drei bald, nachdem Sue entschieden hatte heute auch bei sich zu schlafen. Charlie und ich redeten danach nicht mehr viel, sondern gingen schnell ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich glücklich, aber immer noch müde auf. Doch da es Zeit zum Aufstehen war, rappelte ich mich auf und ging runter in die blau gestrichene kleine Küche mit den gelben Schränken. Die Farbkombination war wirklich lächerlich. Der Kühlschrank war zu meinem Erstaunen gut gefüllt, weshalb ich dahinter direkt Sues weibliche Handschrift vermutete. Da Charlie offensichtlich noch schlief, entschied ich mich uns Frühstück zu machen und ihn damit zu überraschen. Schnell nahm ich mir Eier, Milch und Käse aus dem Kühlschrank und rührte einen Omelett-Teig mit etwas Mehl an. Während das dritte Käseomelett in der Pfanne brutzelte, kamen Charlies polternde Schritte die Treppe herunter. Er betrat die Küche und schaute mich erstaunt an.

„Du musst doch nicht kochen", sagte er liebevoll und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte es. Und ich muss ja schließlich auch etwas frühstücken", zwinkerte ich ihm lächelnd zu. Dann brachte ich schnell die Kaffeemaschine zum Laufen und hob das Omelett aus der Pfanne auf einen Teller. Für Charlie hatte ich zwei Stück gemacht. Für mich nur eins. Ich stellte die Teller auf den Tisch und holte dann den Kaffee und Milch.

„Wann geht euer Flug zurück?", wollte Charlie während des Essens wissen. Ich kaute zu Ende, schluckte und sprach dann:

„Um achtzehn Uhr, aber wir müssen zwei Stunden vorher da sein."

„Okay. Was hast du bis dahin noch vor?", fragte er einfach, doch ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er irgendetwas verheimlichte.

„Willst du vielleicht angeln fahren?", fragte ich grinsend. Er blickte mich erschrocken an.

„Mit dir?", fragte er perplex zurück. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Klar. Ich war ja dafür bekannt gerne angeln zu gehen…

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das war kein Angebot. Es war eine Frage, ob du mit jemandem zum Angeln verabredet bist", erläuterte ich. Charlie entspannte sich. Er war wohl auch nicht scharf darauf mit mir fischen zu fahren.

„Nein. Ich dachte wir würden etwas machen…", erklärte er und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Ich überlegte. Wir hatten nicht wirklich die gleichen Hobbys.

„Wie wäre das? Du schaust dir ein Baseballspiel im Fernsehen an und ich setzte mich zu dir und lese? Genau wie früher…", schlug ich vor.

„Gute Idee, Bells", lächelte mein Vater. Und genau damit verbrachten wir auch den Tag.

* * *

Nun zur Überraschung: Zur Feier der Woche wird es diese Woche zwei neue Chapter geben. Wann genau das zweite kommt, überleg ich mir noch, aber ihr könnt euch schon mal freuen.

LG


	14. Tick Tack

Das Kapitel ist sehr kurz, aber ich brauchte hier noch einen Übergang. Eigentlich sollte das Chapter gar nicht entstehen. Das sollte ich vielleicht erklären. Ich habe die ersten paar Kapitel geschrieben und dann bei Kapitel 15 weiter gemacht. Mir fiel nichts ein zum Zwischenteil und ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht die Motivation hatte den Teil zu schreiben. Also hab ich weiter hinten weiter gemacht =D. Die Lücke musste aber irgendwann geschlossen werden und als ich Kapitel 13 und dann 15 gesehen habe, passte das nicht 100%ig zusammen. Deshalb dieses Zwischenkapitel, sozusagen. Es hat verdammt viel Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben, obwohl es die Geschichte nicht so viel weiter bringt, und ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Tick tack, tick tack**

Die Zeit rannte nur so. Ich sprintete geradezu hin und her zwischen Arbeit, Jake und den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Man sollte meinen, dass es sich um meine Hochzeit handelte, wenn man bedachte, wie viel ich damit zu tun hatte. Ab und zu wurde es mir zu viel und ich fürchtete manchmal, dass ich ausrasten könnte. Doch dann sah ich in Alice' glückliches Gesicht oder ihre flehenden Augen und war sofort motiviert weiterzumachen. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie das schaffte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass in solchen Momenten etwas von ihrer Freude, ihrer Ausdauer und ihrem Ansporn auf mich übersprang.

Ich hatte wirklich Probleme wegen dem Polterabend. Die Band war zwar gebucht und würde kommen, da vertraute ich Isaac voll und ganz, doch das Dilemma war die fehlende Disziplin der potentiellen Gäste. Ich bekam kaum Rückmeldungen zu den Einladungen. Weder Zusagen, noch Absagen. Es war frustrierend. Bis zur Hochzeit waren es nur noch acht Tage, also noch eine Woche bis zum Polterabend. Edward saß mir im Nacken, weil er dringend wissen musste, wie viele Leute kommen würden. Ich war wirklich verzweifelt.

Und zu allem Überfluss opferte ich den heutigen Tag – diesen sonnigen Freitag – der Anprobe der Brautjungfernkleider, auf die Alice bestanden hatte. Sie hatte zwar persönlich Maß genommen und vertraute ihren Schneiderinnen vollkommen, doch Alice wäre nicht mein kleiner Kontrollfreak, wenn sie nicht alles tun würde, damit ihr großer Tag perfekt werden würde.

Da ich ja kein Auto hatte, wollte Rosalie mich heute abholen. Ich stand nun schon seit einer Viertelstunde wartend am Bürgersteig, doch von meiner Mitfahrgelegenheit war noch immer keine Spur. Hatte Alice ihr die falsche Adresse gegeben? Ich hoffte es nicht.

Doch dann hielt ein glänzendes rotes BMW-Cabrio vor mich. Ich spähte in das Fenster hinein und erkannte Emmetts Frau. Gott sei Dank. Schnell öffnete ich die Beifahrertür und stieg ein.

„Entschuldige, Bella. Emmett hat das Wasser in der Badewanne laufen lassen und so das Hauptbad geflutet. Ich habe Stunden gebraucht, bis ich die Sauerei aufgewischt hatte", erklärte sie sofort, als ich saß.

„Oh, schon gut. Danke, dass du dich bereit erklärt hast mich mitzunehmen. Ich bin total aufgeschmissen ohne meinen Transporter", schmollte ich traurig. Ich vermisste mein Ungeheuer. Er hatte mich seit meinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr begleitet.

„Kein Problem. Und du findest sicher bald ein neues Auto", versicherte sie mir. Vermutlich hatte sie recht.

„Weißt du zufällig, was für Kleider es werden?", fragte ich sie hoffnungsvoll. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie zu offenherzig oder kurz werden würden.

„Nein, aber wir werden es gleich erfahren", lachte sie. Offensichtlich verstand sie, was ich meinte auch, ohne dass ich es aussprechen musste.

„Ja", sagte ich wenig überzeugt. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten wir in Schweigen. Aber da wir ohnehin fast da waren, war das nicht schlimm. Schnell stiegen wir aus und beeilten uns zu Alice in die Wohnung zu kommen.

Wir standen vor der Wohnungstür und warteten, dass Alice öffnete. Als dann die Tür aufging, verplemperte sie keine Zeit mit einer Begrüßung, sondern stürmte sofort ins Innere ihrer Wohnung zurück und bat uns sehr höflich mit einem „Los, los, los" ihr zu folgen. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Vor uns standen dann Alice' Näherinnen mit blauen Stoffstücken. Vermutlich unsere Kleider!

„Los. Zieht euch aus. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren", wies Alice uns an. Was? Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als Alice mich böse ansah. „Bella, tu es einfach. Wir sind hier nur unter Frauen. Also zieh deine Hose und dein Shirt aus!"

„Okay", antwortete ich genervt. Widerstrebend zog ich erst meine Schuhe und anschließen meine Jeans und mein T-Shirt aus. Ich stand also nur noch in meiner dunkelblauen Spitzenunterwäsche da und war dicht davor Komplexe zu bekommen, als ich Rosalie in ihren schwarzen Satindessous sah. Ihr Körper war einfach unglaublich. Jede Kurve war an der richtigen Stelle und sie besaß kein Gramm mehr Fett als nötig war, um als ‚perfekte Figur' klassifiziert zu werden.

Gedemütigt stand ich da, als die Wohnungstür sich öffnete und – wie könnte es auch anders sein – Edward Cullen den Raum betrat. Meine Augen weiteten sich peinlich berührt und auch er schien überrumpelt.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihm als er uns sah. Ich vermutete jedoch, dass das ‚wow' eher Rose gegolten hatte. Ich stand also nur weiter da und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Einen Moment später trat dann aber auch Tanya durch die Tür und warf mir sofort einen feindseligen Blick zu. Was zum Teufel hatte ich denn getan? Erstens war ich nicht die Einzige, die hier halbnackt herumstand. Zweitens hätte sie viel mehr Grund gehabt Rose mit ihrem Blick zu durchbohren, da sie viel ansehnlicher war. Und drittens sah sie selbst viel besser aus als ich.

„Edward, was zum Donnerwetter macht ihr hier?", verlangte seine Schwester wütend zu wissen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich hier bis heute Abend nicht sehen will."

„Entschuldige mal, aber ich wohne auch hier und Tanya wollte herkommen", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du hier wohnst, aber wir haben hier Anprobe. Du hättest doch einfach später mit ihr hier antanzen können. Wirklich, Edward!", ereiferte sie sich. Sie steigerte sich da geradezu hinein.

„Alice, lass gut sein. Du kannst es ohnehin nicht mehr ändern und ich auch nicht. Sei doch nicht immer…", keifte ihr Bruder zurück, doch es wurde mir zu bunt. Es hatte jetzt keinen Nerv auf einen Geschwisterstreit.

„Gott, könnten Sie einfach jemand dieses verdammte Kleid da geben?", herrschte ich die Schneiderin an. „Es wäre nämlich wirklich angenehm langsam etwas anzuhaben." Ich entriss Alice' Mitarbeiterin das Kleid und zog es mir über. Dann wandte ich mich zu den Streithähnen. „_Ihr_ Zwei. Warum streitet ihr euch eigentlich? Keiner von _euch_ steht hier halbnackt herum. Und ich schreie hier ja auch nicht durch die Gegend." Als mir auffiel, dass eigentlich doch schrie, nahm ich es zurück. „Okay, streicht das Letzte, aber der Rest stimmt."

Alle beteiligten im Raum starrten mich entgeistert an. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, dann ging ich zu Rose. „Kannst du mir mal bitte den Reißverschluss zu machen?", fragte ich sie ruhig. Nach dieser Explosion ging es mir besser.

„Sicher", sagte Rose grinsend. Ich drehte mich um und als sie mir das Kleid schloss, flüsterte sie: „Schöne Rede. Mir hat es sehr gefallen." Ich verdrehte die Augen, lachte dann aber zusammen mit der Blondine.

Als ich wieder zu Alice und Edward schaute, sahen sie mich noch immer an. Tanya sah sehr genervt aus. Ich ignorierte sie jedoch alle und trat zum Spiegel, den Alice extra hier aufgestellt hatte. Das Kleid passte wie abgegossen, ganz wie erwartet. Als ich das beschlossen hatte, trat ich zur Couch und ließ mich darauf fallen. Gelangweilt griff nach einer von Alice' Frauenzeitschriften und blätterte darin herum. Es musste ein Bild für die Götter gewesen sein. Ich lag halb auf der Couch in einem langen blauen Abendkleid, die Füße am Couchtisch abgestützt und blätterte in einer Modezeitschrift. Wäre ich ein Model gewesen – oder hätte nur annähernd die Attribute gehabt, die man dafür brauchte – hätte es schon fast als sehr interessantes Fotoshooting durchgehen können, für eines dieser Hochglanz-Magazine.

Eigentlich die ganz Zeit wurde ich beobachtet. Das konnte ich ganz klar in meiner peripheren Sicht sehen. Immer abwechselnd beäugten mich Alice, Rose und die zwei fremden Frauen. Edward war mit Tanya in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und seitdem hörte man nichts mehr von ihnen. Wofür ich sehr dankbar war. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, was sie dort taten. Und solange es ruhig blieb, wanderten meine Gedanken auch nicht _zu_ weit. Nachdem ich das Magazin durch hatte und auch sonst keine Beschäftigung mehr finden konnte, stand ich auf und trat zu Alice.

„Bist du mit dem Kleid so zufrieden oder willst du etwas ändern?", fragte ich sie einfach. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie eine Entschuldung erwartete oder ob alles zwischen uns okay war. Sie lächelte. Ein sehr gutes Zeichen.

„Nein, es muss nichts geändert werden. Es sitzt perfekt und steht dir ausgezeichnet… Bella, wegen vorhin. Es tut mir leid. Ich war zu barsch und habe euch dazu gezwungen euch auszuziehen und dann kommt auch noch Edward. Sag es mir einfach, wenn es dir mal wieder zu viel wird. Denn das eben war zwar sehr… interessant, aber ich möchte ja nicht, dass du mit vierundzwanzig an einem Herzinfarkt stirbst." Anfangs hatte sie sehr ernst gesprochen, aber zum Ende hin war ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen. Ich wusste eigentlich nicht, warum sie sich entschuldigte. Sie hatte mich ja nicht angeschrieen. Es war anders herum.

„_Mir_ tut es leid. Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien sollen. Ich weiß auch nicht was los war. Ich meine, es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass dein Bruder mich in Unterwäsche gesehen hat oder ohne… aber ich schweife ab. Wie auch immer. Entschuldige!", bat ich sie auch um Vergebung.

„Das waren schon wieder zu viele Informationen für mich", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Dann zog sie mich in ihre Arme.

„Ihr seid _so_ süß", verlautete Rosalie. „Wie zwei Teenies. Beste Freundinnen für immer und so." Sie lächelte freundlich. Also ließ Alice mich los und lief auf Rose zu, um auch sie zu umarmen. Tanya stürmte in dem Moment an uns vorbei und verließ mit einem Knall die Wohnung. Wir schreckten zusammen, beachteten ihren Abgang aber nicht weiter.

Da ich jetzt wusste, dass mein Kleid von der Braut abgesegnet war, nahm ich meine Klamotten und ging in Alice' Zimmer, um mich wieder umzuziehen. Natürlich achtete ich dabei peinlichst genau darauf das Kleid nicht zu zerknittern oder eine Naht aufzureißen. Danach ging ich gleich in die Küche, damit ich mir etwas zu Trinken aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen konnte. Ich entschied mich für eine Flasche Orangensaft. Während ich die ersten Schlücke trank, lehnte ich mich an die Arbeitsfläche und versuchte mich zu entspannen.

„Alles okay?", fragte Edward – der gerade hereingekommen war – besorgt.

„Ja, ich bin etwas verspannt. Nichts weiter", beruhigte ich ihn. Er ging an mir vorbei und schaute ebenfalls in den Kühlschrank. Verwirrt verzog er das Gesicht und schloss dann das Kühlgerät wieder. Sein Blick traf mich und sein schiefes Lächeln raubte mir abermals den Atem.

„Ach du hast meinen letzten O-Saft. Ich dachte schon ich werde vergesslich", schmunzelte er. Verdammt. Er war anbetungswürdig! Als mein Gehirn die Information verarbeitet hatte, wanderten meine Augen zu meinen Händen, in denen ich die Flasche hielt.

„Oh Gott, tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass es deiner war", stöhnte ich gequält. Was konnte ich heute noch alles machen, um ihn zu verärgern?

„Schon gut." Er nahm mir die Flasche ab und führte sie an seinen Mund. Kurz bevor er sie mit seinen Lippen berührte, hielt er inne und schaute mich fragend an. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen?" Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Dann trank Edward aus der gleichen Flasche wie ich nur wenige Momente zuvor. Es hatte etwas Intimes, Erotisches… für mich. Ich war wirklich kaputt. Voll und Ganz! Als ich merkte, dass ich auf seine Lippen starrte, senkte ich den Blick etwas. Beim Schlucken hüpfte sein Adamsapfel sexy auf und ab. Schnell konzentrierte ich meine Augen auf meine Uhr. Es war schon fast sechs Uhr abends. _Gut!_ Ich würde hier also bald herauskommen.

„Lass uns setzen", schlug Edward vor. Wie eine Marionette tat ich, was er wollte. Ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch und schaute Edward dabei zu, wie er das Gleiche tat.

Um etwas zu tun zu haben, holte ich mein Mobiltelefon aus meiner Hosentasche, um meine E-Mails abzurufen. Ich hatte zwei neue Nachrichten mit Zusagen zum Polterabend.

„JA!", rief ich freudig. Edward beäugte mich neugierig.

„Ich habe zwei Zusagen zum Polterabend", erklärte ich flüstern. Ich wollte nicht, dass Alice etwas mitbekam.

„Das ist ein Grund zur Freude?", wollte er skeptisch wissen. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ich habe ewig darauf gewartet. Insgesamt habe ich jetzt sechs Zusagen. Das ist nicht viel, aber mittlerweile freue ich mich auch über die kleinen Erfolge und Fortschritte", seufzte ich.

„Du hast also E-Mails als Einladungen verwendet?", fragte Edward und klang so, als zweifelte er meine geistige Gesundheit an. Währenddessen schob er mir die Flasche zu.

„Nein, aber ich habe in die _schriftlichen_ Einladungen geschrieben, dass ich Antworten per E-Mail erbitte. Es geht schneller als ein Brief und ich arbeite zu viel, als dass ich an mein Telefon oder Handy gehen könnte", erklärte ich und nahm einen Schluck Saft. Edward lächelte mich schief an. Ich wusste nur nicht warum.

„Das klingt allerdings einleuchtend. Wir sollten…", begann Edward, wurde aber von Alice unterbrochen.

„Bella? Edward? Ich würde da ja reinkommen, aber ich habe Angst. Ihr seid schon ziemlich lange da drinnen. Kommt ihr mal bitte raus?", rief sie aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Warum musste Alice unbedingt jetzt auf unseren Fehltritt in der Küche anspielen? Meine Augen flackerten automatisch zu der Stelle am Küchentresen, an der es passiert war, und ich biss mir fest – fast zu fest – auf die Lippe. Ohne Edward anzusehen, stand ich auf, nahm die Flasche und kam Alice' Aufforderung nach.

Sie und Rose saßen auf dem Sofa und lachten. Was hatte Alice ihrer Schwägerin erzählt? Sie würde doch wohl nicht…? Zur Beruhigung nahm ich noch einem Schluck, doch dann lief Edward an mir vorbei und entriss mir die Flasche.

„Trink mir doch nicht alles weg", mahnte er grinsend und trank dann alles in einem Schluck aus. Ich kicherte.

„Sagt der richtige", triezte ich ihn.

„Immerhin", erinnerte er mich, „habe ich den Saft auch gekauft."

„Okay, du hast gewonnen", gab ich mich seufzend geschlagen. Edward grinste triumphierend und schief. Ich setzte mich ergeben neben Alice. Ihre und auch Rosalies Augen spürte ich zwischen Edward und mir hin und her wandern. Fanden sie es komisch, dass wir uns mal nicht komisch verhielten und uns relativ gut verstanden? Ich wusste es nicht, doch ich hatte auch keine Zeit mich weiter darauf zu konzentrieren.

„Wann wollen wir jetzt eigentlich zusammen essen gehen? Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das bald machen", griff er unser Thema von vor wenigen Wochen auf. „Dienstag würde mir am besten passen." Ich schluckte.

„Sicher. Das klingt gut. Ich sage Jake bescheid. Falls das nicht geht, melde ich mich", bestätigte ich etwas heiser. Das war absolut nicht gut.

„Was genau geht hier vor?", wollte Alice verwirrt wissen. Innerlich wand ich mich.

„Wir gehen zu viert essen", erklärte ich knapp.

„Zu viert?", fragte Rose verwundert. Ich blieb stumm.

„Ja, Bella, Jacob, Tanya und ich", gab Edward zur Antwort. Danke, mein Retter. Alice und ihre Schwägerin tauschten einen skeptischen Blick, doch dann klingelte mein Handy. Jake! Ich nahm schnell ab.

„Hey, Jake!", begrüßte ich ihn atemlos.

„Bells, ich bin jetzt fast da. Seid ihr fertig?", fragte er warm. Ich biss mir lächelnd auf die Lippe.

„Ja, ich komme runter. Bis gleich", erwiderte ich und legte dann auf. „Ich muss los, Leute. Jacob hat Feierabend und wir haben noch etwas vor."

„Was denn?" Alice und ihre Neugierde! Seufz.

„Nichts Besonderes. Wir werden nur bei mir sein", gab ich widerstrebend zurück, griff nach meiner Tasche und verabschiedete mich noch schnell von den Dreien.

„Ach und Edward? Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ausgerastet bin." Er sah mich freundlich an.

„War meine Schuld", sagte er schlicht. Das war das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor ich die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen ließ und in meinen entspannten Abend mit meinem Freund startete.

* * *

Das war es für diese Woche. Nächste Woche geht es dann wohl spannend weiter. Ich sag nur Tanya, Edward, Bella und Jake. Das könnte interessant werden… =D

LG


	15. Date zu Viert oder Desaster Teil 2

Hey, ihr Lieben.

Ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal etwas hochladen kann, da mein PC immer noch kaputt ist. Aber ich bin gerade bei einer Freundin und daher habt ihr Glück.

Also viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Ein Date zu Viert oder Desaster Teil 2**

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Wieso zum Teufel hatte ich dem zugestimmt? Ein Doppeldate mit Edward und Tanya war so ziemlich das letzte, das ich gerade gebrauchen konnte.

Mit Jake lief es schließlich gerade wirklich gut und auch wenn ich nicht in ihn verliebt war, hoffte ich noch immer, dass ich es in naher Zukunft sein würde. Aber auch wenn ich nicht verliebt war, ich verspürte eine sehr starke Zuneigung zu ihm. Jacob behandelte mich unglaublich gut. Er war zwar kein Gentleman oder so etwas, aber er mochte mich aufrichtig und versuchte mich glücklich zu machen. Ich liebte ihn dafür, aber nur als Freund. Er hatte wirklich etwas Besseres verdient als mich.

Seufzend stand ich vor meinem Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was ich anziehen sollte. Wir würden zusammen Essen gehen in einem kleinen griechischen Restaurant.

Als ich zum fünften Mal meinen Schrank durchforstete und noch immer unschlüssig war, rief ich Alice an. Es klingelte gefühlte tausend Mal. Ich war ungeduldig und hatte es eilig. Dann hob sie ab.

„Hey Bella", begrüßte sie mich. „Zieh deinen dunkelvioletten Rock an und dazu deine weiße Bluse mit dem Puffärmelchen."

„Ehm… woher weißt du, dass ich Hilfe bei der Klamottenauswahl brauche?", fragte ich verblüfft und vergaß darüber meine bissige Bemerkung über ihre Geschwindigkeit ans Telefon zu gehen.

„Keine Ahnung. Intuition, würde ich sagen", lachte sie.

„O-kay", sagte ich zweifelnd und stellte sie auf Lautsprecher, damit ich mich nebenbei anziehen konnte. Ich griff nach dem besagten Rock und stieg hinein. Er war nicht ganz knielang und sehr eng. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Hintern darin überdimensional groß aussah, aber Alice gefiel er. Dann zog ich auch die Bluse an, die sie ausgewählt hatte und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Eher schlicht. Sehr gut!

„Und welche Schuhe soll ich dazu tragen?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein.

„Nimm die weißen Sling-Pumps, die ich neulich bei dir vergessen habe. Die passen perfekt dazu", entschied sie. „Was machst du mit deinen Haaren?"

„Ich lasse sie offen", erklärte ich entschieden.

„Gut, das sieht immer lockerer aus", pflichtete sie mir bei, gerade als es klingelte.

„Alice, ich muss Schluss machen. Jake ist da. Danke wegen der Modeberatung", sagte ich zum Abschied.

„Gern geschehen. Grüß ihn von mir und Edward auch. Aber lass Tanya aus. Sag ihr, ‚keine Grüße von Alice für dich'", beauftragte sie mich kichernd.

„Bye Alice", sagte ich noch schmunzelnd und legte auf.

Schnell rannte ich zu meiner Haustür und drückte auf den Summer. Dann betrat ich das Wohnzimmer und zog mir die Schuhe an, die Alice vor drei Tagen hier hatte stehen lassen. Gut, dass wir die gleiche Schuhgröße hatten. Ein Klopfen an meiner Wohnungstür sagte mir, dass Jake nun angekommen war. Schnell öffnete ich ihm und fand mich schneller als ich es mitbekam in seinen Armen. Er gab mir einen stürmischen Begrüßungskuss und grinste mich dann breit an. Das war ansteckend. Auch ich musste nun grinsen.

„Hallo, meine Schöne", sagte er sanft.

„Hey, du Schmeichler", gab ich neckend zurück. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und drängte ihn dann aus der Wohnung.

Die Fahrt in seinem VW Rabbit war nur kurz und ich bekam noch weniger mit, da ich in Gedanken versunken war. Ich wusste nicht, was mich heute Abend erwarten würde und ich hatte Angst davor es heraus zu finden. Dass ich in Edward verliebt war, war wirklich ein Krux. Wäre es doch nur Jake…

Verstohlen warf ich ihm einen Blick zu. Als er das bemerkte, lächelte er mich an. Er war einfach unglaublich toll!

Auf dem Parkplatz bei dem Restaurant parkte er und stieg aus. Ich tat es ihm gleich und als wir zum Eingang gingen, nahm er meine Hand. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Jake konnte so süß sein.

Er hielt mir die Tür auf, ohne meine Hand loszulassen und steuerte auf Edward und Tanya zu, die schon eng umschlungen an einem Tisch für vier Personen saßen.

Wir traten an sie heran und Edward stand auf. Ich umarmte ihn kurz und reichte dann Tanya meine Hand. Jake gab den Beiden zur Begrüßung ebenfalls die Hand, dann setzten wir uns gegenüber dem anderen Paar hin. Ich saß _natürlich_ vor Edward. Was auch sonst? Ich seufzte.

„Was ist?", fragte Jake dicht an meinem Ohr.

„Nichts", lächelte ich ihn an und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich soll dich von Alice grüßen. Dich auch Edward."

„Und mich?", fragte Edwards Begleiterin hochnäsig.

„Dich hat sie nicht erwähnt. Das hat sie sicher nur vergessen", log ich. Sie musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, wie sehr Alice sie verabscheute. Doch ich log wohl nicht gut, denn Edward hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich wissend an. Ich schaute entschuldigend zurück.

„Dann grüße sie mal zurück", lenkte Jacob das Gespräch zurück in nettere Gefilde.

„Mache ich", versprach ich ihm.

Eine Kellnerin kam an den Tisch und wollte unsere Getränkebestellung aufnehmen. Jake bestellte ein Bier, Edward und ich eine Cola und Tanya einen Rotwein. Jake und ich hatten abgemacht, dass ich zurückfahren würde. So konnte er etwas trinken.

„Gott, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das alles ist", sagte ich verzweifelt. Edward sah amüsiert aus.

„Lass mich für dich bestellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich weiß, was dir schmecken wird", bot er an. Ich nickte unschlüssig. Das war doch alles mehr als komisch.

Die Bedienung kam zurück und brachte die Getränke. Dann sah sie abwartend in die Runde.

„Haben Sie schon gewählt?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Ja", sagte Jake. „Ich nehme das Gyros."

„Einen kleinen einfachen Salat… aber ohne Dressing", sagte Tanya.

„Und zwei Portionen Tiropita", bestellte Edward für uns. Was das wohl war?

„Sehr gern", bestätigte die Kellnerin lächelnd und verschwand.

„Und, wie läuft es so zwischen euch?", fragte Edward plötzlich. Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an. Was sollte diese Frage?

„Es läuft toll. Wir sind unzertrennlich", antwortete Jake für uns beide. Ich lächelte ihn an. Und dann drückte er seine Lippen auf meine. Nicht sanft, sonst hart. Sofort strich er mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen, doch ich versteifte mich erstmal erschrocken. Was erwartete er? Dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihm rummachte? Doch dann biss er leicht in meine Unterlippe und ich keuchte auf. Die Gelegenheit nutzte er und drang mit seiner Zungen in meinen Mund ein. Ich genoss es nicht wirklich und machte mich schnell wieder von ihm los.

Tanya schaute eher gelangweilt, aber Edwards Blick war wütend. Er schaute mir direkt in die Augen und in seinen sah ich Funken sprühen. Eindeutig Wut. Aber warum? Hatte ich etwas nicht mitbekommen, während ich mit Jake beschäftigt war. Eigentlich war es mir auch egal, warum er aussah wie ein Rachengel, denn es machte ihn nur noch attraktiver. Gott, wie ich diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen liebte.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als unser Essen gebracht wurde.

Diese Tirodingsda, die Edward bestellt hatte, waren Teigtaschen gefühlt mit Schafkäse, wie ich annahm.

„Die sind phantastisch", sagte ich begeistert zu ihm.

„Hmpf", machte er und konzentrierte sich auf sein eigenes Essen. Was war das denn jetzt? Hatte ich ihm _irgendetwas_ getan? Ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Vorhin war er doch noch gut drauf gewesen oder hatte ich es da nur noch nicht mitbekommen, dass er anders war als sonst?

„Bella, darf ich mal probieren?", bat Jake und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken.

„Sicher", sagte ich lächelnd, spießte eine Teigtasche auf meine Gabel und hielt sie ihm hin. Er nahm sie komplett in den Mund und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss.

„Danke", sagte er, als er runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Gern geschehen", grinste ich ihn an.

„Könnt ihr nicht mal fünf Minuten voneinander ablassen? Wir wissen alle wie _furchtbar_ verliebt ihr seid, aber das ist echt nervig", ereiferte sich Edward etwas zu laut.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte mit gedämpfter Stimme und lehnte mich näher zu ihm.

„Was mit mir ist? Was ist mit dir? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jemand bist, der in der Öffentlichkeit rummacht. Aber so kann man sich in einem Menschen täuschen, wie?", fragte er wütend. Jetzt wurde auch ich sauer. Ich hatte mir nichts vorzuwerfen.

„Was soll denn das? Was ist dein Problem?", zischte ich aufgebracht. Edward machten einen auf… Arschward, eben.

„Du, so wie es aussieht", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Ich keuchte ungläubig auf. Das tat weh. Wieso musste er nur so gemein sein? Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Ich griff nach meiner Tasche und wühlte darin herum. Aus meinem Portemonnaie nahm ich fünfzig Dollar und warf sie auf den Tisch. Dann sprang ich auf und ging davon. An der Tür drehte ich mich noch mal um. Jake stand direkt hinter mir. Ich hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er mir gefolgt war.

„Ich wäre jetzt lieber allein", erklärte ich ihm. „Ich nehme mir ein Taxi. Bis dann, Jake."

„Bella, wir könnten…", begann Jacob, doch ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Nein, ich brauche jetzt etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich melde mich morgen bei dir. Versprochen!"

Bevor ich ging, warf ich Edward noch einen eiskalten Blick zu, doch er sah das nicht. Tanya flüsterte ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr und er lächelte schief. Unser Streit hatte ihn ja schwer getroffen. Dieser Arsch! Nun weinte ich endgültig.

Schnell verließ ich das Restaurant und rief mir ein Taxi. Plötzlich fand ich die Idee allein zu sein nicht mehr so verlockend, aber Jake war nicht derjenige, bei dem ich sein wollte. Ich zog erneut mein Handy hervor und wählte Alice' Nummer. Sie nahm fast sofort ab.

„Hallo?", fragte sie gutgelaunt.

„Hey, hier ist Bella", brachte ich schwerfällig hervor. Meine Stimme war von den Tränen ganz kratzig.

„Bella? Was ist los? Solltest du nicht bei eurem Date sitzen?", fragte sie verblüfft und besorgt zugleich. Ich ignorierte ihre Fragen.

„Kann ich zu dir kommen?", stellte ich eine Gegenfrage. Kurz war es still.

„Sicher. Jasper ist hier, aber ich kann ihn wegschicken, wenn du willst", bot sie an.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich bin gleich da. Danke", sagte ich und legte auf.

Ein gelbes Taxi hielt vor mir. Sehr gut, nun konnte ich hier endlich wegkommen. Ich stieg ein und nannte dem Fahrer Alice' Adresse. Zu meinem verheulten Gesicht sagte er nichts und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, wie oft wohl weinende Frauen in seinem Wagen saßen. Egal, wie viele es waren, ich war froh, dass er die Tatsache, dass ich meine Tränen immer noch nicht stoppen konnte, ignorierte.

Glücklicherweise lag die Wohnung meiner besten Freundin in der Nähe und so stand ich zehn Minuten später vor ihrer Tür und klingelte. Der Summer ertönte und ließ mich eintreten, ohne dass Alice sich vergewissert hatte, dass ich es war. Schnell stieg ich in den Fahrstuhl und drückte auf den Knopf für das Stockwerk, in dem sich Alice' Wohnung befand. Nach kurzer Zeit verließ ich den Fahrstuhl wieder und erst als ich vor der Wohnungstür stand, wurde mir klar, dass ich doch eigentlich Angst vor Fahrstühlen hatte. Wenigstens ein Gutes hatte diese Sache mit Edward gehabt.

Die Tür flog auf und meine beste Freundin zog mich hinein in ihre Wohnung.

Sofort umarmte sie mich. „Bella, was zum Teufel ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wir haben uns gestritten", war alles, was ich imstande war zu sagen.

„Du und Jake?", fragte sie sanft, ließ mich wieder los und deutete zum Sofa. Zusammen gingen wir auf es zu und ließen uns darauf sinken.

„Nein. Ich und Edward. Er war so verletzend... er hat mich angeschrien…", stammelte ich unzusammenhängend.

„Shhh", machte sie. „Bella, ich versteh ja kein Wort. Worum ging es denn bei eurem Streit?"

„Wenn ich das mal so genau wüsste", schluchzte ich. „Wir sind ganz normal miteinander umgegangen und plötzlich fing er an, dass ich mal die Finger von Jake lassen sollte und dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit rummachen würde mit Jemandem und… _ich_ bin sein Problem." Ich weinte noch immer, doch ich musste mich dringend beruhigen. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Das wiederholte ich ein paar Mal. Erst dann öffnete ich meine Augen erneut. Es ging mir ein bisschen besser.

„Das passt gar nicht zu ihm", erklärte Alice nachdenkend.

„Nach unserem Streit, bin ich aufgesprungen und davongelaufen." Ich seufzte. „Und zu allem Überfluss habe ich auch noch Jake vor den Kopf gestoßen. Aber das war zu viel. Edward und ich streiten und eine Minute später turtelt er mit Tanya herum. Ich… meine, was ist der Unterscheid, ob ich das mit Jake mache oder er mit Tanya? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich war so wütend." Schmerzhaft biss ich die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich habe nicht die blasseste Ahnung, was momentan mit ihm los ist. Er streitet sich mit unseren Eltern, hat jetzt diese Tanya als Freundin – und das hätte er unter normalen Umständen nie getan – und jetzt auch noch dieser merkwürdige Streit… Es tut mir so leid, Bella. Edward verhält sich wie ein Arsch. Ich weiß ja, wie du für ihn empfindest, aber versuche ihn zu ignorieren", riet Alice mir.

„Ich weiß nicht. Für mich klingt das alles so, als würde er vor etwas davonlaufen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mit etwas in seinem Leben so nicht vollkommen zurecht kommt", schaltete sich nun auch Jazz in das Gespräch ein. Ich hatte ihn vorher nicht mal wahrgenommen, aber nun folgte ich der Stimme und sah ihn im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen. Ich erwiderte darauf nichts. Woher wusste ich schon, was in ihm vorging? Ich kannte ihn schließlich nicht mal richtig.

„Wisst ihr was, Leute? Ich werde jetzt verschwinden. Danke, dass ihr mir zugehört habt", bedanke ich mich und wollte aufstehen, als Alice meinen Arm festhielt.

„Ohh nein. Du bleibst heute Nacht hier. Du hast kein Auto hier und in deinem Zustand will ich nicht, dass du durch die Stadt gondelst", stellte sie klar.

„Alice, es geht mir besser. Das ist also wirklich nicht nötig. Außerdem will ich Edward heute möglichst nicht mehr begegnen!", gab ich zu bedenken. Doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Komm schon, Bella. Erstens freue ich mich, wenn du hier bleibst und zweitens schläft Edward heute bei Tanya. Der kommt ganz sicher nicht mehr", beruhigte sie mich. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann hatte ich wirklich keine Lust noch mal quer durch die Stadt zu fahren.

„Okay, ich bleibe aber nur, wenn ich euch auch wirklich nicht störe", sagte ich und schaute dabei Jasper fragend an. Dieser kam lächelnd auf uns zu und hockte sich vor mich hin, da auf der Couch kein Platz mehr war.

„Bella, du störst uns nicht. Wir haben bald genügend Zeit für uns. Ich muss Alice in unseren Flitterwochen eineinhalb Wochen am Stück allein ertragen", sagte er ernst, zwinkerte mir jedoch dabei zu. Alice grinste zwar, nahm sich aber ein Sofakissen und schlug es Jazz um die Ohren.

„Du kannst in unseren Flitterwochen auch gerne auf dem Sofa schlafen. Dann nehme ich mir das gemütliche Bett und dazu vielleicht einen der Poolboys", neckte sie ihn.

„Untersteh dich!", sagte der Angesprochene grinsend. Dann wandte er sich wieder mir zu und sah mich an. „Du bleibst hier. Morgen früh frühstücken wir gemütlich und dann kannst du dich in einen neuen Tag stürzen." Damit stand er auf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke", sagte ich erneut. Ich hatte wirklich etwas gutzumachen bei den Zwei.

„Ich denke wir gehen jetzt ins Bett. Oder sollen wir dir noch Gesellschaft leisten?", bot Alice mir an. Ich musste lächeln.

„Nein, geht ruhig. Ich werde auch gleich schlafen gehen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag", bestätigte ich. Alice gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann nahm sie Jaspers Hand und gemeinsam verschwanden sie. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und legte mich ganz auf die Couch. Ich schaute zum Fernseher. Ich war noch nicht wirklich müde, also griff ich nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den TV ein. Leise zappte ich mich durch die Programme, fand aber nichts Interessantes. Unentschlossen ging ich zu meiner Tasche und zog mein Handy daraus hervor. Sollte ich bei ihm anrufen? Nein, lieber nicht. Ich entschied mich eine SMS zu schreiben, damit ich nicht persönlich mit ihm reden musste und ich ihn nicht störte.

Ich tippe drauf los.

_Edward, _

_wenn du dich morgen wieder beruhigt hast, _

_dann treffen wir uns wie vereinbart um zehn _

_Uhr bei deinen Eltern. Falls nicht organisiere _

_ich den Polterabend alleine._

_Bella_

Ich drückte auf ‚senden' und war zufrieden. Ich musste ihm das Angebot machen nicht zu kommen, wenn er sich dabei besser fühlte.

„Bella", schrak mich die Stimme meiner besten Freundin auf.

„Alice, verdammt. Ich dachte ihr schlaft schon", sagte ich keuchend.

„Wir gehen jetzt auch schlafen. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass du ja wieder keinen Pyjama dabei hast. Also hab ich dir etwas gesorgt, dass du tragen kannst", erklärte sie. Sie selbst trug wieder eines dieser aufreizenden Nachthemdchen. Das heutige war strahlend pink.

Ich nahm ihr das zusammengepackte Kleidungsstück ab und zog es auseinander. Zu meiner Verwunderung war es keines ihrer Negligees sondern ein dunkelblaues Männer-T-Shirt. Darin würde ich mich schon wohler fühlen. Als ich sie fragend ansah, kicherte sie leise.

„Na ja, ich dachte, dass du dich darin sicher wohler fühlen wirst als in so etwas." Sie zeigte auf ihr Outfit. „Außerdem ist es echt gemütlich. Ich hatte es auch schon mal an", erläuterte sie.

„Danke, du hast recht. Das ist viel besser", sagte ich aufrichtig. Sie lächelte mich noch einmal an und ließ mich dann wieder allein. Ich griff mir das Shirt und lief ins Bad. Nach einer schnellen Dusche, band ich meine noch feuchten Haare zu einem losen Knoten und zog das T-Shirt an. Es war weit und reichte mir bis halb über die Schenkel. Es war sehr angenehm zu tragen. Dann wusch ich nur noch schnell mein Gesicht und legte mich dann schlafen.

*#*

Ich erwachte sehr früh am nächsten Morgen. Als ich aufstand war es gerade mal sieben Uhr. Doch das gab mir die Zeit ein großes Frühstück vorzubereiten. Ich wusste wie sehr Alice French Toast liebte, also entschied ich mich dazu welches zu machen. Ich wusste nicht, was Jazz gerne aß, also bereitete ich auch Rühreier und gebratenen Speck zu. Ich presste gerade frischen Orangensaft aus, als mir von hinten jemand einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ich erschrak.

„Guten Morgen, Bella", begrüßte mich Jasper.

„Morgen", echote ich, während ich mich zu ihm umdrehte. „Du solltest dich nicht so an Leute anschleichen, die ein Messer in der Hand haben." Ich lachte und fuchtelte bedrohlich mit dem Messer herum.

„Da hast du wohl recht", lachte auch er.

„Schläft Alice noch?", fragte ich ihren Verlobten.

„Nein, sie duscht gerade. Das Shirt steht dir übrigens sehr gut. So solltest du öfter herumlaufen", neckte er mich.

„Danke", schmunzelte ich. Es machte mir nichts aus, so vor ihm herumzulaufen. Jasper war mittlerweile ein guter Freund geworden. Er würde sicherlich nicht auf meine nackten Beine achten. Vor allem, weil die nackten Beine seiner Verlobten viel schöner waren. „Und auch danke, dass du mir das T-Shirt geliehen hast."

„Ehm… das ist nicht meins. Daran würde ich mich erinnern. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass ich Klamotten mit der Aufschrift ‚Cullen' habe", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Was? Das gehört Edward?", schrie ich. „Oh Gott, das darf er nie erfahren. Er hasst mich doch so schon genug. Ich werde es später waschen und morgen wieder herbringen. Meinst du er merkt, dass es fehlt?" Ich bekam Panik. Was hatte Alice sich nur dabei gedacht? Wir hatten uns gestern gestritten, verdammt noch mal. Und danach schlief ich in seinen Sachen? Das durfte er auf keinen Fall erfahren.

„Bella, beruhige dich. Er hasst dich nicht und er wird es auch nicht bemerken", beschwichtigte er mich. Jasper hatte recht. Ich musste mich beruhigen. Alles würde gut sein. Das war doch nicht so schlimm. Wow, mittlerweile war ich wirklich ein Nervenbündel.

„Hey, Bella. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Alice gutgelaunt, als sie hereinkam.

„Ja, wirklich toll. In Edwards Sachen schlafe ich so viel besser", sagte ich ironisch.

Alice zog den Kopf ein. Ha, erwischt! Doch dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Na und? Das ist doch kein Verbrechen. Du brauchtest was zum Anziehen und Edward hat massenweise Klamotten", stellte sie schulterzuckend fest, so als wäre sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Ich verdrehte die Augen und beschloss das Thema fallen zu lassen.

„Ich habe French Toast gemacht für dich. Und weil ich nicht wusste, was ihr sonst noch gerne hättet, habe ich auch Rührei und Speck gebraten", zählte ich auf. „Wer möchte was?"

„French Toast, natürlich", sagte Alice sofort. „Aber du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Du bist unser Gast."

„Ja, vielleicht, aber ich tue das gerne und wenn ihr mich schon hier übernachten lasst, dann kann ich mich ja wenigstens nützlich machen", erklärte ich ihr und legte ihr eines der Toasts auf einen Teller. „Und Jazz? Was darf es für dich sein?"

„Lass mich das doch machen", bot er an, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, gerade jetzt ist das mein Bereich. Also bestell oder du wirst verhungern müssen", drohte ich grinsend.

„Okay, dann nehme ich Eier und Speck", entschied er. Ich füllte auch diese auf einen Teller und brachte dann beides zu Tisch, wo Alice und ihr Verlobter schon Platz genommen hatten. Dann holte ich drei Gläser, brachte sie zum Tisch und füllte den Orangensaft ein. Zufrieden ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah meinen Freunden beim Essen zu.

„Willst du nichts essen?", fragte Alice verblüfft.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte ich und trank einen Schluck.

„Bella, du solltest wirklich etwas essen", riet sie mir besorgt. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich esse heute Mittag etwas, okay?" Sie seufzte, protestierte aber nicht mehr.

Als die Zwei fertig waren, schaute ich auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast neun Uhr. Verdammt. Ich würde es nicht mehr pünktlich schaffen. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass ich keine Klamotten hier hatte.

„Mist, ich komme zu spät zu meinem Termin", sagte ich gequält. „Ich habe nichts zum Anziehen. Ich muss schnell ein Taxi rufen, damit ich nach Hause kann und nicht allzu spät komme."

„Ach was. Ich leih dir etwas zum Anziehen", bot sie mir an.

„Danke, Alice. Aber bist du sicher, dass wir etwas finden, dass mir auch passt?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Aber klar. Lass uns gleich etwas heraussuchen", schlug sie vor, stand auf und zog mich mit sich zu ihren Kleiderschrank. Dieser war riesig und vollgestopft mit Kleidung und Schuhen. Sie nahm hier einen Rock, vollführte eine Drehung und zog dann an einer anderen Stelle eine Bluse hervor. Sie bewegte sich dabei so zielstrebig, dass ich nur stauen konnte. Alice war vermutlich der einzige Mensch, der sich darinnen zurecht fand. Sie reichte mir die ausgewählten Stücke und ließ mich allein, damit ich sie anziehen konnte. Die Bluse war kurzärmlig, figurbetont und aus einem leichten, hellgrauen Stoff. Sie gefiel mir sehr. Doch der Rock war nicht mein Fall. Es handelte sich um einen schwarzen, engen Bleistiftrock, der mir von halb über der Taille bis knapp oberhalb der Knie reichte. Die Bluse steckte ich in den Rock. Als ich fertig war, betrachtete ich mich unsicher im Spiegel. Dieses Outfit war viel zu… eng. Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass Alice' Sache mir zu eng sein würden.

„Du siehst toll aus. Das ist sehr sexy", sagte Alice hinter mir. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie den Raum wieder betreten hatte.

„Meinst du? Ich finde es schrecklich", erklärte ich ihr unglücklich.

„Du hast recht. Schrecklich!", bestätigte sie und lief an mir vorbei zum Regel in dem die Schuhe standen. Sie griff nach einem Paar pinkfarbener Pumps und kam auf mich zu. „Das Outfit ist nichts ohne diese Schuhe." Sie kicherte.

„Ich schätze, dass es vergeudete Liebesmühe wäre mit dir darüber zu diskutieren?", fragte ich seufzend.

„Du kennst mich ja _so_ gut", lachte sie. Ich nahm ihr die Schuhe ab, zog sie an und machte mich auf den Weg.


	16. Probleme über Probleme

So, so. Ich bin wieder da. Mal wieder einen großen Dank an Natalie, die mich ihren PC benutzen lässt.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Probleme über Probleme**

Nun saß ich in Alice' New Beatle. Sie hatte darauf bestanden ihn mir zu leihen, damit ich kein Taxi nehmen musste. Alice selbst musste mit Jasper heute nur noch mal zu dem Pfarrer und dafür wollten sie seinen Wagen nehmen. Natürlich hatte sie mich gefragte, wo ich hinwollte und ich hatte perfekt gelogen, dass ich zu meinem Steuerberater fahren würde. Diese Geschichte hatte ich mir zum Glück schon vorher zurecht gelegt. Ich war einfach so eine schlechte Lügnerin, dass ich mich erst selbst ein paar Tage davon überzeugen musste, dass es wirklich so war.

Den Weg zu Esme und Carlisle kannte ich dank unseres gemeinsamen Essens schon. Ich war froh, dass ich beide vorher schon kennengelernt hatte, weil ich so jetzt nicht ins offene Messer lief. In Rekordzeit erreichte ich die Villa am Stadtrand von New York. Ich war schon fünf Minuten zu spät und Edwards Volvo konnte ich trotzdem nirgends entdecken. Er war also nicht bekommen. Kurz wurde ich traurig, riss mich aber sofort wieder zusammen. Ich hatte es ihm angeboten. Da musste ich mich auch nicht wundern, wenn er das Angebot annahm.

Unbeholfen stieg ich aus dem Auto. Ich kam mit diesen Schuhen einfach nicht klar… oder mit dem sehr engen Rock. So schnell ich konnte, lief ich zur Haustür und klingelte.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und eine freundlich lächelnde Esme stand vor mir.

„Bella, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte sie mich und umarmte mich kurz. Ich erwiderte diese unbeholfen. Ich würde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, wie herzlich die Cullens waren.

„Guten Morgen, Esme", antworte ich.

„Wo ist denn Edward?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Er kommt nicht, denke ich. Ich hatte ihm angeboten, den Polterabend mit dir allein zu besprechen, wenn das okay ist? Er hat viel zu tun", log ich.

„Aber sicher. Mir ist alles recht", bestätigte sie mir. „Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten? Ich habe gerade Eistee gemacht", fragte sie und ging voraus in die Küche.

„Sehr gern, danke", sagte ich lächelnd. Sie schenkte mir ein Glas ein und bedeutete mir mich an den großen Küchentisch zu setzten. Zusammen saßen wir dort und planten ein wenig. Ich holte meine Liste hervor und ging die einzelnen Punkte durch.

„Für Musik ist gesorgt. Der Bruder meiner Freundin Angela hat eine Band. Sie sind wirklich gut. Genau Alice' Geschmack. Ich habe Isaac darum gebeten zu spielen. Er hat zugesagt… Das Catering übernimmt Edward. Joe hat mich gestern noch mal angerufen und mir bestätigt, dass das Essen übermorgen um neunzehn Uhr geliefert wird… Die Einladungen hatte ich ja schon vor Wochen losgeschickt und bis auf sechs Personen haben alle geantwortet. Mit allen Leuten, die bestätigt haben, dass sie kommen, sind es siebenundsechzig Personen - die Familien schon eingerechnet", erläuterte ich der Brautmutter.

„Unglaublich. Du bist einfach unglaublich, Bella. Wann hast du das alles organisiert?", wollte sie erstaunt wissen.

„Größtenteils abends nach der Arbeit… aber das mit dem Catering hat ja Edward ins Laufen gebracht", erinnerte ich sie. Mir war es peinlich gelobt zu werden. Was hatte ich denn schon großartig getan? Ich machte nur meine Arbeit.

„Schon möglich, aber der Rest ist dein Werk. Alice wird dir ewig dankbar sein", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Ach was! Ich bin die erste Brautjungfer. Da ist es doch klar, dass ich das übernehme", argumentierte ich.

„Trotzdem. Danke, Bella", bedankte sie sich aufrichtig bei mir. „Ich weiß wie viel das Alles meiner Tochter bedeutet." Ich nickte nur.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, trägst du da etwa Alice' Sachen?", wechselte sie mehr oder weniger das Thema.

„Ja, ich habe letzte Nacht ungeplanterweise bei Alice übernachtet und hatte heute Morgen keine Zeit vorher noch nach Hause zu fahren. Also hat sie mir etwas geliehen. Es sieht… unmöglich aus, aber...", erzählte ich stockend.

„Nein, es sieht toll aus. Die Sachen stehen dir sehr gut", schmeichelte sie mir. Und noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hörte ich eine tiefe, samtene Stimme hinter mir.

„Esme hat recht. Du siehst toll aus", stellte Edward fest. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah, wie er in Türrahmen lehnte. Ich schluckte krampfhaft.

„Edward…", brachte ich hervor.

„Hey, Bella! Guten Morgen, Mum", begrüßte er uns und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du kommst _doch_? Bella hat gesagt, dass du nicht hier sein würdest", sagte Esme verwirrt.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Ich kann doch nicht alle Arbeit auf euch abladen, nur weil wir uns gestern gestritten haben", sagte Edward achselzuckend.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?", fragte Esme erstaunt. Verdammt. Ich war erledigt. Das war der Grund, warum ich nicht gerne log. Lügen kamen eben immer heraus!

„Ja, hat Bella dir das denn nicht erzählt? Was sollte ich sonst für einen Grund haben nicht zu kommen?" Er war ebenfalls verwirrt.

„Ich habe deiner Mutter erzählt, dass du zu viel zu tun hast", sagte ich schüchtern.

Esme schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Edward, was hast du wieder angestellt?", fragte sie missbilligend. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ihn verantwortlich machte, also ging ich dazwischen.

„Er hat nichts getan. Es war meine Schuld", sagte ich lahm und schaute dabei auf meine Hände. Ich spürte Edwards Blick auf mir, erwiderte ihn aber nicht.

„Also gut. Ich hole schnell die drei verschiedenen Dekorationskonzepte. Bin gleich wieder da", sagte Alice' Mutter und verschwand aus der Küche.

Kaum war sie weg, setzte Edward sich mir gegenüber.

„Warum hast du mich gerade in Schutz genommen?", wollte er wissen. Etwas in seiner Stimme klang merkwürdig. Erschrocken schaute ich auf.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dich verantwortlich macht, für das, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Es war ja offensichtlich meine Schuld. Warum auch immer du so wütend warst, es war meine Schuld." Ich zuckte die Achseln.

„Bella, es…", begann Edward, doch ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Edward, lass uns das hier einfach so schnell wie möglich hinter aus bringen, ja? Dann musst du nicht länger deinem ‚Problem' gegenübersitzen. Aber du hast Glück. Nach Samstag müssen wir uns nie wieder sehen oder zumindest können wir unsere Treffen auf ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr reduzieren", sagte ich leicht gereizt. Doch ich meinte es ernst.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe gestern überreagiert. Es war einfach nicht mein Tag. Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen? Dass ich dich als mein ‚Problem' bezeichnet habe, war mehr als mies. Entschuldige", bat er. Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Was auch immer, Edward", sagte ich steif. Ich wusste, dass er das gestern alles ernst gemeint hatte.

Er fuhr sich frustriert mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Also, vergessen wir das Ganze nicht?", fragte er unbefriedigt.

„Doch, warum nicht. Alles bestens", lenkte ich ein. Wir mussten schließlich noch ein paar Tage miteinander auskommen und vielleicht meinte er es ja sogar ernst. Aber darauf würde ich ein Auge haben.

Edward sah zwar noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus, lächelte aber schließlich sein schiefes Lächeln. „Gut."

Jetzt betrachtete ich ihn genauer. Edwards Augen zierten tiefe Ringe. Er sah sehr müde aus.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte ich und war selbst verwundert wie besorgt meine Stimme klang.

„Ja, ich habe nur nicht viel Schlaf bekommen letzte Nacht", antwortete er achselzuckend. Ja, das konnte ich mir vorstellen. Tanya hatte ihn bestimmt noch bis spät in die Nacht wach gehalten…

„Okay, ich verstehe", gab ich zurück und konnte selbst nicht glauben wie traurig ich mich anhörte. Aber genau das war ich in diesem Moment. Ich wollte nicht, dass er Sex mit Tanya hatte. Und wenn, dann wollte ich es wenigstens nicht wissen!

Edward musterte mich stirnrunzelnd.

„So, hier sind die Dekovorschläge", machte sich Esme wieder bemerkbar. Ich blickte zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie alle drei Arrangements auf der Kücheninsel aufgebaut hatte. Wie lange war sie schon zurück? Was hatte sie alles gehört?

Edward stand auf und ging zu seiner Mutter. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Der erste Vorschlag war in orange gehalten. Das Tischtuch, die Rosen und die Servietten, alles war orange. Ich fand es scheußlich. Das zweite Arrangement bestand aus einer weißen Tischdecke, rosafarbenen Servietten und pinkfarbenen Lilien. Das würde Alice gefallen. Die dritte Variante war komplett weiß inklusive weißer Tulpen…

„Ich würde die zweite Variante nehmen. Das passt am besten zu Alice und ich mag Lilien", entschied ich mich.

„Ich sehe das so wie Bella", stimmte Edward mir zu.

„Ja, ich denke auch. Dann gebe ich dem Dekorateur bescheid. Ich hätte das zwar alles gerne selbst gemacht, aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit dafür", sagte Esme seufzend und verschwand.

„Du hast also gestern bei Alice geschlafen?", fragte Edward plötzlich zusammenhangslos. Ich schluckte.

„Was hast du bitte alles _gehört_?", stellte ich eine Gegenfrage.

„Das ist so ziemlich das Erste, das ich mitbekommen habe", erklärte er. „Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber es hat mich interessiert, was du gestern noch gemacht hast. Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum Alice' Auto hier ist."

„Tja, jetzt weißt du es ja. Ich muss los. Die Bücher verkaufen sich ja nicht von alleine", sagte ich und wand mich zum gehen.

„Ehm… ja, okay. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen, nehme ich an", verabschiedete sich Edward.

„Genau. Bis dann", sagte ich noch und fuhr dann zurück. Weg von der Großstadt und weg von Edward.

*#*

Heute war es soweit. Mein großer Abend, sozusagen. Der Polterabend. Ich war sehr aufgeregt. Schließlich musste ich den Abend eröffnen, da ich die Gastgeberin war. Edward und Esme hatten zwar auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, waren sich aber einig, dass ich als Gastgeberin auftreten sollte. Na wunderbar! Aber erst musste ich mal Alice und Jasper zur Party bringen. Ungeduldig stand ich in Alice' Wohnzimmer und tippte mit dem Fuß.

„Nun macht schon. Ich habe den Tisch für sechs Uhr reserviert. Ich will nicht, dass er weggegeben wird", quengelte ich.

„Ja ja, schon gut", gab Alice genervt zurück, als sie aus ihrem Schlafzimmer trat. Sie trug ein einfaches, pinkfarbenes Etuikleid und sah umwerfend aus.

„Alice, du siehst unglaublich aus, aber warum erwähne ich es überhaupt noch? Das ist ja ein Dauerzustand", sagte ich ehrlich. Sie grinste mich an.

„Ja, allerdings", kicherte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Du siehst auch toll aus."

„Danke", antwortete ich und schaute an mir herunter. Ich hatte mich für ein schwarzes Kleid aus Seide entschieden, dass ich mir vor Ewigkeiten gekauft, aber noch nie getragen hatte. Es reichte mir bis über die Knie, hatte jedoch an der Seite einen Schlitz, der so hoch ging, dass man fast meine Unterwäsche sehen konnte. Das war auch der große Nachteil dieses Kleides und vermutlich der Grund, warum ich es vorher noch nie getragen hatte. Allerdings hatte ich nichts anderes zum Anziehen gefunden und musste so darauf zurückgreifen.

Jasper erschien nun auch im Wohnzimmer und lächelte. „Alle Männer werden mich heute beneiden, da ich mit zwei wunderschönen Frauen an einem Tisch sitzen darf", sagte er. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Genug der Schmeicheleien! Wir müssen los. Alice, gib mir deine Autoschlüssel. Ich werde fahren", bestimmte ich, griff nach Alice' und meiner Tasche und öffnete die Tür. Ich ließ erst meine Begleiter rausgehen und folgte ihnen dann. Draußen stellte ich mich vor das Auto und sah Alice abwartend an, die nur seufzte und mir dann die Schlüssel zuwarf. Ungeschickt, wie ich war, glitten sie mir durch die Finger und fielen zu Boden. Ich hob sie also auf und stieg dann ein. Alice und Jazz taten es mir gleich und schon ging die Fahrt los.

Immer wieder fragte Alice mich, wo wir hinfuhren, aber ich antwortete nicht. Jasper war ungewöhnlich ruhig dafür, dass ich die Beiden mehr oder weniger entführte. Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel sagte mir, dass er amüsiert grinste. Seine baldige Ehefrau allerdings zog eine Schnute.

Letztlich bog ich auf das Familienanwesen der Cullens ein und Alice seufzte genervt.

„Was machen wir hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Oh, hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass ich den Tisch bei deinen Eltern reserviert habe?", gab ich zurück und musste mich kneifen, damit man mir den Schalk nicht anhörte.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Oh Alice, du bist doch sonst so intuitiv…", gab Jasper zu bedenken. „Fällt dir gar nichts ein?"

„So, jetzt aber genug geplaudert. Lasst uns reingehen", schlug ich vor. Gesagt, getan! Ich klingelte an der Tür und Carlisle öffnete die Tür.

„Bella, Alice, Jasper", begrüßte er uns jeden mit einer Umarmung.

„Hallo, Carlisle", sagte ich freundlich.

Er führte uns in den Garten. Ich ließ dem Paar den Vortritt und folgte unauffällig. Dann ging die Terrassentür auf und Alice quietschte vergnügt. Sie sah sich ihren Freunden und Familienmitgliedern gegenüber und lief sofort auf sie zu. Alice sah so aus als wüsste sie nicht, wem sie zuerst um den Hals fallen sollte. Das amüsierte mich sehr. Schmunzelnd trat nun auch ich in den Garten und begrüßte die wenigen Leute, die ich kannte. Bei Esme blieb ich etwas länger stehen.

„Bella, Liebes! Du siehst toll aus. Wie geht es dir?", fragte mich Esme, nachdem sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte.

„Sehr gut, danke. Und dir?", fragte ich zurück.

„Wie soll es mir schlecht gehen, wenn meine Tochter sich so freut?", fragte sie lächelnd und warf einen Blick zur Besagten. Esmes grüne Augen, die mich viel zu sehr an die ihres Sohnes erinnerten, leuchteten glücklich.

„Ja, da muss ich dir recht geben. Und danke für die Hilfe. Hier sieht alles so schön aus. Es ist perfekt geworden", bedankte ich mich und ließ den Blick über die vielen pinfarbenen Lilien wandern.

„Du musst dich für nichts bedanken. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich danke dir", gab sie zurück. Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Es war Edward… mit Tanya. Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. Er sah aus, wie… Edward eben. Es sollte ein Adjektiv geben, das aus seinem Namen abgeleitet war. Edwardig? Hmm… egal! Die Beschreibung dazu war klar. Edwardig: Adj., göttlich, unvergleichlich.

„Hallo ihr Zwei", sagte er zur Begrüßung und riss mich dabei aus meiner Gedankenwelt.

„Hey. Ich werde mir mal etwas zu Trinken holen und darauf warten, dass Joe mich anruft. Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte ich und flüchtete so schnell es ging. An der Bar bestellte ich ein Wasser. Alkohol wäre mir gerade lieber gewesen, aber erstens musste ich noch fahren und zweitens hatte ich das Desaster mit meinem Bar- Besuch noch nicht vergessen.

Ich nahm mein Glas mit und machte mich auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus. In der Küche ließ ich mich auf einem der Stühle sinken und zog mein Handy aus der Tasche. Ich saß hier einige Minuten so und versuchte mein Handy unter Hypnose zum Klingeln zu bewegen, doch nichts passierte.

„Wo ist denn Jacob?", fragte Edwards Samtstimme hinter mir. Ich gestattete es mir nicht mich umzudrehen. Es war besser, wenn ich ihn nicht ansah.

„Jake hat heute Nachtdienst in der Werkstatt", erklärte ich. Ich hatte ihn vorhin noch gesprochen und er hatte mir viel Spaß gewünscht. Auch Mittwoch hatte ich mich wie versprochen bei ihm gemeldet und mich bei ihm entschuldigt. Jake hatte mir versichert, dass er es verstand, dass ich nach dem Streit erst mal allein sein musste, um mich zu beruhigen. Er war nicht mal sauer gewesen. Jakob war einfach der Beste. Nur war er leider nicht der Mann, den ich liebte. Denn der Typ, den ich wirklich liebte, war der Grund für meine Wut an dem Abend gewesen.

„Ach so. Das ist ja… schade", sagte Edward langsam.

„Ja, ich hätte ihn gern hier gehabt, als moralische Unterstützung. Weißt du, ich…", erklärte ich, doch dann klingelte mein Handy. Sofort hob ich ab.

„Ja?", fragte ich gespannt.

„Bella, hier ist Joe. Wir sind in fünf Minuten bei euch", klärte er mich auf.

„Gut, ich bin dann draußen", versprach ich und legte auf.

„Noch fünf Minuten", gab ich die Information auch an Edward weiter.

„Gut, wir sind genau in der Zeit. Ich komme mit nach draußen", entschied er und bedeutete mir vorzugehen.

„Edward, du musst das nicht machen. Ich schaffe das auch alleine. Du solltest vielleicht… zu Tanya gehen und mit ihr die Feier genießen", bot ich an. Und diese paar Sätze brachten so viel Schmerz mit sich, dass es fast unerträglich war. Ich wollte nicht, dass er bei ihr war. Aber er wollte das schon!

„Ach was. Wir haben noch den ganzen Abend. Erst will ich dir helfen", machte er mir klar.

Edward und ich warteten also gemeinsam darauf, dass das Essen geliefert wurde. Es war eine komische Stimmung zwischen uns. Keiner sagte etwas, wir sahen uns nicht an und doch war ich mir seiner Nähe sehr bewusst. Die Luft um uns herum flirrte geradezu. Um Konzentration ringend, schloss ich die Augen und atmete ganz bewusst.

Reifengeräusche sagten mir, dass ein Auto vorfuhr und somit auch, dass das Essen da war. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und musste feststellen, dass Edward mich stirnrunzelnd betrachtete.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt. Ich spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Doch, alles bestens", antwortete ich, stand auf und lief auf den Lieferwagen mit der Aufschrift ‚CCafé' zu. Joe stieg aus und kam lächelnd auf mich zu.

„Bella, es ist so schön dich zu sehen", sagte er.

„Ich freue mich auch", gab ich grinsend zurück. Edward tauchte hinter uns auf und gegrüßte seinen Angestellten.

„Besser wir beeilen uns. Umso länger wir warten, desto ungeduldiger werden die Gäste", gab Edward zu bedenken. Also trugen wir schnell alles hinein und stellten es auf den überdimensionalen Servierwagen. Es passte natürlich nicht alles darauf, aber wir würden ständig nachfüllen. Dann fasste ich mir ein Herz und ging zu Isaac. Dieser reichte mir sein Mikrofon und somit war die Musik unterbrochen.

Ich räusperte mich.

„Guten Abend. Ich weiß, die meisten von Ihnen kennen mich nicht, aber Sie haben schon Post von mir erhalten und ich bin kein Steuerprüfer" Ich wartete das allgemeine Gelächter ab. „Viel mehr bin ich wohl so etwas wie die Gastgeberin dieses Abends, den wir zu Ehren von Alice und Jasper abhalten. Aber natürlich habe ich das alles nicht allein organisiert und deshalb bitte ich Sie um einem kleinen Applaus für Esme und Edward – Alice' Mutter und Bruder." Alle klatschten kurz. „Ich bedanke mich auch bei Ihnen, dass Sie alle gekommen sind und wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Das Büfett ist nun eröffnet und dort drüben", ich zeigte auf einen kleinen abgegrenzten Bereich des Gartens, „können Sie mit altem Porzellan um sich werfen. Einen schönen Abend noch." Gott, ich hasste Reden und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich vollkommen lächerlich gemacht hatte.

„Ohh, danke Bella", rief Alice und fiel mir um den Hals.

„Alice, nicht so fest. Du erwürgst mich ja", lachte ich. Als sie mich losgelassen hatte, umarmte mich auch ihr Verlobter und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke!", war alles was er sagte. So kannte man ihn ja. Ein Mann der wenigen Worte. Das war mir sehr sympathisch.

„Gern geschehen", sagte ich schlicht. Daraufhin stürzten wir uns alle wieder ins Partygetümmel. Ich achtete akribisch darauf, dass immer alle Schüsseln am Büfett aufgefüllt waren und setzte mich dann etwas abseits. Ich war nicht wirklich in Feierlaune und beobachtete stattdessen unauffällig Edward. Er unterhielt sich mit allen Leuten, schien aber so, als würde er etwas suchen. Oder jemanden. Da Tanya nicht bei ihm war, nahm ich an, dass er sie suchte. Doch als sie kurze Zeit später zu ihm stieß, ebbten seine suchenden Blicke nicht ab und ich fragte mich, was er wirklich suchte.

Gegen elf Uhr abends, begann es plötzlich zu regnen. Ein Gewitter zog auf und alle Menschen flüchteten nach drinnen ins Trockene, wo die Feier weiterging. Ich blieb draußen, versuchte das Essen zu retten und die Deko in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dabei wurde ich unweigerlich nass, doch es störte mich nicht. Es war Frühling und der Regen hatte schon eine ziemlich warme Temperatur. Das fühlte sich göttlich an auf der Haut.

Mittlerweile war es fast ein Uhr nachts. Ich saß auf der Veranda vor dem Haus und blickte in den von Blitzen erhellten Himmel hinauf und lauschte dem Donner.

Von hinten legte mir jemand eine Jacke über die Schultern. Ich wandte meinen Kopf um und erblickte Edward, der mich ansah.

„Ich habe dich gesucht", sagte Edward und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bank. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass deine Rede wirklich gut war."

„Danke", erwiderte ich leise.

„Willst du nicht lieber reinkommen? Es ist kalt und du bist ganz nass. Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht mit uns anderen nach drinnen gekommen?", stellte er zwei Fragen auf einmal.

„Ich bin draußen geblieben, um noch die Blumen und so weiter zu retten. Und ich bleibe lieber hier. Sonst tropfe ich noch alles voll. Aber könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und mir ein Handtuch holen? Dann kann ich das nachher im Auto über den Sitz legen, damit ich das Auto nicht nass mache", erklärte ich.

„Sicher, auch wenn es niemanden stören würde, wenn du reinkommen würdest", bestätigte er mir und stand dann auf, um mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

* * *

Okay, the end... für jetzt. Das nächste Kapitel ist mein Lieblingskapitel. Eine Ansicht, die ihr hoffentlich auch teilen werdet. So schwer zu erraten ist das Thema ja nun nicht mehr. ;)

LG


	17. Hochzeit oder Desaster Teil 3

Hallo, ihr Lieben. Jetzt ist es soweit. Mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel. Überraschung, Überraschung. Es ist die Hochzeit! =D

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Hochzeit oder Desaster Teil 3**

Es war Samstag. Es war Alice' Hochzeitstag. Und es war bereits elf Uhr. In einer Stunde sollte die Trauung beginnen und Alice steckte in den letzten Vorbereitungen. Ihre recht kurzen Haare waren schon zu Locken verarbeitet worden und sprangen ihr jugendlich und doch elegant um ihr Gesicht. Auch der Schleier war schon darin befestigt und das Make-up war gemacht. Rosalie und ich halfen Alice gerade noch ins Kleid und schlossen ihre Corsage am Rücken. Dann ging ich um sie herum, um das Meisterwerk zu begutachten. Das Kleid war wunderschön und hatte eine eierschalenweiße Farbe – wie Alice es genannt hatte. Es floss geradezu an ihrem Körper hinab. Die Corsage war mit einer hochwertigen Spitze verziert und trägerlos. Der Rock hingegen war weit, aber nicht aufgeplustert. Es stand ihr unglaublich gut.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Danke", erwiderte sie freudestrahlend.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zum wichtigsten Teil", machte Rosalie auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ja", stimmte ich zu und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, der in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Darauf lag meine Tasche. Ich griff hinein und zog eine kleine schwarze Schachtel hervor. Langsam schritt ich zurück zu den anderen Beiden und öffnete die Schachtel. Dann zog ich das hübsche blaue Strumpfband hervor und zeigte es Alice.

„Es ist neu und blau und ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Oh, Bella. Das ist wirklich schön", bestätigte sie mir.

„Und nicht zu vergessen diese Kette", sagte Rose und öffnete ihre Handfläche, in der eine filigrane weißgoldene Kette mit einem einfachen kleinen Diamantanhänger lag. Rosalie ging um Alice herum und legte ihr die Kette um den Hals. „Ich möchte dir diese Kette heute leihen. Sie ist ein Erbstück von meiner Großmutter", erklärte sie.

„Danke, dass ihr daran gedacht habt", sagte Alice und lächelte uns an. „Bella, würdest du mir das Strumpfband überstülpen?"

„Aber sicher", bestätigte ich ihr und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Vorsichtig hob ich das Kleid an und kroch darunter. Um beide Hände frei zu haben, ließ ich das Kleid wieder los. Es umhüllte mich und ich wunderte mich unwillkürlich, dass es hier so dunkel war. Ich hob leicht Alice' linkes Bein an und streifte ihr das Strumpfband über, bis es auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhte. Als ich fertig war, lüftete ich den Rock erneute und schaute darunter hervor. „So fertig."

„Wow, ich würde mal sagen, dass das eine interessante Situation ist", lachte eine allzu bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Widerstrebend drehte ich mich um und schaute in ein Paar smaragdgrüner Augen.

„Edward", seufzte ich verlegen und erfreut zugleich. Doch das machte mich wieder wütend. Ich wollte mich nicht freuen ihn zu sehen.

Er grinste sein schiefes Lächeln und mir stockte der Atem. Gott, wie ich mich dafür hasste. Dann wandte er den Blick von mir ab.

„Alice, ich soll dir sagen, dass du dich bereithalten sollst. In zehn Minuten geht es los", verkündete er und verließ dann wieder den Raum. Ich stand auf und ging zu dem Spiegel. Ich sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, auch wenn ich gegenüber Rosalie nur den Kürzeren ziehen konnte. Wir trugen das gleiche blaue Satinkleid, das sich eng an den Körper anschmiegte und benahe bis zum Boden reichte. Es gab den Blick auf fast den ganzen Rücken frei, da es dort sehr weit ausgeschnitten war. Ein Wasserfallausschnitt betonte das Dekollete. Wirklich ein hübsches Kleid, das an _mir_ ganz gut und an _Rosalie_ atemberaubend aussah. Aber wen wunderte das? Sie war schließlich wunderschön. Meine Haare hatte der Friseur früher am Morgen in eine aufwendige Hochsteckfrisur verwandelt, die ebenfalls Rosalies Frisur glich.

„Bella, bist du so weit?", fragte Rose hinter mir.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab ich unsicher zurück.

„Hey, keine Sorge. Ich bin direkt vor dir. Brautjungfern müssen zusammen halten", beruhigte sie mich.

Dankend lächelte ich sie an. „Das ist gut zu wissen."

Dann rief man uns. Wir schnappten uns noch schnell unsere Blumensträuße und ließen Alice allein. Sie würde in wenigen Sekunden nachkommen. Im Flur trafen wir auf Emmett und Edward, die die Trauzeugen waren. Ich würde mit Edward zum Altar laufen müssen, ausgerechnet. Das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Wir stellten uns auf. Rose und Emmett vor mir und Edward neben mir. Dann begann der Hochzeitsmarsch und unsere Vordermänner setzten sich in Bewegung. Fünf Sekunden später waren dann Edward und ich dran.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte er leise.

„Nein", gab ich zu, ließ mich dann aber von ihm Richtung Altar führen. Alle sahen uns an und ich hasste es. Zum Glück schaffte ich es zum Altar ohne zu stolpern oder mich anderweitig in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Als wir endlich richtig standen, betrat Alice den Saal. Jasper strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er seine Braut entdeckte. Alice hatte so ein Glück! Er liebte sie bedingungslos.

Langsam schritt Alice auf uns zu und lächelte dabei glücklich vor sich hin. Sie trat an den Altar und stellte sich neben ihren wartenden Bräutigam.

Dann begann der Pfarrer die Zeremonie.

Er sagte viele nette Dinge über die Beiden und über die Liebe und dann begann der spannende Teil. Pfarrer Hennigan wandte sich Jasper zu und bedeutete ihm anzufangen.

Dieser räusperte sich. Edward reichte ihm ein Blatt, auf dem ich das Gelübde vermutete. Alice und Jasper hatten sich dazu entschieden ihre Gelübde selbst zu verfassen und auf alles andere zu verzichten. Sie wollten keine Standarthochzeit, sondern ihre ganz eigene individuelle Trauung. Ich konnte das sehr gut verstehen. „Liebste Alice, ich habe lange überlegt, was ich dir in diesem wichtigen Moment sagen sollte. Ich wollte eine lange Rede darüber führen, wie sehr du mich verändert hast, wie glücklich du mich machst und wie ich mein Leben lang damit verbringen werde, zu versuchen dich das gleiche Glück spüren zu lassen. Doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass das nicht richtig war. Es fühlte sich falsch an, es in so einem Moment zu tun… zu belanglos. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die du wissen musst. Nur eine Winzigkeit, die von Belang ist. Es sind nur sechs Wörter, Alice." Er holte tief Luft und sah Alice noch eindringlicher in ihre Augen als zuvor. „Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben!", stellte Jasper ganz einfach klar. Es war so simple und doch so beeindruckend. In meinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Ich versuchte sie wegzublinzeln und pustete meinen Atem nach oben. Schnell reichte ich Alice das Stofftaschentuch, das ich hielt, da auch sie weinte. Kurz herrschte Stille. Jasper drehte sich zu Edward, der ihm den Ring gab. „Mit diesem Ringe nehme ich dich zu meiner Frau", sagte er und steckte Alice den kleinen weißgoldenen Diamantring an den linken Ringfinger.

Dann sah der Pfarrer Alice an und nickte ihr zu.

Jetzt war es an Alice ihr Gelübde vorzutragen. Ich reichte es ihr, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was hatte sie vor? Wollte sie jetzt improvisieren?

„Jasper, ich werde dir jetzt nicht sagen, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist, so wie ich es geplant hatte." Oh Gott, was zum Teufel sollte das werden? „Denn das weißt du. Was ich dir sagen will, ist Folgendes: Mein Leben lang wusste ich genau, wie meine Hochzeit sein würde. Welche Blumenarrangements ich wollte, wie mein Kleid aussehen würde, wie ich die Tische bei der Feier anordnen würde, doch eines fehlte in meiner Vorstellung. Das Antlitz meines gesichtlosen Bräutigams. Als ich dich traf, war das Bild meiner Hochzeit verkomplettiert. Mein Bräutigam war plötzlich blond und hatte strahlendblaue Augen und damit meine nicht Jude Law. Du warst es. Vom ersten Moment an. Und du wirst es sein bis in alle Ewigkeit. Denn du bist mein bester Freund, mein Seelenverwandter und mein Gefährte. Du bist alles, was ich brauche zum Glücklichsein, Jasper", endete Alice und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich jetzt vollkommen zu weinen begann. Das, was sie gesagt hatte, war viel besser, als das, was wir uns vorher überlegt hatten. Verstohlen schaute ich zu Edward. Er schaute mich an und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. Ich schmolz dahin.

Schnell besann ich mich auf meine Aufgabe und reichte Alice den Ehering ihres Bräutigams. Sie lächelte mich an, bevor sie sich wieder Jasper zuwandte. „Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zu meinem Mann", erklärte sie, währen sie ihm den Ring über den Ringfinger schob.

„Kraft meines mir verliehenen Amtes, erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau", sagte Pfarrer Hennigan obligatorisch und noch bevor er etwas in diese Richtung äußern konnte, lagen Jaspers Lippen auf denen seiner Frau.

Alle Anwesenden applaudierten.

Danach verließen wir den Hochzeitssaal und machten erst einmal Fotos im Park des Hotels, in dem sowohl die Trauung als auch die Feier stattfinden würde. Als dieser Programmpunkt erledigt war, gab es einen Champagnerempfang. Ich unterhielt mich mit den verschiedensten Leuten und war froh, dass Jake immer an meiner Seite war. Er gab mir Kraft das hier durchzustehen. Ich konnte es nicht leiden mich so vielen neuen Menschen zu stellen.

Schließlich war es sechs Uhr abends und das Essen sollte beginnen. Ich saß zusammen mit Jake, dem Brautpaar, deren Eltern, Emmett und Rose und Edward und Tanya an einem großen Zwölfertisch. Links von mir saß Jake, rechts von mir hatte Edward Platz genommen. Großer Gott, ich würde den heuten Abend nicht überleben. Die Vorspeise wurde herein getragen. Es gab einen sehr leckeren Salat aus Eisbergsalat, Tomaten und Mango. Eine sehr ungewöhnliche und doch sehr gute Kombination. Alice' und Jaspers Väter hatten schon ihre Reden gehalten und ich wusste, dass es Zeit für Meine war. Und ich… war verdammt nervös. Jake spürte das auch und so drückte er unter dem Tisch noch mal ermutigend meine Hand. Ich atmete tief durch und erhob mich. Leise schlug ich mit der Gabel an mein Weinglas und bemerkt wie es schlagartig ruhig wurde und mich alle anstarrten. Mein Mut verließ mich. Um die einhundertfünfzig Augenpaare waren auf mich gerichtet. Ich schluckte krampfhaft. Doch ein Blick zu Jake ließ mich ruhiger werden.

Also räusperte ich mich und begann zu sprechen:

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Bella und Sie alle fragen sich jetzt sicher, was ich hier eigentlich zu sagen habe." Einige Menschen lachten. Das ließ mich ruhiger werden. „Nun ja, ich bin Alice' erste Brautjungfer und wurde genötigt eine Rede zu halten." Ich hielt kurz inne, um mich zu sammeln, während die anderen lachten. „Ich kenne Alice noch nicht lange, doch die kurze Zeit unserer Freundschaft war eine sehr Intensive. Als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegneten, stolperte ich und… na ja, ich lag ihr sofort zu Füßen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Wieder lachten alle und auch ich muss kurz schmunzeln. „Für mich ist Alice zu einem ganz besonderen Menschen geworden. Wer sonst würde mich auf ein Kleid einladen anstatt auf einen Drink, wie es andere Menschen wohl tun würden." Alice grinste breit. „Ich habe die Braut leider nicht kennen gelernt, bevor sie Jasper traf. Also kann ich nicht wirklich beurteilen wie sie vorher war. Aber wenn ich abwäge, wie sie sich benimmt, wenn Jasper dabei ist oder wenn er nicht dabei ist, wenn wir uns sehen… Danke Jasper. Mit dir zusammen ist dieser kleine quirlige Wildfang viel leichter zu ertragen. Sie ist dann weniger anstrengend", sagte ich grinsend und lachte laut mit den anderen zusammen. Alice streckte mir gespielt beleidigt die Zunge heraus. „Aber Fakt ist, dass diese zwei Menschen perfekt zusammen passen. Ihr ergänzt euch und wenn ich euch so ansehe, dann fällt es mir nicht schwer an die wahre Liebe zu glauben." Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, die ich versuchte, unauffällig wegzuwischen. Ohne Erfolg. Auch Alice war den Tränen nah. „Ein Hoch auf das Brautpaar", verlautete ich mit belegter Stimme und alle stießen an. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich schaute zu Alice und mit ihrem Mund formte sie ein lautloses „Danke!". Das war alles, was ich wollte. Dass es ihr gefiel.

Schnell setzte mich wieder, was Edward dazu veranlasste sich zu erheben.

„Auch ich muss noch etwas sagen. Und glaubt mir, ich weiß wie nervig diese ganzen Reden sein können. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich kurz halten werde.

Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich verwirrt. Ich spiele Jaspers Trauzeugen und bin somit eigentlich sein Gast und dabei darf ich Alice meine große Schwester nennen. Um es mal auf den Punkt zu bringen. Alice, solltest du jemals Jasper wehtun, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Oh und Jasper, solltest du jemals meiner Schwester ein Leid zufügen, dann gnade dir Gott", drohte er spielerisch. Alle lachten laut. Er war unglaublich lustig. „Um einen Gefallen muss ich euch aber doch noch bitten. Solltet ihr jemals wieder heiraten – euch gegenseitig oder andere Menschen – dann bitte erspart mir diese Verwirrung." Lacher von überallher. Ich war dabei wohl am lautesten. „Wie Bella schon richtig bemerkt hat, ihr seid perfekt zusammen. Und jetzt erhebt noch einmal eure Gläser auf Alice und Jasper", bat er die Gäste, die dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nachkamen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde dann auch der Hauptgang serviert. Es war köstlich. Das Steak war perfekt gebraten, der Reis war noch leicht fest und die blanchierten Karotten waren bissfest. Alles war einfach perfekt. Trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht wirklich auf das Essen konzentrieren wegen dem kupferhaarigen Halbgott neben mir. Ich beobachtete ihn immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel und mir wurde regelrecht übel, wenn ich sah, dass er Tanya anlächelte, ihr liebevoll eine Strähne ihres rotblonden Haares hinters Ohr strich oder ihr etwas in Ohr flüsterte.

Jake erzählte mir irgendetwas, aber ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Langsam aber sicher wurde ich wirklich sauer. Aber nicht auf Edward oder Tanya. Nein. Auf mich selbst! Meinen eigenen Freund beachtete ich kaum, stattdessen war ich viel zu interessiert daran Edward zuzusehen, wie er mit seiner Freundin umging. Ich fühlte mich, als würde er mich betrügen, dabei hatte ich dazu kein Recht. Jake hingegen hätte jedes Recht gehabt auf mich sauer zu sein. Doch damit würde ich mich später auseinander setzten. Jetzt versuchte ich nur mein Menschenmöglichstes, um zu versuchen, Edward zu ignorieren. Jedoch klappte das buchstäblich überhaupt nicht.

Vor dem Dessert war wieder eine kleine Pause. Ich stand also auf und unterhielt mich mit einigen Menschen. Ich holte mir gerade ein Glas Wasser, als mir von hinter jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ein wenig erschrocken drehte ich mich um und schaute in die warmen Augen von Alice' Mutter.

„Esme", sagte ich lächelnd. „Du musst heute sehr glücklich sein."

„Ja, ich bin froh. Alice hat in Jasper den perfekten Partner gefunden und Emmett und Rosalie könnten nicht besser zusammen passen", sagte sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln.

„Edward und Tanya nicht zu vergessen", fügte ich mit einem verbissenen Lächeln hinzu. Sie musterte mich unergründlich und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie passt nicht zu ihm. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Sie ist sicher ein nettes Mädchen, aber… sie macht Edward nicht so glücklich wie er mit… _jemand_ anderem sein könnte", erklärte sie nachdenklich. „Das sagt mir mein mütterlicher Instinkt", fügte sie so leise hinzu, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich es mir nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Na ja, solange es ihn glücklich macht…", machte ich ihr klar und warf dann einen Blick zu ihm. Er schenkte Tanya gerade eines meiner heiß geliebten, schiefen Lächeln. „Und momentan scheint es so zu sein."

„Sicher hast du recht, Bella", sagte sie noch und ging dann wieder zu ihrem Mann.

Doch ich hätte schwören können, dass sie im Weggehen etwas wie „aber tief in seinem Herzen weiß er, dass sie nicht die Richtige für ihn ist" murmelte. Belustigt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich mochte sie. Esme war zu jeder Person nett und ich war mir sicher, dass sie mir bei Problemen nur zu gerne zugehört und geholfen hätte. Seit unserem gemeinsamen Sonntagsessen fühlte ich mich mehr als willkommen bei der Familie Cullen. Allerdings zeigte mir das auch wieder, wie sehr ich meine eigene Familie vermisste. Was sie über Edward gesagt hatte, war… vielleicht wahr. Möglichweise waren er und Tanya keine Seelenverwandten. Vielleicht war ihre Beziehung nur von kurzer Dauer. Aber selbst wenn, hätte das für mich keine Bedeutung. Ich musste schleunigst damit beginnen, mich so gut es ging von ihm fernzuhalten und mich nicht mehr jeden Tag von Alice in sein Café schleppen zu lassen.

Rosalie riss mich aus den Gedanken. „Hey, kleine Träumerin. Wir sollen uns wieder hinsetzten. Die Torte wird gleich angeschnitten." Sie umfasste mit ihrem Arm meine Schulter und führte mich zurück zu unserem Tisch. Jake strahlte, als er mich sah. Er war sitzen geblieben, damit ich in Ruhe meinen ‚Brautjungferntätigkeiten' nachgehen konnte.

„Hallo, meine Schöne", begrüßte er mich, nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte. Ich gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es dunkel wurde im Festsaal und nur ein einziger Spot auf eine Tür gerichtet wurde. Wenige Sekunden später wurde die fünfstöckige Hochzeittorte mit einem weißen Überzug und dunkelroten Deko- Lilien aus Marzipan herein getragen. Sie war wunderschön. Alice und ihr Frischangetrauter schritten auf die Torte zu und schnitten sie an. Alice hatte dabei die Hand obenauf. Klar, sie hatte ganz eindeutig die Hosen an. Bei allem. Dann setzten sie ein Stück auf einen Teller und Jasper fütterte Alice ganz vorsichtig, um ihr Gesicht nicht mit Torte voll zu schmieren. Alice hingegen griff beherzt nach einem Stück Torte und rammte es Jasper kichernd ins Gesicht. Schnell ergriff sie die Fluch und rannte zu unserem Tisch. Wie diese Frau in hohen Schuhen so schnell laufen konnte, war mir ein Rätsel. Sie setzte sich und grinste mich schelmisch an. Somit wurde Torte an alle Gäste verteilt. Ich nahm der Höflichkeit halber auch ein Stück, stocherte aber eher darin herum. Nach fünf Minuten kam auch Jazz wieder an den Tisch. Er hatte sich wohl in einem der Gästeräume sauber gemacht, denn sein Gesicht war wieder makellos. Er schien allerdings nicht sauer auf seine Braut zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Auch er grinste breit und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Ich wandte den Blick ab. Es war ein intimer Moment und den wollte ich nicht stören. Stattdessen stocherte ich erneut in meiner Torte herum.

„Na, Bellalein. Schmeckt dir die Torte nicht?", fragte Emmett von gegenüber lachend.

„Doch, ich hab nur keinen Hunger mehr", entgegnete ich. Diese Antwort schien ihn nicht so wirklich zu befriedigen, aber er ließ es auf sich beruhen. Gott sei Dank.

Das Essen neigte sich dem Ende zu und das bedeutete, dass Alice und Jasper gleich den ersten Tanz als Ehepaar bestreiten würden. Und _das _wiederum bedeutete, dass man von mir erwartete, dass ich eine Minute später mit Edward ebenfalls die Tanzfläche betreten würde. Ich fürchtete mich vor diesem Moment. Ich wollte ihm nicht so nah sein. Warum musste ich Alice auch zustimmen, als sie mich zu ihrer ersten Brautjungfer machen wollte. Andererseits, woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass Edward der erste Trauzeuge werden würde? Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, hätte das auch durchaus von den Frischvermählten geplant sein können. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wurde eindeutig paranoid.

Alice erhob sich und zog Jasper mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Die Band stimmte einen langsamen Walzer an und das Brautpaar bewegte sich grazil in Takt der Musik. Kurz drauf stand auch Edward auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Na komm schon, Bella", sagte Edward und lächelte leicht. Ich erhob mich, gab Jake einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte meine Hand in Edwards. Wir traten zum tanzenden Paar.

„Was sein muss, muss wohl sein", murmelte ich leise, ärgerlich. Edward schwang mich herum, packte mich grob an der Taille und schaute mich mit einem ärgerlichen Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Was ist dein Problem, Isabella? Warum bist du so schnippisch und zickig?", fragte er zischend an meinem Ohr. Mittlerweile hatte er mich eng an sich gezogen und begonnen mit mir zu tanzen. Er war mir viel zu nahe. Er presste mich geradewegs gegen sich. Selbst wenn nicht so viele Leute - einschließlich meinem Freund und seiner Freundin - zugesehen hätten, wäre es nicht der nötige Abstand gewesen, den die Höflichkeit verlangte. Oh Gott, ich spürte ihn an meinem ganzen Körper. Wenn er das tat um mich wahnsinnig zu machen, funktionierte es. Ich konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sein männlicher Duft nebelte mich geradezu ein. ‚Konzentration, Bella!', ermahnte ich mich selbst.

„Warum warst du neulich so ein Arschloch?" stellte ich atemlos eine Gegenfrage. Ich konnte zwar wieder denken, doch diese Gedanken waren eher zusammenhangslos.

Er lachte hart. „Ich habe die Frage zuerst gestellt. Also antworte du zu erst… oder hast du vor irgendetwas Angst?"

„Du willst die Wahrheit wissen? Du willst wissen, warum ich mich so benehme? Schön! Mit allem was du tust, mit allem was du sagst, selbst mit deiner perfekten Art so unperfekt zu sein, bringst du mich immer wieder dazu mich mehr in dich zu verlieben, als es noch einen Moment zuvor der Falle war. Und ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr", spie ich laut aus. Edward schaute mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Irgendwo während meiner wütenden Rede, hatten wir aufgehört zu tanzen. Ich wandte den Blick von Edward ab und schaute mich um. Wieder langen alle Blicke auf mir… und auf Edward. Doch dieses Mal waren es großäugige Masken des puren Schocks. Ich lief blutrot an, doch erst als mein Blick an einem so vertrauten Gesicht hängen blieb, schämte ich mich so richtig. Es waren Jacobs braungebranntes und markantes Gesicht, das mich verletzt musterte. Sofort ging ich langsam auf ihn zu. Als ich genau vor ihm stand, ergriff ich seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir nach draußen auf die Terrasse des Hotels. Ich setzte mich auf eine weiße Metallbank und bat ihn sich zu mir zu setzen. Dann begann ich leise zu sprechen:

„Jake, es tut mir _so_ leid. Ich weiß, ich kann mich dafür nicht richtig entschuldigen, weil das unmöglich ist, aber ich will es versuchen. Es… tut mir so schrecklich leid, aber… lass es mich erklären. Ja, ich liebe Edward. Ich…", stammelte ich, doch Jacob unterbrach mich.

„Hast du ihn schon geliebt als wir anfingen uns zu treffen?", wollte er mit geschlossenen Augen wissen. Ich atmete schwer.

„Ja."

„Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht", seufzte er ergeben. Wie bitte?

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich habe gefühlt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dass du nichts für mich empfindest", erklärte er.

„Jake, so ist das nicht! Ich liebe dich auch, nur…", beeilte ich mich zu sagen, brach dann jedoch ab.

„Nur nicht genug. Du liebst mich wie einen Freund, richtig?", fragte er.

Ich nickte schwach. Ich war so ein schrecklicher Mensch. Was tat ich ihm hier nur an.

„Weißt du, Bella, ich war schon in dich verliebt als wir noch Teenager waren", gab er zu. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Was? Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", fragte ich perplex.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich wusste wohl schon damals, dass aus uns nichts werden konnte. Tja, ich schätze, ich verschwinde jetzt", sagte er, stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Jake?", fragte ich, damit er sich noch mal umdrehte, was er auch tat. „Freunde?"

Er grinste. „Aber sicher. Wir sehen uns, Bells", stimmte er zu und ging dann.

Ich seufzte tief. Was hatte ich ihm nur angetan? Erst jetzt dachte ich über alles nach, was sich da vorhin zugetragen hatte. Ich hatte tatsächlich Edward gestanden, dass ich in ihn verliebt war. Und das war noch nicht alles. Nicht nur er hatte es gehört, sondern noch einhundertfünfzig andere Menschen. Darunter seine Freundin _und_ seine Eltern, die mich bisher gemocht hatten, was jetzt wohl nur noch unmöglich der Fall sein konnte. Erstens hatte ich dadurch die Hochzeit ihrer geliebten Tochter ruiniert und zweiten hatte ich sie alle in Verlegenheit gebracht. Von Alice wollte ich erst gar nicht anfangen. Sie – genau wie Jasper – musste mich unglaublich dafür hassen. Ich musste mir eindeutig neue Freunde suchen, was nicht mal die schlechteste Idee war. Ich konnte keinem von diesen Leuten jemals wieder unter die Augen treten, auch nicht Edward. _Vor allem_ nicht Edward!

Ich stand auf und wollte gehen, doch da fiel mir auf, dass meine Tasche und meine Jacke noch drinnen waren. Auf keinen Fall würde ich da wieder reingehen. Aber was sollte ich tun? Eine Idee schoss mir durch den Kopf. Gut, dass ich mein Handy hier hatte. Ich wählte die Nummer und wartete. Zweimal klingelte es, dann wurde abgenommen.

„Bella, wo bist du?", fragte die weibliche Stimme besorgt.

„Draußen. Rose, weißt du noch? Brautjungfern müssen zusammen halten?", fragte ich ernst.

„Sicher, was ist los?", wollte sie sofort wissen.

„Meine Sachen sind noch da drinnen, könntest du sie mir unauffällig bringen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Warum kommst nicht einfach wieder rein? Alles ist in Ordnung", versicherte sie mir.

„So gern ich auch erneut eine Feier betreten würde, auf der ich mich vollkommen blamiert habe… ich möchte noch viel lieber gehen", erklärte ich ihr. Sie schmunzelte.

„Okay. Wo genau bist du?"

„Auf der Terrasse", sagte ich schlicht.

„Gut, bis gleich." Dann legte sie auf. Gott, hatte ich ein Glück.

Ein paar Minuten musste ich warten, dann sah ich Rosalie, die die Terrassentür öffnete und nach mir Ausschau hielt.

„Hier bin ich", sagte ich ruhig.

„Ah, sehr gut. Hier", sagte sie, als sie vor mir stand und reichte mir meine Sachen.

„Danke, Rose", sagte ich ehrlich dankbar. Sie setzte sich neben mich auf die Bank.

„Wo ist dein Freund?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Sagen wir mal so: Er ist nicht mehr mein Freund", erklärte ich und ließ den Kopf in meine Hände fallen.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie bedauernd. Mein Kopf fuhr hoch.

„Nein, das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte ehrlich zu ihm sein sollen und auch zu mir selbst. Dann wäre das vielleicht alles gerade nicht passiert", erläuterte ich ihr und stand erschöpft auf. „Ich werde dann jetzt mal gehen. Sag Alice, dass es mir leid tut."

„Mache ich. Ich ruf dich morgen an", versicherte sie mir, bevor sie zurück zu ihrer Familie ging und ich diese Veranstaltung endgültig verließ.

* * *

Sooo, das war es also. DAS Kapitel! Ich hoffe, dass es euch auch gefallen hat. Wenn nicht, dann kann ich damit auch leben. Ich liebe es trotzdem. =P

LG


	18. Zum ersten Mal allein

Eine neue Woche, ein neues Kapitel. Mal sehen, was so nach diesem ereignisreichen Hochzeitstag passiert…

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Zum ersten mal allein**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich gut. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass alles, was am vorherigen Tag passiert war, nur ein schlimmer Albtraum gewesen war. Nie im Leben wäre ich so dumm, Edward auf der Hochzeit seiner Schwester vor hundertfünfzig Menschen eine Liebeserklärung entgegen zu schreien. Wie dämlich wäre das denn auch gewesen?

Ich stand also auf, machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad, duschte, putzte Zähne, wusch mein Gesicht und zog mich dann an.

Als das erledigt war, betrat ich meine Küche und holte mir eine Schale aus einem der Küchenschränke, die ich auf meinen Küchentisch stellte. Dazu stellte ich noch eine Packung Müsli und Milch. Ich mixte beides in der Schüssel und machte dann Kaffee. Der belebende Duft des Getränkes erfüllte den Raum und ließ mich zufrieden seufzen. So sollte jeder Tag beginnen, doch so viel Zeit mir Kaffee zu kochen und in Ruhe zu frühstücken, nahm ich mir nur sonntags. Mit meiner Tasse Kaffee setzte ich mich an den Tisch und frühstückte ausgiebig.

Eine gute halbe Stunde und eine Schüssel Müsli später, erhob ich mich wieder und wusch mein Geschirr ab, bevor ich hinüberging in mein Wohnzimmer ging. Die Leuchte meines Anrufbeantworters leuchtete. Neugierig ging ich darauf zu und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ich sechs Anrufe verpasst hatte. Unschlüssig drückte ich auf den Wiedergabeknopf.

Die erste Nachricht ertönte.

„Bella, hier ist Alice. Wo zum Teufel steckst du? Was war das vorhin? Geht es dir gut?", erklang die besorgte Stimme meiner besten Freundin. Ich schluckte. War das alles etwa wirklich passiert? Oh, bitte nicht! Das durfte einfach nicht sein. So konnte ich doch niemandem von ihnen je wieder unter die Augen treten. Tränen nahmen mir die Sicht und so versuchte ich sie fortzublinzeln, doch das klappte nicht auf Anhieb.

Die Computerstimme kündigte die zweite Nachricht an.

„Hey, Bella. Hier ist Edward. Ich… ehm…", begann Edwards Stimme zu sagen, doch ich drückte sofort den Knopf, der diese Nachricht löschen würde. Ich wollte nicht hören, was er zu meinem ‚Auftritt' zu sagen hatte. Die Zurückweisung wollte ich mir ersparen.

„Bella, ich bin es noch mal. Ich mache mir echt Sorgen um dich. Ruf mich bitte zurück, sobald du das hörst, ja?", bat mich Alice.

Die vierte Nachricht war von Jasper.

„Hi, Bella! Tue mir bitte den Gefallen und ruf Alice an. Sie ist wirklich besorgt. Danke!", sagte seine sanfte Stimme.

Die letzten beiden Nachrichten waren ebenfalls von Alice. Ich seufzte. Sie machte sich augenscheinlich wirklich Sorgen. Etwas, dass sie nicht tun sollte, kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war elf Uhr morgens. Konnte ich sie da schon stören? Vermutlich war das junge Paar erst sehr spät ins Bett gekommen, aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass sie heute früh in die Flitterwochen aufgebrochen waren.

Ich griff also nach meinem Telefon und wählte Alice' Handynummer.

Sofort hab sie ab.

„Bella! Wo hast du gesteckt, verdammt noch mal?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Hey Alice, ich bin gestern sofort nach Hause und habe mich schlafen gelegt. Entschuldige", erklärte ich ihr ruhig.

„Verdammt, hast du eine Ahnung, was für eine Angst ich hatte, dass etwas mit dir passiert ist?", sagte sie mit bewegter Stimme.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber jetzt weißt du ja, dass alles in Ordnung ist und kannst deine Flitterwochen genießen", machte ich ihr klar.

„Ja", sagte sie zweifelnd. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Mir geht es super", log ich mit so viel Enthusiasmus, wie möglich. Natürlich war das gelogen! Wie sollte es mir gut gehen, wenn ich mich so blamiert hatte?

„O-kay. Wie ist das eigentlich alles passiert? Es war doch sicherlich nicht geplant, dass du ihm das an den Kopf wirst, oder?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, natürlich war es das nicht! Ich- wir haben uns… irgendwie gestritten und dann ist es mir so… herausgerutscht", erklärte ich zerknirscht.

„Hmm… hat Edward sich noch bei dir gemeldet? Er war gestern auch auf einmal verschwunden", erzählte Alice mir.

„Er hat mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, aber ich habe sie gelöscht, bevor ich sie ganz hören musste", sagte ich und schämte mich dafür.

„Na gut. Ich denke, ich werde mich später mal bei ihm melden", überlegte Alice.

Ich grummelte zustimmend.

„Also dann, Bella. Wir reden in den nächsten Tagen noch mal. Wenn du reden willst, ruf einfach an. Egal wann!", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Danke, schöne Flitterwochen. Und grüße Jazz von mir und sag ihm, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich eure Hochzeit ruiniert habe", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Das hast du nicht, aber ich werde es ihm sagen. Bis dann, Bella!"

„Bis bald, Alice", verabschiedete ich mich und drückte dann das Gespräch weg. Kaum hatte ich das Telefon auf die Station gestellt, klingelte es erneut. Ich schaute auf das Display. Es war Rose.

„Hey Rose", begrüßte ich sie.

„Guten Morgen, Bella. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wie es einem eben so geht, wenn man sich zum Gespött der Leute gemacht hat", sagte ich müde. Bei ihr konnte ich ehrlich sein. Bei Rosalie musste ich keine Angst haben, dass ich ihr die Flitterwochen verdarb und außerdem kannte sie die Geschichte schon.

„Okay, ich nehme an, das ist verständlich. Aber so schlimm war es wirklich nicht", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich war also nicht das ‚Topthema des Tages'?", fragte ich ironisch. Kurz war es ruhig.

„Na ja, nicht… ausschließlich", gab sie zu. „Übrigens lädt Esme dich zum Essen ein."

„Was?", fragte ich perplex. Hatte ich mich gerade verhört?

„Esme und Carlisle laden dich heute zum Essen ein", wiederholte sie.

„Aber warum? Ich habe die Hochzeit kaputt gemacht", sagte ich voller Selbsthass.

„Du hast gar nichts ‚kaputt gemacht'! Außerdem mögen sie dich. Also… kommst du?", wollte sie wissen.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Soll ich vielleicht auch noch neben _Edward_ sitzen und mich mit allen – Tanya eingeschlossen – nett über den gestrigen Tag unterhalten?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ich schätze, das ist ein ‚Nein'", gab Rosalie resignierend zurück.

„Ja, das ist ein ‚Nein'. Sag Esme bitte, dass… ich mich sehr gefreut habe über die Einladung, ich aber leider schon etwas vor hatte."

„In Ordnung. Wenn es das ist, was du willst", stimmte sie mir zu.

„Danke, Rose", sagte ich aufrichtig.

„Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns am Dienstag treffen?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Da muss ich arbeiten", erklärte ich.

„Ich meinte doch abends. Wir könnten etwas unternehmen. Nur wir zwei. Ich muss mal etwas ohne Emmett machen", lachte sie.

„Okay, warum nicht", stimmte ich zu. So würde ich wenigstens mal etwas erleben.

„Super. Ich hole dich dann gegen achtzehn Uhr ab. Bis dann, Bella."

„Ciao, Rose", sagte ich zum Abschied. Rosalie war wirklich toll. Ich mochte sie sehr.

Den Rest des Sonntages verbrachte ich damit zu lesen oder besser gesagt damit, zu versuchen mich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren, während meine Gedanken um Edward und die Blamage kreisten. Ich kam an diesem Tag vielleicht noch siebzig Seiten voran und das in vier Stunden. Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich jetzt nicht wiedergeben könnte, was ich gelesen hatte, wenn mich jemand gefragt hätte.

Montag konnte ich zum Glück wieder arbeiten und ich war so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Die Arbeit lenkte zumindest einigermaßen ab und ich hatte eine Aufgabe. Es war wieder viel los und ich hatte eine Menge zu tun. Abends machte ich noch Überstunden, um danach völlig erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen. Ich versuchte, was ich konnte, um nicht an _ihn_ zu denken, doch das war schwierig. Vor allem, weil er mich nicht in Ruhe ließ.

Anrufe von Edward nahm ich aus Prinzip schon nicht entgegen, doch er probierte es weiter. Ich jedoch legte nur sehr wenig Wert darauf von ihm gesagt zu bekommen, wie sehr er meine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

Nun war es soweit. Es war Dienstag. Heute würde ich mit Rosalie ausgehen. Allerdings war es noch früh am Morgen und ich musste arbeiten. Ich stand im Laden und telefonierte gerade mit einer Kundin, die telefonisch eine Bücherbestellung aufgeben wollte, als Edward Cullen höchst persönlich in unser Geschäft kam. Ich duckte mich und war so genau hinter dem Tresen versteckt. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich noch nicht gesehen hatte, da der Verkaufstresen in einer der Ecken des Verkaufsraums stand.

„Ehm, Bella? Was machst du da unten?", fragte mich Angela verwirrt. Sie hatte neben mir gestanden und neue Prospekte ausgelegt.

„Ich… argh… siehst du den Kerl mit dem kupfer-/ bronzefarbenen Haaren?", fragte ich sie.

„Wenn du den gutaussehenden Mann meinst, der gerade erst hereingekommen ist, dann ja", bestätigte sie mir schmunzelnd.

„Okay, geh bitte zu ihm und frag ihn, ob du ihm helfen kannst. Falls er nach mir fragt, bin ich heute nicht hier", wies ich sie an.

„Wie du willst", gab sie zurück und ging los. Ich konnte leider nicht verstehen, was die Beiden redeten, aber ich wurde nicht zu lange auf die Folter gespannt. Nur zwei Minuten später war Ang wieder bei mir und lächelte mich an.

„Du kannst wieder hochkommen. Er ist weg", erklärte sie grinsend. Ich kam also langsam wieder hoch und blickte mich vorsichtig um. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich den Telefonhörer noch immer in der Hand hatte. Die Kundin hatte ich vollkommen vergessen. Ich hielt mir das Telefon abermals gegen das Ohr, aber die Frau hatte schon aufgelegt. Das verwunderte mich nicht. Ich hatte sie ziemlich lange warten lassen.

„Also, magst du mir erzählen, was das gerade war?", sagte sie und schaute mich fragend, aber nicht neugierig an.

„Ja." Ich seufzte. „Das war Edward Cullen."

„Alice' Bruder?", fragte Angela irritiert. „Sie sehen sich nicht wirklich ähnlich." Ich lachte. Das einzige, das sie gemein hatten, war ihr unglaublich gutes Aussehen.

„Ja, genau. Um es kurz zu machen. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen zwei Mal mit ihm geschlafen und ihm auf der Hochzeit seiner Schwester meine ewige Liebe gestanden… schreiender Weise!", sagte ich ironisch.

„Was? Ich komme nichts mehr mit. Du liebst ihn?"

„Ja, leider. Und damit habe ich auch Jake verletzt", sagte ich gequält.

„Wow… was ist jetzt mit dir und ihm? Also Jake, meine ich", fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Es ist aus. Wir haben uns noch an dem Abend getrennt", erläuterte ich und es gab mir einen Stich ins Herz. Ich erzählte ihr alles. Angela war keine Klatschtante. Sie wollte nur helfen, wo sie konnte.

„Warum redest du nicht mit diesem Edward? Wer weiß, was er zu sagen hat…", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Nein, lieber nicht", antwortete ich und zog die Nase kraus.

„Bella, du kannst dich nicht ewig vor ihm verstecken, vor allem, wenn du weiterhin mit Alice befreundet bleiben willst", gab sie zu bedenken. Sie hatte ja recht, aber ich konnte ihm noch nicht gegenübertreten. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm eine SMS schreiben oder eine E-Mail schicken und ihn bitten mich erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen? Hmm… das war auch nicht gerade gut.

„Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen", versprach ich meiner Kollegin und beschloss dann weiterarbeiten.

Es wurde noch ein _sehr_ anstrengender Tag im ‚Bücherparadies'. Die Kunden waren mehr als genervt und ich fragte mich immer wieder, wie man an einem solch schönen Frühlingstag nur so schlecht gelaunt sein konnte. Für mich gab es da keinen erfindlichen Grund.

Als es endlich sechs Uhr war und wir den Laden schlossen, war ich vollkommen erschöpft. Ergeben setzte ich mich auf den Tresen, weil meine Beine so schwer waren.

„Bella, geh doch schon nach Hause. Ich mach heute den Rest", bot Angela mir an.

„Wirklich? Das macht dir nicht aus?", fragte ich glücklich.

„Nein, das macht mir nichts aus. Außerdem hast du das für mich auch schon so manches Mal übernommen. Also los. Verschwinde!", sagte sie kichernd.

„Danke, du bist die Größte", sagte ich freudig, hüpfte vom Tresen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Schnell holte ich meine Sachen und verließ dann den Laden.

Rosalie stand in ihrem roten Cabrio schon vor der Tür und wartete. Schwungvoll öffnete ich die Beifahrertür und ließ mich in den weichen schwarzen Ledersitz fallen. Ich seufzte wohlig.

„Hey, Bells", begrüßte sie mich und gab mir einen Wangenkuss.

„Hallo. Und? Was machen wir heute?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir Essen gehen könnten. Du bist doch bestimmt vollkommen erledigt von der Arbeit…", erklärte Rose mir.

„Ja, allerdings. Wenn du wüsstest, was heute los war", seufzte ich und kuschelte mich noch mehr in den Sitz.

„Super. Und los geht es", kündigte Rosalie an und brauste davon.

Zugegeben, als sie ‚Essen gehen' gesagt hatte, war ich davon ausgegangen, dass sie ein Restaurant oder Bistro hier in der Nähe meinte. Nie wäre ich darauf gekommen, dass sie in New York Essen gehen wollte. Es war doch wirklich irrsinnig für einen Restaurantbesuch nach Manhattan zu fahren.

„Bella, ich habe nicht oft die Gelegenheit mal ohne Emmett auszugehen. Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe ihn und er hält mich nicht gefangen oder so etwas, aber es ist schwer mal etwas ohne ihn zu unternehmen. Als Ehepaar trifft man sich fast ausschließlich mit anderen Verheirateten. Das ist doch langweilig. Ich meine, ich mag Carmen und Eleazar, Benjamin und Tia und die anderen, aber ich brauche auch mal einen Frauenabend! Und der lässt sich am besten im New York feiern", entschied sie grinsend. Wenn Rosalie grinste, dann wurde aus ihrer übernatürlichen Schönheit durch den Schalk eine ganz natürliche, freche Schönheit, die noch tausendmal ansprechender war. Ich war immer wieder fassungslos.

„Also gut, du bist der Boss. Aber warum suchst du dir mich dafür aus?", fragte ich schmunzelnd.

„Alice ist noch in den Flitterwochen", gab sie genauso flapsig zurück.

„Touché", lachte ich laut. Es war sehr einfach mit Rosalie umzugehen, wenn sie einen erst einmal in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.

Wir fuhren noch eine Weile, dann hielt Rose auf einem Parkplatz.

„So, jetzt ist es nur noch eine Viertelstunde zu Fuß", erklärte sie. Nur? Wunderbar.

„Okay, dann mal los", sagte ich mit vorgetäuschtem Enthusiasmus. Meine Beine würden mich später umbringen.

Wir liefen und liefen und… liefen und es war kein Ende in Sicht. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich schon mehr über den Boden schleifte als zu gehen, als Rosalie stehen blieb und mich lächelnd ansah.

„Wir sind da", bestätigte sie und zeigte auf die Eingangstür eines Restaurants, dass offensichtlich ‚Trix' hieß. Ich folgte ihr hinein und zusammen ließen wir uns durch das überfüllte Etablissement zu unserem Tisch führen. Glücklicherweise hatte Rose einen Tisch reserviert. Sonst hätten wir gleich wider kehrt machen können und das hätten meine geschundenen Beine auf keinen Fall mehr mitgemacht.

Als wir saßen und in den Speisekarten blätterten, sah sie mich über den Rand ihrer Karte an.

„Ich lade dich übrigens ein", stellte sie mich vor vollendete Tatsachen.

„Was? Nein, das musst du nicht", wiegelte ich ab.

„Keine Widerrede. Es ist nur dir zu verdanken, dass ich einen Abend frei habe. Emmett wollte mitkommen und ich habe ihm erzählt, dass das nicht geht, weil du dich mal so richtig wegen Edward ausheulen willst, weil du so fertig bist und so weiter", sagte sie einfach. Was?

„Rose!", sagte ich anklagend. Verdammt. Emmett war Edwards Bruder. Er würde es ihm doch sicherlich erzählen. Rosalie war manchmal wirklich nicht sehr taktvoll. Sie konnte sehr nett und mitfühlend sein, aber manchmal – so wie in diesem Fall - schien sie diese Attitüden zu vergessen. Also wirklich. Wenn es wenigstens die Wahrheit gewesen wäre…

„Weißt du was? Du hast recht! Ich bin vollkommen fertig deswegen. In Edward verliebt zu sein, ist schrecklich… Ich liege nur noch zu Hause in meinem Bett und heule…", wollte ich sie hinter's Licht führen, aber als ich es aussprach, klang es wahrer als gedacht. Doch ich kontrollierte meine Gesichtszüge und grinste stattdessen zu Rose hoch. Sie schaute mich verwirrt an. Dann blinzelte sie.

„Sehr witzig, Swan!", sagte sie ungehalten. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie mir mein Grinsen nicht vollkommen abkaufte.

„Wie ist es so mit einem Cullen verheiratet zu sein?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein, die entstanden war.

Sie seufzte. „Emmett ist toll, auch wenn er manchmal total kindisch ist. Ich meine, er ist neunundzwanzig. Es wäre an der Zeit erwachsen zu werden. Bei seinem Job wäre das auch nicht das Schlechteste", erklärte sie. Emmett war Sportlehrer in einer Grundschule, wo Verantwortungsbewusstsein sicher nicht unterbewertet wurde. „Jasper ist ein Jahr jünger und viel erwachsener und selbst Edward, der erst fünfundzwanzig ist, benimmt sich in der Hinsicht besser… Oh, entschuldige." Ein Stich ins Herz.

„Nein, du musst dich nicht vorsehen seinen Namen zu benutzen. Ich komme schon klar… Also, red ruhig weiter", hielt ich sie an.

„Na gut… Ehm… obwohl das alles so ist, liebe ich ihn. Emmett sieht mich nicht nur als eine schöne Frau, sondern auch als einen Charakter, der es wert ist, kennen gelernt zu werden. Das war mir bis dahin noch nie passiert. Alle mochten mich immer nur wegen meinem Aussehen." Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wohl war immer aufs Neue auf sein gutes Aussehen reduziert zu werden, doch es gelang mir nicht. Denn mir war so etwas noch nie passiert. „Aber es ist nicht nur Emmett. Es ist die ganze Familie Cullen. Meine Familie war… ziemlich kaputt und als ich die Cullens traf, fühlte ich mich direkt zu Hause. Andere würden es vielleicht nicht für klug halten mit dreiundzwanzig zu heiraten, aber ich habe es im letzten Jahr nicht ein Mal bereut."

„Tja, Carlisle und Esme sind schon etwas ganz besonderes. Man trifft sie und hat sofort das Gefühl zur Familie zu gehören", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Ja, genau. Weißt du, die Beiden mögen dich sehr. Esme würde sich wünschen, dass…", sagte sie, doch dann stockte sie.

„Was?", fragte ich neugierig.

„…dass du wirklich ein Teil der Familie wirst", sagte sie widerstrebend.

„Will sie mich etwa adoptieren? Da muss sie aber vorher mit meinen Eltern reden", kicherte ich.

„Nein, Bella. Sie meint, damit… na ja, über… Edward", stotterte Rose. Als sie das sagte, weiteten sich meine Augen vor Schreck und mein Gekicher blieb mir im Hals stecken.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich wie betäubt. Ich musste mich verhört haben.

„Carlisle und Esme – vor allem Esme – wünschen sich, dass du und Edward ein Paar werdet. Esme hat mir erzählt, wie sie dich kennen gelernt hat und, dass sie damals dachte, du seiest nur eine weitere Eroberung ihres Sohnes. Doch dann hat sie euch zusammen gesehen und… sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ihr das perfekte Paar seid", informierte sie mich. Oh Gott! Na ja, von meiner Seite aus, war der Gedanke ja auch nicht so falsch. Ich hätte nichts dagegen mit Edward zusammen zu sein. Ich seufzte. Es war so ein abwegiger Gedanke.

„Man bekommt nicht immer, was man sich wünscht", sagte ich ironisch.

„Da gebe ich dir recht. Träume haben nichts mit der Realität zu tun, aber manchmal werden sie trotzdem wahr."

* * *

Und so endet es auch schon für diese Woche.

Nächste Woche kommt das Paar aus den Flitterwochen zurück. Ihr dürft gespannt sein.

LG


	19. Rückkehr der Frischvermählten

Ich weiß, ihr musstet lange warten, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Rückkehr der Frischvermählten**

„Also, Mädels!", sagte Mrs. Patterson feierlich. „Ich werde eine weitere Filiale in San Francisco eröffnen." Angela und ich tauschten einen Blick aus. Wir wussten nicht wirklich, warum sie uns dabei so gespannt musterte. Was hatten wir schon großartig damit zu tun?

„Das ist toll, Mrs. Patterson. Wir freuen uns sehr für Sie", erwiderte ich mit ehrlicher Freude… für _sie_. Sie lächelte mich mütterlich an.

„Kinder, die Sache ist die: Ich brauche dort eine Geschäftsführerin, auf die ich mich verlassen kann. Eine, die schon eingearbeitet ist und die mit unseren Abläufen auskennt. Ich brauche eine von euch beiden dort", erklärte sie langsam. Die Katze war also aus dem Sack. Angela und ich blickten uns unsicher an.

„Sie wollen, dass eine von uns nach San Francisco zieht, um dort ihr neues Geschäft zu leiten?", fragte ich ungläubig nach. Ich konnte das nicht fassen. Umziehen? Damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Ja, so ist es", bestätigte Mrs. Patterson. Angela rutschte unruhig in ihrem Stuhl umher.

„Aber ich kann nicht umziehen. Meine Familie ist hier und mein Freund auch", murmelte sie leise, schüchtern.

„Ich dachte dabei auch eher an Bella", klärte unsere Chefin uns auf. Überfordert starrte ich sie an. Ich sollte tatsächlich umziehen? Und dann auch noch nach San Francisco? Das war ja nicht gerade ein kleiner Umzug.

„Ich… ich… weiß nicht… was ich sagen soll", stotterte ich unzusammenhängend.

„Sag jetzt nichts, Liebes. Ich weiß, dass das momentan viel ist. Überleg es dir gründlich. Aber deine Entscheidung muss ich in spätesten drei Wochen erfahren. Ich muss mir sonst schließlich einen anderen Geschäftsführer suchen. Und sei dir versichert, dass du dort nicht auch noch nach einer Wohnung suchen müsstest. Ich besitze dort eine hübsche Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Die könntest du bewohnen." Ganz klar. Sie versuchte mir die Angst zu nehmen. Aber mein Kopf schwirrte. Konnte ich denn einfach so umziehen? Was war mit meinem Leben hier? Ich hatte Freunde. Ich hatte eine fehlgeschlagene Beziehung und ich hatte eine erniedrigende Liebeserklärung vor hundertfünfzig Menschen. Vielleicht wäre ein Neuanfang gar nicht so schlecht?

„Ich überleg es mir", sagte ich lächelnd. Meine Chefin lächelte mich breit an.

„Danke. Mehr verlange ich nicht. So, und nun will ich euch auch nicht länger von eurem wohlverdienten Feierabend abhalten." Sie stand auf, reichte Ang und mir die Hand und verließ uns dann. Also war unsere zweite Mitarbeiterbesprechung in wenigen Wochen vorbei.

„Kannst du es dir wirklich vorstellen es zu machen?", fragte meine Kollegin mich leise. Ich drehte mich zu ihr und musterte sie kurz unschlüssig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde gründlich darüber nachdenken." Damit nahm ich meine Tasche und verließ ebenfalls das Geschäft.

Mein Taxi wartete schon auf mich. Also stieg ich schnell ein. Es würde mich direkt zu Alice bringen, wo ich für uns kochen wollte. Die jungen Eheleute waren heute gegen Nachmittag aus ihren Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt und nun war ich mit ihnen verabredet.

Meine beste Freundin hatte mir geschworen, dass ich nicht auf ihren Bruder treffen würde. Zumindest nicht auf Edward. Emmett und Rosalie hatte sie aber eingeladen. Ein Grund für meine Angst. Emmett würde sicher kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen und mich mit… _der Sache_ aufziehen.

Da ich so in Gedanken versunken war, bekam ich nicht mal mit, dass ich bereits an meinem Ziel angekommen war. Nachdem ich den Fahrer bezahlt hatte, lief ich zur Tür und klingelte. Einen kurzen Moment später ertönte ein Summen und ich trat ein. Die Fahrt im Aufzug war wie immer magenumdrehend und als ich letztlich vor der Wohnungstür stand – und das schlechte Gefühl in meinem Inneren nicht abebbte – wurde mir klar, dass es nicht nur mit dem Aufzug zu tun hatte, sondern auch mit meiner Nervosität. Ich erhob zögerlich meine Hand und klopfte leise an.

Wenig später öffnete mir ein lächelnder Jasper die Tür.

„Bella, da bist du ja", begrüßte er mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, wie versprochen. Und ich habe alles fürs Essen dabei", erwiderte ich und wedelte mit meiner Tasche vor ihm herum. Er trat zur Seite und bat mich herein. Zusammen traten wir in die Küche.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?", bot Jazz an. Ich wandte mich zu ihm und grinste.

„Nein, schon gut. Entspann dich doch ein bisschen. Der Flug war sicher anstrengend", sagte ich, doch er winkte ab.

„Nein, mir geht es gut und ich will dir helfen. Also… gib mir eine Aufgabe", forderte er grinsend. Ich holte alle Zutaten aus meiner Tasche und drückte ihm die Tomaten in die Hand.

„Hier, schneide die. Und ich will, dass hinterher noch alle Finger dran sind", mahnte ich ihn. Er drehte sich um und begann sich alle Hilfsmittel für seine Aufgabe zusammenzusuchen. Ich kümmerte mich währenddessen um das Steak. Als dieses fertig vorbereitet war, machte ich schnell ein Dressing und ging dann herüber zu Jazz.

„Und, bist du fertig?", fragte ich ihn. Er lächelte mich an und hob seine Hände.

„Ja und ich habe auch noch alle Finger", neckte er mich. Ich mochte ihn sehr dafür, dass er mich normal behandelte und nicht so, als hätte ich seine Hochzeit ruiniert.

„Danke, Jasper. Ich habe dir und Alice euren großen Tag zerstört und… dass du überhaupt noch mit mir sprichst, ist einfach unglaublich. Ich…", redete ich im Selbsthass, aber Jasper unterbrach mich.

„Bella, du hast nichts zerstört. Mit dem Polterabend und deiner Rede bei der Hochzeitsfeier hast du Alice – und damit auch mich – verdammt glücklich gemacht. Wen schert es schon, dass du einen kleinen Ausbruch hattest? Das ist nicht schlimm."

„Danke." Ich nahm die Tomaten und gab sie zu dem Dressing. Dann packte ich die Kroketten in den Ofen. Alles, um mich zu beschäftigen. Ich wollte nicht mehr in Jaspers verstehende und mitfühlende Augen blicken, die mir so gar keinen Vorwarf machen wollten. Das hatte ich nicht verdient. Doch bevor ich anfing zu weinen, lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein neues Thema.

„Wo ist eigentlich Mrs. Whitlock?", wollte ich wissen und warf Jasper einen schnellen Blick zu. Bei der Erwähnung seiner Frau strahlten seine Augen mit Stolz und Liebe.

„Sie ist im Schlafzimmer und packt ihre Koffer aus", erleuchtete er mich. „Ich hole sie mal her. Sie wird sich freuen dich zu sehen." Dann war er verschwunden. Ich packte zwischenzeitlich die Kräuterbutter aus, die ich heute Morgen selbstgemacht hatte.

„Bellaaaa", quietsche meine beste Freundin und sprang mich an. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wie geht es dir? Bist du okay? Hast du noch mal mit Edward geredet?" Der schier endlose Strom von Fragen überforderte mich augenblicklich. Was sollte ich denn zuerst beantworten? Am besten nach der Reihe!

„Mir geht es gut. Alles okay und nein, habe ich nicht! Er ist im ‚Bücherparadies' aufgetaucht, aber ich habe mich versteckt", erklärte ich achselzuckend.

„Warum redest du nicht mal mit ihm? Er versucht es ja anscheinend", sagte Alice säuerlich. Warum war sie sauer? Konnte sie denn nicht verstehen, dass mir das alles unangenehm war?

„So etwas in der Art hat Angela auch gesagt, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Noch nicht. Aber ich werde das schon irgendwann mit ihm klären", ging ich nicht auf ihren Tonfall ein und sprach weiter ruhig. Doch in Gedanken fügte ich ein ‚vermutlich in nicht ganz zwei Monaten' hinzu. Dann würde ich ohnehin von hier verschwinden.

„Na gut", seufzte meine beste Freundin. „Aber warte nicht zu lange. Solchen Dingen sollte man nicht aus dem Weg gehen." In dem Moment klingelte es. Das mussten Rosalie und Emmett sein. Alice und Jasper verließen mich, um ihre Gäste zu begrüßen und ich legte währenddessen die Steaks in die drei Pfannen, die ich aufgestellt hatte. Ich legte nie mehr als zwei Steaks in eine Pfanne. Sie sollten schließlich nicht beengt braten.

Keine zehn Minuten später hatte ich alles auf den Tisch gestellt und aufgedeckt. Die fertigen Steaks lagen auf einer Platte, die Kroketten in einer Schale und der Tomatensalat in einer anderen. Dann zog ich noch eine Flasche von Alice' Lieblingswein aus meiner Tasche, entkorkte ihn und stellte ihn zum Rest auf den Küchentisch.

Da ich nicht durch die Wohnung schreien wollte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach den zwei Ehepaaren. Eine komische Vorstellung als einzige allein zu sein. In diesem Moment kam mir das Gespräch mit Edward, das wir vor einigen Wochen geführt haben, wieder in den Sinn…

„…_Weißt du, es ist ein komisches Gefühl, dass sie heiratet", seufzte er._

„_Weil sie deine Schwester ist und du sie beschützen willst?", nahm ich an._

„_Das auch, aber vor allem, weil ich dann der einzige von uns Dreien bin, der noch nicht verheiratet ist…"_

Ich verstand ihn jetzt noch besser. Doch ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Ich wollte weder an _ihn_ noch an meine Einsamkeit denken.

Ich musste zum Glück nicht lange suchen. Alle saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch.

„Hallo Bella", begrüßte mich Rose, nachdem sie aufgestanden war. Sie kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich freundschaftlich.

„Hey, Rose", gab ich zurück. Dann ließen wir uns los und ich wurde von ihrem Ehemann in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung gezogen.

„Emmett… Luft", japste ich. Er ließ von mir ab und grinste breit. Typisch! „Das Essen ist fertig."

„Super", freute sich Emmett, „ich bin am verhungern." Alle – bis auf Emmett selbst – lachten und folgten mir in die Küche. Nachdem wir alle saßen und uns mit Essen versorgt hatten, begannen wir die Teller wieder zu lehren. Es war relativ ruhig, doch die Stille behagte mir nicht.

„Wie waren eure Flitterwochen?", fragte ich deshalb nach. Irgendwie musste man ja die Stille brechen und es interessierte mich wirklich.

„Es war toll, aber wir haben nicht wirklich viel von Prag gesehen", erzählte Jasper achselzuckend.

„Ihr wart wohl nur auf eurem Zimmer, was?", lachte Emmett und sprach damit auch meine Gedanken aus. Rosalie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Jazz seufzte. „Nein, schön wäre es gewesen, aber deine Schwester hat eigentlich die gesamte Zeit in Boutiquen verbracht", maulte er. Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Rosalie schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Hey, nun tu mal nicht so! Ich habe nur die Hälfte der Zeit mit Shopping verbracht. Die andere Hälfte waren wir sehr wohl in unserem Hotelzimmer", beharrte Alice und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, da muss ich dir recht geben… aber von Prag haben wir trotzdem nichts gesehen und dabei soll es so eine schöne Stadt sein", gab er zu bedenken.

„Das könnt ihr doch noch mal nachholen. Du musst Alice nur an dir anketten oder so, damit sie nicht wieder shoppen geht", zwinkerte ich.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie in diesem Fall aus dem Zimmer kommen würden", schaltete Emmett sich wieder ein und lachte laut. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Also… da wir euch von den Flitterwochen nicht wirklich viel erzählen können, da ihr die Bettgeschichten nicht hören _sollt _und ihr meine Shoppinggeschichten nicht hören _wollt_, ist die Erzählung eigentlich abgeschlossen", stellte Alice nonchalant fest. „Aber da wir gerade beim Thema sind: Bella, was hältst du von Shopping?"

„So ganz allgemein?", fragte ich und hob eine Augenbraue. Alice verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, ich meinte: Hast du Lust mit mir shoppen zu gehen? Wir könnten dir ein neues Auto kaufen", schlug sie vor. Auf die Idee ‚shoppen gehen' mit einem Autokauf gleichzusetzen, konnte auch nur Alice kommen. Allerdings war die Idee wirklich gut. Ich brauchte dringend ein neues Auto. Die ständigen Taxifahrten wurden langsam aber sicher sehr teuer.

„Ja, ich sollte mir wirklich mal ein neues anschaffen… Wie wäre es mit morgen? Ich habe jetzt Urlaub", sagte ich nachdenklich.

„Super. Dann also morgen. Ich hole dich um neun Uhr ab", entschied sie. Wir alle verfielen wieder in Schweigen und konzentrierten uns wieder mehr auf das Essen. Ich schweifte mit meinen Gedanken ab. Sie kreisten wieder um meinen möglichen Umzug. Eine neue Gegend wäre vielleicht wirklich gut. Ich könnte der ganzen peinlichen Situation, die ich Leben nannte, so entkommen. Ich sah auf zu Alice und Jasper… ja, selbst Rosalie und Emmett waren für mich zu Freunden geworden. Ich würde sie alle vermissen, doch das alles hieß ja nicht, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde. Und ich hatte im Gegensatz zu Ang auch keine Familie hier. Bis auf meine Freunde gab es hier nichts, das mich halten konnte. Also war meine Entscheidung schon fast gefallen und ich würde sie mit ihnen teilen.

„Ich muss echt etwas sagen. Es ist noch nicht vollkommen fest, aber ich denke, dass ich es tun werde", erklärte ich, doch was sich für mich vollkommen logisch anhörte, entlockte den vier Menschen vor mir ein Stirnrunzeln. „Ich werde umziehen… nach San Francisco." Alle sahen überrascht aus, aber Alice' Gesichtsausdruck war der pure Schock.

„Wegen meinem Bruder?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. Ärger flammte in ihren Augen auf. Emmett wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber der tödliche Blick, den seine Frau ihm zuwarf, hielt ihn davon ab. Sie musste ihn im Vorhinein schon gewarnt haben. Ich warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, den sie mit einem Zwinkern quittierte.

„Nein, Alice. Nicht wegen _ihm_, sondern wegen meiner Arbeit. Mrs. Patterson eröffnet dort eine neue Filiale und will mich als Geschäftsführerin einsetzen", erläuterte ich ihr die Gründe. Jetzt sah sie nur noch verletzt und traurig aus.

„Das heißt, du gehst weg und lässt mich hier allein", sagte sie den Tränen nahe. Wenn sie nicht so traurig gewesen wäre, hätte ich laut auflachen müssen. Sie und allein?

„Du bist nicht allein. Du hast deinen Ehemann und deine ganze Familie hier. Du wirst nie alleine sein", lächelte ich mitfühlend. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist nicht das selbe! Wir werden uns dann nicht mehr sehen und irgendwann vergisst du mich", schmollte sie. Es war wohl doch nicht der richtige Moment gewesen. Ich musste sie dringend beruhigen.

„So ein Quatsch. Ich komme dich auch besuchen… zu Thanksgiving, Weihnachten oder Seilvester und zu all den anderen Feiertagen", versuchte ich sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Von wegen. Da fährst du doch abwechselnd zu deinen beiden Eltern", gab sie zu bedenken. In dem Punkt konnte ich ihr nicht widersprechen, obwohl ich das in letzter Zeit etwas hatte schleifen lassen.

Hilfesuchend blickte ich zu Jasper, der nur nickte.

„Alice, wenn Bella das für ihren Job tun muss, dann geht es nicht anders. Und ihr werdet ganz sicher ständig telefonieren", versuchte er sein Glück. Doch die Luft war raus. Wir alle Fünf waren eher schweigsam und stocherten in unserem Essen herum.

Also stand ich auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Rose und Alice halfen mir kurze Zeit später dabei und so waren wir auch mit dem Abwasch schnell fertig.

Alice' Laune schien sich schlagartig gebessert zu haben… irgendwo während des Abwaschs. Ich wurde das dumme Gefühl nicht los, dass sie etwas plante.

Nun gesellten wir uns zu den Männern und saßen gemütlich mit unseren Weingläsern im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa.

„Wir haben euch etwas mitgebracht", verlautete Alice plötzlich, sprang auf und lief davon. Wir schauten alle ein wenig überrumpelt, außer Jasper natürlich. Dieser wusste bescheid. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kehrte Alice zurück mit drei Päckchen in den Händen. Sie reichte jedem eines und ich fragte mich willkürlich, ob in allen das gleiche enthalten war, da sie alle die gleiche Form und Farbe hatten.

Doch als ich das Geschenkpapier entfernt hatte und die Schachtel öffnete, sah ich ein wunderschönes pfirsichfarbenes Stück Stoff. Ich zog es hervor und es stellte sich heraus, dass es ein Kleid war. Es hatte zwei breite ärmellose Träger. Vor dort aus, lief jeweils eine Stoffbahn in einer Welle zum Ausschnitt im Dekollete und dann weiter in Falten senkrecht über das ganze Kleid, das knielang sein musste. Diese Robe erinnerte mich an den Jugendstil. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich es wunderschön fand. Außerdem war es so wunderbar weich und doch fest genug, damit die Falten nicht einfielen. Und nun wurde mir auch klar, dass wir nicht alle das gleiche bekommen hatten. Emmett würde dieses Kunstwerk aus Stoff sicherlich nicht stehen.

Schnell gab ich Alice und Jasper beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange und hielt mir das Kleid an den Körper.

„Ob mir das wohl stehen wird?", fragte ich grinsend. Die Antwort kannte ich schon. Etwas wie ‚Sonst hätte ich es ja nicht gekauft' würde in fünf Sekunden Alice' Lippen entweichen. Fünf… vier… drei… zwei…eins…

„Mensch Bella! Sonst hätte ich es doch nicht für dich ausgesucht", enttäuschte mich mein kleiner Wirbelwind nicht im Geringsten. Zwar nicht hundertprozentiger Wortlaut, aber immerhin.

„Danke, ihr Zwei. Es ist wunderschön."

Neugierig blickt ich zu Rosalie und Emmett. Rose hatte ein neues paar Schuhe bekommen. Eines der Sorte ‚Knochenbrecher', die Alice liebevoll High-Heels nannte. Sie waren schwarze einfach Pumps mit einem kleinen Detail, das aus ihnen sehr besondere Schuhe machte. Über den Fuß verlief horizontal ein Querbalken aus Leder, der an der Außenseite mit einem großen schwarzen Knopf versehen war, in dessen Mitte je ein funkelnder roter Stein eingelassen war. Hätte ich darauf laufen können, wäre ich neidisch gewesen! Auch Rose schien meine Meinung zu teilen, denn sie bedankte sich – für ihre Verhältnisse – sehr überschwänglich, bei ihrer Schwägerin und ihrem neuen Schwager. Emmett hingegen seufzte frustriert – was allerdings keineswegs etwas mit seinen Mitbringsel zu tun hatte – und murmelte etwas, das so klang wie „Toll, noch ein bisschen weniger Platz für meine Sachen im Schrank". Allerdings konnte auch er nicht wirklich schmollen, denn er freute sich viel zu sehr über seinen kleinen Schokoladenbrunnen. Tja, das war wirklich das richtige für ihn, denn er war nicht nur verfressen, sondern auch eine Naschkatze. Er strahlte wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen und zerquetsche seine beiden Wohltäter fast in seinen Armen.

„Habt ihr Edward und Tanya auch etwas mitgebracht?", siegte meine Neugierde. Ich wollte es einfach wissen. Ich war zwar sonst nicht so ein Mensch, aber ich konnte gerade nichts dagegen tun. Alice lächelte breit.

„Jein", sagte sie zufrieden. „Edward ja, aber Tanya nicht, nein. Warum sollten wir der _Ex-Freundin_ von Edward etwas mitbringen?" Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Ex-Freundin?", wiederholte ich ungläubig. Wann war das passiert?

„Ja, er hat sich vor ein paar Tagen von ihr getrennt", bestätigte sie noch mal.

„Aber wieso?" Das ergab doch keinen Sinn. Warum sollte er sich von ihr trennen? Sie sahen auf der Hochzeit doch so glücklich aus…

„Na ja, seit der Hochzeit… hat sie sich wohl wie eine Klette verhalten. Sie kam nicht so gut mit… dem klar, was du gesagt hast. Laut Edward wollte sie immer wissen, was er gemacht hat; wo er war und vor allem mit wem… Sie fühlte sich wohl eindeutig von dir bedroht. So klug war sie dann also doch, dich als ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz anzusehen, obwohl sie dir nicht im Geringsten das Wasser reichen kann. Die Ärmste leidet wirklich unter Selbstüberschätzung." Alice lachte laut, genau wie meine anderen Begleiter. „Wie dem auch sein, irgendwann wurde es Edward zu bunt und da hat er Schluss gemacht", erzählte sie gerade heraus. Ich schluckte krampfhaft. Ich war also Schuld daran, dass seine Beziehung in die Brüche ging. Wenn ich mich besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte, dann könnten sie jetzt noch glücklich sein. Ich schämte mich für das, was ich getan hatte. In diesem Moment mehr denn je. Auch wenn ein kleiner Teil in mir jubelte, dass er wieder zu haben war und diese Tanya nun der Geschichte angehörte, so befahl ich diesem Teil meiner Selbst einfach die Klappe zu halten.

„Ich hab ihm jetzt also auch noch das mit Tanya kaputt gemacht?", flüsterte ich gequält. Reichte es nicht, dass ich Jake unglücklich gemacht hatte? Musste ich da jetzt noch zwei weitere Menschen mit hineinziehen?

„Rede doch nicht so einen Blödsinn!", ereiferte sie Alice. „Das hat sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Außerdem ist Edward nicht mal traurig deswegen. Ich weiß nicht, was das zwischen den beiden war, aber Liebe war das sicherlich nicht!" Innerlich dankte ich Alice dafür, dass sie mir die Schuldgefühle nehmen wollte, doch ich wusste, dass sie mich anlog.

Abwesend nahm ich den Rest des Abends wahr. Ich war einfach nur sauer auf mich selbst für das, was ich getan hatte.

„Bella, wir wollen jetzt los? Sollen wir mitnehmen?", durchdrang Rosalie irgendwann meine Gedanken. Nicht verstehend blickte ich auf. Sie und Emmett standen aufbruchbereit an der Wohnungstür und schauten mich mitfühlend an. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, der besonders Emmett nicht stand. Jetzt fühlte ich mich noch schlechter, weil ich ihn dazu brachte so einen traurigen Blick zu haben.

„Sicher, danke", sagte ich so enthusiastisch wie möglich. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machten. Auf dem Weg zur Tür stolperte ich extra, um die Stimmung zu heben. Ich stellte mir selbst ein Bein und flog geradewegs gegen eine Kommode. Autsch! Meine Hüfte kollidierte auf unschöne Weise mit dem Holz. Das würde einen ganz schönen blauen Fleck geben. Aber die erwünschte Wirkung stellte sich ein und alle vier lachten herzlich, weswegen ich auch nicht zu sehr wegen des Pferdekusses genervt sein konnte. Hauptsache sie machten nicht länger ein Gesicht, wie zehn Tage Regenwetter.

„Oh man, Bella. Du solltest dir wirklich ein neues Koordinationsvermögen kaufen", riet Emmett mir prustend. Ich grinste ihn an.

„Aber klar. Ich besorg mir gleich morgen ein neues. Soll ich dir auch gleich eine Packung ‚Reife' mitbringen. Wenn man beides zusammen kauft, spart man zehn Dollar und ich bin mir sicher, du könntest ein wenige Reife gebrauchen", triezte ich ihn zurück. Sein Gelächter erstarb. Stattdessen schob er schmollend seine Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich sagte noch schnell ‚Tschüss' zum Ehepaar Whitlock und ging dann zusammen mit Emmett und Rose nach draußen. Doch anstatt in Rosalies roten BMW stiegen sie in einen großen schwarzen Jeep. Überrascht wanderte mein Blick über das Gefährt.

„Cool, huh?", fragte Emmett wieder glücklich, nachdem er das Fenster heruntergelassen hatte. Ich nickte nur. So ein Monstrum würde ich mir nicht anschaffen.

Rasch nahm ich auf der Rückbank platz und schaute die ganze Fahrt über aus dem Fenster und betrachtete das nicht wirklich rege Treiben in den Straßen. Nachdenklich schaute ich auf meine Uhr. Es war gerade kurz nach Mitternacht. Kein Wunder, dass die Stadt wie ausgestorben war. Emmett hielt an und ich stellte fest, dass wir bei meinem Haus angekommen waren. Rose drehte sich von Beifahrersitz zu mir um.

„Wir sollten uns bald mal wieder treffen", stellte sie fest und lächelte.

„Ja, gerne. Ich habe jetzt eh Urlaub, da kann ich Ablenkung gebrauchen", lachte ich halbherzig. Sie nickte verstehend. Hätte ich das doch bloß nicht gesagt.

„Ich rufe dich an. Dann überlegen wir uns etwas", entschied sie. Ich öffnete die Tür.

„Super. Danke noch mal fürs Mitnehmen. Bis dann, ihr Zwei", sagte ich lächelnd, stieg aus und warf dann die Autotür zu. Langsam schlenderte ich zu meinem Haus und dann zu meiner Wohnung. Ich hatte es nicht sonderlich eilig. Ich würde ohnehin nicht schlafen können.

Trotzdem legte ich mich – nachdem ich mich bettfertig gemacht hatte – ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Doch da ich absolut nicht müde war, öffnete ich schließlich die Augen abermals und starrte an die Decke. Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab und natürlich wanderten sie zu Edward… und zu Tanya und Jake. Ich hatte sie alle verletzt. Drei Menschen hatte ich traurig gemacht.

Das war das erste Mal, dass ich mir wünschte Edward nie kennen gelernt zu haben. Aber nicht um meinetwillen, sondern für die drei Menschen, die ich verletzt hatte.

Jake hatte ich eigentlich ganz bewusst verletzt. Schließlich hatte ich all die Zeit gewusst, dass ich ihn nicht liebte. Nicht so wie ich sollte... Ich war Edward schließlich vollkommen verfallen. Das war unentschuldbar.

Tanya hatte ich ihre Hochzeitswünsche geraubt. Ich kannte sie nicht gut und ich mochte sie nicht sonderlich, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie es nicht verdient hatte, unglücklich zu sein.

Und zu guter Letzt... Edward. Ich wusste nicht, was er sich von dieser Beziehung versprochen hatte, doch er war so vertraut mit ihr umgegangen. Er war sicher sehr verliebt in sie gewesen…

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken schlief ich spät in der Nacht dann doch ein.

Mein Wecker klingelte mich um halb acht Uhr morgens aus dem Bett. Die wenigen Stunden, die ich geschlafen hatte, hatte ich mir einen Mist zusammengeträumt. In dem einzigen Traum, an den ich mich genau erinnern konnte, hatten Jake, Tanya und Edward mich mit Schlamm beworfen und mich verflucht.

Dementsprechend schlecht war auch meine Stimmung. Ich schleppte mich aus dem Bett ins Bad und erledigte dort die alltägliche Routine. Dann trat ich an meinen Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn auf der Suche nach einen Outfit, das Alice akzeptieren würde. Ich zog eine enge dunkle Hüftjeans an und entschied mich dazu für ein Babydoll im Hippiestil. Es war an der Brust eng und darunter weit. Das Babydoll hatte eine weiße Farbe und am rechteckigen Ausschnitt waren rote Blumen aufgestickte. Da es nur Spaghettiträger hatte, war es so etwas kalt. Also zog ich ein rotes Strickbolero darüber.

Dann lief ich zurück ins Bad und föhnte mein Haar. Ich ließ es einfach offen und da ich bei meinem Anblick im Spiegel selbst fast einen Herzinfarkt bekam, legte ich ein wenig Make-up auf. Auch danach war ich alles andere als eine Augenweide, aber für einen Autokauf musste es genügen.

Da es nun schon fast neun Uhr war, griff ich nur noch nach meiner Tasche und rannte dann nach draußen. Alice war schon da und wollte gerade aus ihren Wagen aussteigen, als ich die Beifahrertür aufriss und ins Auto einstieg.

„Guten Morgen, Alice", lächelte ich sie an. Verdutzt schaute sie mich an.

„Wow, so gut gelaunt?", fragte sie grinsend. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Eher weniger, aber egal. Ich kaufe heute ein neues Auto, wenn alles gut läuft. Hast du Ahnung von Autos? Ich nicht."

„Das wird kein Problem sein. Wir bekommen das hin", sagte sie mit einem nervösen Unterton in der Stimme und einem Seitenblick auf mich.

„O-kay", murmelte ich. Was hatte sie nur wieder geplant?

Wir fuhren in Schweigen, bis Alice eine gute halbe Stunde später bei einem Autohändler anhielt. Zusammen stiegen wir aus und betraten das Grundstück der Autofirma. Langsam und erwartungsvoll ließ ich meinen Blick über die Fahrzeuge gleiten. Doch dann blieben meine Augen an einem bekannten Gesicht hängen und ich erstarrte in der Bewegung.

* * *

Okay... nun sind wir mal wieder am Ende angekommen.

Was euch vielleicht nicht so gut gefallen wird, ist, dass ich nicht mehr regelmäßig Kapitel hochladen kann. Erstens, weil mein PC noch immer kaputt ist und ich nichts mehr schreiben kann und zweitens, weil ich demnächst meine Ausbildung anfangen werde... Aber ich werde die FF auf jeden Fall zu Ende bringen.

LG


	20. Mr und Mrs Cullen

So Leute. Ich bin wieder da. Das Kapitel ist relativ kurz und ich bin mir nicht sicher deswegen, aber egal. Ich wollte wieder etwas posten und hab es heute fertig geschrieben.

Es ist auch mal wieder Zeit für eine Widnung. Die geht dieses Mal - auf ihren Wunsch und ihre Forderung hin - wieder an meine Freundin Natalie =P und euch.

Danke, dass ihr meine FF lest! =)

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Mr. und Mrs. Cullen **

Ich wandte den Blick ab und schaute geradeaus.

„Dafür wirst du büßen, Alice. Nicht jetzt und nicht in nächster Zeit, aber irgendwann. Gerade in diesem Moment bin ich wirklich sauer", presste ich durch zusammengebissene Zähnen hervor. Ich war so sauer und verletzt, dass ich sie nicht mal ansehen konnte, aber jetzt musste ich das vergessen. Damit konnte ich mich später noch beschäftigen. Also schloss ich einmal die Augen, atmete tief durch und verschloss die Wut darüber, dass Alice meine Wünsche übergangen hatte, in meinem Inneren. Dann schlug ich die Augen wieder auf und ging auf Edward zu.

Als ich vor ihm stand, konzentrierte ich mich auf einem Punkt direkt hinter ihm – ich konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen – und sprach ihn an.

„Hey, Edward", nuschelte ich schüchtern. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass er mich schief angrinste.

„Schön dich mal zu sehen, Bella", gab er zurück, doch in seiner Stimme war ein Unterton, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Nun sah ich ihn doch an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Alice dich hergeschleppt hat. Das hätte sie nicht machen sollen. Du hast doch sicher etwas Besseres zu tun. Also wenn du willst, dann kannst du gehen", seufzte ich und verzog das Gesicht. Ich blickte mich nach Alice um und fand sie in einiger Entfernung stehen und uns beobachten. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sie wandte erschrocken den Blick ab.

„Bella, ich bin freiwillig hier. Alice hat mir von eurer ‚Shoppingtour' erzählt und da habe ich sie gefragt, ob ich mitkommen soll", erklärte er mir schüchtern lächelnd. Ich war mehr als verblüfft. Dann begann ich zu lachen.

„Du weißt schon, dass Alice dir das nicht ohne Grund gesagt hat, oder?", kicherte ich ungehalten. Als würde Alice etwas ohne Hintergedanken tun. Er schaute erst verwirrt, doch dann blitzte Erkenntnis in seinen grünen Augen auf.

„Verdammt", murmelte er, aber dann kehrte sein Lächeln zurück. „Egal. Ich sollte Alice dankbar sein, dass sie mich manipuliert hat. So kann ich endlich mit dir reden… Warum hast du mich nicht zurückgerufen?"

„Ich… hatte viel zu tun und ich musste über… einiges nachdenken. Ich habe eine Menge Mist gebaut in den letzten Wochen, weißt du?" Es war die Wahrheit. Ich musste so ehrlich wie möglich mit ihm sein. Alles andere wäre nicht fair. „Es tut mir leid… Das mit Tanya, meine ich. Hätte ich doch bloß nichts gesagt." Kurz herrschte Stille.

„Wünscht du dir das wirklich?", flüsterte er. Ich nickte abwesend.

„Ja, weil es ein Fehler war und weil es nicht richtig war" – und beim nächsten Teil brach mein Herz – „und weil es nicht wahr war", wisperte ich zurück. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Noch ein Gefühl – ein mächtiger Schmerz – das ich in meinem Inneren einsperrte, um es später zu verarbeiten. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte Edward mich schief an, doch es wirkte aufgesetzt. Es erreichte seine Augen nicht, denn diese wirkten ergeben.

„Dann ist ja alles gut. So ist es viel einfacher, nicht wahr? Und das mit Tanya solltest du vergessen. Mir tut es nämlich nicht leid. Ich hätte nie etwas mit ihr anfangen sollen. Sie war zu bestimmend und von Anfang an ein wenig herrschsüchtig was mich anging. Mach dir also keine Gedanken", beruhigte er mich und ging dann auf meine Entschuldigung von vorher ein.

„Danke. Sollen wir uns dann jetzt umsehen?", lenkte ich ab. Ich wollte nicht mehr darauf eingehen. Alles Wichtige war gesagt worden und nun war es an der Zeit etwas anderes in den Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu rücken.

„Sicher. Weißt du denn, wonach du suchst?", fragte er und blickte sie um.

„Nach einem fahrbaren Untersatz. Es soll einfach nur fahren. Das ist alles, was ich brauche", erwiderte ich und brachte mir damit sein Gelächter ein.

„Du bist ja leicht zu befriedigen", grinste er und warf mir einen Seitenblick zu, da wir mittlerweile losgegangen waren und durch die Reihen der Autos schlenderten. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Einfach unglaublich, dass du jetzt solche Anspielungen machst", versuchte ich ernst von mir zu geben, doch meine Lippen zuckten.

Alice stieß zu uns und lächelte zufrieden. Die Stimmung war ungewöhnlich ausgelassen dafür, dass mein Herz zerbrochen war.

Wir schauten uns viele Autos an. Neuwagen und auch Gebrauchte. Die meisten waren furchtbar neu. Jeder Neuwagen, den ich mir ansah, ließ mich die Nase kraus ziehen. Sie rochen nach frischem Leder, nach Fabrik oder einfach neu. Das störte mich total. Auch, dass die Sitze so verdammt bequem waren und nicht so durchgesessen wie bei meinem Transporter, störte mich tierisch. Ich verglich einfach jedes Auto mit meinem geliebten Chevy. Für andere wären die Kriterien ein Grund ein Auto zu _nehmen_ aber funktionierende Scheibenheber, die wohlmöglich sogar elektrisch waren; ein CD-Radio und ein nicht klemmendes Ablagefach waren für mich das genaue Gegenteil.

„Bella, du wirst nie einen solchen Schrotthaufen finden wie den, den du hattest", beschwerte Alice sich nach einer Stunde.

„Und du bist viel wählerischer als erwartet", pflichtete Edward ihr bei. Ich seufzte. Sie hatten recht. Ich suchte nach etwas, das es nicht gab... Nach etwas vollkommen Absurden.

„Entschuldigt. Edward, welches Auto hier findest du für mich geeignet oder gibt es hier überhaupt eins?", bat ich ihn um seine Meinung.

„Der Mini da vorne sieht ganz gut aus. Er ist acht Jahre alt, also nicht zu neu, und hat dafür noch nicht viele Meilen runter. Ich kann natürlich nicht sagen, wie die Bremsen aussehen oder das Getriebe. Dafür müsste ich ihn mir von unten ansehen, aber wir könnten eine Probefahrt machen", schlug er vor. Ich nickte nachdenklich.

„Außerdem ist dieses Autohaus vertrauenswürdig. Wir haben hier alle unsere Autos gekauft und noch nie Probleme gehabt", gab Alice zu bedenken.

„Also?", hakte Edward nach. Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Lass uns eine Probefahrt mit dem Wagen machen", entschied ich und ließ mich von Edward ins Innere des Geschäfts führen. Ein Klingeln hinter uns, ließ mich herumfliegen. Alice sah mich entschuldigend an.

„Das ist Jazz. Da muss ich rangehen", erklärte sie und verschwand. Ich seufzte. Soviel zu dem Thema ‚Shoppen mit _Alice_'. Ich wandte mich wieder Edward zu und sah einen Mann bei ihm stehen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der freundlich lächelnder Verkäufer. Ich schaute hilfesuchend zu Edward. Ich wusste nicht mal, wie der Wagen hieß. Dieser lächelte mich leicht an.

„Ja, wir würden gerne eine Probefahrt mit dem gelben Mini machen", nahm er die Sache in die Hand. Die Verkäufer, der ein Namensschild mit dem Aufschrift ‚Mr. Landry' trug, nickte zustimmend.

„Gerne, Mr. Cullen", stimmte er zu und wies uns an, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen. Aber anstatt meinen Ausweis oder Führerschein zu kopieren, um eine Sicherheit zu haben, dass wir den Wagen auch zurückbrachten, bat er uns nur Platz zu nehmen und einen Augenblick zu warten, bis er die Schlüssel organisiert hatte. Verwundert blickte ich dem Mann hinterher, als er uns alleine ließ. Das alles musste etwas mit Edward zu tun haben. Er hatte seinen Namen genannt… Aber hatte er ihn gewusst oder hatte sich Edward vorgestellt, während ich mit Alice beschäftigt war?

„So Mr. und Mrs. Cullen…", erklärte der Verkäufer, der wieder zu uns gekommen war, aber nach seinen ersten Worten hörte ich nicht mehr zu. Mr. und Mrs. Cullen? Der Klang davon gefiel mir. Isabella Marie Cullen… ‚Reiß dich zusammen', mahnte ich mich selbst. Ich benahm mich hier gerade wie ein Teenager. Gleich würde ich noch beginnen Herzen in mein Heft zu malen und lauter ‚E & B' s hinein zu schreiben.

Über meine eigene Reaktion verwundert, schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Mrs. Cullen?", fragte eine sehr bekannte Samtstimme dicht an meinem Ohr. Dümmlich grinsend sah ich auf. Edward musterte mich mit seinem schiefen Grinsen.

Schnell kontrollierte ich meine Gesichtszüge und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wunschdenken?", wollte ich trocken wissen und verdrehte die Augen. Die Frage war nur _wessen_… Vermutlich eher nicht seines. Das war allein mein Wunschdenken!

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte er hüstelnd zu, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Was sollte das? „Also… kommst du?" Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an.

„Wohin?"

„Wohin wohl. Wir wollten doch eine Probefahrt machen, klingelt da etwas bei dir?", schmunzelte Edward – ich-bin-so-unglaublich-sexy – Cullen. Ich stand auf, um mein leichtes Erröten zu verbergen.

„Na dann los", pflichtete ich ihm bei, bevor wir uns aufmachten zu Auto und unsere Probefahrt begann.

„Und wie ist das Fahrgefühl?", fragte Edward nach kurzer Zeit. Fahrgefühl?... Oh. Ja. Klar. Ich fuhr ja Auto. 'Also besser auf die Straße konzentrieren, Bella', schalt ich mich innerlich. Das war allerdings ein eher schwieriges Unterfangen. Denn erstens saß Edward ja neben mir. Und die Tatsache allein war schon irritierend genug. Aber er musste mich ja zweitens auch noch unentwegt angucken.

Sicher fragte er sich gerade, ob ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und er mir wirklich nichts bedeutete. Und wenn ja: Wieso hatte ich es dann überhaupt gesagt? War ich so sprunghaft? Leichtfertig mit Gefühlen? Unzurechnungsfähig?

Und wenn er mir nicht glaubte, machte er sich dann wohlmöglich gerade Gedanken, ob und wie er mir noch mal klarmachen sollte, dass aus uns nie etwas werden würde?

'Oh, man', seufzte ich gedanklich. 'Vermutlich, nein, mit einer neunundneunzigprozentigen Sicherheit denkt er nicht mal über dich nach, Bella. Wie sollte er auch?Dafür bist du ihm nicht wichtig genug.'

Ja, genau. Wieso sollte er auch über mich nachdenken?...

„Bella!", schob Edward sich – lauter nun – in meine Gedanken.

„Ehm... ja. Was? Ach so. Ja. Fahrgefühl. Gut", brachte ich abgehackt hervor. Toll, ich klang völlig atemlos. Fast so, als wäre ich kurz davor zu hyperventilieren.

„O-kay", machte Edward gedehnt. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Zu meinem Erstaunen klang seine Stimme nicht so als zweifelte er an meiner geistigen Gesundheit, sondern besorgt. Ich warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen flüchtigen Blick zu und sah das Gleiche in seinen Augen.

„Sicher. Bestens." Verdammt, brachte ich jetzt keine ganzen Sätze mehr zu Stande... oder wenigstens Wörter mit mehr als zwei Silben?

Das muss genug Ein-, nun gut, Zweisilbigkeit gewesen sein, denn er machte in den nächsten Minuten keine Anstalten mehr etwas zu sagen.

Stattdessen beobachtete er mich weiter und unter seinem Blick wurde meine Unterlippe zu einem Beißring.

„Das vorhin mit 'Mr. Und Mrs. Cullen' tut mir echt leid", platzte es aus mir heraus. Ich hatte die Stille nicht mehr ertragen und wollte irgendetwas Geistreiches sagen... oder wenigstens etwas, das mir nicht peinlich sein musste. Aber Fehlanzeige. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

„Wieso denn? Gefällt dir der Name nicht oder fühlst du dich noch zu jung, um eine Mrs. zu sein?",stellte er sich dumm. Als Antwort zuckte ich nur wage die Achseln. Was sollte ich auch erwidern? Dass ich – zugegebenermaßen – vielleicht nicht _sofort_ heiraten musste, aber ich, falls ich heiraten sollte, nur 'Cullen' heißen und von allen Dächern schreien wollte jetzt _Mrs. Cullen_ zu sein? Wohl eher nicht!

„Wie läuft es denn im Café?", lenkte ich ungeschickt vom Thema ab.

„Oh, gut. Joe hat wie immer alles im Griff. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich überhaupt noch hingehe", lachte er.

„Selbst schuld, wenn du so kompetente Leute einstellst... Sollte aber jemals wieder Not am Mann sein, dann kannst du – oder Joe – mich gerne anrufen", gab ich zurück. Am Liebsten hätte ich mir eine geknallt. Denn schon flammten Bilder von mir und ihm auf seinem Büroboden auf. Nun ja, dieses Angebot schien ja ohnehin begrenzt, wenn ich nach San Francisco zog.

„Ja, ich werde es mir merken. Danke...", quiettierte er mein Angebot. „Fahr mal auf den Parkplatz da." Ich tat wie mir geheißen und parkte ein.

Zusammen stiegen wir aus und während Edward einen Blick in den Motorraum warf, betrachtete ich seinen Rücken. Ein sehr schöner Rücken, der sich unter seinem relativ engen hellblauen Hemd abzeichnete. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte die Fingernägel hineinzukrallen?...

„Also, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sieht alles gut aus. Die Reifen sind auch neu... Was meinst du?", unterbrach Edward meine wenig keuschen Überlegungen.

„Ich... ehm... ich habe doch keine Ahnung von Autos", sagte ich mit belegter Stimme. Oh, wo kam die denn plötzlich her?

Edward hab eine Augenbraue mit einem Blick, der soviel sagte wie: Wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken?. Dann schüttelte er amüsiert den Kopf.

„Was auch immer dein Kopfkino dir gerade gezeigt hat, es geht mich ja nichts an." Er wirkte irgendwie unbefriedigt und das noch mehr, als ich blutrot anlief. Tja, eigentlich war er ja einer der Hauptakteure gewesen... „Aber ich sprach davon, wie dir der Wagen gefällt?"

„Oh. Der Wagen ist okay. Ich meine, er ist nicht groß oder rot oder alt..." Ich brach ab.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass er nicht dein Transporter ist, gefällt dir sonst etwas nicht an ihm?", traf Edward den Nagel auf den Kopf.

„Nein", seufzte ich, „der Mini fährt sich gut, ist wendig... mit dem Gelb des Lacks werde ich mich schon irgendwann anfreunden und die schwarze Innenausstattung ist ziemlich unempfindlich. Eigentlich perfekt. Ich schätze, ich nehme ihn." Edward lächelte.

„Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden und alles überstürzen", machte er mir klar. Ich nickte. „Ich weiß." Aber ich wusste auch, dass ich dringend ein Auto brauchte und ich keinen anderen Chevy Truck finden würde. Kein Auto konnte 'mein Ungeheuer' ersetzen, aber ich musste es versuchen.

„Gut, dann fahren wir zurück und kaufen ein Auto?", stellte Edward fest, doch es klang eher nach einer Frage.

„Dann mal los", pflichtete ich ihm bei.

Edward schloss die Motorhaube und schaute mich fragend an.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich zurückfahre?", bat er. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete ich das Auto. Fuhr ich so schlecht? „Ich will nur sehen, ob auch alles okay ist."

Aha.

„Sicher", sagte ich und ging zur Beifahrerseite. Nachdem wir eingestiegen waren, fuhr er los. Die Fahrt war nicht lang – nicht halb so lang, wie mir der Hinweg vorgekommen war – und wir unterhielten uns. Je länger wir zusammen waren, desto besser lief es.

Wie kamen beim Autohändler an, der uns schon erwartete, und stiegen aus.

„Und – war alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?", wollte Mr. Landry wissen.

„Ja, der Wagen ist in Ordnung", antwortete Edward. „Wir nehmen ihn." _Wir? _Wieso redete er von _'uns'_?

„Sehr gerne, Mr. Cullen. Folgen Sie mir, bitte", wies der Verkäufer uns lächelnd an.

In seinem Büro setzte er den Vertrag auf. „Der Mini ist für Sie, Mrs. Cullen?", fragte er für die Kontaktdaten.

„Miss Swan", korrigierte ich dieses Mal.

„Sie sind nicht...?" Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Noch nicht. Die Hochzeit ist erst in ein paar Monaten", gab Edward schnell zurück, bevor ich verneinen konnte. Was? Was zum Teufel...? Ich war allerdings so perplex, dass ich gar nichts erwidern konnte. Ich saß nur da und wrang meine Finger.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", lächelte der Mann und nahm dann alle wichtigen Daten auf, bevor er verschwand, um alles wegen der Lieferung zu klären.

In dem Moment, in der er weg war, flog mein Kopf zu Edward herum.

„'Die Hochzeit ist erst in ein paar Monaten'?", zitierte ich seine Worte.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Alice dir nichts gesagt hat. Wir sollten als Ehepaar auftreten, weil meine Familie hier einen Rabatt bekommt. Alice hat mich gebeten deinen Mann zu spielen, damit du ein bisschen Geld sparst. Da du aber mit der 'Miss Swan'- Sache rausgeplatzt bist, war das die einzige Möglichkeit", erklärte er leise. Ich atmete tief durch. Langsam fragte ich mich, ob Alice wirklich meine beste Freundin war oder mich fertigmachen wollte. Sie wusste doch genau, was ich für ihren Bruder empfand und das in mir auslösen würde.

'Danke, Mrs. Whitlock', dachte ich ironisch.

Wir regelten noch den Rest, ich unterschrieb den Vertrag und dann verließen Edward und ich das Geschäft.

„Soll ich dich mitnehmen?", fragte mein Nebenan lächelnd. Das hatte Alice vermutlich ebenfalls geplant.

„Sicher, danke", lächelte ich zurück.

Wir waren gerade eingestiegen, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich ging ran.

„Hallo?"

„Bella? Hier ist Rose. Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte sie kryptisch und erklärte mir dann ihren Plan.

* * *

Das Ende des Kapitels ist mal wieder erreicht.

Ich werde die Geschicht jetzt so schnell wie möglich zu Ende bringen, damit ich mich voll und ganz meinem anderen Projekt, das ich auch schon angefangen habe, widmen kann.

LG


	21. In geheimer Mission

Neue Woche, neues Glück... und dazu ein neues Kapitel.

Nun gibt es die Aufklärung zu Bellas Mission. Mal sehen, was ihr dazu sagt... Für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich schon mal im voraus ;)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**In geheimer Mission**

Mit allen Utensilien gewaffnet, saß ich nun wieder in Edwards silbernem Volvo. Er warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, den ich nur grinsend erwiderte. Von mir würde er nichts erfahren.

Für Rosalie waren wir zuerst in ein Einkaufszentrum gefahren, in das ich – nach einigen Diskussionen mit Edward – allein hineinmarschiert war, um alles zu besorgen.

Ich war wirklich überrascht und sehr erfreut darüber, dass Rose mich ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte. Es bedeutete mir viel, dass sie mir mittlerweile vertraute. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein breites Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus.

„Bella? Träumst du?", holte mich Edward aus meiner Gedankenwelt. Erschrocken blickte ich zum Fahrersitz und bemerkte, dass die Fahrertür geöffnet und Edward längst ausgestiegen war. Wir waren schon bei seiner Wohnung angekommen.

Kopfschütteln stieg ich aus und ging – mit meiner Tasche fest an meinen Körper gepresst – auf das Wohnhaus zu. Edward war dicht an meiner Seite.

„An was hast du gerade gedacht?", wollte er wissen. Schnell warf ich ihm einen Seitenblick zu und sah, dass er mich interessiert musterte.

„Ich habe an das Gespräch mit deiner Schwägerin gedacht", antwortete ich nur halb wahrheitsgemäß. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht die volle Wahrheit sagen, da ich sonst zu viel verraten hätte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da betraten wir gemeinsam die wohlbekannte Wohnung. Im Wohnzimmer saßen alle versammelt. Carlisle hielt Esme liebevoll im Arm, Alice saß glücklich auf Jaspers Schoß und Rosalie und Emmett saßen Händchen haltend da. Sie alle passten gut auf das große beigefarbene Struktursofa, das nun aber voll besetzt war. Esme wollte aufstehen, um uns zu begrüßen, doch ich bedeutete ihr zu sitzen zu bleiben

„Hey, Leute! Bleibt sitzen. Keine Umstände", lächelte ich. Rosalie ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen aufzustehen. Sie blieb dicht vor mir stehen und sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte einmal unmerklich. Lächelnd sprach sie mich an.

„Bella, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"

„Sicher", antwortete ich leichthin und folgte ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie lief schnurstracks ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter uns. Ich öffnete meine Tasche und beförderte die zwei Schwangerschaftstests zutage.

„Zwei?", fragte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue. Ich kicherte.

„Klar. Sicher ist sicher", zwinkerte ich ihr zu und reichte sie ihr. Dann drehte ich mich um und schritt zur Tür.

„Ich lass dich kurz alleine." Mit dem Satz schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Keine drei Minuten später öffnete sich erneut die Tür und ich betrat den Raum.

„In ein paar Minuten wissen wir bescheid", bestätigte sie meine Vermutung. Dieser Satz überwältigte mich. ‚Wir' hatte sie gesagt. Und auch wenn ihr das vielleicht nichts bedeutete, mir tat es das sehr wohl. Doch genau das brachte mich wieder ins Grübeln.

„Warum ich? Warum hast du mich gebeten dir zu helfen?", fragte ich deshalb. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Ganz einfach… Weil ich dir vertraue… und weil ich niemanden aus der Familie bevorzugen wollte."

„Was ist mit deinem Mann?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Sollte er es nicht als erstes erfahren?" Rosalies Augen wurden traurig und sie setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf.

„Bella, Emmett und ich versuchen schon seit einem Jahr ein Kind zu bekommen. Schon kurz nach der Hochzeit haben wird beschlossen, dass es die richtige Zeit dafür wäre. Ich wollte immer jung Mutter werden, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Jeden Monat haben wir gehofft und wurden wieder bitter enttäuscht. Ich habe schon mehr als einmal geglaubt schwanger zu sein… und Emmett wusste jedes Mal davon. Aber er war immer so traurig, dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte diesen Ausdruck noch mal in seinen Augen zu sehen. Ich wollte ihm einfach nicht wieder Hoffnung machen", erklärte sie niedergeschlagen und mit Schmerz in der Stimme, sodass ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen konnte, dass auch ihr das sehr nahe ging. Auch sie hatte darunter sehr gelitten.

„Das tut mir leid", erwiderte ich ehrlich, leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, Bella. Du bist ein guter Mensch, weißt du das eigentlich? Du versetzt dich immer in andere hinein", schmeichelte sie mir. Ich lächelte leicht. Dieses Kompliment würde ich annehmen. Rosalie sollte man nicht widersprechen. Plötzlich schien eine innere Unruhe von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen. Ich blickte auf meine Armbanduhr. Die fünf Minuten waren bereits seit zwei Minuten vorüber. Aufmunternd nickte ich ihr zu, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte… mach du es. Schau du nach", bat sie mich. Ich schluckte schwer, atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann zum Waschbecken. Ich griff nach dem ersten Schwangerschaftstest und blickte darauf. Ohne Emotionen zu zeigen, ergriff ich auch den Zweiten. Mit rasendem Herzen schloss ich die Augen und versuchten meinen viel zu schnell Puls zu beruhigen. Ich hatte viel zu sehr das Gefühl in diese Sache involviert zu sein. Es fühlte sich so sehr so an, als würde es hier auch um mich gehen.

Dann drehte ich mich zu der wartenden Rose um, die mittlerweile wie ein Nervenbündel ihre Hände wrang, und in dem Moment, in dem ich in ihre besorgten Augen blickte, entglitten mir meine Gesichtszüge.

Ein riesiges Lächeln, das meine Mundwinkel zu sprengen drohte, entstand in meinem Gesicht. Hoffnungsvoll blickte Rosalie zurück.

Nur ein Wort brachte das Glück in diesem Raum zu überlaufen.

„Positiv", flüsterte ich bedächtig… und schneller als ich es bemerken konnte, lag ich in Rosalies Armen. Fest pressten wir uns aneinander und begannen irgendwann klischeehaft auf und abzuhüpfen. Doch die Wirkung auf andere war mir in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. Und das nicht nur, weil wir hier alleine waren, sondern auch, weil es in diesem Moment nichts Wichtigeres gab, als die Freude.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, liefen der werdenden Mutter glückliche Tränen über die Wangen. Mein Grinsen hätte unmöglich noch breiter werden können.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", quiekte ich gefühlte fünf Oktaven zu hoch. Ich lachte laut auf. Bisher hatte ich immer gedacht, dass zu so einem Ton nur Alice fähig war.

Wir zwei freuten uns noch wenige Minuten, dann entschieden wir, dass es an der Zeit war wieder zu den anderen zu gehen, damit nichts auffiel.

Rosalie beschloss gleich nachzukommen und es dann ihrer Familie zu sagen. Also lief ich, nachdem ich das Bad verlassen hatte, direkt in die Küche. Dort angekommen holte ich acht Sektgläser aus dem Schrank und zog die Champagnerflasche, die ich vorhin – für alle Fälle – ebenfalls besorgt hatte, aus meiner Tasche. Rasch entkorkte ich die Flasche und goss die Gläser voll. Für mich selbst und die werdende Mutter entschied ich mich zum Anstoßen für Orangensaft. Alle Gläser stellte ich auf ein Tablett und machte mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer… das Grinsen immer noch an Ort und Stelle.

Alle Anwesenden sahen mich überrascht an, als ich das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

„Gibt es etwas zu feiern?", wollte Carlisle wissen. Ich konnte nur mit einem noch immer zu hohen „Ja" antworten.

„Und was?", fragte Alice neugierig. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und suchte nach einer Sitzgelegenheit. Das Sofa war ja voll und im Sessel hatte Edward Platz genommen. Dieser bemerkte meinen suchenden Blick und winkte mich zu sich. Also setzte ich mich auf die Lehne des Sessels und wartete grinsend vor mich hin, während sechs Augenpaare gebannt auf mir lagen. ‚Gott, bitte. Rosalie, erlöse mich endlich', betete ich innerlich.

Einige weitere quälende Minuten vergingen, dann trat endlich Rose zu uns. Auch ihr Strahlen war ungebrochen. Sie ging zu Emmett und blieb vor ihm stehen. Doch sie überraschte mich damit, dass sie nichts weiter tat als zu nicken. Verwirrt und mit einer Million Fragen in den Augen schaute er zu seiner Frau auf. Diese nickte noch immer, doch sie legte so viel Bedeutung in ihren Blick, dass es nahezu unmöglich war, es nicht zu verstehen. Aber andererseits wusste ich es ja schon.

Doch auch bei Emmett schien der Groschen zu fallen. Einen kurzen Augenblick wurde sein Blick abwesend. Dann blitzte Erkenntnis in seinen braunen Augen auf und mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck begann auch er zu nicken. Als das Nicken seiner Gattin nicht abriss, sprang er auf und wirbelte sie herum. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich kicherte glücklich und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das sich mir darbot. Doch als ich in die Gesichter der Cullen- Familie blickte, wurde mir klar, dass sie es noch nicht verstanden hatten. Ich räusperte mich laut.

„Rose, du musst da noch etwas erklären", verkündete ich. Sie sah mich überrascht an, ganz so, als wäre ihr erst jetzt wieder eingefallen, dass wir auch hier waren. Doch das schien plötzlich nicht mehr nötig zu sein.

Alice war die erste, die aufsprang und ein „ich werde Tante" quietschte. Es war kaum zu verstehen. Nur Jasper und Esme schienen Alice' Aussage deuten zu können und erhoben sich ebenfalls sofort, um das glückliche Paar zu umarmen. Auch Carlisle schien es nun zu verstehen und man erkannte Stolz – den Stolz eines Großvaters – in seinem Gesicht.

Nur der Gott neben mir schien vollkommen auf dem Schlauch zu stehen. Ich lehnte mich zu ihm herunter.

„Rosalie ist schwanger", flüsterte ich leise, doch seine Reaktion ließ nicht vermuten, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Was?", fragte er nach. Seufzend lehnte ich mir noch weiter an ihn heran und legte für mehr Stabilität meine Hand auf sein Knie.

„Sie ist schwanger", wiederholte ich leise. In dem Moment richtete sich Edward schlagartig auf. Durch den Schwung der Bewegung verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings auf den Boden. Dabei stieß ich mir schlimm meinen linken Ellenbogen und auch mein Steißbein schmerzte sofort. Beim Aufprall entwich mir zischend die Luft aus den Lungen. Mit verzogenem Gesicht lag ich da. In meinem Blickfeld tauchte ein sehr schuldbewusst dreinschauender Edward auf. Seine Haare fielen ihm zerzaust in die Stirn, da er sich über mich beugte. Seine Augen glänzten und er biss sich auf die volle Unterlippe.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er, doch ich reagierte nicht. Ich bekam nicht mal wirklich mit, dass er mit mir gesprochen hatte. Ich lag nur da und starrte ihn an. Unfähig mich zu bewegen oder auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Bella, geht es dir gut?"

Langsam wurde mich bewusst, dass er mit mir sprach. Ich räusperte mich unsicher.

„Ja, alles bestens", antwortete ich mit heftig schlagendem Herz. Ein erleichtertes schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann reichte er mir seine Hände und zog mich hoch. Aber als er mich bewegte, durchfuhr mich ein stechender Schmerz, der mich scharf Luft einsaugen ließ.

Mein Gesicht musste eine Maske des Schmerzes gewesen sein, denn Carlisle war sofort bei mir.

„Was tut dir weh?", schaltete er sogleich in den Arzt-Modus um. Doch es war nicht richtig, dass es jetzt um mich ging. Es sollte um Rosalies Schwangerschaft gehen.

„Ist nicht so schlimm. Lasst uns anstoßen", bat ich. Edward umfasste meine Taille und sah mir in die Augen.

„Bella, irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht. Du bist verletzt… Also, was ist es?" Seine Frage war eindringlich und verlangte nach einer Antwort.

„Es ist nichts. Sicher nur ein blauer Fleck", behaarte ich, eierte auf das Tablett zu und verteilte die Gläser an die umstehenden Personen. Alle beäugten mich. Jasper und Carlisle skeptisch, Emmett belustigt und Alice, Esme, Rose und Edward besorgt.

„Auf die werdenden Eltern", lenkte ich ab und nahm einen Schluck. Nach kurzem Zögern taten es mir die anderen gleich. Es wurde eine ausgelassene kleine Feier, die für mich durch den Schmerz in meinem Rücken überschattet wurde. Doch ich sagte nichts und versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Hinsetzen war allerdings keine Option mehr. Das war zu schmerzhaft. Also blieb ich stehen, aber da es zu sehr aufgefallen wäre, wenn ich stundenlang an einer Stelle stehen geblieben wäre, schritt ich durch den Raum. Gut, schreiten konnte ich gerade nicht. Mein Gang erinnerte eher an eine Gans und böse Zungen hätten jetzt sicher behauptete, dass es mir nie möglich war mich so grazil zu bewegen, dass das Wort „schreiten" angebracht war. Aber egal. Ich _bewegte_ mich durch das Wohnzimmer und blieb an einem Fenster stehen. Mein Blick schweifte in die Ferne. In den Straßen tummelten sich noch Menschen und ein Wind war aufgekommen, der die Baumkronen der nahe gelegenen Bäume rascheln ließ.

„Komm schon", hörte ich Edwards Samtstimme hinter mir. „Wir müssen los." Überrascht betrachtete ich ihn in der Spiegelung des Glases. Er schaute noch immer besorgt.

„Wohin?", fragte ich nach. Was hatte er vor? Ein schelmisches, schiefes Lächeln verwandelte seine Gesichtszüge. Oh-oh!

„Ins Krankenhaus natürlich. Und keine Widerrede. Ich bringe dich hin, ob du nun willst, oder nicht… zur Not auch mit Gewalt", drohte er süffisant. Krankenhaus… seufz! Trotzdem konnte ich es ihm nicht abschlagen. Das war unmöglich. Wenn er so lächelte, bezweifelte ich, dass ihm _irgendjemand_ etwas abschlagen konnte. Aber es interessierte mich schon, was er zu tun gedachte, wenn ich nicht mitgehen wollte.

„Mit Gewalt?", fragte ich nach und meine Stimme klang unglaublich dunkel, verführerisch. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich minimal, bevor er sich zu mir herunter beugte.

„Ich könnte dich über meine Schulter werfen und dich hier heraus tragen", erklärte er rau. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Nacken. Doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass wir uns inmitten seiner Familie befanden und drehte mich um. Keiner schien unseren kleinen Austausch bemerkt zu haben, obwohl Esme uns immer wieder schnelle, interessierte Blicke zuwarf.

„Edward, du musst mich nicht ins Krankenhaus fahren. Ich kann mir auch ein Taxi nehmen", bot ich ihm – wieder in normaler Tonlage – an. Er sollte bei seiner Familie bleiben und feiern.

Er selbst schien das aber anders zu sehen. Empört schaute er mich an.

„So weit kommt es noch. Zuerst verletzt du dich meinetwegen und dann schicke ich dich allein zum Arzt? Vergiss es!", bestimmte er und zog mich mit sich.

Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus wurde sehr unangenehm. Sitzen konnte ich nicht ohne Schmerzen, aber da mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, biss ich die Zähne zusammen und ertrug es. Es hätte ja auch durchaus schlimmer sein können.

Edward sagte während der gesamten fast zwanzigminütigen Fahrt kein Wort und sah mehr als unzufrieden aus. Ich verstand nicht, was los war, traute mich aber auch nicht zu fragen.

Als wir beim Krankenhaus angekommen waren und ich aussteigen wollte, ertönte zum ersten mal wieder Edwards wunderschöne Stimme.

„Warte. Ich helfe dir beim Aussteigen", brachte er mich zum innehalten. Schnell stieg Edward selbst aus und kam dann um das Auto herum, um mich herauszuheben.

„Danke", murmelte ich verlegen. Ich hätte sicherlich auch irgendwie allein aussteigen können, aber ich wollte nicht widersprechen.

Langsam – ich schätzte, dass Edward sein Tempo extra auf gefühlte nullkommafünf Stundenkilometer reduzierte – gingen wir in das Hospital hinein. Edward steuerte direkt zielstrebig auf die Notaufnahme zu – was wohl daran lag, dass er sich hier gut auskannte, da sein Vater hier arbeitete – und ich meldete mich an.

„Hier. Nehmen Sie dort drüben Platz und füllen Sie das hier" Sie reichte mir das Aufnahmeformular „aus. Sobald ein Arzt Zeit hat, wird man sich um sie kümmern", erklärte die Dame am Empfang mir freundlich und professionell.

„Danke", murmelte ich und ging – mit Edward an meiner Seite – zu den Stühlen, auf die die Frau von eben gezeigt hatte. Edward ließ sich sofort auf einen Sitz nieder und beäugte mich erwartungsvoll, da ich mich nicht setzen wollte.

„Setz dich", befahl er sanft, aber bestimmt. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, glaub mir. Stehen ist besser", erwiderte ich seufzend. Eine Weile schwiegen wir. Um uns herum war es auch relativ ruhig. Es schien ein ruhiger Tag in der Notaufnahme zu sein. Ich nutzte die Zeit um das Formular auszufüllen und es anschließend abzugeben. Als ich zurück bei den Stühlen war, begann ich unruhig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu tippen. Mein erster Urlaubstag und schon saß ich in einer Notaufnahme.

„Bella, es tut mir leid", sagte Edward so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich gesprochen hatte. War ich vielleicht zu stark mit dem Hinterkopf aufgeschlagen?

„Was?", fragte ich nach. Er blickte mir in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen", entschuldigte er sich nochmals. Ich konnte nur die Augen verdrehen.

„Edward." Ich genoss es seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Es ist sicher nur ein blauer Fleck oder eine Prellung. Nichts Ernstes also", beschwichtigte ich ihn. Er hatte sich gefreut Onkel zu werden. Das war doch berechtigt.

Zu einer Antwort kam er allerdings nicht mehr, da im nächsten Augenblick ein junger Arzt an uns heran trat.

„Miss Swan?", fragte mich dieser große, dunkelhaarige und recht gutaussehende Arzt.

„Ja", war alles, was ich zur Antwort gab. Mein Gegenüber lächelte leicht.

„Hallo. Ich bin Doktor Erickson", stellte er sich vor und reichte mir die Hand. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

„Ich warte hier auf dich, Bella", erinnerte mich Edward und dann tat ich wie mir geheißen und folgte meinem Arzt in ein Separée.

Doktor Erickson setzte sich auf einen Hocker und bot mir an auf der Liege Platz zu nehmen, was ich dankend ablehnte. Während ich mich abwartend umschaute studierte der Doktor mein Formular.

„Sie sind also gestürzt?", fragte der Doktor nach. Ich nickte nur. „Würden Sie ihr Oberteil ein wenig hochziehen und den Bund der Hose leicht herunter?" Natürlich kam ich sofort der Aufforderung des Arztes nach. Dieser befühlte dann kurz meinen Rücken. „Wir sollten Sie röntgen. Ich vermute, dass Ihr Steißbein gebrochen ist. Das ist nicht sehr schlimm, aber schmerzhaft."

„Yay… Schmerzen!", jubelte ich mit sarkastischen Enthusiasmus und verdrehte die Augen. Mein Gegenüber schmunzelte leicht.

„Na dann mal los. Je eher wir Gewissheit haben, desto eher können Sie sich auf die ungefähr acht Wochen voller Schmerzen freuen", ging Erickson auf meinen Spaß ein und führte mich dann, nachdem ich meine Kleidung gerichtete hatte, aus dem Separée zurück in der Vorraum. Edward warf mir einen erleichterten Blick zu, doch als ich weiter von ihm weg geführt wurde, runzelte er die Stirn.

In der nächsten halben Stunde wurde ich in eine Schutzweste gesteckt, geröntgt, durfte mich wieder anziehen und wartete dann auf meinem Arzt, der mich am Anfang der Prozedur bei einem anderen Mann abgegeben hatte. Ich saß nun wieder – ja, ich saß! Ich hatte einen Sitzdonut bekommen – in meinem abgeteilten Bereich der Notaufnahme und wartete in dieser tristen Atmosphäre von sterilem weiß und grau auf meine Ergebnisse.

Nach weiteren acht endlosen Minuten erblickte ich Doktor Ericksons Gesicht und er setzte sich abermals auf seinen Hocker.

„Also, Miss Swan. Mein Verdacht hat sich nicht bestätigt", erklärte er, stand auf und trat an einen Lichtkasten, in den er meine Röntgenbilder einhängte. Dann schaltete er den Lichtkasten an und betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihm bot. „Sehen Sie das?" Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf das Röntgenbild, doch ich erkannte da nicht wirklich etwas.

Entschuldigend sah ich ihn an. „Na ja, macht ja nichts. Da ist ja auch nicht viel zu erkennen. Jedenfalls ist Ihr Steißbein nur _geprellt_. Das bedeutet, die Schmerzen werden nicht so lange anhalten. Ich werde Ihnen noch Schmerzmittel mitgeben. Sie sollten sich die nächsten Tage etwas ausruhen. Dann wird es Ihnen bald besser gehen", wies er mich an und reichte mir erst Medikamente, einen Sitzdonut und dann sein Hand. Damit bedankte ich mich noch und verabschiedete mich dann.

Draußen wartete noch immer Edward auf mich und sprang auf, als er mich auf sich zu eiern sah.

„Und?", fragte er sofort nach. Ich verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Es ist nichts gebrochen." Diesen Teil sagte ich laut. Leise murmelnd fügte ich hinzu: „Nur das Steißbein ist geprellt."

„Was?", hakte er skeptisch nach. Seufzend sah ich ihm in die Augen. Er hatte beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

„Mein Steißbein ist geprellt. Aber das ist wirklich nur halb so schlimm. Ich werde nur ein paar Schmerzen haben und etwas bewegungseingeschränkt sein. Halb so wild", beschwichtigte ich ihn, bevor er wieder anfing etwas Gegenteiliges zu sagen.

„Bella", seufzte er. „Was stimmt bloß nicht mit dir? Du solltest sauer auf mich sein. Ich bin schuld daran, dass du dich verletzt hast und du machst mir noch nicht mal einen Vorwurf. Im Gegenteil. Du versuchst auch noch _mich_ zu beruhigen." Er fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die Haare. Ich schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„So bin ich eben. Ich bin tollpatschig. Ich falle hin und in einer Notaufnahme bin ich… circa zwanzig Mal im Jahr! Das ist nichts Besonderes", erklärte ich und ließ keine Widerrede zu. Denn ich drehte mich einfach weg und entfernte mich von ihm.

Die Fahrt zu mir nach Hause war wieder sehr schweigsam und als ich aus dem Auto ausstieg, war ich sehr nachdenklich. Gedanken über Edward, Alice und so viele andere. Der Gedanke an den heutigen Tag, die heutigen Ereignisse, machten mich gefühlsduselig. Ich war bei den Cullens gewesen. Bei einer starken, liebenden und zusammenhaltenden Familie! Aber ich würde nie zu dem festen Bund der Cullens gehören. Ich hatte ja nicht mal einen Platz in ihrer Runde. Die Paare besetzten die metaphorische Couch, Edward hatte etwas abseits seinen Sessel – ob er sich bewusst von den glücklichen Ehepaaren absonderte oder nicht, war dabei nicht klar – und ich saß auf einer Lehne. Außerhalb. Akzeptiert, aber nicht ein Teil von ihnen, was mir mehr wehtat als es sollte. Rosalie hatte mich zwar ins Vertrauen gezogen, aber das hatte nur damit zu tun, dass sie – wie sie es gesagt hatte – niemanden aus der Familie bevorzugen wollte. Sie hatte es mir nur gesagt, weil ich _eine Freundin_ war. Denn als das sah ich sie mittlerweile. Doch das war mir nicht genug. Ich liebte diese Familie… viel zu sehr! Und als mir das alles klar wurde, wusste ich auch, was ich zu tun hatte...

* * *

Und schon ist es vorbei. Ich bin mehr als gespannt auf eure Reaktionen.

LG


	22. Einschn Entscheidungen und Erkenntnisse

So... zur Feier des Tages gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Ich bin endgültig fertig mit dieser FF. Insgesamt sind es 27 Kapitel. Freut euch also auf den Rest.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Einschneidende Entscheidungen und Erkenntnisse**

Mit meinem Telefon in der Hand und einem fest gefassten Entschluss, ließ ich mich auf meine Couch und den Sitzdonut sinken und verzog dabei nur einmal kurz das Gesicht. Wenigstens hatte der Arzt recht. Bis auf die Schmerzen ging es mir gut.

Dann wählte ich die mir eher fremde Nummer und wartete. Es tutete einmal, zweimal, dreimal,… Als ich schon fast auflegen wollte, knackte es in der Leitung und eine sehr gehetzte und atemlose Stimme erklang.

„Hallo?", fragte diese. Ich schluckte um Beruhigung ringend.

„Hallo, Mrs. Patterson. Hier ist Bella", gab ich zur Antwort. Eine kurze Stille entstand und ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie nicht wusste, was vor sich ging. Es war schwer nicht loszukichern.

„Bella… was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte meine Chefin schließlich. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch und ratterte dann meinen Text herunter, damit ich es mir nicht anders überlegen konnte.

„Ich mache es. Ich geh nach San Francisco. Ich nehme den Posten an. Ich habe es mir überlegt und ich will das machen", platzte ich unstrukturiert heraus.

„Wirklich?" Meine Chefin wirkte verwundert. „Du wirkst durcheinander und gehetzt. Vielleicht solltest du es dir noch mal genau überlegen."

„Nein", wiegelte ich ab, „ich habe es mir gut überlegt. Ich brauche einen Tapetenwechsel." Sie konnte mir jetzt keine Zweifel einreden. Ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst und ich würde ihn durchziehen. Doch wenn sie zweifelte, dann würde ich das auch tun. Ich liebte es viel zu sehr hier zu sein und Zeit mit Edward und dem Rest der Cullens zu verbringen.

„Na gut, wenn du dir sicher bist. Es freut mich sehr, dass du das tun möchtest. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Du wirst den Job toll machen. Abfliegen müsstest du spätestens am dreiundzwanzigsten Juni, aber das können wir alles noch später besprechen. Genieße erstmal deinen Urlaub, Liebes", stimmte sie mir dann glücklicherweise doch zu und gab mir ein paar Einzelheiten.

„Danke, Mrs. Patterson. Einen schönen Abend noch", wünschte ich ihr, bevor auch sie das gleiche tat und wir das Gespräch beendeten.

Mein Anflug von Entscheidungsfreudigkeit und Mut ebbte noch nicht ab, also entschied ich mich auch gleich allen anderen die frohe Kunde zu übermitteln.

Ich teilte es als nächstes Angela mit, dann Rose, Alice und zu guter Letzt Charlie und Reneé, meine Eltern. Je mehr Leute ich anrief, desto verwunderter wurde sie. Klar. Meine Eltern wussten ja noch nichts von der möglicherweise anstehenden Veränderung. Allerdings störte es sie nicht so sehr. Charlie war sogar froh gewesen, da ich so etwas dichter bei ihm wäre.

Ein ganz anderer Punkt war, wie sie es aufnahmen. In diesem Punkt erreichte die Trauer über meinen nun feststehenden Umzug in der Mitte ihren Höhepunkt. Alice konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Aber Bella, wie kannst du nur hier wegziehen wollen?", quengelte sie unglücklich. Weinte sie etwa?

„Alice, das ist eine riesige Chance für mich und ich…", begann ich, wurde aber vehement unterbrochen.

„Das hat etwas mit Edward zu tun, nicht wahr? Ich habe dich heute Vormittag mit ihm allein gelassen, aber heute Nachmittag war noch alles okay… Wohin seid ihr danach verschwunden?", überlegte sie skeptisch. Ich seufzte. Und noch eine Person, der ich erzählen musste, dass ich mich verletzt hatte, es mir aber gut ging.

„Ins Krankenhaus", sagte ich schlicht, redete dann aber schnell weiter, damit sie sich nicht unnötig Sorgen machte. „Edward hat nicht locker gelassen. Er wollte mich unbedingt zu einem Arzt bringen. Das Resultat ist, dass mein Steißbein geprellt ist. Da kann man aber nicht viel machen. Doktor Erickson hat mir Schmerzmittel und eines dieser Donut- Sitzkissen gegeben. In ein paar Wochen bin ich wider fit."

„Oh man, Bella. Du hättest dich gleich von meinem Vater untersuchen lassen sollen. Du musst ja unglaubliche Schmerzen gehabt haben", erklang ihre mitfühlende Stimme. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Was hatten bloß immer alle? So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht. Man konnte alles aushalten. Klar tat es weh… sehr sogar, aber ich würde nicht jammern.

„Ist schon okay", gab ich unbeeindruckt zurück. Sie schien das Thema fallen zu lassen und stattdessen das eigentliche Thema wieder aufzugreifen.

„Also, was hat mein dämlicher Bruder wieder getan?", verlangte sie angesäuert zu wissen.

„Nichts", antwortete ich.

„Und warum hast du dich dann so schnell entschieden?", kam ihre nächste Frage. Wunderbar. Wie sollte ich ihr das denn erklären? Um ehrlich zu sein, war ja Edward ein Teilbeweggrund für mich gewesen… genau wie Alice und der Rest ihrer Familie. Aber wie sollte ich ihr das erklären, ohne sie zu verletzen? Das war unmöglich. Also entschied ich mich dazu zu lügen oder besser gesagt, ihr einen anderen berechtigten Grund zu liefern.

„Es ist einfach Zeit weiter zuziehen. Ich habe gerade so viel Mist gebaut. Ich will etwas ändern und das ist meine Chance", erklärte ich ihr und war selbst verwundert, dass es wahr klang. Stille. Nur die gleichmäßigen tiefen Atemzüge meiner besten Freundin waren zu hören.

„Na gut", gab sie sich geschlagen. Plötzlich klang sie unheimlich müde. „Dann kann ich wohl nichts machen." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Sie würde also nicht versuchen mich umzustimmen.

„Danke", sagte ich ehrlich. Nun war irgendwie die Luft raus.

„Also… kann ich wohl nicht mit deiner Hilfe rechnen für den Umzug, was? Jetzt, wo du verletzt bist", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Was für ein Umzug?", fragte ich verwundert. Umzug? Es ging hier doch nicht um meinen Umzug, oder?

„Ich ziehe doch zu Jasper. Hast du eigentlich irgendetwas mitbekommen heute Nachmittag?", wollte sie mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme wissen. Nein, das hatte ich wohl wirklich nicht.

„Entschuldige. Also, du ziehst zu Jasper?", fragte ich noch mal nach. Sie kicherte.

„Ja, sicher. Was dachtest du denn? Dass wir für immer getrennt leben würden? Jetzt, wo wir verheiratet sind, wird es allerhöchste Zeit. Um meinen Umzug zu besprechen, haben wir uns alle überhaupt erst getroffen", erklärte sie mir alles, was ich offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Okay… wann brauchst du mich?", fragte ich nach. Ich wollte unbedingt helfen, geprelltes Steißbein hin oder her.

„Übermorgen… aber, Bella, hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Nicht, dass es schlimmer wird", überlegte sie unsicher.

„Quatsch. Natürlich helfe ich dir. Wie gesagt, es ist halb so wild", entschied ich.

„Na gut. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen um zehn Uhr bei mir", gab Alice mir die letzten Einzelheiten.

„Alles klar, bis dann." Dann legte ich auf. Na gut. Dann würde ich also übermorgen beim Umzug helfen. Das könnte lustig werden. Sozusagen ein letztes Tag mit allen Cullens. Es würde ein stiller Abschied werden. Keiner – außer Rose, Alice und Jasper – sollte es wissen. Ich wollte keinen Abschied… Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass Rose es Emmett sagen würde und Alice vermutlich Edward. Das war etwas, was ich verhindern musste. Also schrieb ich beiden eine SMS.

_Hey, bitte sagt niemandem etwas von meinem _

_Umzug._

_ Ich will nicht, dass es jeder weiß. _

_ Danke!_

_ Bella_

Als das erledigt war, legte ich mich tief zufrieden ins Bett – natürlich auf den Bauch – und schlief ein.

*#*

Ich stieg in mein neues gelbes Auto, das gestern geliefert worden war, und war nun auf dem Weg zu Alice. Ich saß auf meinem Donut. Dieser war mittlerweile zu meinem ständigen Begleiter geworden. Seufz.

Die Fahrt war nicht lang, doch es war verdammt still. Mein alter Transporter hatte immer einen Mordslärm gemacht. Man hatte nie das beklemmende Gefühl der Stille ertragen müssen. Dafür hatte er kein Radio. Dieses schaltete ich nun an. Es lief gerade Blur mit ‚Song 2'. Ich mochte das Lied, doch der Klang von Musik im Auto war mir fremd und irgendwie unbehaglich.

Zum Glück brauchte ich darüber nicht mehr lange nachzudenken, da ich angekommen war. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und verriegelte mein Auto per Fernbedienung. Noch eine völlig neue Situation für mich. Belustigt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Für so ziemlich jeden Menschen auf diesem Kontinent war es wohl normal ein Autoradio und einen fernbedienbaren Autoschlüssel zu haben und mich brachte das vollkommen aus der Fassung. Nun lachte ich laut über mein eigenes Unverständnis.

Ich lachte noch immer als ich von Alice hereingelassen wurde und stoppte erst, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, wie es in der Wohnung aussah. Überall standen Kartons. Manche waren geschlossen und hatte Bezeichnungen wie ‚Bad', ‚Wohnzimmer' oder ‚VORSICHT ZERBRECHLICH! Nicht werfen!', andere waren noch offen. Ich blickte in einen der offenen Umzugskartons und musste feststellen, dass darin ein komplettes Chaos herrschte.

„Alice, was hältst du von geordnetem Verpacken der Sachen. Dann passt viel mehr in die Kisten", erinnerte ich sie glucksend. Sie war das organisierte Chaos.

„Ich hatte sie ja ordentlich gepackt, aber ich habe etwas gesucht und dann durchgewühlt." Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „War eigentlich nicht so geplant." Ah ja, das geplante Chaos eben!

„Sag mal, lässt du auch noch etwas hier?" Der Menge der Kisten nach zu urteilen, hatte sie fast die gesamte Wohnung leer geräumt. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber klar. Das ist alles nur mein Zeug. Die Sachen aus dem Schlafzimmer, dem Wohnzimmer und der Küche. Aber davon lasse ich das meiste hier. Edward kann es gebrauchen und Jazz ist gut ausgestattet", erklärte sie mir und tänzelte sich ihren Weg durch die Umzugskartons. Das waren also alles ihre Sachen… und irgendwie glaubte ich ihr durchaus, wenn sie sagte, dass sie vieles hier ließ.

Von hinten küsste mich jemand auf die Wange, was mich zusammenzucken ließ. Alice kicherte leicht. Ich drehte mich um und sah mich ihrem Ehemann gegenüber… Ehemann… das war immer noch komisch.

„Hey Jazz. Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon mal? Du sollst keine Leute erschrecken, indem du sie von hinten auf die Wange küsst", wies ich ihn liebevoll zurecht. Er grinste wie der Träger sämtliche Weisheit der Erde.

„Eigentlich hast du mich nur angewiesen, dass nicht zu machen, wenn die besagte Person ein Messer in der Hand hält", triezte er mich. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Da hatte er irgendwie recht.

„Okay, okay. Wo sind denn die andern?", lenkte ich das Gespräch um. Alice verzog missbilligend das Gesicht.

„Edward musste noch ins Café und kommt direkt zu Jazz; Mom und Dad kommen erst später, da sie ja einen längeren Weg haben und wo Rose und Emmett sind, ist ungewiss", antwortete sie achselzuckend.

„Na gut, dann also nur wir drei. Auch okay. Was muss zuerst gemacht werden?" Ich war voller Tatendrang. Am Tag zuvor hatte ich so gut wie nichts gemacht und ich sprühte vor Energie, schmerzendes Hinterteil hin oder her.

„_Wir_ – also Jazz und ich – werden schon mal ein paar von dem Kisten in den Transporter bringen, den wir gemietet haben. Und _du_ kannst meinetwegen die noch offenen Kisten schließen", entschied sie und betonte dabei jedes Personalpronomen genauestens. Ich seufzte. Sie behandelten mich wie ein rohes Ei. Ich sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Ich wollte keinen Streit.

Meine Freunde schnappten sich nun also jeweils eine Box und trugen sie hinunter. So schnell ich konnte, verschloss ich die übrigen Kartons. Eine Arbeit von zwei Minuten! Und dann griff ich mir selbst etwas und brachte es ins Auto. Draußen vorm Haus begegnete ich Alice und Jasper. _Ihr_ Blick war angriffslustig, _seiner_ war ergeben und entmutigt.

„Bella, was soll das? Du sollst doch nicht so schwer heben", meckerte sie und griff nach meinem Karton. Ich zog ihn aus ihrer Reichweite und starrte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Mary Alice Cullen, ich werde nicht den ganzen Tag zusehen wie ihr arbeitet. Also lass mich euch in Ruhe helfen", stieß ich ärgerlich hervor. Die Augen meiner besten Freundin weiteten sich überrascht. Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ mich weitermachen. Im Weggehen murmelte sie etwas wie ‚so was von stur' und ich grinste breit.

Beim Abstellen zog es mir erneut schmerzhaft in den Rücken und die kleine Alice in mir lachte mich herzlich aus und zeigte mir ihren Mittelfinger. Wunderbar.

Meinen Weg wieder nach oben antretend humpelte ich leicht. Als ich wieder auf Alice traf, versuchte ich mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Morgen würde ich mich selbst wegen meinem Starrsinn verfluchen, weil ich dann vermutlich vor Schmerzen kaum noch sitzen oder liegen konnte.

So ging es immer weiter. Eine Kiste nach der anderen trat ihren Weg in den Transporter an und meine Schmerzen nahmen zu, doch ich überspielte diesbezügliche Fragen immer mit einem Lachen, das aber selbst in meinen Ohren mehr als kehlig und atemlos klang. Trotzdem sagte keiner der Beiden etwas dazu, obwohl ich mir den einen oder anderen besorgten Blick einfing.

Als wir schließlich fertig waren und die dreiundzwanzig riesigen Kartons in den großen blauen Transporter geladen hatten und gerade zur neuen – na ja, für Alice neuen – Wohnung fahren wollten, raste ein großer schwarzer Jeep auf uns zu. Emmett und Rose hatten es also doch noch geschafft. Schnell stiegen sie aus.

„Es tut uns so leid. Wir haben es einfach nicht früher geschafft", keuchte Rosalie außer Atem, sobald sie zu uns aufgeschlossen hatte. Man konnte ihr die Scharm ansehen.

„Was die wohl gemacht haben?", grummelte Alice ungehalten und marschierte an Rosalie und ihrem Bruder vorbei. Dann ließ sie sich geschmeidig auf den Beifahrersitz des gemieteten Gefährts fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Leichte Falten legten sich auf das Gesicht der Blondine, aber dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und kam auf mich und Jasper zu, um uns zu umarmen. Emmett tat es ihr gleich und war dieses Mal sogar sehr vorsichtig und sanft. Es hatte wohl jeder von meiner Verletzung erfahren.

Als die Begrüßung abgeschlossen war, stiegen wir alle in unsere Autos und fuhren zur neuen Wohnung. Denn Alice' Gesichtsausdruck verriet mittlerweile nur noch Wut und Ungeduld. Ich fuhr wieder allein und versuchte mich an das dudelnde Radio zu gewöhnen, doch bis es soweit war, würde ich noch viel üben müssen. Die Fahrt dauerte eine gute Viertelstunde. Ich würde es jetzt sehr viel weiter haben, wenn ich meine beste Freundin besuchen wollte.

Dank meinem neuen Auto, das durchgehend eine Geschwindigkeit fahren konnte, ohne sich durch Geschwindigkeitsabfall ausruhen zu müssen, kamen wir jedoch alle relativ gleichzeitig an und versammelten uns vorerst am Umzugstransporter für eine Lagebesprechung.

„Also", begann Alice zu erklären, „die Kerle schleppen das Zeug rein und wir Mädels packen aus. So wird es nicht zu unübersichtlich drinnen."

„Aber die Jungs sind nur zu Zweit", warf ich ein. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihnen helfe? Rose ist schließlich schwanger und darf nicht schwer heben und du, Alice, weißst am besten, wo alles hin soll." Eine mehr als stichhaltige Argumentation, wie ich fand.

Sie seufzte genervt. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, Bella."

Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht zu lange sauer sein.

„Dann lass uns schon mal vorgehen, Alice. Dann ist die Tür schon offen, wenn die Männer die ersten Sachen reinbringen", schlug Rose vor. Die zwei machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Wir ‚Männer' warteten noch drei Minuten, dann schnappten wir uns die ersten Kisten und trugen sie ins Haus. Emmett achtete darauf, dass meine Kisten nur sehr leicht waren, während er die Bücherkartons trug. Er hatte mir extra mit den Worten ‚Die da darfst du tragen! Von den anderen lässt du die Finger!' einige Kisten an die Seite geräumt und diesen Haufen arbeitete ich gerade ab. Sie stellten sich aber auch alle unglaublich an. Die Schmerzen waren noch im erträglichen Rahmen… zwar klar und deutlich spürbar, aber nicht so durchdringend, dass ich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Vorerst, zumindest.

Gerade hatte ich meine siebte Kiste genommen und war losgegangen, um sie hineinzubringen, als ich unsanft angesprochen wurde.

„Oh man, Bella", machte eine laute Stimme hinter mir und ließ mich dabei vollkommen zusammenzucken. Vor lauter Schreck warf ich den Karton weg, der dafür, dass er mit Gläsern gefüllt war, verdammt leicht war. Ohne nachzudenken machte ich einen Hechtsprung, landete ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und fing ihn mit meinen ausgestreckten Händen auf, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Erst als ich hier lag, merkte ich den markerschütternden Schmerz, der mir vom Rücken in den Allerwertesten zog. Zitternd blieb ich liegen und schloss – um Fassung ringend – meine Augen. ‚Tief durchatmen', sagte ich mir selbst. Wie durch einen Tunnel nahm ich wieder diese Stimme wahr, die auf mich einredete. Ich achtete im Moment nicht darauf. Noch einen Moment hielt ich inne, dann kämpfte ich mich wieder auf die Beine. Noch immer zitterte ich.

Meine Augen trafen auf die Augen des Inhabers der Stimme, die ich schon seit einiger Zeit hörte. Mit Freude und Erschrecken stellte ich fest, dass es jadegrüne Augen waren.

„Edward", stieß ich schwach hervor. Er betrachtete mich mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und noch einer Emotion, die ich nicht verstand.

„Verdammt, warum schleppst du hier Umzugskartons? Du sollst dich doch schonen! Du benimmst dich echt bescheuert! Gehst dir gut? Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus fahren? Wie konnte Alice das nur zulassen?", prasselten aufgeregte Fragen auf mich herein. Nachdem ich ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, erwachte ich auch meiner Lethargie und konnte Antworten.

„Es geht mir gut. Ist nichts passiert", beschwichtigte ich, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass man mir meine Schmerzen auch weiterhin ansehen – und auch anhören – konnte. Ganz zu schweigen von meinen zitternden Händen und Beinen. Ich versuchte ihn anzulächeln. Edward hingegen stöhnte gequält auf, fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar und schaute mich wütend an.

„Gib mir den blöden Karton, Bella", herrschte er mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und entzog mir dann einfach die Last. „Und sollte ich dich heute noch irgendetwas tragen sehen, werde ich eigenhändig dafür sorgen, dass du das Bett in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr verlässt." Etwas überrascht und verwirrt von dieser Aussage zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und meine Mundwinkel zuckten. Wenn er glaubte, dass mich das davon abhalten würde noch mehr zu tragen, hatte er sich aber gewaltig geschnitten. Ich würde wohl eher alles alleine in die Wohnung bringen!

Edward stöhnte merkwürdig auf und errötete leicht. Oh mein Gott. Edward Anthony Cullen _errötete_. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus. Ich stieß bebend die Luft aus. Mein Blick wanderte von seinen Augen zu seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen. Als ich wieder in die grünen Seen seiner Augen blickte, erinnerten sie mich an einen regnerischen Tag im Wald. Dunkles Grün strahlte mir intensiv entgegen, doch diese Farbe hielt sich nur für wenige Augenblicke.

„_Das_ meinte ich eigentlich nicht", beantwortete er meine unausgesprochene Frage mit dunkler Stimme. Dann schloss er seine Augen für einige Sekunden. Als er sie erneut aufschlug, hatten sie wieder die Farbe von Jadegrün. „Bella, hör auf an deiner Lippe herumzuknabbern. Das hält ja kein Mensch aus." Dann ging er an mir vorbei in Richtung Haus. Ich entließ meine Unterlippe – von der ich nicht mal gemerkt hatte, dass sie zwischen meinen Zähnen steckte – und folgte dann Edward auf dem Fuße.

„Übrigens sprach ich eher davon für Vierundzwanzig-Stunden-Überwachung zu sorgen. Rose, Alice und meine Mutter können wirklich hartnäckig sein", schob er den Rest seiner Erklärung nach, was mich zum Schlucken brachte. Zufrieden grinsend musterte Edward mich von der Seite.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich bin ein liebes Mädchen und werde euch faul beim arbeiten zusehen", maulte ich unbefriedigt. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass mein Steißbein wirklich wehtat und das trotz der drei Tabletten, die ich heute schon genommen hatte. Ich fühlte mich – nach meinem selbstverschuldeten Sturz – wirklich mehr als elend.

Nach langer Zeit – weil ich mich so langsam fortbewegte – kamen wir in Jaspers und Alice' Wohnung an.

Als Alice sah, dass Edward etwas trug, ich aber nicht und das obwohl sie mich am Auto mit einem Karton in der Hand überholt hatte, schaute sie mich böse an.

„Klar, von Edward lässt sie sich alles sagen", maulte Alice beleidigt. „Der könnte ihr auch sagen, dass sie sich von einem Auto überfahren lassen sollte und sie würde es machen!" Ich lief rot an. Edward räusperte sich belustigt. In diesem Moment war ich wirklich sehr empfänglich für die 'Bella-lässt-sich-überfahren'-Idee.

Ich brauchte dringend Abstand. Also setzte ich mich brav auf das graue Sofa und schaute mich stattdessen neugierig um. Auch hier standen mittlerweile überall Kartons herum, aber man konnte noch alles gut erkennen. Es war relativ spartanisch eingerichtet. Die Wohnzimmereinrichtung bestand nur aus dem Sofa, einem Couchtisch aus Glas, einem großen weißen Bücherregal und einem ebenfall weißen Sideboard auf dem der große Flachbildfernseher stand. Kaum Deko. Nur ein einziger Kunstdruck von Salvador Dalí's ‚Schwäne spiegeln Elefanten' hing an der Wand gegenüber der Fensterfront. Ich liebte dieses Bild. Ich war nicht sehr bewandert in der Kunst, aber ich kannte einige Künstler, die mir gefielen und ihre Werke.

Ansonsten stand auf dem Sideboard noch ein Kerzenständer. Das war es! Jazz hatte sich wohl bisher erfolgreich gegen Alice' Dekorationswahn gewehrt. Damit war es nun auf jeden Fall vorbei.

„Alice, soll der Karton ins Wohnzimmer?", wollte Edward wissen. Er trug nach wie vor meine Box mit der ‚Vorsicht'- Aufschrift. Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Nein, ins Schlafzimmer natürlich. Da ist meine Kleidung drinnen", belehrte sie ihn belustig. Wie bitte? Für ein paar blöde Klamotten hatte ich mich hingeworfen und jetzt solche Schmerzen?

„Warum dann der Aufkleber?", hakte ich wütend nach. Meine Stimme passte perfekt zu Edwards Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na ja, ich wollte halt, dass ihr vorsichtig mit meinem Goldstücken umgeht", erklärte sie schulterzuckend. Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, Emmett lachte laut, Rose schlug sich ungläubig die Hand vor die Stirn und Edward brachte den Karton leise murmelnd ins Schlafzimmer. Ich war mir sicher, dass er nichts Nettes sagte.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde kamen Carlisle und Esme. Nach einer kurzen, aber herzlichen Begrüßung begann Esme ihrer Tochter und ihrer Schwiegertochter beim Auspacken der Sachen zu helfen, die schon hier waren, während die Jungs weiter den Transporter entluden. Carlisle aber setzte sich zu mir.

„Also, warum hast du dich neulich nicht von mir untersuchen lassen?", wollte er wissen. Ich zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich wollte nicht stören. Ihr solltet die guten Neuigkeiten feiern." Ich warf einen Blick zu Rose und lächelte in mich hinein.

„Oh Bella, es hätte mir wirklich nichts ausgemacht", erwiderte der Blonde väterlich.

„Ich weiß. Danke. Aber ich wollte absolut nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen. Ich fand es schon nicht richtig Edward zu entführen, aber er hat ja nicht klein beigeben", seufzte ich.

Carlisle schaute seinen Sohn, der gerade wieder hier angekommen war, an und lächelte leicht, als dieser mir einen kontrollierenden Blick zuwarf. Ich fixierte Edwards Augen mit meinen eigenen und verdrehte diese. Das brachte den bronzehaarigen Gott dazu schief zu grinsen. Dann wandte ich mich erneut seinem Vater zu.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, dass es ihm am allerwenigsten ausgemacht hat. Er hat sich die Schuld daran gegeben, dass du gefallen bist und er mag dich", sinnierte Carlisle nachdenklich. Edward mochte mich? Mit gerunzelter Stirn antwortete ich:

„Er weiß genau, dass er nicht schuld daran ist. Ich falle doch ständig hin. Genau wie vorhin", überlegte ich, obwohl er da ja eigentlich auch involviert war. Carlisle musterte mich merkwürdig.

„Du bist wieder hingefallen?" Der Arzt war zurück.

„Alles okay", sagte ich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Na gut", seufzte Alice' Vater, stand auf und begab sich dann zusammen mit Edward wieder nach unten, um zu helfen.

So ging das noch eine lange Zeit. Alle taten etwas und ich saß hier herum und starb vor Langeweile. Als es langsam Abend wurde und ich merkte, dass alle Hunger hatten, startete ich einen neuen Versuch. Ich brauchte etwas zu tun. Alle waren gerade hier im Wohnzimmer. Die perfekte Gelegenheit.

„Soll ich uns etwas kochen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Emmett war begeistert, doch Edward warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Du hast gesagt, ich soll nichts tragen. Das habe ich ja auch nicht vor." Kam es nur mir so vor oder klang meine Stimme quengelig?

„Bella…", machte Edward gereizt. Ein Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete.

„Na schön", brachte ich wütend hervor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann verhungert halt."

Emmett schien seinen Bruder mit Blicken töten zu wollen, doch der merkte es nicht mal.

„Lasst uns doch einfach etwas bestellen", schlug Rose vor, die offensichtlich ahnte, dass ihr Mann seinen Bruder umbringen würde, wenn er nicht bald etwas zu essen bekam.

„Einverstanden", stimmte Emmett sofort zu. Auch alle anderen grummelten zustimmend oder nickten. „Ich will chinesisches Essen."

„Ich hätte mehr Lust auf etwas indisches", entschied Alice. Rose verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein, eine schöne große Pizza mit extra Käse." Rose Augen leuchteten. Wow, werdende Mütter sprachen immer ziemlich begeistert und leidenschaftlich von Essen. Sie wohl auch.

„Ich wäre für ein saftiges Steak", teile Jasper mit.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas Griechischem?", warf Edward in die Runde. Eine Diskussion entstand und kein Ende war in Sicht. Nur Esme, Carlisle und ich hielten uns raus. Carlisle und ich verfolgten belustigt das Geschehen, während Esmes Gesichtsausdruck immer ungeduldiger wurde.

„Okay, so wird das ja nie etwas. Wir lassen Bella entscheiden", teile sie ihren Kinder und Schwiegerkindern mit.

„Warum darf denn jetzt Bella entscheiden?", maulte Emmett. Ich gluckste.

„Mir ist das wirklich egal. Ich esse eigentlich alles", zuckte ich die Achseln. Esme schenkte mir einen missbilligenden Blick.

„Bella, entscheide einfach!", bat sie mich bestimmt. Ich überlegte. Was wollte ich denn? Worauf hatte ich Hunger?

„Dann bin ich für Griechisch", entschied ich und wippte mit den Lippen abwägend hin und her. Emmett stöhnte genervt, während Edward sich wie ein Sonnenkönig freute.

„Ha! Danke, Bella", jubelte er grinsend. In dem Moment sah er aus, wie ein kleiner Junge. Ich lächelte ihn verliebt an. Er sah so unglaublich süß, hinreißend und auch irgendwie sexy aus, wenn er sich so jungenhaft verhielt.

„Wie ich vorhin schon sagte: Bella macht alles, was Edward will", grummelte Alice laut. Erschrocken fuhr ich zu ihr herum und schaute sie aus verengten Augen an. Nun grinste sie wieder und steckte mir ihre Zunge heraus. Ich fühlte eindeutig, dass meine Wangen sich röteten. Hatte ich noch vor einigen Monaten geglaubt, dass ich die Angewohnheit zu Erröten abgelegt hatte, wurde ich, seit ich Edward kannte, eines Besseren belehrt.

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit. Nur Emmetts und Alice' leises Gekicher war zu hören. Ich fragte mich zwar, seit wann Emmett kicherte, aber es war mir in diesem Moment eher gleichgültig. Ich hatte Schlimmeres, mit dem ich umgehen musste.

Normalerweise wäre ich bei einer solchen Peinlichkeit wohl gegangen, doch heute war meine letzte Begegnung mit Carlisle, Esme und Emmett. Edward würde ich wohl vor meinem Umzug auch nicht mehr sehen. Schließlich hatten wir uns in den letzten Wochen auch kaum gesehen. Und die anderen – sprich Alice, Rose und Jazz – wussten ohnehin, dass ich Edward liebte. Also war das auch egal, wenn ich mich wieder mit ihnen traf.

Nun wurde mir auf einmal schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich sie heute zum letzten Mal sah. Klar, wusste ich das auch vorher schon irgendwie, aber erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was das genau bedeutete. Der Gedanke die Cullen zu verlassen, war schlimm genug, aber Edward…?

Ich liebte diesen Mann. Er war, wenn ich ehrlich war, der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens geworden und das vom ersten Augenblick an.

Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, warum ich ihn liebte und dann fiel mir ein, dass es keinen speziellen Grund gab. Es war einfach so! Ich liebte ihn nicht wegen seiner guten Eigenschaften, noch wegen der Schlechten. Und ich liebte ihn nicht trotzdem. Ich liebte ich ihn einfach und _Punkt_. Es war einfach Liebe ohne Hintergedanken. Ein altbekannter Spruch ging mir durch den Kopf…

‚Die Liebe ist langmütig und freundlich,

die Liebe eifert nicht, die Liebe treibt nicht Mutwillen,

sie bläht sich nicht auf, sie verhält sich nicht ungehörig,

sie sucht nicht das Ihre, sie lässt sich nicht erbittern,

sie rechnet das Böse nicht zu,

sie freut sich nicht über die Ungerechtigkeit,

sie freut sich aber an der Wahrheit;

sie erträgt alles, sie glaubt alles, sie hofft alles, sie duldet alles.

Die Liebe hört niemals auf…'

Ich hatte diese Passage der Bibel nie verstanden. Ich hatte das Hohelied der Liebe nie verstanden… bis jetzt. Denn sie stimmte. Ich war kein sehr religiöser Mensch, doch dieser Teil hatte mich irgendwie fasziniert. Die Arten der Liebe, die ich als Kind miterlebt hatte, waren in einer Weise vorbelastet. Und auch die Medien berichteten von Eifersucht, Habgier und eiskalter Berechnung im Zusammenhang mit der Liebe. Bisher hatte ich versucht mein Verliebtheit zu drosseln. Es als weniger zu sehen, als es war. Doch nun, als ich meinen Liebsten verlassen sollte, traf mich die Erkenntnis härter als ich es ertragen konnte. Ein Loch riss in mein Herz. Und der Schmerz, der von diesem Riss ausging, war weit schlimmer als mein schmerzender Steiß. Ich würde Edward Cullen nicht wieder sehen. Und wenn ich ihm dann in vielen Monaten oder Jahren erneut begegnen würde, hätte er sicher seine bessere Hälfte gefunden und vielleicht sogar eine Familie mit ihr gegründet. Mein Herz riss noch weiter ein.

Jetzt dachte ich auch an Tanya zurück. Wie hatte ich sie nur unbeschadet überstanden? Na ja, weitgehend unbeschadet… Und dann kam mir die Erleuchtung. Es lag ebenfalls daran, dass ich meine Gefühle abgeblockt hatte. Jetzt, wo ich sie zuließ, traf mich die Tatsache, dass Edward und Tanya zusammen gewesen waren zutiefst. Im Nachhinein! Er hatte sie mir vorgezogen. Edward hatte sie so sehr gemocht, dass er mit ihr eine Beziehung einging.

„Bella, was ist denn los? Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe", murmelte Alice dicht vor mir und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. Meine Augen folgten ihrer Stimme und sahen bald in ihre besorgten blau-grauen Seelenspiegel. Etwas Feuchtes lief meine Wangen hinunter. Überrascht wanderte meine Hand an meine Wange und mit Erstaunen betrachtete ich die glitzernde Träne auf meiner Fingerspitze. Ich weinte. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatte ich begonnen zu weinen. Und nicht zu knapp!

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich ließ meinen Tränen freien lauf. Ich weinte wegen Tanya und weil Edward sie irgendwie geliebt hatte; wegen meiner Dummheit, das alles jetzt erst zu erkennen und vor allem wegen meiner vergeblichen und unerwiderten großen Liebe. Denn ich war mir sicher, dass Edward das war. Noch nie hatte ich eine solch intensive Liebe gefühlt. Ein kleiner Trost war nur, dass auch wenn ich unglücklich sein würde, Edward glücklich werden würde. Da war ich mir sicher. Ich sah es fast schon vor mir. Edward mit einer wunderschönen Frau, die zu ihm passte, und seinen Kindern in einem kleinen Häuschen mit einem Hund und seinem geliebten Volvo vor der Garage… Ich lächelte leicht. Er würde seine große Liebe finden und genießen dürfen!

„Bella?", startete nun auch Rose einen Versuch, während ich in ihre Arme gezogen wurde.

„Mir geht es gut", gab ich mit erstaunlich fester Stimme zurück. „Ich war nur in Gedanken." Das war die einzige Erklärung, die ich hatte.

Mein Blick hob sich und ich blickte in sieben besorgte Augenpaare. Selbst Emmett wirkte betroffen. Rasch machte ich mich von Rosalie los und stand viel zu schnell auf. Stöhnend bemerkte ich, dass ich ja eigentlich ein geprelltes Steißbein mein Eigen nennen durfte.

„Bitte, schaut nicht so. Es hat nichts mich euch zu tun" log ich, wobei ich Edward in die Augen sah. Sie glitzerten verdächtig, fast so als würde auch er mit den Tränen kämpfen. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab. „Erinnerungen können sehr emotional sein."

Esme nickte verstehend. Doch die Stimmung war gekippt und keiner sprach mehr von Essen. Wir verbrachten noch einige Stunden gemeinsam. Vertraut. Wie eine Familie! Wir redeten, lachten und genossen einfach die Gesellschaft der anderen. Es war perfekt. Der perfekte Abschluss mit den Cullens. Und obwohl ich die Stimmung zerstört hatte, konnte ich darüber nicht sauer sein. Denn nur deshalb war eine so liebevolle Stimmung entstanden.

* * *

Sehr... emotional, aber gut. Man hab ich beim Schreiben geflennt. =D


	23. Alles auf Anfang? Nicht jetzt!

Wir befinden uns im Endspurt. Viel folgt nicht mehr. Aber kein Grund zum traurig sein. Ich arbeite schon an neuen Ideen.

Viel Spaß.

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Alles auf Anfang? Nicht jetzt!**

Bis zu meinem Umzug nach San Francisco war noch viel zu tun. Jede menge organisatorische Dinge wie ein Umzugsunternehmen, das ich engagieren musste; dann natürlich packen; mir Bilder von der Wohnung geben lassen, damit ich auch wusste, auf was ich mich gefasst machen musste; mich von Mrs. Patterson instruieren lassen, was sie von mir als Geschäftsleiterin erwartete und und und…

Aber genauso musste ich auch noch persönliche Dinge erledigen. Und eine würde ich heute ins rollen bringen, um sie ganz schnell zu erledigen.

Ich griff nach meinem Handy und wählte mit zitternden Fingern die mir bekannte Nummer. Es läutete fünfmal, dann wurde abgehoben.

„Hallo?", fragte die tiefe männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Mir noch innerlich noch mal Mut zusprechend, antwortete ich:

„Jake, ich bin es… Bella." Einen Moment entstand Stille, dann ertönte ein Räuspern.

„Bella, hey… was gibt es? Wie geht es dir?", fragte er zögernd.

„Gut", erwiderte ich ehrlich. Und es stimmte. Mir ging es gut. Nach meinem emotionalen Zusammenbruch bei den Cullens vor einigen Tagen, hatte ich den folgenden Tag im Bett mit heulen, Eisessen und Liebesfilmen schauen. Ich war noch immer sehr traurig… nein bestürzt… nein… ich hatten nach wie vor einen Riss in einem Herzen, der so groß und durchdringend war wie die Berliner Mauer und mich ständig zu übermannen drohte, aber das Bild von Edward und seiner zukünftigen Familie baute mich immer ein wenig auf und ansonsten versuchte ich es mit Ablenkung. Letztlich hatte ich meinen Frieden mit der Situation und meinem Weggang geschlossen. Ich freute mich auf die neue Aufgabe und verdrängte mein Herz. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Na ja, ganz okay, denke ich. Ich komme klar", versicherte er mir. Und nun wusste ich, dass das, was ich vorhatte, nicht nur für mich wichtig war, sondern auch für ihn. Wir brauchten beide einen Abschluss. „Also, warum rufst du an?"

„Können wir uns treffen? Es ist wichtig", bat ich ihn. Ich musste alles mit ihm klären.

Er seufzte. „Wann?"

„Ich habe gerade immer Zeit. Ich habe Urlaub", sprudelte es aufgeregt aus mir heraus. Eine erneute Stille entstand.

„Willst du vielleicht in die Werkstatt kommen? Ich muss arbeiten, aber wir könnten in meiner Mittagspause reden", bot er mir an. Ich freute mich so unglaublich. Er konnte mich also nicht hassen. Gott sei Dank.

„Das klingt toll. Ich bringe etwas zu essen mit. Ich bin in einer Stunde da… ist das okay?", fragte ich lächelnd.

„Geht klar. Wir sehen uns gleich", gab Jake zurück, bevor er auflegte. Ich würde also gleich Jake sehen. Seit der Hochzeit war das nicht mehr der Fall gewesen und ich war verdammt aufgeregt. Da ich noch meine Schlafsachen trug, lief ich ins Schlafzimmer und zog mich an. Nichts Spektakuläres. Nur eine weiße Stoffhose und ein rotes T-Shirt mit einer schwarzen Jeansweste. Dann ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Fertiggemacht hatte ich mich schon vorher. Ich griff wieder nach dem Telefon und kümmerte mich um das Speditionsunternehmen. Mrs. Patterson hatte mir eines empfohlen. Als das geklärt war und ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen musste, wie meine Möbel nach San Francisco kommen sollten, zog ich meine Schuhe, griff nach meiner Tasche und verließ meine Wohnung.

Auf dem Weg zu ‚Schrottie's Werkstatt' fuhr ich an einem Fast-Food-Laden vorbei und holten uns beiden einen Burger und eine Portion Pommes. Ich wusste, dass Jake solches Essen liebte und auch wenn ich eher weniger begeistert davon war, aß ich es ihm zuliebe.

Schnell hatte ich mein Ziel erreicht und parkte meinen kleinen gelben Mini. Ich sah Jake schon von weitem. Er arbeitete draußen an einem Wagen. Das war auch kein Problem. Heute war herrliches Wetter. Die frühsommerliche Sonne schien unablässig aus ihrem blauen Rund und wärme schon sehr. Bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu Jake machte, griff ich nach der Burgertüte, meiner Tasche und meinem Sitzdonut.

Als ich bei ihm ankam, beäugte er skeptisch mein Auto.

„Ein Mini?", fragte er ungläubig und zog seine dunklen Augenbrauen hoch. Ich grinste breit.

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Er ist schrecklich leise, sauber und zuverlässig, aber ich gewöhne mich langsam an ihn. Und nachdem ich akzeptiert hatte, dass kein neues Auto an mein ‚Ungeheuer' herankommen würde, habe ich mit ihm meinen Frieden geschlossen", erklärte ich achselzuckend. Nun grinste auch Jake sein typisches Grinsen.

„Okay", war alles, was er erwiderte, bevor er mich zu einem kleinen Tisch mit drei Stühlen führte. Ich legte mein Kissen auf einen Stuhl und nahm dann darauf platz. Das alles passierte unter Jacobs forschendem Blick.

„Was hat des damit auf sich?", wollte er mit gespitzten Lippen wissen. Ich seufzte tief.

„Sagen wir einfach, dass mein Hintern unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hat. Mein Steißbein hat da einiges abbekommen." Ich gab ihm die Burgertüte und er verteilte den Inhalt. Sofort begann Jakob zu essen. Doch ich konnte nicht.

„Oh, tut es sehr weh?", fragte er mit verzogenem Gesicht. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Jake, ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mich von dir bemitleiden zu lassen", stellte ich klar. Ich wollte sein Mitleid nicht. Das hatte ich nicht verdient.

Nun war es an ihm zu seufzen. „Also, was willst du?"

„Jake, ich ziehe weg… nach San Francisco… und ich will, dass wir das alles ein für alle mal klären. Du weißt schon… Ein neuer Anfang", erläuterte ich. Ein schockierter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Du gehst?", wollte er mit erstickter Stimme wissen. Ich schluckte. Ich hasste es alle zu schocken.

„Ja, ich habe ein gutes Jobangebot bekommen. Aber darum geht es nicht."

„Und worum geht es dann?" Neugierde schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er das fragte. Ich musste lächeln.

„Um mein Verhalten… mein _Fehl_verhalten. Dass es mir leid tut, habe ich dir mehr als ein Mal beteuert, aber trotzdem will ich dir sagen, dass es ein riesiger Fehler war. Ich weiß, es ist kein wirklicher Trost, doch ich habe wirklich versucht dich zu lieben", erklärte ich, doch zum Ende hin wurde ich immer leiser. Ich blickte vor mich auf den Tisch und betrachtete den Burger, der vor mir lag.

„Was ist jetzt mit dir und Cullen?", ging er nicht auf meine Entschuldung ein.

„Gar nichts. Das war doch von Anfang an klar…", gab ich mit brüchiger Stimme zurück. Mein Herz schrie vor Schmerzen und meine Augen brannten.

„Gott, Bella, du musst ihn wirklich sehr lieben", stellte er besorgt fest. Ich lächelte traurig.

„Ja, er ist meine große Liebe. Aber ich habe damit abgeschlossen." Jakob nahm meine Hand und schaute mich liebevoll an.

„Ich würde sagen, du musst dich nicht mehr entschuldigen oder irgendetwas. Ich sehe wie du leidest. Und das wollte ich nie. Es war einen Versuch wert und der ist schiefgegangen. Wir bleiben Freunde", entschied Jakob und machte mich so glücklich, wie ich es schon seit Tagen nicht mehr war.

„Danke, Jake. Du weißt, wie viel mir das bedeutet", seufzte ich glücklich.

Und dann konnte ich mich auch meinem Essen widmen und wir schnitten fröhlichere Themen an. Und mit dem Gefühl einer wichtige Freundschaft gerettet zu haben, fuhr ich anschießend heim.

*#*

Heute war der sechzehnte Juni. In einer Woche würde ich umziehen. Die Aussprache mit Jakob gestern war gut gelaufen und heute hatte ich mich mit Mrs. Patterson getroffen. Nun war das meiste organisiert. Mein Flug war gebucht, die neue Wohnung war auch in Ordnung und um mein Auto würde sich die Speditionsfirma kümmern.

Seit Stunden saß ich nun hier herum und packte meine Sachen in Umzugskartons. Ich hatte extra seit fast einer Woche meine Zeitungen gesammelt, damit ich nun die Gläser und andere zerbrechliche Dinge darinnen einwickeln konnte. Und genau das tat ich gerade. Meine Möbel würden in drei Tagen angeholt werden, damit sie auch da waren, wenn ich in San Francisco ankam. Bis dahin musste ich die Schränke ausgeräumt haben. Und ich kam gut voran. Da ich wenig Deko besaß, waren das meiste DVDs, CDs und Bücher, immer wieder Bücher.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl mein gesamtes Leben in Kisten zu packen, aber es lenkte mich ab. Mein Herz war nicht glücklich, ganz im Gegenteil, aber durch die Ablenkung vergaß ich Edward für einige Stunden. Ich fand ein altes Fotoalbum und schlug es neugierig auf. Es war mein Kinderalbum. Babyfotos und Fotos von mir im Kindesalter sprangen mir entgegen. Die Babyfotos waren allesamt eigentlich unbrauchbar. Es gab nicht ein Bild auf dem ich nicht mein Gesicht verzog. Ich fand diese Bilder schrecklich, doch meine Mutter meinte immer, dass sie unheimlich süß wären. Wer es glaubt…! Dann kam ich zu den Bildern auf denen ich meine Mimik schon kontrollieren konnte. Ein Foto stach mir dabei besonders in Auge. Damals war ich zehn gewesen. Meine Brille war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon losgeworden und meine Mom hatte mich für den Fototermin beim Fotografen herausgeputzt. Reneé hatte mich in ein dunkelblaues Kleid gestreckt und mir neue Ohrringe gekauft. Alles extra für ein paar Bilder. Nun betrachtete ich mein zehnjähriges Ich genauer. Ich hatte das Gefühl mich kaum verändert zu haben. Ich hatte noch immer diese langen braunen Haare, die zur Lockenbildung neigten und diese großen braunen Augen, die meine Mom immer als Rehaugen bezeichnete. Mein Gesicht war auch im Großen und Ganzen das gleiche geblieben. Schüchtern lächelte ich in die Kamera…

Geräuschvoll schlug ich das Fotoalbum zu. Als Kind hatte man es so leicht. Klar war auch nicht immer ein Zuckerschlecken. Man hatte jede menge Probleme, die man als elementar erachtete. Viele davon waren einfach nur lächerlich. Zum Beispiel wie man seine Eltern dazu bekam einem das teure und dazu noch unnütze Spielzeug zum Geburtstag zu schenken, das man unbedingt wollte. Aber es gab natürlich auch wirkliche Probleme… Scheidung, Tod… Doch wenn man ehrlich war, wurde man umsorgt. Man musste keine Entscheidungen treffen. Man hatte keine Ahnung von Liebe und versank nicht in Liebeskummer. Ich seufzte tief. Und da waren wir wieder bei Edward angelangt. Ich legte das Album zu den anderen Büchern in einen Umzugskarton und griff nah dem Nächsten. Darin waren die Fotos meiner Teenagerzeit. Ich suchte nach einem ganz bestimmten Bild und fand es schnell. Es war schwarz/weiß. Das Foto zeigte mich mit fünfzehn Jahren. Ich lag leicht seitlich auf einem von Moms Metallgartenstühlen. Die eine Hand lässig in der Hosentasche meiner kurzen weißen Shorts vergraben. Den anderen Arm stützte ich am Ellenbogen auf die Lehne auf und hielt mit der Hand meinen Kopf. Meine weiße Bluse hatte einen Dreiviertelarm. Mein Blick war nicht zur Kamera gerichtet, sondern ging in den hinaus. Ich war ganz in Gedanken versunken und hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass meine Mutter das Foto schoss.

Vorsichtig löste ich das Foto aus dem Album. Meine Mutter hatte davon noch mehr Abzüge, da sie meinte, dass es eines der schönsten von mir wäre. Eigentlich konnte ich ihr nur recht geben. Sie wäre mir also sicherlich ein neues Exemplar schicken. Denn mit diesem hier hatte ich etwas anderes vor. Ich ging zur Kommode und entnahm ihr einen schwarzen schlichten Bilderrahmen, in den ich das Foto legte. Es war ein Geschenk für Alice. Wie es mir schien, kam sie so gar nicht mit meinem Umzug zurecht. Sie rief täglich an und das ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund. Sie schob irgendwelche fadenscheinigen Gründe vor und quatschte mich dann stundenlang zu. Ganz so, als wollte sie mich vom Packen abhalten. Also würde ich ihr das Foto schenken, damit sie etwas von mir hatte… eine Erinnerung. Mir kamen schon wieder die Tränen. Meine beste Freundin zurückzulassen war auch schwerer als gedacht. Ich kannte sie zwar noch nicht lange, aber in dieser Zeit war sie mir so unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen. Sie war für mich wie eine Schwester.

Doch ich konnte nicht länger über Alice nachdenken, da es an der Haustür klingelte. Überrascht blickte ich auf meine Armbanduhr. Es vor bereits nach zwanzig Uhr und ich erwartete keinen Besuch. Schnell – na ja, so schnell ich mit meinem angeknacksten Steiß konnte – stand ich auf und ging zu meiner Wohnungstür. Ich drückte den Summer. Wer auch immer es war, würde jetzt schon mal ins Haus kommen. Ich blickte an mir hinunter. Ich trug heute nur eine sehr kurze schwarze Shorts und eine leichte rote Bluse. Nicht gerade der Aufzug, in dem ich Gäste empfing. Von draußen hörte ich nun Schritte, die sich meine Tür näherten. Unsicher und neugierig zugleich spähte ich durch meinen Spion. Ich erkannte lange dunkle Haare und eine Brille. Angela! Aber was machte sie hier? Sofort als ich sie erkannt hatte, öffnete ich die Tür und sah mich meiner stark weinenden Kollegin gegenüber.

Ohne nachzudenken zog ich sie in meine Arme und somit auch in meine Wohnung.

„Angela, was ist denn bloß passiert?", wollte ich besorgt wissen. Sie war sonst kein so emotionaler Mensch. Zumindest keiner, der zu Gefühlsausbrüchen neigte.

Sie antwortete jedoch nicht und so strich ich ihr nur weiter beruhigend über den Rücken. Als mir bewusst wurde, dass die Wohnungstür noch offen stand, schloss ich diese mit Schwung und dirigierte dann die weinende Ang, die noch immer in meinen Armen schluchzte, ins mein Wohnzimmer. Dieses Unterfangen war jedoch mehr als schwierig, da ja überall Umzugskarton herumstanden. Als wir schließlich saßen, ließ Angela ihre Arme von mir sinken und ich konnte ein wenig Distanz zwischen uns aufbauen, damit ich sie eingehend betrachten konnte. Ich hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen und auch ihre Nase hatte eine rote Färbung eingenommen. Was war nur passiert.

„Ang, was ist passiert?", startete ich einen neuen Versuch. Sie blickte auf ihre ineinander geschobenen Finger und schluchzte noch immer. „Ben", brachte sie mühsam hervor. Ben? Was war mit ihm. Oh bitte lass ihm nicht passiert sein!

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte ich leise, ängstlich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es überhaupt hören wollte.

„Er… er… er hat… mit… mir Schluss gemacht", schluchzte sie ungehalten. Was? Unmöglich. Ben liebte sie über alles.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ben liebt dich", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Es war alles sicher nur ein Missverständnis. Meine Gegenüber räusperte sich.

„Nein, Bella. Er hat mich verlassen. Er… will, dass ich schnellstmöglich ausziehe. Er hat mir gesagt, dass… er mich nicht mehr… liebt und das mit uns nicht mehr will", murmelte sie unter weiteren Schluchzern. Doch langsam beruhigte sie sich. Dieser Mistkerl. Hatte ich mir gerade noch gewünscht, dass ihm bloß nichts passiert sein sollte, wünschte ich mir jetzt, dass ihn der Blitz treffen sollte.

„Warte hier", wies ich sie an, stand auf und lief in die Küche. Dort riss ich mein Gefrierfach auf und entnahm ihm eine Packung gemischtes Eis mit Schoko- und Vanillegeschmack. Aus einem der Küchenschränke nahm ich noch Schokolinsen, Gummibärchen, Schokosauce und nicht zu vergessen die Sahne, die noch im Kühlschrank war.

Das alles legte ich auf den Tisch ab. Die Schokolinsen und Gummibärchen fanden sofort ihren Weg zum Eis, als ich den Deckel der Packung entfernt hatte. Die anderen Utensilien und zwei Löffel nahm ich einfach so mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich reichte Angela einen Löffel und setzte mich dann wieder zu ihr. Anschließend zog ich eine Decke über uns beide und klemmte den Eisbehälter zwischen meinem Oberkörper und meinen nun angewinkelten Knie ein.

„Das Beste bei Liebeskummer ist immer noch Süßes. Verdammt viel Süßes", verlautete ich und ließ meinen Löffel in das Eis eintauchen. Sie tat es mir gleich.

„Danke Bella", nuschelte sie. Es klang beschämt.

„Willst du vielleicht einen Liebesfilm ansehen?", fragte ich sie. Das hatte ich die letzten Tage schließlich auch gemacht.

„Nein. Ich würde lieber reden", gab sie zu. Auch etwas womit ich leben konnte.

„Gut. Also, wann hat es dir der Mistkerl gesagt?", wollte ich wissen. Irgendwie musste ich das Gespräch ja wieder zum Laufen bringen.

„Als ich nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam, hat er mich ins Wohnzimmer gerufen und es mir einfach ins Gesicht gesagt", antwortete sie müde. Gott, er war ja so einfühlsam. Blödmann!

„Oh Ang. Er ist ein Idiot. Er weiß nicht, was er an dir hat", erklärte ich ihr überzeugt. Sie waren eines meiner Traumpaare gewesen. Einer der Gründe, warum ich an die wahre Liebe glaubte. Die beiden und Alice und Jazz war es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht wie ein Wrack durch die Welt lief. Ich brauchte diese Bespiele für wahre Liebe um mich herum, sonst würde ich den Glauben daran verlieren.

„Tja, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er mich verlassen hat", seufzte sie. Sie wirkte nun ziemlich gefasst. „Wenigstens hatten wir eine schöne Zeit zusammen. Es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens…" Ich schluckte. Sie hatte recht. Sie sah das Ganze zwar schon sehr rational für jemanden, der gerade vor wenigen Stunden sitzen gelassen wurde, doch sie hatte recht. Sie waren glücklich gewesen. Hatten sich geliebt und jetzt hatte es ein Ende. Aber zwischendrinnen waren sie unglaublich glücklich miteinander gewesen. Ein Gefühl, das Ang keiner mehr nehmen konnte.

Ich hingegen war allein mit meiner Liebe. Sie wurde nicht erwidert. Eine Einbahnstraße, auf der ich mich bewegte. Sicher würde ich vielleicht irgendwann einen Mann treffen, in den ich mich verliebte, aber das Gefühl wäre nie so stark wie für Edward. Das wusste ich im tiefsten meines Herzens. Warum war alles nur immer so schwierig? Nun weinte ich wieder.

„Weißt du, du hast so recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast. Irgendwann wirst du auf diese Zeit zurückblicken und ohne Trauer sagen können, dass du ihn geliebt hast und ihr für diese Zeit perfekt zusammengepasst habt…", brachte ich hervor. Ich war mir jedoch sicher, dass sie mich kaum verstand. Ich verstand mich ja selbst kaum.

„Bella, was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie nun mich. Die Rollen hatten sich vertauscht, doch ich wollte sie nicht noch zusätzlich belasten.

„Ist schon gut", ging ich nicht auf ihre Frage ein. Sie beäugte mich skeptisch.

„Ist es wegen Edward?", fragte sie weiter und bei der bloßen Erwähnung seines Namens schluchzte ich ungehalten auf.

„Es tut einfach weh. Ich will nicht über ihn nachdenken, aber ich kann mich nicht davon abhalten. Es ist, als ob er mich gefangen genommen hätte. Als hätte er mein Herz in einem Schraubstock eingeklemmt… oder so, als ob mein Herz nun bei ihm wäre… Ich habe ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mein Herz geschenkt und laufe jetzt ohne eines herum und fühle nur noch den Schmerz…", versuchte ich ihr zu erklären. Es war schwieriger als gedacht. Wie beschrieb man ein Gefühl? Es war nichts Greifbares. Nur eine Empfindung. Aber am besten passte wohl immer noch die Beschreibung des Risses, der durch mein Herz ging. Denn das empfand ich auch. Ein zweigeteiltes Herz. Auf der einen Seite waren ich und mein Schmerz und auf der anderen der noch größere Wunsch, dass _er_ glücklich war… mit wem auch immer.

Ich lachte humorlos auf, als mir bewusst wurde, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte. Früher hätte ich wohl jeden ausgelacht oder als maßlos übertriebene hingestellt, wenn er _mir_ so etwas erzählt hätte. Gott, ich konnte so theatralisch sein… aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ich so fühlte.

„Oh Gott, Bella! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du ihn so sehr liebst", beteuerte sie mir leise. Ich lächelte sie traurig an. Woher sollte sie auch? Wir hatten in letzter Zeit nicht gerade häufig geredet.

„Schon gut. Ich werde damit klar kommen. Bald bin ich in Fran Francisco und dann sehe ich ihn nicht mehr. Das ist schon mal gut", gab ich achselzuckend zurück und schob mir noch einen Löffel Eis mit viel Schokosauce und Sahne in den Mund.

„Bella, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten", lenkte sie – irgendwie schuldbewusst – vom Thema ab. Irgendwie war ich ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

„Natürlich. Alles, was du willst", stimmte ich ihr zu und war nun mehr als neugierig, was ich für sie tun konnte. Sollte ich für sie die Sachen bei Ben abholen?

„Lass mich für dich gehen", bat sie. Ich verstand sie nicht. Wohin wollte sie gehen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete ich sie. „Ich brauche Abstand zu Ben und zu dieser Stadt. Ich muss hier weg. Bitte, Bella" Ihre Stimme wurde immer flehender. Aber versuchte sie mir eigentlich zu sagen? Und dann fiel der Groschen. Sie bat mich ihr den Posten als Geschäftsführerin in San Francisco zu überlassen. Ich war sprachlos. Wie ein Karpfen öffnete ich meinen Mund und schloss ihn erneut, immer und immer wieder. „Ich weiß, ich verlange viel von dir, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll. Ich muss ohnehin umziehen und mir eine Wohnung suchen. Aber hier würde ich _ihm_ doch ständig begegnen."

Ich atmete stöhnend aus. „Meinst du nicht, dass das eine Kurzschlussreaktion ist?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich will das. Bitte, Bella. Mir ist klar, dass du schon viele Vorbereitungen getroffen hast, aber das mit dem Umzugsunternehmen könnten wir auch einfach auf mich umorganisieren. Und ich helfe dir eine neue Wohnung zu finden und…" Ab da hörte ich nichts mehr. Oh mein Gott, meine Wohnung… Ich sollte in einer Woche abreisen und hatte sie nicht gekündigt.

„Ang, wenn du nur Angst hast, dass du keine Wohnung hier findest, dann kannst meine haben", sagte ich schnell. „Ich habe vergessen sie zu kündigen."

„Nein, ich will weg hier. Ich muss das tun", beharrte sie. Ich nickte. Ich verstand ihr Bestreben.

„Also gut. Werde glücklich in San Francisco", gab ich lächelnd nach. Und in dem Augenblick, in dem ich das sagte, durchströmte mich eine so unbändige Freude, dass ich für einen Moment all meine Probleme vergaß. Ein Gedanke beschäftigte mich aber doch. Warum hatte ich meine Wohnung nicht gekündigt? War es Zufall? Glück? Eine Eingebung, das so etwas passieren würde? Oder war es vielleicht schlicht und einfach mein Unterbewusstsein, das mir klarmachen wollte, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht gehen wollte? Die kleine Alice in mir nickte eifrig und hüpfte auf und ab. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Ich sollte mich wirklich von einem Psychologen durchchecken lassen. War es normal, dass mein Unterbewusstsein nicht eine Form von mir, sondern eine kleine schwarzhaarige Elfe war? Vermutlich eher nicht!

„Danke, Bella. Du hilfst mir damit so ungemein", freute sich Angela und umarmte mich stürmisch.

„Schon gut, Süße. Du meine Güte, ich habe dich noch nie so gefühlsbetont erlebt", lachte ich. „Morgen kümmern wir uns um alles Wichtige, aber für heute ist Schluss. Du schläfst hier und morgen wird gearbeitet. Wir fahren nach der Arbeit zu Ben und packen dann alles ein. Doch genau jetzt muss ich zwei Telefonate führen. Du entschuldigst mich?", weihte ich sie in meine Pläne ein. Sie nickte nur. Also griff ich nach meinem Telefon und erhob mich schwerfällig, bevor ich in mein Schlafzimmer lief.

Als erstes rief ich bei Ben an und teilte ihm mehr als unterkühlt mit, dass er morgen Abend in der Wohnung nichts zu suchen hatte, da wir Angelas Sachen abholen würden. Der Titel 'blöder Idiot' fiel dabei mehr als ein Mal. Und dann rief ich meine Elfe an.

Es klingelte ganze achtmal bis eine keuchende Alice abhob.

„Hallo?", keuchte sie atemlos. Machte sie gerade Sport?

„Hey, Ali. Ich bin es", begrüßte ich sie schmunzelnd.

„Bella… was… gibt es?", wollte sie stockend wissen. Ihre Stimme einem Flüstern gleich. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihr lieber später berichten sollte, was ich zu sagen hatte, aber sie würde mir sicherlich nie verzeihen, wenn ich es ihr nicht sofort berichtete.

„Alice, ich ziehe nicht weg. Angela geht stattdessen. Sie und Ben haben sich getrennt und sie hat mich angefleht ihr San Francisco zu überlassen", rief ich freudig.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Oh mein Gott", jubelte sie stöhnend. Was zu Teufel? „Jasper, nimm deine Hand da weg. Ich muss mich konzentrieren", herrschte sie ihren Gatten an. Oh Gott. Nein, bitte nicht!

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott. Alice, verdammt. Ihr habt doch nicht gerade Sex, oder?", fragte nun ich keuchend.

„Doch. Eigentlich schon. Und jetzt tu nicht so geschockt. Ich habe dank dir meinen Bruder _und_ meine beste Freundin nackt und in voller Aktion gesehen. Da ist das hier harmlos", redete sie auf mich ein. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig zu hoch, aber ihre Atmung hatte sich reguliert. „Und jetzt zurück zum Thema. Du ziehst nicht um?"

„Nein", bestätigte ich, „ich bleibe und übernehme hier die Leitung."

„Das ist toll, Bella", quietschte sie und ich hoffte, dass dieser Laut meiner Neuigkeit und nicht Jaspers Händen oder anderen Körperteilen zu verdanken war… Oh Gott! Bloß nicht daran denken! „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freue."

„Doch, Alice", lachte ich, „kann ich! Und jetzt lasst euch nicht weiter stören bei… egal. Ich melde mich morgen. Bye"

Eine gekichertes „Bye" und weitere gequiekte Laute ertönten, bevor die Verbindung erstarb. Und ich war mir sicher, dass diese Laute damit zutun hatten, dass sie sich wirklich nicht weiter stören ließen…

* * *

THE END… für dieses Kapitel. Nächste Woche geht es weiter.

Und ein großes SORRY für alle Rechtschreibfehler

LG


	24. Edwards Geburtstag

Kapitel 24 von 27. Bald ist es vorbei und ich bin echt traurig, aber alles geht mal zu Ende...

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Edwards Geburtstag oder Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?**

Es war ein schöner Frühsommerabend. Genau genommen war heute der zwanzigste Juni. Mit anderen Worten: Es war Edwards Geburtstag und – ich hätte es doch eigentlich besser wissen müssen – ich half Alice bei den Vorbereitungen der Überraschungsparty.

Stattfinden sollte das Spektakel auf der kleinen Grünfläche hinter Edwards Wohnhaus. Wie auch immer Alice es geschafft hatte den Hausbesitzer zu überreden, aber hier standen wir nun.

Tische und Bänke waren schon von Emmett und Jasper aufgestellt worden und die Getränken standen bereit. Rose und ich hängten noch Lichterketten und andere Lichtquellen auf, die am späteren Abend für Licht sorgen sollten, und Alice wuselte von A nach B, um bei allen Vorbereitungen das letzte Wort zu haben.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich unwohl. Ich hatte beim letzten Treffen mit allen Cullens damit abgeschlossen, die meisten von ihnen nicht wiederzusehen und dann vermasselte Angela mir meine ganze schöne Abschiedsmelancholie. Okay, ich war gerade nicht objektiv. Natürlich war ich ihr dankbar, aber mein anfängliche Freude erlitt einen herben Dämpfer, als mir die Erinnerung meines emotionalen Zusammenbruchs bei Alice' Umzug hochkam. Ich war der mit abstand peinlichste Mensch von hier bis New York... und vermutlich auch darüber hinaus.

„Bella, die Kette muss da höher", drang Rosalies schöne Stimme in mein Bewusstsein. Ich blinzelte mehrmals überrascht, tat dann aber wie mir geheißen. Wie gesagt: Peinlich!

„Wo bist du eigentlich heute mit deinen Gedanken?", wollte sie skeptisch wissen. Ich schluckte.

„Ich dachte nur gerade daran, wie unwohl ich mich fühle", zuckte ich die Achseln. Rose anzulügen brachte eh nichts. Sie wurde dann bloß sauer.

„Wieso?"

„Allgemein, eben."

„Bella?"

„Okay", gab ich nach, „weil..." Da wäre mein Heulkrampf, meine Verliebtheit Edward gegenüber, aber da war noch mehr. Etwas Elementares. „Weil ich nicht dazu gehöre. Sieh dich doch um. Ihr seid eine Familie. Ich bin ein Fremdkörper!"

„Das ist doch Quatsch", widersprach meine blonde Gegenüber.

„Ach ja? Dann lass uns das doch mal für dich durchspielen. Emmett: Ehemann; Alice: Schwägerin; Jasper: Schwager; ich: Fremde", zählte ich auf und zeigte unterstützend auf die jeweilige Person.

„Freundin, Bella. Du bist meine Freundin!", klärte sie mich sanft auf.

„Schön, für dich mag das ja vielleicht zutreffen... Anderes Beispiel! Emmett... Da hätten wir Ehefrau, Schwester, Schwager, Fremde... - nein, warte! - Freundin der Frau."

Sie lachte. „Nein, Emmett würde dich gerne adoptieren. Außerdem, was bist du denn für Alice?"

„Beste Freundin", sagte ich bestimmt. Da war ich mir sicher.

„Nein."

„Nein?" Wie 'Nein'?

„Nein! Du bist wie eine Schwester für sie."

„Du doch auch", schmunzelte ich, warf aber einen geschmeichelten Blick zu Alice. Es tat gut, dass sie so empfand.

„Nein, ich bin ihre Schwägerin. Unsere Freundschaft entstand zwar aufgrund von Zuneigung, aber nur durch Emmett. Ihr seid befreundet, weil ihr es wollt... weil ihr euch einfach mögt", erklärte Rosalie. Ich blickt nachdenklich zu Jazz.

„Jasper ist...", begann ich, fing mir aber einen bösen Blick ein.

„Wenn du jetzt noch ein Mal irgendetwas sagst, wie 'Für ihn bin ich nur eine Fremde', dann fängst du dir eine Backpfeife ein", drohte sie mit ernstem Ton.

'Nur die Hormone', sagte ich mir.

„Eigentlich wollte ich sagen: Jasper ist gerade dabei zu verzweifeln", grinste ich breit. Rose folgte meinen Blick und lachte los, als Jazz mit vor Anstrengung verzerrtem Gesicht eine Truhe hinter seiner Angetrauten hertrug, während sie es nicht eilig hatte zu entscheiden, wo das schwere Teil hinsollte.

Doch diese kleine Showeinlage war irgendwann vorbei und so kehrte ich zu unserem eigentlichen Thema zurück.

„Aber egal, was ihr von mir denkt... wie ist es bei Edward? Um ihn geht es hier schließlich. Wenn er jetzt hier wäre, was würde er sehen?..." Ich machte eine kurze Pause. „Seine Geschwister und deren Partner und... - was? - eine Freundin von denen? Ein ständiges Sicherheitsrisiko mit einem Dauerzimmer im Krankenhaus?", legte ich mir eine Erklärung zu meiner eigenen Frage zurecht.

„Bella...", murmelte sie leise, traurig.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Wir wissen beide, dass ich recht habe... Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen."

„Du bleibst", erklang Alice' unnachgiebige Stimme hinter mir.

Tja, was sollte ich sagen. Als eineinhalb Stunden später alle Gäste da waren und alles nur noch auf das Geburtstagskind wartete, war ich noch immer da. Und ich stand an vorderster Front... zusammen mit den Cullens. Alice hielt meine Schulter umklammert – was nur möglich war, weil sie High Heels trug – und hinderte mich so daran in der Menge der Leute unterzutauchen. Einfach Klasse!

Und schon sah ich in einiger Entfernung ein kupferfarbenes Schimmern. Mein Magen rumorte. Was machte ich bloß hier?

„Happy Birthday", schrien plötzlich alle im Chor.

„Happy Birthday", echote ich wenige Sekunden später mit einem Blick in Edwards smaragdgrüne Augen.

*#*

Mein Kopf dröhnte, pochte unangenehm. Ganz zu schweigen von meinem schmerzenden Steiß. Verdammt.

Widerstrebend schlug ich die Augen auf und erstarrte. Wo war ich? Im Bett, soviel war klar, und es war helliger Tag. Aber den Raum kannte ich nicht. Silbergraue Wände, schwarze Möbel. Zumindest soweit ich es – auf der Seite liegend – erkennen konnte.

Und ein männlicher Arm, der an meiner Taille lag. Oh, verflucht.

Eine Erinnerung von Edwards Freund James schoss durch meinen Kopf:

„_Hey, Bella. Erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich bin James", hatte er gesagt und sich neben mich auf die Bank gesetzt. James, der Mann, der mich in Alice' Negligé gesehen hatte._

„_Ja, ich erinnere mich", hatte ich gezwungen lächelnd geantwortet._

„_Gott sei Dank! Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn so ein hübsches Geschöpf wie du mich vergessen hätte." Theatralisch legte er sich eine Hand aufs Herz. _

_Was dann folgte war ein ziemlich unbedeutendes Gespräch... mit einigen Schmeicheleien und Flirtversuchen seinerseits. Allerdings musste er bemerkt haben, dass ich eher distanziert gestimmt gewesen war. Also hatte er heroisch vorgeschlagen uns etwas zu trinken zu holen._

„_Aber nur etwas Alkoholfreies..."_

Oh, bitte liebe Gott. Sag mir, dass es nicht James' Arm war!

Mutig dreht ich meinen Kopf so, dass ich den Besitzer der Extremität sehen konnte und seufzte einerseits erleichtert, andererseits gequält auf. Es war Edward.

'Ganz wunderbar, Bella', beglückwünschte ich mich innerlich sarkastisch.

Ein anschließender Blick unter die Bettdecke verriet mir, was ich eigentlich schon wusste. Klar, ich war nackt!

Und in just diesem Moment setzte mein Fluchtinstikt ein. Hier gehörte ich nicht her. Ich war in Edwards Schlafzimmer, verdammt noch Eins. Und nicht nur das. Ich hatte hier geschlafen... neben ihm. Das war ein zu weites Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie ich hier gelandet war, aber ich musste hier dringend weg, bevor Edward aufwachte und feststellte, dass ich hier in seinem Schlafzimmer war.

Vorsichtig nahm ich seinen Arm und legte ihn hinter mir aufs Bett. Dann stand ich leise auf und zog meine Unterwäsche und meine Klamotten von der Party – eine Röhrenjeans und ein enges rotes T-Shirt – wieder an.

Bevor ich jedoch das Zimmer verließ, drehte ich mich noch mal zu dem Schlafenden um. Er wirkte seelenruhig und lächelte leicht im Schlaf. Fast hätte ich laut aufgelacht. Seine Haare waren der reinste Heuhaufen – genau wie meine sicherlich auch.

Wieder durchzuckte mich eine Erinnerung.

_Edward und ich nackt in seinem Bett. Er saß aufrecht im Schneidersitz mit mir auf seinem Schoß. Meine Beine waren fest hinter seinem Po verhakt, während wir uns eng umschlungen hielten, uns tief in die Augen blickten und er unaufhörlich in mich eindrang._

Um diese Bilder loszuwerden, schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf, was mich zusammenzucken ließ. Blöde Kopfschmerzen!

Zielstrebig drehte ich mich um und verließ das Zimmer, so wie ich wenige Sekunden später auch die gesamte Wohnung verlassen wollte. Doch darauf wurde nichts.

„Bella?", erklang eine überraschte Stimme, als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam. Jasper... Mist. Vor Schreck keuchte ich auf.

„Psst", machte ich und legte den Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen. Wenn er hier war, war Alice sicher nicht weit... und auf ein solches Gespräch konnte ich gerade bestens verzichten. Nur, war es dafür bereits zu spät.

„Was meinst du mit 'Bella'?", fragte meine beste Freundin skeptisch und trat neben ihren Gatten. Als sie mich sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen, dann strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Bella. Was machst du denn so früh hier?"

Ich seufzte gedehnt. „Ich schätze, du glaubst mir nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich gerade erst hergekommen bin um dich zu besuchen, oder?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Sie grinste. „In den Klamotten von gestern? Vergiss es!"

„Okay, dann eben nicht."

„Was dann?"

„Ich erinnere mich an nichts", log ich nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß.

„Hmm... dann komm erst mal mit in die Küche. Du siehst so aus als könntest du einen starken Kaffee gebrauchen", lockte sie mich. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie mich an die Schlange; ich war Eva und der Kaffee... eine Art flüssiger Apfel. Blöder, verführerischer Kaffee!

„Nein, ich wollte gerade gehen. Ich muss noch ins 'Bücherparadies'", lehnte ich bestimmt ab.

„Heute ist doch Sonntag", schaltete sich Jazz in die Unterhaltung ein.

'Fall du mir nicht auch noch in den Rücken', flehte ich stumm.

„Tja, es gibt jede Menge zu tun."

„Bella, du fährst heute nicht arbeiten", stellte Alice klar. „Du kommst jetzt mit in die Küche, frühstückst mit uns und danach unternehmen wir irgendetwas... Ich hab's! Wir räumen draußen auf." Ihre gespielte Euphorie brachte mich zum Lachen.

„Okay, ich gehe heute nicht arbeiten, aber ich verschwinde jetzt trotzdem. Der Peinlichkeit Edward zu begegnen, möchte ich irgendwie entgehen."

„Wenn du nicht weißt, was passiert ist, warum ist es dir dann peinlich?", horchte Alice auf. Das war wohl für Jasper das Stichwort.

„Ich gehe mal Brötchen holen", entschied er und ließ uns allein.

„Der Kaffee wartet", lockte sie erneut.

Gequält blickte ich zwischen Küche, Wohnungstür und der Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war, hin und her.

„Alice, ich sollte gehen, bevor Edward... ach, egal. Aber nur einen", gab ich schließlich nach.

Fünf Minuten später saßen wir am Küchentisch, unsere Tassen in den Händen, und Alice beäugte mich neugierig.

„Also, was ist gestern passiert?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich erinnere mich an so gut wie nichts."

„'So gut wie nichts' ist ja nicht nichts", bohrte sie. Seufzend ergab ich mich.

„James hat mich zugequatscht und mir einen Drink nach dem anderen geholt. Ich hatte ihm extra erklärt, dass ich nichts trinken durfte", erklärte ich, während ich mir beruhigend über die Stirn rieb. Mein Kopf hasste mich.

„Tja, daran hat er sich offensichtlich nicht lange aufgehalten. Und in Verbindung mit den Schmerzmitteln..."

„Hat mich das ziemlich umgehauen", beendete ich ihre Vermutung. „Das sehe ich auch so."

„Aber wie bist du in Edwards Bett gelandet?", wunderte sie sich, die Intuition in Person. „Er hat auch einiges Intus gehabt, aber er hatte noch einen relativ klaren Kopf." Genau das war die eine-Million-Dollar-Frage. Wie war ich in sein Bett gekommen? _Da war plötzlich noch eine Erinnerung, wie ich James kichernd bat noch mehr zu Trinken zu holen, während er mit ziemlich eindeutiger Absicht einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte und meine Hüfte streichelte. _

Beim Gedanken daran wurde mir ganz anders!

„Nun ja, was auch immer noch weiter passiert ist, James hat mich abgefüllt um mich ins Bett zu bekommen und Edward...", sinnierte ich.

„...ist letztlich zum Zug gekommen. Der Glückliche", beendete sie mit einer Grimasse.

Aus meiner Hosentasche fischte ich meine Tabletten und nahm sie mit einer Menge Kaffee ein. Hoffentlich würden sie bald wirken. Langsam hatte ich wirklich Schmerzen.

Aber viel durchdringender als der Schmerz, war die Frage, wie es zu dieser erneuten Runde Sex gekommen war.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen von uns gesehen?", wollte ich nachdenklich wissen.

„Das war gegen halb Eins. Edward hatte sich bei mir für die Party bedankt", überlegte sie. Hmm, dann waren wir also erst danach verschwunden.

„Hast du ihm eigentlich etwas geschenkt?" Die Frage verwirrte mich. Was hatte das damit zu tun?

„Ja, eine Schallplatte. Er hat mir mal erzählt, dass er klassische Musik mag und sie am Liebsten von Vinylplatten abgespielt hört. Da habe ich ihm eine Langspielplatte von Chopin gekauft. Es ist eine Sonderausgabe. Irgendetwas Seltenes ist darauf", zuckte ich die Achseln. „Ich weiß nur nicht mehr so genau was, aber... - Oh mein Gott. Edward kam zu mir, um sich für die Platte zu bedanken, gerade als James weg war." Da fiel es mir wieder ein.

Er hatte sich recht überschwänglich für das Geschenk und die beiliegende Karte gedankt und mir vorgeschwärmt, wie nett meine Worte doch waren.

_'Lieber Edward,_

_ ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Du bist jetzt _

_ sechsundzwanzig. Das richtige Alter erwachsen und sesshaft _

_ zu werden... Nein, Quatsch! Lass dir von niemandem – auch _

_ nicht von dir selbst – einreden, dass du weniger Wert bist, _

_ weil du deine Seelenverwandte noch nicht gefunden hast. _

_ Du bist perfekt so wie du bist!_

_ Bella'_

Sehr kitschig und eindeutig. Allerdings musste man mir zu Gute halten, dass ich das Geschenk mitsamt der Karte zu einer Zeit eingepackt hatte, zu der ich noch dachte bald die Stadt zu verlassen. Zu dumm, dass ich den Kartentext vergessen hatte.

„Tja und dann seid ihr hier gelandet", tat sie die fehlenden Erinnerungen ab.

„Ja", stimmte ich seufzend zu. So waren der Abend und die Nacht für mich wohl verlaufen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", wunderte ich mich. Sie wohnte schließlich jetzt bei Jazz.

„Auch wir haben Alkohol getrunken, Bella. Und da mein Zimmer zum Gästezimmer umgewandelte wurde, sind wir geblieben", erklärte sie in einem Ton der Marke: Das müsstest selbst du kapieren. Ja, der böse Alkohol!

Für eine junge Frau gab es viele Regeln, die das Leben sicherer und leichter machten. Für mich galten in dieser Situation zwei.

Erstens: Lass dir nie von jemandem, dem du nicht einhundertprozentig vertraust, etwas zu trinken geben.

Zweitens: Nach einem One-Night-Stand sollte man, wenn man einem unangenehmen Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen wollte, verschwinden, bevor der andere aufwachte.

Die erste Regel hatte ich gestern gefließentlich missachtet. Das würde mir bei der Zweiten nicht passieren. Ich musste hier schnellstmöglich verschwinden!


	25. Klischees wer liebt sie nicht!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich LaPumuckl, Kiwi-Lia, Kit-Kitten, eddybella und Edwards swan. Danke für eure ganz lieben Worte zum letzten Kapitel! =)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Klischees... wer liebt sie nicht?**

Der Sonntag verging wie im Flug. Trotz Alice' Anweisung dem 'Bücherparadies' fernzubleiben, fuhr ich hin und arbeitete mich endgültig in Materie ein, eine Geschäftführerin zu sein.

Eine Erkenntnis gewann ich dabei recht schnell: Ich hasste die Bürokratie! Es hätte alles so einfach sein können, aber... das war es eben nicht.

Allerdings hatte ich eine menge Glück, das Ang und ich schon vorher viel Organisatorisches erledigt hatten. Sonst würde ich nun vollkommen hysterisch werden. Deshalb kam ich mittlerweile einigermaßen klar.

Angela hingegen versank in Umzugsvorbereitungen und das, obwohl ich schon so viel geplant hatte. Übermorgen würde sie weg sein. Meine liebste Kollegin verließ mich und ich durfte mich mit meiner neuen Untergebenen herumärgern.

Libby war blond, zu stark geschminkt und faul. Mit anderen Worten: Die perfekte Mitarbeiterin. Augenverdrehend ließ ich mich auf meine Couch fallen.

Ich würde in nächster Zeit wohl den Bücherladen mein Zuhause nennen und vermisste bei der Vorstellung die Cullens jetzt schon – im Voraus, so zusagen. Plötzlich kam es mir so vor, als machte es keinen großen Unterschied, ob ich nun wegzog oder blieb. Ich sah meine Freunde ja ohnehin nicht.

„Erfolg macht einsam", murmelte ich humorlos.

Heute war ich tatsächlich mal früh bei der Arbeit abgehauen. Es war in der letzten Woche keine Seltenheit gewesen, dass ich bis elf Uhr abends im Laden saß – genau wie gestern.

Nein, heute war ich um zwanzig Uhr gegangen. Die Pizza, die ich bestellt hatte, war sicher schon unterwegs und in gefühlten dreißig Minuten würde ich wegen der Erschöpfung, die zu meinem ständigen Begleiter geworden war, in einen komaähnlichen Schlaf fallen. Yippie!

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass ich vorher wenigstens noch ein Stück Pizza herunterbekam.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Ich erhob mich vom Sofa und nahm auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür mein Portemonnaie von meinem Kommodenschränkchen. Ohne nachzufragen, wer es war, öffnete ich die Tür unten mit meinem Summer. Es war ohnehin der Pizzabote.

Ein stürmisches Klopfen an der Wohnungstür ließ mich zusammenfahren. War der Lieferant die Treppen hoch gesprintet? Der hatte es aber eilig.

Mit einem Lächeln öffnete ich die Tür und blickte in ein Paar smaragdgrüner Augen. Mein Lächeln gefror. Was machte Edward hier?

„Edward, was…?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Bella!", sagte er gehetzt.

„Was tust du denn hier? Ist etwas mit Alice?", wollte ich verwirrt wissen.

„Nein. Geh nicht!", forderte er unzusammenhängend. „Bleib hier."

Unwissend starrte ich ihn an. Ich verstand nicht das Geringste.

„Edward, ich…", begann ich, doch Edward ließ mich nicht aussprechen.

„Nein, du kannst nicht gehen. Was ist mit Alice?" Was war mit Alice? War etwas passiert?

„Bitte, sag einfach was los ist", flehte ich.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann öffnete er erneut seine Augen und hüllte mich in ein strahlendes Grün. Er seufzte.

„Okay, vergiss Alice. Was ist mit mir? Ich will nicht, dass du nach San Francisco gehst. Bleib hier… bei mir. Ich weiß, dass ich ein Idiot gewesen bin… aber da ist doch etwas zwischen uns. Das spürst du doch auch, oder?... Ich weiß, ich habe es dir nicht gezeigt. Ich wusste es doch selbst nicht… Aber ich mag dich… Ich meine, ich empfinde etwas für dich! Als du gestern nicht mehr da warst, als ich aufgewacht bin, da war ich so sauer und verletzt. Also geh nicht… Lehn diesen Job ab… wir finden schon einen anderen Job für dich… Gott, das klingt so egoistisch!", stammelte er und fuhr sich unruhig mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Als ich begriff, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, begann ich laut zu lachen. Edward schaute mich erschrocken an. Dann trat ein verletzter und zugleich beschämter Ausdruck in sein Gesicht und er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest und zog ihn zurück.

„Edward, warte! Ich lache nicht… über das… was du gesagt… hast… Also zumindest nicht das, was… du damit ausdrücken wolltest", brachte ich zwischen meinen Lachern hervor. Schnell versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Der bronzehaarige Gott schaute immer noch verletzt zu Boden. „Wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich nach San Francisco gehen würde?", wollte ich wissen.

„Alice. Sie hat mir heute Morgen gesagt, dass dein Flug morgen geht. Den ganzen Tag habe ich mit mir gerungen. Ich wollte nicht herkommen, aber ich konnte es auch nicht verhindern", gab er beschämt zu. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Er war so anbetungswürdig, wenn er verlegen war.

„Sieh dich mal hier um", wies ich ihn sanft an. Er tat das Geforderte und nach und nach legte sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf sein schönes Gesicht.

„Wieso hast du nicht gepackt?", fragte er also, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass alle meine Möbel noch an Ort und Stelle standen.

„Ich gehe nicht weg. Ich habe den Job längst abgelehnt. Ich werde die Geschäftsführerin hier. Angela wird nach San Francisco gehen. Sie hat gerade eine echt schlimme Trennung hinter sich und will einen Tapetenwechsel", erklärte ich ihm.

„Du ziehst… gar nicht weg?", fragte er ungläubig. Ich grinste.

„Nein, zumindest nicht allzu bald", lachte ich.

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Alice, dieses kleine, durchtriebene Miststück ", lachte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie hat dir also gesagt, dass ich morgen auf nimmer Wiedersehen verschwinde?", fragte ich noch mal.

„Ja, so etwas in der Art. Das war eiskalte Berechnung. Sie wusste, dass ich herkommen würde. Ich hasse es, dass sie mich so gut kennt." Theatralisch verdrehte er die Augen.

„Weißt du, dein Auftritt hier war schon fast Hollywood- reif. Ich meinte, es hätte nur noch klischeehafter werden können, wenn du zum Flughafen gefahren wärst, um laut zu schreien, dass du mich liebst", lachte ich laut, doch dann blieb mir meine Lache im Hals stecken. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Er mochte mich, ja! Aber er liebte mich nicht!

Doch Edward schien das nicht zu bemerken. Er lachte ebenfalls.

„Ja, das wäre toll gewesen", brachte er hervor. Also stimmte ich abermals mit ein.

Als wir fertig waren mit lachen, fiel mir auf, dass wie noch immer in der Tür standen.

„Willst du vielleicht hereinkommen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Gerne", sagte er und schob mich in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er zog seine braune Lederjacke aus und schmiss sie über die Lehne der Couch. Darunter trug er ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das seine Brustmuskeln erkennen ließ. Gemeinsam ließen wir uns auf meine Couch fallen.

Stille fiel zwischen uns. Unwohl schaute ich mich in meinem Wohnzimmer um.

„Also…", begann ich.

„Ja?", fragte Edward und schaute mich neugierig an. Ich schluckte. Gott, ich war so nervös.

„W- was machen wir j- jetzt?", stammelte ich. Er schmunzelte leicht.

„Wir könnten uns unterhalten. Uns besser kennen lernen", schlug er vor. Ich nickte lächelnd. Mehr über ihn zu erfahren, wäre toll.

„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?", wollte er wissen.

„Grün", antwortete ich sofort ohne nachzudenken. Leicht weiteten sich meine Augen. Es war natürlich reiner Zufall, dass seine Augen auch grün waren und meine Lieblingsfarbe bis vor kurzem noch blau war…

Ich ignorierte das so gut es ging. „Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm?", fragte ich ihn.

„Hmm… ich denke das wäre ‚Fluch der Karibik'", entgegnete er. „Dein Lieblingsbuch?"

Laut begann ich zu lachen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du fragst eine Buchhändlerin was ihr Lieblingsbuch ist? Ich könnte mich nicht entscheiden und wenn ich erst anfangen würde, säßen wir morgen noch hier", kicherte ich.

„Nicht, dass mir das etwas ausmachen würde…", gab Edward lächelnd zu. Auch ich lächelte. Die Stimmung war mittlerweile vollkommen gelöst. „Nenn mir wenigstens ein paar. Es interessiert mich wirklich."

„Okay, da wären vor allem die Klassiker ‚Stolz und Vorurteil' von Jane Austen, ‚Sturmhöhe' von Emily Bronté, ‚Romeo und Julia' und ‚Der Kaufmann von Venedig' von Shakespeare", erklärte ich.

„Du liest gerne Klassiker?", fragte er. Ich nickte nur. „Wieso?"

Verwirrt zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was war denn so falsch an den Klassikern? Sie waren schließlich nicht umsonst ‚Klassiker'. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich mag sie auch am Liebsten, aber ich möchte wissen, warum du sie magst."

„Na ja, wenn ich so ein Buch lese, dann… fühle ich mich in diese Zeit zurückversetzt. Ich liebe es in Welten einzutauchen, die mir unbekannt sind. In vergangenen Zeiten zu schwelgen…", schwärmte ich und vergaß dabei vollkommen, dass ich nicht allein war.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du aussiehst, wenn du so in Gedanken versinkst?", holte mich Edward in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und stellte überrascht und erschrocken zugleich fest, dass er näher an mich herangerutscht war. Zwischen uns lagen nur noch zwanzig Zentimeter. Ich schaute von seinen Augen auf seine Lippen. Auf diesen bildete sich nun ein schiefes Lächeln. Langsam näherte Edward sein Gesicht dem meinen. Seine Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter entfernt.

Gerade als ich sie spüren konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Ergeben seufzte ich. Edward hingegen lächelte an meinen Lippen. „Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte er ohne sich von mir wegzubewegen. Das Denken fiel mir allerdings gerade etwas schwer. Doch dann erkannte ich, dass ich noch immer auf meine Pizza wartete.

„Der Pizzabote", flüsterte ich schlicht. Daraufhin stand er auf und ging an die Tür. Vollkommen durcheinander legte ich den Kopf auf die Lehne meiner Couch und schloss die Augen. Mein Kopf lag dicht neben Edwards Jacke und so bemerkte ich deutlich seinen wunderbaren Duft, der der Jacke anhaftete. Tief atmete ich ein und seufzte wohlig.

Dieser Abend entwickelte sich wirklich ganz anders als ich es erwartet hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass ich die bestellte Pizza essen und eine DVD schauen würde, nur um dabei einzuschlafen. Stattdessen war der Mann hier, in den ich verliebt war und er hatte gerade vorgehabt mich zu küssen.

„Schläfst du?", fragte Edward plötzlich mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn im Türrahmen gelehnt stehen… mit einem Pizzakarton in der Hand.

Er kam langsam auf mich zu und platzierte die Schachtel auf dem Tisch vor mir.

Dann ließ er sich wieder neben mich fallen.

„Willst du vielleicht mitessen?", bot ich ihm an. Er überlegte kurz.

„Nein, ich will dir nichts wegessen", ließ er mich wissen. Ich lächelte.

„Tust du nicht. Komm schon."

„Na gut", gab er nach. Also stand ich auf, lief in meine Küche und holte uns Teller und Servietten. Erst als ich alles auf dem Tisch abstellte, bemerkte ich, dass wir nichts zu trinken hatten.

„Gott, ich sollte _wirklich_ keine Gäste empfangen. Ich denke nicht mal an die einfachsten Regeln eines Gastgebers… Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte ich beschämt. Edward lachte.

„Ja, gerne. Ich nehme eine Cola, wenn du eine da hast", entschied er.

„Klar", gab ich zurück und holte und eine Cola und zwei Gläser.

Dann begannen wir zu essen. Es war wirklich eine gelöste und nette Stimmung. Wir gingen wieder dazu über uns gegenseitig mit Fragen zu löchern und hatten wirklich Spaß. Es war wirklich leicht mit Edward zusammen zu sein, wenn er sich nicht wie ein Idiot benahm.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit Alice?", wollte Edward irgendwann wissen.

„Wegen der ‚kleinen' Lüge?", fragte ich kichernd und zeichnete Anführungsstriche in die Luft.

„Ja, so in etwa", lachte er. Ich überlegte. Prompt kam mir eine Idee. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Ich hatte ja ohnehin noch mehr als eine Rechnung mit ihr offen.

„Lass mich raten… Dir ist etwas eingefallen?", sagte Edward sarkastisch.

Schnell weihte ich ihn ein und griff dann nach meinem Telefon.

„Sei aber leise, okay? Ich stelle auf Freisprechfunktion, damit du mithören kannst", erklärte ich ihm. Edward grinste nur schief, was mich ziemlich ablenkte. Ich liebte dieses Lächeln.

Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und wählte dann.

Es klingelte viermal, dann wurde abgehoben.

„Hallo?", fragte meine beste Freundin.

„Hey, Alice. Hier ist Bella", begrüßte ich sie.

„Oh, Bella. Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie extra unschuldig.

„Ach, weißt du, Edward war vorhin hier", war alles, was ich sagte.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie gespielt überrascht. „Was wollte er denn?"

„Sag bloß, das weißt du nicht… Er wollte mir viel Glück wünschen für meinen Umzug. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wirklich überrascht war. Er hat hinterher zugegeben, dass er es von dir weiß, was mich zum Grund für meinen Anruf bringt: Woher wusstet du, dass ich jetzt doch nach San Fransisco gehe? Ich wollte es dir eigentlich erst morgen erzählen. Hat Angela es dir gesagt?", fragte ich mit einem verwirrten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Bella, wovon redest du? Du hast das Angebot doch abgelehnt", sagte sie skeptisch.

„Alice, was soll denn das jetzt? Du weiß es doch offensichtlich schon. Du hast es Edward gesagt… Egal. Ich ziehe jetzt doch um. Angela will bei ihrer Familie bleiben, schlimme Trennung hin oder her. Ich verstehe das. Und für mich ist das okay. Meine Familie ist ohnehin weit weg", versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen.

„_Was?_ Du ziehst weg?", fragte sie schockiert. „Wann?"

„In zwei Tagen. Ich habe noch so viel zu tun. Ich muss jetzt auch auflegen. Grüß Jazz von mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn vorher noch sehe. Ich ruf dich an", verabschiedete ich mich.

„Bye, Bella", sagte Alice schwach. Dann legte ich auf. Sobald ich das getan hatte, begann Edward glucksend zu lachen. Auch ich lachte los. Alice hatte es mir also abgenommen. Da sag noch mal einer, dass ich nicht schauspielern kann.

„Du warst großartig", lachte Edward. „Alice ist jetzt bestimmt total fertig, weil sie denkt, dass ihre beste Freundin aus ihrem Leben verschwindet." Ich hörte auf zu lachen und schluckte schwer. So lustig es auch gewesen war ihr einen Denkzettel zu verpassen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war. Das hatte sie nicht verdient!

„Bella?", fragte Edward dicht neben meinem Ohr. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und schaute ihn fragend an. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, ich… ich will nicht, dass Alice sich schlecht fühlt. Sie wollte mir doch nur helfen… Es war eine dumme Idee, schon klar, aber sie hat es ja nicht für sich gemacht", erklärte ich unglücklich. Auch Edwards Stirn lag nun in Falten.

„Du hast recht. Lass uns das schnell klären. Sie wollte uns ja wirklich bloß helfen", entschied er und reichte mir erneut das Telefon. Über sein _'Wir'_ konnte ich mich leider im Moment nicht wirklich freuen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen drückte ich die Wahlwiederholungstaste. Es dauerte ewig bis Alice ans Telefon ging.

„Ja?", schniefte sie.

„Alice? Hier ist Bella… Weinst du etwa?", fragte ich alarmiert.

„Oh B- Bella, nein, natürlich n- nicht", wollte sie mich beruhigen, doch ihre Stimme brach immer wieder weg. Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte ich mich an Edward. Er sah mich mitleidig an und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Alice, bitte weine nicht. Ich ziehe nicht weg. Das war ein Scherz, weil du Edward das von meinem ‚neuen Job in San Fransisco' erzählt hast. Es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr.

„Du ziehst also nicht weg?", vergewisserte sie sich mit einem komischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Nein, ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

„Das war nur ein dummer Scherz?"

„Ja, Alice. Nur ein dummer, gemeiner Scherz", sagte ich beschämt. Sie seufzte einmal und schrie dann auf. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

„Jaaaa, du lässt mich nicht alleine. Gott, Bella, ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein", jubelte sie. War sie denn nicht sauer?

„Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte Edward verwirrt.

„Edward? Du… bist noch bei Bella?", fragte sie süffisant. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Edward grinste nur lässig.

„Ja, bin ich", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu. Wow…

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer… Ha, ich wusste, dass es klappen würde. Ihr zwei ward viel zu verbohrt um es allein auf die Reihe zu bekommen", redete sich meine beste Freundin in Rage.

„Alice, das hat nichts…", begann ich gerade als Edward ebenfalls ansetzte zu sprechen.

„Du hast recht, Alice. Dan- ke." Edward und ich schauten uns verwirrt in die Augen. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt?

„O- kay… Ihr habt da wohl noch einiges zu bereden. Das ist mein Stichwort. Wir sehen uns, Bella. Bis später, Edward", verabschiedete sich Alice.

„Bye", sagten Edward und ich gleichzeitig. Ich wandte den Blick ab und beende dann das Telefonat.

„Für dich bedeutet das alles also nichts?", fragte Edward wie beiläufig.

Ich schloss die Augen. „Edward, bitte!", quengelte ich.

„Nein, wir sollten das klären. Das, was du auf der Hochzeit gesagt hast… War das gelogen? Oder siehst du es jetzt anders?", wollte er wissen.

Ich sagte nichts. Ich wollte es nicht noch mal aussprechen müssen. Wollte er mich vielleicht quälen?

„Also?", drängte die samtene Stimme weiter.

„Zwing mich bitte nicht dazu es noch mal sagen zu müssen", bat ich schwach. Er seufzte.

„Sag mir nur, ob sich etwas für dich geändert hat", bat auch er.

„Nein", gab ich kopfschüttelnd zu und seufzte verlegen.

„Gut", kam es von Edward. Erstaunt schaute ich ihm in die Augen und sah sie funkeln. „Bella, darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" Ich nickte nur. Was er wohl wollte…

„Ein Date!" Mehr sagte er nicht.

„Ein Date?", wiederholte ich fragend.

„Ja, tu mir den Gefallen und gib mir die Chance auf ein Date mit dir", klärte er mich auf. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Edward Cullen wollte mit mir ausgehen? Unbewusst legte sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

„Dieses bezaubernde Lächeln werte ich einfach mal als ‚Ja'", entschied er. „Ich hole dich morgen Abend um acht Uhr ab." Und dann presste er seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Meine Augen fielen zu und ich genoss das Gefühl von Edward Lippen, die sanft über meine strichen. In meinem Inneren tobten die Schmetterlinge, obwohl es sich eher wie Kampfflugzeuge anfühlte, so stark war das Gefühl.

Dann waren die wunderbar weichen Lippen verschwunden. Als ich langsam meine Augen öffnete, sah ich gerade noch, wie Edward mit seiner Jacke in der Hand in meinem Flur verschwand.

Das war eben Edward Cullen…

* * *

So, da nur noch zwei Kapitel folgen und meine neue FF noch lange nicht so weit ist, habe ich ein kleines Trostpflaster für euch.

Schon vor einiger Zeit haben mich einige von euch gefragt, ob irgendwann mal Kapitel in einer anderen POV kommen werden. Das wollte ich aber nicht mitten in der FF, weil das zu viel verraten hätte.

Das Problem gibt es jetzt nicht mehr. Da ich aber nicht die ganze FF noch mal schreiben oder selbst Kapitel aussuchen will, kommt nun ihr ins Spiel.

Jeder, der zu diesem Chapter einen Review schreibt, nimmt automatisch an meiner Verlosung teil!

Die glücklichen Gewinner werden vor dem nächsten Kapitel bekannt gegeben und dürfen sich dann in einer privaten Message zwei mögliche Kapitel und die gewünschte POV aussuchen, die ich schreiben soll. [Zwei Kapitel wegen möglicher Doppelnennung! Ich schreibe aber für jeden nur eins... ;) Also Erst- und Zweitwunsch angeben.] Das jeweilige Kapitel, das sich jeder der Gewinner gewünscht hat, wird dann in passenden Reihenfolge gepostet. Bei weiteren Fragen einfach melden.

LG


	26. Date mit Edward

An the winners are: **eddybella****, ****Edwards swan** und **Kiwi-Lia**. Ihr Drei habt die Ehre mir in einer privaten Mitteilung euer gewünschtes Kapitel in der gewünschten POV zu nennen. Die Kapitel werden dann in einigen Wochen nacheinander gepostet. Herzlichen Glückwünsch!

So, nun das vorletzte Kapitel! Viel Spaß.

* * *

**Date mit Edward oder Interessante Familienbande**

Es war jetzt neunzehn Uhr. Bald würde Edward mich abholen. Was er wohl machen wollte?

Da ich das nicht wusste, fiel mir die Klamottenwahl auch relativ schwer. Fertig geschminkt und frisiert stand ich vor meinem Kleiderschrank und überlegte. Zu meinen offenen Haaren und meinem dezenten Make-up passte eigentlich alles.

'Wohlfühlen ist das Wichtigste', sagte ich mir selbst. Also entschied ich mich für ein blaues Shirtminikleid und zog eine schwarze Dreiviertel-Leggings darunter. Das war nicht zu leger, aber auch nicht übermäßig aufgestylt. Außerdem passten meine Lieblingschucks perfekt dazu!

Da klingelte es auch schon. Plötzlich erfasste mich eine extreme Nervosität. Ich hatte ein Date mit Edward-das-hätte-ich-nie-erwartet-Cullen. Bewusst ruhig atmend, schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und verließ die Wohnung. Die Treppen waren mir noch nie so lang vorgekommen. Auf dem Weg zu Edward zu sein und ein geprelltes Steißbein zu haben, toppte einfach alles andere. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs meine Anspannung.

Auf der vorletzten Stufe stolperte ich – Vermutlich über meine eigenen Füße. Was anderes war da ja nicht –, fing mich jedoch mit einem „Wuuh" an der Tür ab. Noch mal tief durchatmend, öffnete ich sie.

Mir gegenüber stand der Inbegriff der Männlichkeit. Mit anderen Worten: Edward. Sein hellblaues Hemd war bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt, was seine starken Unterarme freigab. Seine muskulösen Beine steckten in schwarzen Jeans. Aber was mir wirklich den Atem raubte, war sein markerschütterndes schiefes Lächeln, welches er zur Schau trug.

„Guten Abend. Du siehst umwerfend aus", begrüßte er mich mit samtener Stimme.

„Dito", brachte ich hervor. Moment mal! Dito? Oh, man...

Sein leises Kichern entspannte mich ein wenig.

„Was war da drinnen gerade los?", fragte er grinsend. Mein Kopf drehte sich automatisch zur Treppe zurück.

„Ach, nichts", sagte ich schnell. „Können wir los?"

„Ladies first", antwortete er, trat beiseite, um mich vorbeizulassen, und lächelte ermutigend.

Die Schultern straffend kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach und ging auf Edwards Volvo zu.

Leider geriet ich ins Straucheln, als ich seine Hand in meinem Rücken spürte.

„Na, bringe ich dich aus dem Gleichgewicht?", hauchte mir Edward in flirtendem Tonfall ins Ohr.

„Nein", log ich stur. Gott, war das alles peinlich!

Mittlerweile waren wir am Auto angekommen. Mein Begleiter hielt mir die Beifahrertür auf und musterte mich skeptisch.

„Kein Sitzdonut?"

„Nein, ich verzichte", antwortete ich bestimmt.

„Bella...", versuchte er es.

„Lass es gut sein, ja? Gönne mir wenigstens diesen einen freien Abend. Ohne an die Arbeit, Verletzungen oder andere Probleme denken zu müssen. Bitte!", flehte ich. Schmerz flammte in seinen Augen auf. Mist!

„Ja, ich schätze, das bekommen wir hin", sagte er schließlich. Ich lächelte dankbar.

„Und _wo_ bekommen wir das hin?" Ich war ja so gespannt.

„Eine Art Jahrmarkt. Nichts Spektakuläres", zuckte Edward die starken Schultern. Ein Jahrmarkt. Ich liebte sie über alles!

„Klasse, steig endlich ein, Cullen. Ich will Zuckerwatte!", wies ich ihn grinsend an. Edward grinste zurück und gehorchte.

Die Fahrt war sehr kurz... für die Maßstäbe einer Frau, die sich angeregt mit dem Mann unterhielt, den sie liebte. Andere hätten sie vermutlich als lang empfunden.

Doch das war jetzt egal.

Wir waren auf dem Straßenfest angekommen. Als erstes steuerte Edward einen Süßigkeitenstand an und kaufte mir meine geforderte Zuckerwatte. Wir liefen ein wenig umher, aber Autoscooter und andere Fahrgeschäfte waren für mich tabu und dem Riesenrad kehrte Edward mit dem Worten „Da fällst du bestimmt aus der Gondel und brichst dir alle Knochen" den Rücken zu.

Also setzten wir uns auf eine Bank und betrachteten das bunte Treiben.

Und schon kurze Zeit später schweiften meine Gedanken ab... zu einem Telefonat mit meiner besten Freundin, das ich heute Vormittag mit ihr geführt hatte...

„_Also, Bella, was ist gestern Abend noch passiert?", hatte Alice aufgeregt gefragt._

„_Nicht viel", war meine wahre Antwort gewesen._

„_Und was beinhaltet 'nicht viel'?"_

„_Pizza essen, reden und dann ist er gegangen. Wir sind für heute verabredet", hatte ich ihr erklärt._

„_Eine Date?"_

„_Ja, Alice. Sozusagen."_

„_Sozusagen?"_

_Ich hatte tief geseufzt. „Ein Date, ohne sozusagen."_

„_Super, ich komme gegen Abend vorbei und dann...", hatte sie euphorisch geplant, doch mein Hirn hatte 'Alarmstufe Rot' ausgerufen._

„_Nein. Ich werde mich nicht großartig herausputzen", hatte ich sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt._

„_Weil...?"_

„_Weil ich nicht will. Hör zu, Alice. Ich habe nicht vor irgendetwas zu überstürzen."_

„_Überstürzen? Was gibt es da noch zu überstürzen? Ihr habt euch schon nackt gesehen – mehr als ein Mal -, kennt euch mittlerweile schon ewig und du hast ihm deine Liebe gestanden", hatte sie sich ereifert. _

„_Das habe ich aber zurückgenommen." Die Verteidigung war nicht sonderlich klug gewesen._

„_Was?"..._

„Bella?", holte mich Edward aus meiner Grübelei.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du Hunger hast. Hier gibt es einen Stand mit dem besten chinesischen Essen", wiederholte Edward anscheinend für mich.

„Ja, das klingt toll." Oh man, war ich weggetreten gewesen.

„Gut, ich gehe uns etwas holen und du bleibst einfach hier sitzen. Das ist am ungefährlichsten für jemanden wie dich", schmunzelte er. Dann verschwand er und ich schaute mich weiter um.

Zehn Minuten später kehrte Edward mit zwei Kartons voll chinesischem Essen zurück. Er reichte mir einen, bevor wir begannen zu essen. Es war eine sehr entspannte Stimmung und wir unterhielten uns angeregt.

Nachdem wir aufgegessen hatten, standen wir auf, um den Müll wegzubringen.

„Willst du einen Glückskeks?", fragte er und Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Sicher", antwortete ich schulterzuckend und ergriff den Keks, den er mir hinhielt. Ich riss die Verpackung auf und brach den Keks in Zwei. Dann zog ich den Zettel hervor und las den Spruch:

**„Der Mann liebt dich, weißt du, Bella?"**

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das?

„Und, was ist deine Zukunft?", wollte Edward neugierig wissen. Ich schürzte die Lippen und überlegte. Blöder Glückskeks.

„Nicht besonderes. Nur das Alltägliche", erklärte ich achselzuckend. Nun runzelte Edward die Stirn. Er wirkte unzufrieden.

„Und was genau?", fragte er nach. Ich überlegte kurz. Denk dir irgendeinen Mist aus!

„Wege entstehen dadurch, dass man sie beschreitet", gab ich laut von mir und tat so, als würde ich ablesen. Dann steckte ich den Zettel in meine Hosentasche, bevor Edward auf die Idee kommen würde selbst nachzusehen. „Und bei dir?" Sein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck wich einen schiefen Grinsen, als er mir seine Notiz reichte.

**„Du kannst froh sein, wenn Bella dich noch will, du Idiot!"**

Was waren denn das für komische Sprüche?

„Und, was meinst du dazu?", fragte Edward mich. Als seine Stimme erklang, schaute ich auf. Er guckte mich durchdringend an.

„Interessanter Spruch, würde ich sagen", gab ich zögerlich zu und kaute an meiner Lippe herum. Edward fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und seufzte.

„Also ich denke der Glückskeks hat recht", erklärte er mir, während sich seine Iriden in meine bohrten.

Meine Augen fielen zu, während ich ihm meinen Rücken zukehrte und mit einer Hand beruhigend über meine Stirn strich.

Ein Karussell der Gefühle drehte in mir eine Runde nach der anderen. Meinte er das hier alles ernst? So ernst wie ich?

„Bella?", erklang Edwards zögerliche Stimme hinter mir.

„Mhmm..."

„Ist alles okay?" Seine Stimme klang traurig, resignierend.

„Ja", hauchte ich. „Ich bin nur...maßlos überfordert und verwirrt." Seufzend drehte Edward mich zu sich herum.

„Was stand wirklich auf deinem Glückskekszettel?", hakte er sanft nach.

Widerstrebend holte ich den Zettel hervor und gab ihn ihm. Edward lächelte.

„Gott sei Dank", murmelte er.

„Was?", fragte ich neugierig. Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass alles schiefgegangen ist", erklärte er kryptisch. Aber ich war ja nicht dumm. Edward musste den Chinesen irgendwie dazu gebracht haben, selbstverfasste Nachrichten in den Kekse einzubacken. „Bella, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du nicht mehr in mich verliebt bist oder... du nach allem, nichts mehr von mir wissen willst, – Das könnte ich nämlich durchaus verstehen! - dann lasse ich dich ab jetzt in Ruhe, nachdem ich dich nach Hause gebracht habe, versteht sich... Aber, Bella, so lange ich auch gebraucht habe, es zu realisieren, dieser Glückskeks hat ausnahmsweise mal recht." Er zeigte auf den Papierschnipsel. „Ich liebe dich! Ich überstürze das jetzt sicher. Das ist immerhin unser erstes Date... Andererseits sind wir im 'Überstürzen' ja schon immer weltklasse gewesen... Nicht, dass ich irgendetwas bereuen würde... außer, dass ich – wie schon gesagt – nicht früher erkannt habe, was du mir bedeutest, aber..." Edward redete vollkommenen Müll. Mein Einsatz war gefragt.

„Edward, halt die Klappe!", unterbrach ich ihn, was mir schon schwer genug fiel in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er mir gerade ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht hatte. Mein Herz schlug gefühlte hundertfünfzig Mal in der Minute und hüpfte in einem eigenen Takt, der mich doch sehr stark an 'I will always love you' von Whitney Houston erinnerte. Edward liebte mich! Mich! Die Durchschnittlichkeit in Person...

„Bella?", riss mich Edward – er klang sehr nervös – aus meinen Gedanken. „Hast du dem 'Halt die Klappe' noch etwas hinzuzufügen?" Dieser vorsichtig hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ mein Herz endgültig überquellen.

„Es war ein '_Edward_, halt die Klappe'", verbesserte ich. Ich tat so als müsste ich überlegen. „Und ich liebe dich auch." Dann trat ich einen Schritt vor, stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Edward lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

„Danke", murmelte er an meinen Lippen.

„Wofür?" Erstaunt lehnte ich mich zurück, damit ich ihn ansehen konnte.

„Dafür, dass du meinem sinnlosen Gestammel ein Ende bereitet hast", erklärte er verlegen. „Sieht so aus als würde ich nicht die richtigen Worte finden, wenn es darauf ankommt... und der Zeitpunkt war wohl auch nicht optimal." Seine Händen wühlten sich durch seine Haare. Meine Verwirrung von vorhin machte ihm wohl immer noch zu schaffen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an mein geschrienes Liebesgeständnis? Die Hochzeit deiner Schwester war wohl kaum der richtige Ort, geschweige denn Zeitpunkt dafür. Und was die Formulierung betrifft..."

„Das war das Schönste, was je jemand zu mir gesagt hat... 'Mit allem was du tust, mit allem was du sagst, selbst mit deiner perfekten Art so unperfekt zu sein, bringst du mich immer wieder dazu mich mehr in dich zu verlieben, als es noch einen Moment zuvor der Fall war'", zitierte er mich.

Ich schluckte überwältigt davon, dass er noch so genau wusste, was ich gesagt hatte. In meinem Kopf lief 'Somewhere only we know' von Keane, was nicht so gut zu meinem Whitney-Houston-Herzschlag passte.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte ich mit bebender Stimme. Es war eine Erlösung es endlich sagen zu dürfen.

Edward lächelte „Danke!" Ich musste lachen. Ja, dankbar war ich auch!

„Wollen wir gehen. Langsam wird es kalt. Wir könnten zu mir fahren. DVD schauen oder so...", schlug er kurze Zeit später vor. Was beim letzten Mal passiert war, als wir DVD geschaut hatten, war mir noch immer sehr lebhaft im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Trotzdem nickte ich. Mir war tatsächlich kalt und ich wollte den Abend noch nicht beenden.

Die Frage, die sich mir stellte, war nur: Würden wir wirklich eine DVD schauen oder wieder etwas überstürzen?

*#*

Wir betraten gemeinsam Edwards Wohnung und das Erste, das uns auffiel, war, dass es hier hell erleuchtet war. Das allein war ja schon komisch genug, wenn man bedachte, dass er ja nun allein lebte. Das Zweite, das wir bemerkten, waren sechs durcheinander redende Menschen im Wohnzimmer... sechs Menschen... drei Paare... oder auch einfach die Cullens.

Als sie uns sahen, verstummte das Gerede abrupt und Alice stand auf, um leicht vorzutreten.

„Das ist eine Intervention!" So! Die Feststellung war äußerst interessant... und unerwartet.

Ich tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit meinem Nebenan. In seinen Augen las ich ebenfalls die Frage: Was zu Henker geht hier vor?

Gut, dann war ich wenigstens nicht allein in meiner – was? – Verwirrung? Verärgerung? Meinem Unglauben?

„Eine Intervention gegen was?", fragte Edward deshalb skeptisch, aber trotzdem perplex.

„Gegen eure grenzenlose Dummheit!", kam ihre prompte Antwort.

„Wie schmeichelhaft", murmelte ich ungehalten. Ich kannte Interventionen bei Alkoholismus, Drogenabhängigkeit, Gewalttätigkeit... aber Dummheit war für mich neu! Hätte Alice das hier alles nicht so offensichtlich ernst genommen, hätte ich lautstark gelacht.

„Alice", warnte Esme sanft, aber bestimmt.

Diese zog einen Brief hervor und begann ihn laut vorzulesen:

„_Liebe Bella, lieber Edward,_

_seit mehreren Monaten schaue ich mir dieses Trauerspiel nun an._

_Erst Bellas anfängliche Erfurcht und fast sabbernde Bewunderung für Edward..."_ Mein Gesicht flammte auf. Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun? Edwards erstaunter Seitenblick war da auch nicht sehr hilfreich.

„Alice, was zum...", begann ich, doch weiter kam ich nicht.

„Sei still und lass mich ausreden. Ich werde den Brief ohnehin ganz vorlesen, ob du nun willst oder nicht!", machte sie mir in einem Ton klar, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie mich zur Not auch knebeln und fesseln würde.

Als ich nicht weiter sprach, las sie weiter:

„_...Dann der schlimme Liebeskummer nach eure sexuellen Eskapaden..."_ Ich schluckte. Toll, nun wussten Carlisle und Esme auch davon. Nur wirkten die beiden nicht im Geringsten überrascht. Oh man. Edward schien sich ähnlich zu fühlen, denn er verkrampfte sich neben mir und wurde zu einen Salzsäule. _„...mit der anschließenden Flucht nach Jacksonville."_ Jetzt machte sie eine kurze Pause. _„Als ich dich das nächste Mal sah, kamst du mit Jake an."_ Ein leichter Stich durchfuhr mein Innerstes. _„Ihr ward so vertraut, dass ich wirklich dachte, dass ihr miteinander glücklich werden würdet. Aber dein Herz gehörte nun mal Edward..._

_Und nun zu dir, Edward! Das da eine fast magnetische Anziehungskraft zwischen euch war, konnte man nicht leugnen, aber du wolltest das ja nicht sehen. Du wolltest lieber weiterhin so tun, als wäre sie nicht existent und hast dich mit Tanya getröstet. Jetzt mal im Ernst! Warum sie? Weil sie in allem das absolute Gegenteil von Bella war?..."_ Boing... toll! Sie war zwar eingebildet, nicht sehr tiefgründig und unausstehlich, aber auch hübsch und sexy. Das konnte ich mir mit einigem Abstand durchaus eingestehen._ „Aber auch egal. Du warst nicht glücklich. Das konnte jeder sehen... bis auf Bella, die sich versucht hat einzureden, dass du Tanya liebst. Im Einreden von Dingen seid ihr beide unschlagbar!_

_Aber am Tag der Hochzeit nach Bellas Liebesgeständnis warst du völlig in dich gekehrt, nachdenklich. Du hast ständig Bella hinterher telefoniert. Du hast dich benommen wie ein Hund, der sein Frauchen verloren hat. Da hat es wohl 'Klick' bei dir gemacht. Als wir aus den Flitterwochen zurück kamen, hoffte ich schon, dass ihr in der Zwischenzeit ein Paar geworden wart, aber nein. Denn du, Bella, musstest ja unbedingt auf stur schalten." _Wow, das waren dann wohl die letzten Monate im Schnelldurchlauf. Wenn sie das so sagte, klang das wirklich bescheuert_. „Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ihr werdet entweder sofort ein glückliches Paar oder wir sitzen hier so lange bis ihr mürbe werdet und nachgebt!"_ Ihre Stimme war zum Ende hin immer hitziger, unnachgiebiger geworden.

„Hat noch jemand einen Brief, den er vortragen will?", fragte ich seufzend. Ich fühlte mich völlig überfahren.

„Ja, ich", grinste Emmett, wurde aber von Rose aufgehalten, als er aufstand.

„Emmett, lass das. Dein blöder Brief besteht nur aus zweideutigen Anspielungen. Sonst nichts." Dann schaute Rosalie uns entschuldigend an. „Wir anderen haben keine Briefe."

„Ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass das hier alles Alice' Idee war. Warum macht ihr hier alle mit?", sprach Edward mir aus der Seele.

Wir wollen, dass ihr endlich erkennt, dass ihr euch liebt und zusammengehört", erklärte Esme mütterlich. Sie würde mich also tatsächlich als eine Art Schwiegertochter akzeptieren.

Irgendetwas mussten wir tun. Aber ihnen zu sagen, dass das schon geklärt war, war zu einfach. Ein bisschen Spaß musste sein.

Ich wandte mich zu Edward um.

„Sie haben recht", sagte ich ernst, zwinkerte ihm aber unauffällig zu, damit er mitspielte. „Wir waren ja so stur und dumm. Ich liebe dich, Edward."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bella", gab er samten zurück.

Um die schauspielerische Leistung oskarreif zu machen, warf ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken, sprang hoch und wickelte meine Beine um seine Hüften. Zu dumm nur, dass ich mein blödes Steißbein vergessen hatte. Der Schmerz durchzuckte mich. Mist, verdammter.

Trotzdem zögerte ich nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor ich meine Lippen bestimmt auf seine presste. Der Kuss war innig und voller Liebe. Als Edward den Kuss unterbrach, wollte ich protestieren, ließ es aber bleiben. Meine Schmerzen wurden langsam wirklich unangenehm.

„Bella", murmelte er, „alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, fiebste ich mehrere Oktaven zu hoch. „Aber könntest du mich trotzdem irgendwo absetzen? Ich fürchte, allein komme ich hier nicht mehr runter." Vergessen schien die Romantik des Kusses oder die Komik des Momentes davor.

Schnell trug Edward mich zum Sessel und setzte mich behutsam ab.

„Ab jetzt benutzt du wieder den Donut", bestimmte er sanft.

„Okay", gab ich widerstandslos zurück.

„Hallo-o-o! Erde an Edward und Bella? Was war das hier gerade?", drag Alice zu uns durch. Die anderen hatte ich ganz vergessen. Upps!

„Das, was ihr wolltet?", fragte ich immer noch zu hoch.

„Diese Aktion hier hat tatsächlich gereicht, um euch zusammenzubringen?", fragte sie euphorisch.

„Nein, diese Aktion wäre ein Grund sich von seiner Familie scheiden zu lassen", antwortete Edward trocken. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es schon vorher geschafft Bella für mich zu gewinnen."

„Und wie?", wollte nun Rose neugierig wissen.

„Mit chinesischem Essen", gab ich verliebt zurück.

„Und was sollte dann diese Vorstellung hier gerade?" Alice klang leicht sauer.

„Wir wollten euch nur das geben, was ihr sehen wolltet."

„War es das wenigstens wert?", motzte sie. „Deinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht nach zu urteilen, fühlst du dich gerade eher semigut."

„Ja, das war es mir hundertprozentig wert", lachte ich.

* * *

Ich war selten so aufgeregt bei einem Kapitel, weil es mal wieder das Schlüsselkapitel ist. Wie fandet ihr es? Ich hoffe gut?

LG


	27. Epilog Esmes POV

Dadada-da-dada! Es ist soweit. Das absolut letzte Kapitel dieser FF. Kurz und knackig, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Nun folgen nur noch die Gewinnerkapitel.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GERHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Epilog (Esmes POV)**

Elf Monate später...

„Na, Bella", fragte mein Sohn seine Liebste, „schon aufgeregt wegen morgen?"

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Wieso sollte ich?", zuckte sie die Achseln.

„Wieso? Weil der morgige Tag dein ganzes Leben verändern könnte, Liebste."

Bella lachte. „Ich werde Taufpatin. Wie sollte das mein Leben verändern?"

„Du weißt doch, welche Verantwortung du damit eingehst. Weißt du, bei Emmett ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er soviel isst, dass er platzt", triezte Edward mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder.

„Hey, wenigstens werde ich nicht daran sterben, dass ein Vogel meine Haare für ein Nest hält und mir mit dem Schnabel den Schädel spaltet", gab dieser trotzig zurück.

„Schluss jetzt!", ermahnte ich. Ich konnte es absolut nicht leiden, wenn sie in meinem Beisein stritten oder über solch profane Dinge redeten.

„Egal. Wenn Abby je zu uns kommen sollte, habe ich ja noch dich", lenkte Bella das Gespräch wieder zum eigentlichen Thema.

„Ich könnte dich verlassen", gab Edward zu bedenken. Man sollte ihm wirklich einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten geben für solche Aussagen.

„Einverstanden, aber ich behalte die Wohnung. Abby ist so lieb, da brauche ich dich, nichtsnutzigen Onkel, gar nicht...

Allerdings wird dir vielleicht eher die Ehre zu Teil, Abby aufnehmen zu dürfen. Immerhin bist du ihr Onkel. Ich bin nur eine dahergelaufene Frau mit ganz vielen Spielsachen", sinnierte Bella gespielt nachdenklich.

Ich war vollkommen für diesen Plan. Sie behielt die Wohnung – ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. Bella war vor vier Monaten zu Edward gezogen und brachte die weibliche Hand zurück, die es hier dringend gebraucht hatte.

„Oh, nein. Edward doch nicht. Wie wäre es mit einer WG. Bella könnte mit Jazz zusammen ziehen und einen auf Familie machen. Den Cullen- Geschwistern scheint es an Babytauglichkeit zu mangeln", schaltete sich Rosalie verschwörerisch ins Gespräch ein. Das war natürlich so nicht wahr. Abby liebte ihre quirlige Tante Alice und ihren großen, schlaksigen Onkel Edward.

Doch Bella spielte perfekt mit. Sie sprang von ihrem Platz an Edwards Seite auf, lief auf Jasper zu und ließ sich auf seinen Schoß plumpsen.

„Toll Idee, Rose. Ich stand schon immer mehr auf blonde Männer", kicherte sie, bevor sie meinem Schwiegersohn einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Alice lachte glockenklar. „Ich will euer neues Liebesglück ja nicht stören, aber im Gegensatz zu Edward habe ich nicht davon gesprochen meinen Mann zu verlassen."

Bella seufzte theatralisch. „Mist, na ja. Jazz hast du zufällig einen Bruder? Ich schlafe so ungern allein in Edwards großem Bett!" Eine wirklich gute Vorstellung. Das kam dem gewünschten Tritt schon sehr nahe.

Edward kam auf die Beine, zog Bella bestimmt vom Schoß seines Schwagers und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich bin der einzige, der in meinem Bett schläft", stellte er unmissverständlich klar und drückte seine Lippen besitzergreifend auf ihre.

Sie waren ja so ein schönes Paar. Trotzdem, man musste dem Jungen mal Respekt lehren. Und wer konnte das besser als seine Mutter?

„Ach, Bella, mein Bruder hat einen Sohn. Du müsstest Quentin eigentlich auf Alice' Hochzeit kennen gelernt haben", schlug ich vor. „Er ist ein sehr höflicher, netter junger Mann." Ein kleiner Seitenhieb konnte ja nicht schaden.

„Mom, musst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken fallen?", quengelte Edward. Gut so.

„Und er ist Arzt. Das kann bei Bella auch nicht schaden", lachte Emmett.

„Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Groß, blond, gutaussehend. Ich fand ihn schon damals sehr attraktiv", blitzte Erkenntnis in Bellas Augen auf.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du an dem Abend nur Augen für mich hattest?", betonte mein Sohn selbstbewusst.

„Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Edward. Bella hat mich an dem Tag über Quentin ausgefragt", spielte nun auch Alice mit. „Du solltest ihr seine Nummer geben, Mom."

„Okay, Schluss jetzt. Quentin ist eindeutig von der Hochzeitsgästeliste gestrichen", stellte Edward klar. Hochzeitsgästeliste? Ich warf einen Blick zu Carlisle, der seinen Arm um mich gelegt hatte. Auch er wirkte überrascht.

„Toll, Edward! Jetzt hast du es vermasselt", tadelte Bella und schlug ihrem Freund mit dem Handrücken auf den Bauch.

„Ihr habt doch angefangen... Aber egal. Bella und ich werden heiraten", verkündete mein Sohn und brachte mein mütterliches Herz zum Überlaufen. Mein jüngster Sohn würde heiraten.

Alle beglückwünschten das Paar herzlich und schließlich kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Wann soll es denn soweit sein?", fragte ich glücklich.

„Am dreiundzwanzigsten Juni zweitausendelf." Bella strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, genau wie Edward.

„Wir haben also noch dreizehn Monate Zeit um alles zu organisieren. Und bis dahin kann Abby auch laufen, damit sie Blumen streunen kann", führte mein Sohn die Erklärung seiner Verlobten fort.

„Viel Glück dabei. Emmett hat auch erst mit zwölf Monaten die ersten zögerlichen Schritte gemacht... Das könnte knapp werden. Schließlich muss sie dafür sicher stehen können", lachte Carlisle.

„Dad!"

„Du warst eben etwas gehfaul. Das hat sich doch später gelegt", beruhigte er unseren Sohn.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Abby – sie wurde am sechzehnten März geboren – sehr viel von ihrer Mutter hatte. Das würde schon alles klappen.

„Warte! Bin ich deine Brautjungfer?", fragte Alice plötzlich aufgeregt.

„Liebt Cathy ihren Heathcliff?", stellte Bella die beantwortende Gegenfrage. Ich fand es sehr raffiniert ‚Sturmhöhe' zu benutzen. Und es passte zu Bella.

Doch meine Tochter schien das nicht wirklich zu verstehen.

Bella verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Alice. Das tut sie. Ergo..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Alice schrie schon auf und warf sich Bella in die Arme. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls landete meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter auf dem Hosenboden. Alice lag kichernd auf ihr. Da fehlte jetzt nur noch...

„Man Eddi, Jazz, eure Frauen sind ja...", stichelte Emmett wie erwartet. Der Mann der Zweideutigkeiten!

„Halt die Klappe, Emmett", wurde er von allen anderen Anwesenden gleichzeitig unterbrochen. Jeder einzelne lachte ausgelassen. Das war meine Familie. Und ich liebte jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

Von hinten schlossen sich Carlisles starke Arme um mich.

„Tja, Liebling. Unser Job ist endgültig erledigt. Unsere Kinder sind bald alle glücklich verheiratet", hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte mich im Nacken.

„Mit anderen Worten: Jetzt sind sie dran", kicherte ich und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust, um zu ihm aufspähen zu können. Er lächelte.

„Genau und wir können uns zurücklehnen und alles in Ruhe beobachten."

* * *

Zum Schluss ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle von euch fürs Lesen. Wartet, ich versuch mal um die Tränen herumzublinzeln. =D

Und ein mordsmäßig gigantisches DANKE an alle Review- Schreiber.

ALSO: Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!

Und bis bald! ;)


	28. Zusatz 1: Geistige Verwirrung 1

Hallo, ihr Lieben.

Ich habe jetzt viele Tage daran gearbeitet und nun das erste Gewinnerkapitel fertig. Und da ich euch nicht foltern wollte, kommt es auch noch heute. Für alle Fehler entschuldige ich mich, aber da ich seit Tagen nicht wirklich geschlafen habe, ist meine Konzentration so ziemlich hin! =D

Dieses Kapitel hat sich eddybella ausgesucht. Also einen Dank an sie. Ihr und allen anderen viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel aus Edward Sicht (aus Bellas Sicht heißt es: ‚Mein Leben').

* * *

ALLE CHARKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Geistige Verwirrung**

_Edward POV_

„Hallo?", fragte ich in mein Handy, das ich mir zwischen Ohr und Schulter einklemmte, während ich Joe, meinem besten Mitarbeiter in meinem Café, ein Tablett mit der nächsten Bestellung über den Tresen zuschob.

„Hey, Edward. Wir gehen heute Abend aus."

„Alice?" Es war relativ voll hier und der Lärmpegel daher kurz vor Hochwasser – im übertragenden Sinne.

„Ja, Sherlock. Gut erkannt!", lobte mich meine Schwester/ Mitbewohnerin/ Freundin.

„Warte kurz. Ich verstehe dich kaum", ließ ich sie wissen und lief in Richtung meines Büros. Dort setzte ich mich auf mein braunes Ledersofa. „Okay, jetzt. Was ist los?"

„Wir gehen feiern. Du, Jazz, Bella und ich", klärte sie mich auf. Wie immer war die gute Alice sehr dominant. Abwesend fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Das geht nicht. Ich kann hier nicht so einfach verschwinden. Wie du ja vorhin gehört haben dürftest, ist hier die Hölle los", machte ich ihr klar. Groß war mein Hoffnung aber ganz sicher nicht, dass sie lockerlassen würde. Dafür kannte ich sie zu gut.

„Du musst aber mitkommen."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Du bist dein eigener Boss."

„Ja, aber nicht mehr lange, wenn ich dir immer nachgebe. Dann kann ich mein Café nämlich bald dichtmachen." _Mein_ Café, das 'CCafé', dessen erstes 'C' für Cullen stand, genau wie bei Alice' Geschäft – dem 'Alice' DeCign'. Die Idee war uns gemeinschaftlich gekommen und auch so umgesetzt worden.

„Edward, bitte!", quengelte Alice. Sie wusste, dass sie da meinen Nerv traf. „Du musst Belli-Welly endlich kennen lernen. Außerdem wird sie sich mit Jazz und mir sonst bestimmt wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen. Tu es für Bella." Bella war Alice' neue beste Freundin – oder besser gesagt: ihr neues Schoßhündchen. Das war aber keinesfalls abfällig gemeint. Wir waren alle Alice' Schoßhunde.

„Ich kenne Bella ja noch nicht mal", erinnerte ich sie. Warum sollte ich mein Geschäft alleine lassen für jemanden, den ich nicht kannte?

„Dann tu es für mich." Siegessicherheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Verstehe ich dich richtig? Du willst, dass ich deine Freundin beschäftige, während du deine traute Zweisamkeit mit Jasper genießt?" Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Warum nahm sie diese Bella dann überhaupt mit?

„So dramatisch würde ich das jetzt nicht ausdrücken", zwitscherte sie. „Ich will nur verhindern, dass Belli-Welly sich unwohl fühlt... Spätestens um Neun bist du hier. Ciao." Und schon hatte sie aufgelegt. Kopfschüttelnd steckte ich mein Handy zurück in meine Hosentasche. Wozu aufregen? Man musste meine Schwester lieben, wie sie war... - und das tat ich.

Ergeben schlurfte ich zu Joe.

„Kann Helene heute Abend für ein paar Stunden arbeiten kommen?", erkundigte ich mich bei ihm. Er blickte von der Espressomaschine auf und nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich denke schon. Du willst also verschwinden?", wollte er verstehend wissen.

„Ja, ein familiärer Notfall", erklärte ich mit geschürzten Lippen. Joes Augen flogen zu mir. Er sah erschrocken aus. „Keine Sorge. Es ist ein 'Alice- Notfall'." Mein Grinsen schien ihn ebenso zu beruhigen wie meine Worte.

„Gut, ich kümmere mich um Helene. Wann verschwindest du?"

„Um Neun muss ich zu Hause sein." Ich klang wie ein kleiner Junge, der eine Sperrstunde bekommen hatte.

„Geh ruhig jetzt schon. Ich komme erst mal alleine klar", versicherte Joe mir.

Mein Vertrauen zu ihm und seiner Arbeit ließ mich tatsächlich schon um kurz vor Acht meine Wohnung betreten. Alice war nicht zu sehen, als ich meine Lederjacke über die Lehne unseres Sofas legte. Hmm…

„Alice?", rief ich. Keine Antwort! Wenn sie mich jetzt versetzen würde, würde sie den morgigen Tag nicht erleben.

Aber noch hatte Alice Zeit… - genau wie ich. Also ging ich duschen, rasierte mich und zog mich um. Dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch und zappte durch das TV-Programm. Bei einer alten Folge von ‚Friends' blieb ich hängen. In der richtigen Stimmung zum Lachen war man schließlich immer.

Als ich das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, war es schon nach zehn Uhr. Da klingelte es auch schon. Seufzend stand ich auf und ging zur Tür.

„Hallo?", fragte ich in die Gegensprechanlage.

„Hier ist… Bella", antwortete eine nett wirkende weibliche Stimme. Dann zögerte sie. „Ich wollte Alice abholen." Bella klang unsicher.

„Okay,... wir sind gleich unten", versprach ich. Wo – zum Teufel – war Alice? Ich konnte ihrer Freundin doch schlecht sagen, dass Alice sie versetzt hatte. Vor allem nachdem sie extra hergekommen war. Doch als ich mich umdrehte und nachdenklich meine Nasenwurzel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb, tänzelte Alice an mir vorbei.

„Beeil dich", wies sie mich grinsend an und verschwand dann in einem kurzen lilafarbenen Kleid und roten Schuhen in der Hand aus der Wohnung. Wo war sie so schnell hergekommen? Auch egal, sagte ich mir selbst. Hauptsache sie war da!

Schmunzelnd schnappte ich mir meine Jacke und meine Wohnungsschlüssel und folgte nun Alice – nachdem ich abgeschlossen hatte – nach unten.

„Keine Sorge. Die werden später auch noch dort sein", hörte ich die gedämpfte Stimme meiner Schwester hinter der Tür, bevor ich eben diese aufzog und zu den wartenden Frauen stieß.

Neben Alice stand eine hübsche junge Frau, wie ich zugeben musste. Es war keine künstliche, aufdringliche Schönheit, sondern eine, die in ihrer Natürlichkeit begründet lag. Ein herzförmiges Gesicht, espressofarbende, ehrliche Augen… und diese blassroten, vollen Lippen…

„Bella, das ist mein Bruder Edward. Edward, das ist Bella", stellte sie uns gegenseitig vor. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und reichte ihr meine Hand. Doch Bella dachte offensichtlich gar nicht daran, meine Geste zu erwidern. Sie starrte mich noch immer an und war total abwesend. Fragend wanderten meinen Augenbrauen nach oben. Hatte ich irgendetwas im Gesicht. Vielleicht eine dieser Drehscheiben, die die Leute in Hypnose versetzten?

Plötzlich schnappte sie nach Luft, löste sich aus ihrer Starre und legte ihre Hand in meine.

„Hallo", sagte sie dunkel. Ihre Stimme klang nun viel heiserer, kratziger als vorher durch die Gegensprechanlage. Hatte das Gerät Bellas Stimme so verzerrt?

„Hey", gab ich zurück, ließ meine Hand sinken und ging achselzuckend an den beiden vorbei zum wartenden Taxi. In meinem Rücken hörte ich Alice' glockenklares Kichern und dann aufgebrachtes Gemurmel. Sehr merkwürdig! Egal, es ging mich ja nichts an, richtig?

Ich öffnete die Beifahrertür des Taxis und stieg ein.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte ich den Taxifahrer, der mir knapp zunickte. Ich warf einen Blick zu den Mädels, während ich mit den Fingern auf meinem Oberschenkel trommelte. Meine Schwester wirkte zutiefst belustigt, ihre Freundin hingegen ziemlich verstimmt. Jetzt bemerkte ich auch, dass sie die Schuhe trug, die Alice in der Hand gehalten hatte. Die Farbe passte genau zu ihrem roten – im Vergleich mit Alice' Variante – schon fast züchtigen Kleid.

Irgendwie wirkte Bella für mich nicht wie der normale Kleider- Typ. Eher ein Jeans-und-T-Shirt-Typ. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, wirkte Bella auf mich gerade auch ein wenig – um es nett zu formulieren – geistig verwirrt. Ich konnte mich also durchaus irren…

Die Damen gesellten sich bald zu mir und so fuhren wir zu Alice' Lieblingsbar. Okay, ich musste zugeben, dass ich sie ebenfalls mochte. Die dunkle Einrichtung sorgte für eine morbid romantische Atmosphäre, was wirklich nicht schlecht war.

Während der Fahrt war es vollkommen leise. Die einzigen Geräusche waren das Surren des Motors und die Atemgeräusche von Alice, Bella, Mr. Taxifahrer und mir. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts gegen Stille. Man konnte gut nachdenken oder sich entspannen, aber das hier war nicht sehr angenehm. Deswegen war ich froh, dass die Fahrt rasch zu Ende ging.

„Siebenundzwanzig-achtzig", verlangte der Fahrer ohne Umschweife, gerade als sich die Reifen ausgerollt hatten. Typisch!

Ich zog meine Brieftasche aus der Gesäßtasche meiner Jeans und gab ihm dreißig Dollar. Mit mehr Trinkgeld konnte er bei seiner Freundlichkeit nicht rechnen. Er war ein Dienstleister – so wie ich auch. Da musste man sich auch entsprechend verhalten.

„Edward", sagte Alice, „kannst du beim Eingang auf Jazz warten. Bella und ich suchen uns dann schon einen Platz."

_Guter Plan_, lobte ich Alice gedanklich. Ich wollte nicht zwangsläufig mit Bella allein sein. Irgendwie war sie komisch.

„Klar", machte ich, bevor ich ausstieg. Alice folgte schnell, doch Bella rührte sich nicht. Meine Schwester schenkte mir ein verlegenes Lächeln – ganz so als wollte sie sagen: Keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist – und dann konzentrierte sie sich auf Bella.

„Bella, kommst du?", scheuchte sie das verwirrte Mädchen auf. Orientierungslos blickte sie sich um. Zwei-zu-Null für die geistige Verwirrung. Alice kicherte… und hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass ihr Kichern keine Antwort auf meine Gedanken war, hätte ich das glatt denken können.

„Sicher. I- ich war nur in… Gedanken", versuchte Bella sich zu retten und stieg dann aus. Das Taxi fuhr davon – verfolgt von Bellas überraschtem Blick. Ob sie sich wohl gerade fragte, wann wir bezahlt hatten? Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Geistige Verwirrung hin oder her, aber lustig war es mit ihr sicherlich.

Zusammen betraten wir schließlich die Bar.

„Wir sitzen da hinten", raunte Alice mir zu und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen leeren Vierertisch. Als nächstes packte sie Bellas Hand und zerrte sie durch den Raum zum Tisch, während ich beim Eingang blieb und auf den Freund meiner Schwester wartete, der direkt hierherkommen wollte.

Einige Leute kamen an mir vorbei. Darunter waren auch gutaussehende Frauen. Vielleicht würde dieser Abend doch nicht so schlecht werden.

„Hey, Edward", erklang es hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah mich Jazz gegenüber. Er war also angekommen. „Nett, dass du auf mich wartest, Liebling."

„Ja, ich habe es vor lauter Sehnsucht kaum noch ausgehalten", sagte ich augenverdrehend.

„Kann ich verstehen", grinste er. „Aber den Kuss verschieben wir auf später, okay?"

„Ja, weißt du, _nie_ würde mir ganz gut passen." Meine Lippen zuckten.

„Pahh! Dann hole ich mir meinen Kuss eben von deiner Schwester. So bleibt es wenigstens in der Familie", erklärte er lippenschürzend, lief an mir vorbei und auf seine Angebetete zu, die er wohl auch ohne meine Hilfe entdeckt hatte. Als hätte die beiden ein eingebautes Radar für den anderen. Achselzuckend folgte ich ihm.

Als wir im Blickfeld der Frauen auftauchten, sprang Alice auf und warf sich ihrem Freund in die Arme, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Amüsiert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sie waren schon so lange ein Paar und benahmen sich trotzdem noch wie verknallte Teenager. Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit galt schnell Bella. Sobald Alice und Jasper sich innig geküsst hatten, war ihr Blick auf die Tischplatte vor ihr geklebt gewesen. Ganz so, als habe sie nie etwas Interessanteres gesehen als den Holzdruck auf dem Laminat des Tisches. Diesen Kuss zu sehen, war ihr unangenehm. In diesem Moment hätte ich wirklich gerne ihre Gedanken gekannt. Warum war ihr ein Kuss unter Liebenden so zu Wider? Prüderie? Einsamkeit? Neid? Eifersucht?

Wie von selbst, bewegten sich meine Beine schneller auf sie zu. Um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können, ließ ich mich ihr gegenüber – sie saß auf einer gepolsterten Bank – auf einen Stuhl fallen. Ihre Augen flogen erschrocken hoch und blickten direkt in meine. Doch anstelle der erwarteten Emotionen – oder wenigstens einer davon –, starrten mir reine Ehrlichkeit und Sanftmut entgegen… Möglicherweise wollte sie ihrer Freundin ja auch nur ein wenig Privatsphäre gewähren? Ich runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollte mich das überhaupt interessieren?

Allerdings verweigerte sie mir den Blick in ihr Inneres schnell, indem sie den Blick wieder senkte. Lief sie etwa rot an?... Hatte ich sie unhöflich lange angestarrt? _Nein_, beruhigte ich mich schnell. Es war ein normaler Blickkontakt gewesen. Ihr aufflammendes Gesicht hatte also wohl eher nichts mit mir zu tun...

Auch Alice und Jasper setzten sich jetzt wieder zu uns. Auf der Bank neben Bella war nur noch ein Platz, aber - wieder ganz die verliebten Teenies – zog Jasper meine Schwester auf seinen Schoß.

„Hey Bella, du siehst toll aus", schmeichelte er meiner Gegenüber, bevor er ihr die Lippen auf die Wange drückte.

„Danke, Jasper", murmelte sie leise und wieder überzog eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen. Sehr interessant. Sie war schüchtern…

„Findest du nicht auch, Edward? Bella sieht doch wirklich toll aus, oder?", grinste Jazz mich an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick fragend. Was ging es mich an, ob sie gut aussah – verdammt noch mal? Wenn das eines von Alice' Verkupplungsspielchen werden sollte, in die sie Jasper auch gerne mal hineinzog, dann konnte sie das gleich wieder vergessen. Meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. _War_ das hier eine solche Aktion?

Jaspers Lachen riss mich aus den Gedanken. Alice' Kichern hingegen, welches ich nun auch wahrnahm – konnte mich mittlerweile nicht mehr überraschen, dafür kannte ich es zu gut.

Ich räusperte mich. „Jazz, kommst du mal mit? Dann holen wir den Damen was zu trinken." Es war an der Zeit herauszufinden, warum ich wirklich hier war und gegebenenfalls zu verschwinden.

„Aber klar. Das ist eine tolle Idee." Ich erhob mich und ging vor zur Bar. Aber Jasper war mir dicht auf den Fersen.

An der Bar blieb ich stehen und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er nachdenklich. „Was mag Bella?"

„Keine Ahnung. Du kennst sie doch besser…" Ich seufzte. „Lass uns einfach zwei ‚Sweet Melody's für die beiden bestellen. Wenn Bella ihn nicht mag, wird Alice mit Freude beide Gläser leeren", schlug ich vor.

„Gut. Zwei Bier und zwei „Sweet Melody's", bestellte Jasper beim Barkeeper. Als der sich von uns abgewandt hatte, kam ich zum Punkt.

„Warum sind wie hier, huh?"

„Du meinst jetzt aber nicht die Theke, oder?"

„Nein, du Blitzmerker. Ich meine diese Bar. Dieser Abend – was soll das?"

„Alice hat heute vierzehntauend Dollar eingenommen. Da war sie in Feierlaune", zuckte er die Achseln. Vierzehntausend Dollar? Das mussten einige Eigenkreationen ihrer Kleider gewesen sein. Stolz erfüllte mich. Meine große Schwester wurde langsam erfolgreich.

Doch für den Moment schob ich den Gedanken und mein stolzes Lächeln beiseite. „Das hier ist also keine ihrer berühmten Verkupplungsaktionen?", hakte ich mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen nach. Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Bella hätte da einige Vorgängerinnen gehabt… Die blonde Lydia: nett, etwas aufdringlich vielleicht und so gar nicht mein Typ; die rothaarige Vicky: irgendwie hinterhältig und viel zu freizügig; und die brünette Lisa: sehr hübsch, aber eher unheimlich mit ihrem Friedhofstick. Und das waren gerade mal die Frauen der letzten fünf Monate gewesen. Alice konnte und/ oder wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass ich gerade absolut keine Freundin wollte, ich jedoch sehr gut selbst in der Lage war, meinem Singledasein ganz selbstständig ein Ende zu machen. Klar, sehnte ich mich nach jemandem, der nach einem langen anstrengenden Tag zu Hause auf mich wartete und mich den ganzen Mist vergessen ließ. Wer tat das nicht? Aber meine bisherigen Beziehungen waren alle anstrengend gewesen und für sowas hatte ich absolut keine Zeit, noch die Lust. Wenn Beziehung, dann nur eine wie die bei meinen Eltern: Liebe- und verständnisvoll ohne gezwungen zu sein.

„Nein, nur die Freude über ihren Erfolg. Aber, wo du schon von unserer Bella anfängst…: Sie ist genau dein Typ", stellte Jasper nachdenklich klar.

„Mein Typ?", fragte ich skeptisch nach.

„Ja. Du weißt schon,… brünett, hübsch, natürlich, klug…"

„…ein bisschen verwirrt im Oberstübchen", fügte ich hinzu und klopfte mit meinen Fingerknöcheln seitlich an meinen Kopf.

„Ist sie nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst, aber Bella ist ein toller Mensch. Du weißt genau, dass deine Schwester nicht viele richtig gute Freunde hat, aber Bella… ist für sie ein Glücksgriff." Die Eindringlichkeit seiner Worte machte mich nachdenklich. Er hatte recht. Die meisten Leute kamen mit Alice' offener, aufgedrehter und dominanter Art nicht sonderlich gut klar. Sie hatte viele Bekannte, aber kaum jemand kam ihr je nahe genug, um für sie ein wahrer Verbündeter zu werden.

„Okay, ich gebe zu, sie muss etwas Besonderes sein, wenn du dich so für sie ins Zeug legst", räumte ich ein. „Trotzdem, keine weiteren ist-sie-nicht-hübsch?-Attacken."

„Hey, ich bin überhaupt erst darauf gekommen, weil ihr euch so tief in die Augen gesehen habt", zuckte Jazz die Schultern.

Der Barkeeper stellte unsere Getränke vor uns ab und kassierte.

„Ich wollte nur etwas herausfinden", gab ich zurück und dachte wieder an Bellas Verhalten bei dem Kuss.

„Okay, keine weiteren Anspielungen", versprach mein blonder Freund. Denn das war er. Ein Freund. Deshalb erkannte ich auch den gut versteckten, zweifelnden Unterton, der in der Aussage mitschwang.

Mein erster Instinkt schrie: Verteidigung, aber ich riss mich am Riemen, nahm nur meinen und Bellas Drink und ging zurück zum Tisch. Bellas Blick war wieder beharrlich auf den Tisch gerichtet, während Alice sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

Achselzuckend stellte ich unsere Getränke ab und tat die komische Stimmung als kleine Streiterei zwischen Freundinnen ab. Doch dann begegnete Bellas Blick wieder dem Meinen und in ihren Augen lag eine unterschwellige, traurige Resignation. Wo kam die denn plötzlich her? Unwohl rieb ich mir den Nacken und versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln ein wenig aufzumuntern.

„Danke. Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen und zeigte auf den Cocktail vor ihr.

„Das ist ein Cocktail, den Alice besonders gerne trinkt. Ich dachte, dass du ihn vielleicht auch magst."

„Das ist ein ‚Sweet Melody'. Den servieren sie nur hier. Er wird dir sicher schmecken", sagte Alice enthusiastisch.

Ich konzentrierte mich darauf die tanzende Menge zu sondieren. Es war wirklich ziemlich voll hier, was die Lautstärke natürlich hochtrieb und dazu plapperte Alice auch noch ohne Unterlass auf Jazz und Bella ein. Ich bekam davon nicht viel mit, da meine Aufmerksamkeit immer noch auf die Tanzfläche in meinem Rücken gerichtet war.

„Also haben wir ja heute noch etwas zu feiern", drang Alice' Stimme irgendwann zu mir durch. „Bella stellt schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen neuen Bücher-Verkauf-Rekord auf."

„Alice, das hat mit einem Rekord nichts zu tun. So sehe ich das nicht. Es ist mein Job und ich erledige ihn", hielt Bella pragmatisch dagegen.

„Bla bla, nenn es wie du willst, aber du könntest selbst Emmett, meinem anderen Bruder, ein Buch verkaufen", kicherte Alice. Jasper lachte mit und auch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Emmett war nicht etwa dumm oder so. Er war nur ungefähr so belesen wie eine Schildkröte… - aber ich wollte hier ganz sicher keine Schildkröten beleidigen.

„Komm Jazz, lass uns tanzen gehen." Der abrupte Themenwechsel ließ mich die Stirn runzeln. Meine Schwester hatte zwar schon immer skurril miteinander verknüpfte Synapsen gehabt, aber es wunderte mich trotzdem noch immer, wie sie von einem Thema zum anderen sprang. Denn bemerkenswerterweise ergab das für sie immer einen Sinn. Nach dem zwölften Lebensjahr hatte ich jedoch aufgehört nachzufragen und mir ihre Denkwege erklären zu lassen. Das war zu anstrengend.

„Wenn du das möchtest", ließ ihr Angebeteter ihr wie immer ihren Willen. Und schon wenige Sekunden später verschmolzen sie mit den anderen Tanzenden. Mein Pflichtgefühl meldete sich. Bella fühlte sich bestimmt ziemlich allein gelassen… und außerdem hatte Alice mich gebeten etwas Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Also drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Bella sah ebenfalls zu den Tanzenden und wirkte unsicher, fehl am Platze.

„Du gehst nicht oft aus, oder?", platzte es aus mir heraus, bevor mir bewusst werden konnte, dass sie meine Unhöflichkeit kränken könnte.

Verblüfft sah sie mich an. „Nein." Ihre Antwort kam spät und mit einem versunkenen Lächeln. Woran sie wohl dachte? „Woher weißt du das?"

„Du wirkst irgendwie verloren und nicht so, als ob du dich wohl fühlen würdest." Ich zuckte die Achseln. So wie sie aussah, war sie nicht sauer oder verletzt. Gott sei Dank! Das Letzte, was ich heute geplant hatte, war die Freundin meiner Schwester zu beleidigen.

„Oh, da… könntest du recht haben. Ich bleibe lieber zu Hause und lese. Das ist eher meine Welt. Das hier ist mir zu voll,… zu laut."

„Ja, ich lese auch gerne", gab ich ehrlich zurück. „…aber ab und zu muss man auch mal tanzen gehen." Bella schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Bisher kam ich auch ohne ganz gut klar." Sie sagte es so leise, dass ich mir sicher war, dass es nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war… Hatte da etwa jemand etwas gegen das Tanzen? Mit einem diebischen Lächeln erhob ich mich und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen.

Misstrauisch musterte sie sie. „Was hast du vor?"

„Mit dir tanzen natürlich." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Was wollte ich mit dieser Geste wohl sonst erreichen?

Seufzend ergriff sie meine Hand und ließ sich widerwillig zur Tanzfläche ziehen. Dort legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Hüften und wiegte sie langsam hin und her. Bella verkrampfte sich augenblicklich, entspannte sich aber nach der Hälfte des Liedes und legte ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Wir tanzten ein paar Lieder lang, aber Bella wurde nicht richtig warm mit mir, obwohl ich ein gutes Gefühl hatte. Es war durchaus angenehm mit ihr zu tanzen.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir gut klarkommen würden. Mein erster Eindruck schien wirklich falsch gewesen zu sein. Sie war nicht komisch, sondern fühlte sich hier einfach nicht wohl. So musste es dem Pabst auf einem Heavy-Metal-Konzert gehen.

Da ich ihren Fluchtwunsch spürte und ich sie ganz sicher nicht quälen wollte, fragte ich sie: „Wollen wir uns wieder setzen?" Bella zuckte zusammen, als ich ihr diese Worte ins Ohr raunte, nickte aber abgehackt. Deswegen führte ich sie zu unserer Sitzecke zurück.

Am Tisch warteten schon Alice und Jasper. Wir setzten uns ihnen gegenüber auf die Stühle.

„Wo ward _ihr_ zwei Hübschen denn?", zwitscherte Alice neugierig.

„Tanzen." Konnte sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Den Gesichtsausdruck kannte ich nämlich nur zu gut. Er schrie geradezu: ‚Gott, seid ihr ein hübsches Paar!' Bella war ja wirklich nett, aber ich ließ mich nicht von Alice bedrängen.

Bella sprang auf. „Ich- ich muss mich mal kurz frisch machen", stotterte sie und flüchtete zum Damen-WC. Verwirrt starrte ich ihr nach.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", verlangte Alice schnippisch zu wissen.

„Ich? Ist dir mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es an dir liegen könnte?", entgegnete ich scharf – mit Blick auf sie.

„Wieso soll ich denn jetzt schuld sein?", ereiferte sie sich. Blitze schossen aus ihren Augen.

„Hey, bei deinen grenzdebilen Kuppelversuchen kann man ja nur die Flucht ergreifen." Meine Augenbrauen wanderten hoch. Kein Grund sich zu streiten. Seufzend sprach ich weiter. „Entschuldige. Ich hatten einen anstrengenden Tag."

„Schon okay", antwortete Alice wieder euphorisch. „Ich grinse ja auch nicht immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd." Na ja, eigentlich war sie schon einer der bestgelaunten Menschen, die ich kannte.

Ich wandte mich zu den Damen-Waschräumen um. „Vielleicht solltest du mal nach Bella sehen... und sie fragen was los ist."

„Ja, du hast recht." Sie stand auf und wollte gerade losgehen, als Bella zurück auf unseren Tisch zustrebte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, glitt sie wieder auf den Stuhl neben mir und griff nach ihrem noch halbvollen Glas.

Unter unseren drei Augenpaaren leerte sie das Glas in einen Zug und knallte es dann wieder auf den Tisch.

„Ich hole mir noch Einen", informierte sie uns und wollte aufstehen.

„Das übernehmen wir", entschied Jasper und machte eine 'los-weg'-Kopfbewegung in Richtung Bar. Bereitwillig stand ich auf und drehte mich um.

„Bella, ist alles okay?", hörte ich Alice vorsichtig hinter mir fragen.

„Klar, trinkst du den noch?", fragte ihre Freundin zurück, bevor wir außer Hörweite waren. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Bella hatte es ja ziemlich eilig noch mehr zu trinken. Ich verstand ihren Stimmungswechsel nicht wirklich, machte mir aber auch nicht zu viele Gedanken. Was ging es mich an?

„Noch zwei 'Sweet Melody's", wies ich den Barkeeper an und warf das Geld schon auf die Theke. Jasper blieb stumm, weshalb ich ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf. Seine Miene war düster, nachdenklich, und auf unseren Tisch gerichtet. Er machte sich sichtlich Sorgen. Wie es aussah mochte er Bella wirklich sehr. Das musste ich heute schon zum zweiten Mal feststellen. Mit den Drinks bewaffnet, stießen wir zu den Frauen zurück.

„Morgen früh reden wir nochmal. Frühstück im Café...- und keine Widerrede", befahl meine – wie immer – dominante Schwester.

„Hmpf", machte Bella, vor der mittlerweile zwei leere Cocktailgläser standen.

Ich schob diese beiseite und platzierte ein neues vor ihrer Nase.

„Danke", nuschelte sie und nahm sofort einen großen Schluck.

„Kein Problem", gab ich stirnrunzelnd zurück. War sie eine Kampftrinkerin, oder wie?

Als ich so neben ihr saß, hätte ich schwören können, dass ihre Augen schon jetzt ziemlich glasig waren. Aber sicher war ich mir nicht!… Außerdem, wer war ich denn, sie bevormunden zu wollen? Trotzdem mir gefiel das ganz und gar nicht! Und sie sah nun wirklich nicht so aus, als würde sie öfter so viel Alkohol zu sich nehmen.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Niemand wusste so recht etwas zu sagen. Alice wirkte beleidigt und bedachte Bella immer wieder mit anklagenden Blicken; Bella selbst trank nur stumm vor sich hin; Jasper rieb beruhigend die Seite seiner Freundin, die er im Arm hielt und ich... war auch nicht in der Stimmung den Alleinunterhalter zu spielen. Außerdem hatte ich nichts gegen Ruhe, zumindest was unseren Tisch anging. Im ganzen Club war es noch immer sehr laut.

„Wir gehen wieder auf die Tanzfläche", zuckte Alice irgendwann gelangweilt die Schultern.

„Gut, grüß sie von mir", sagte Bella mit aufmüpfigem Gesichtsausdruck, begann dann aber leise zu kichern. Oh ja, sie hatte schon einiges getrunken! Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck – ganz so, als müsste sie sich Mut antrinken – und drehte sich dann zu mir.

„Soll isch dir mal was sagen?", fragte sie lallend. Zu viel Alkohol. Oh je!

„Sicher."

„Als isch fünf war, hatte isch einen imagäten..." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „...nein, imatinären...- nee, auch nischt. Einen i-ma-gi-nä-ren" Sie hielt kurz inne, schien aber nichts Falsches mehr an den Wort zu finden und grinste triumphieren. „...Freund. Er hieß Frank und hat mich überall hin begleitet. Kein Wunda! Der war auch nur soo groß", sagte sie und zweigte mir mit Zeigefinger und Daumen die Spanne an, wobei sie mir so nahe kam, dass mein Auge fast Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Finger gemacht hätte. Bella lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Seit ich acht war,... war er wech, aber jetz könnt ich schwören, dass er auf dem Glasrand sitzt." Sie kicherte wieder und auch ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ein imaginärer Freund. Das passte irgendwie.

Dann erstarrte sie auf einmal. „Aber psst", verlangte sie alarmiert.

Ich nickte, was sie sofort entspannte. In Alice' Händen würde so eine Information zu einer Waffe werden… eher ungewollt vermutlich, aber dennoch.

Wieder machte sie eine Trinkpause und überlegte offensichtlich.

„Ich fühl misch, als würd ich fliegen", erklärte sie und ließ den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen hin- und herwiegen. Ich musste auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht noch mehr zu trinken bekam. „Wenn mein Dad misch jetz sehen könnt, würde er mir den Hintern versohlen." Wieder lachte sie zutiefst belustigt.

„Wieso? Weil du zu viel getrunken hast?", hakte ich fast sicher nach.

„Nee", winkte sie ab, „weil isch hier mit einem frem-den Mann sitz. Also..."

„Das ist dann wohl auch etwas, dass keiner wissen darf", beendete ich ihren Satz, weil sie abgelenkt war von irgendetwas hinter mir.

„Jenau, schhhhhhh", stimmte sie mir zu und legte ihren Zeigefinger unbeholfen auf ihre vollen – vielleicht fast zu vollen – Lippen.

„Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab", gab ich verschwörerisch zurück, was mir ein weiteres Kichern meiner Gegenüber einbrachte. Bella lachte ja wirklich über allen Mist, wenn sie angetrunken war.

Als Alice und Jasper zehn Minuten später wieder zu uns stießen, war zwischen Bella und mir wieder Schweigen ausgebrochen.

„Halloo", flötete Alice und ließ sich breit grinsend auf die Bank fallen. „Was war hier so los, während wir weg waren?"

„Nichts", antwortete ich unschuldig mit einem Seitenblick auf Bella.

„Wie langweilig", schmollte sie, zuckte dann aber die Achseln und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Jasper zu. Sie küsste ihn sanft und strich ihm dann mit ihrer kleinen, filigranen Hand liebevoll über die Wange.

Die Zwei waren für jedes Paar – genau wie meine Eltern – das absolute Vorzeigepaar. Mein älterer Bruder Emmett und seine Frau Rosalie waren auch ein tolles Paar, aber sie waren weniger harmonisch und ehe leidenschaftlich bei allem, was sie taten. Vor allem beim Streiten. Doch sie alle waren glücklich und... na ja, obwohl ich es hasste, wenn mich jemand zu verkuppeln versuchte, wünschte ich mir schon etwas wie das, was meine Eltern oder Alice und Jazz hatten... oder zumindest diese tiefe, leidenschaftliche Liebe von Emm und Rose.

„Ach, wenn es eusch nich gäb,...", murmelte Bella niedergeschlagen. „...dann würd ich gar nich mehr an die Lie-be glauben." Alice blinzelte sie überrascht an. Aber ich verstand Bella. Ich hatte schließlich etwas sehr Ähnliches gedacht.

„Du findest auch noch deine wahre Liebe", versicherte Alice ihr wohlwollend.

„Ach was, Liebe! Isch heirate nur noch LustundLaune", zog sie schon die ersten Wörter aneinander. Das war ja mal ein sehr schneller Sinneswandel gewesen. Dann überlegte sie und schrie plötzlich auf. „Ha! Hey Edwaad, am bessen heiraten wir einfach. Dann muss isch nich mehr suchen... Außer natülisch du glaubs an die Liebe... Ja, so is das wohl. Du bis der Typ dafür. Du has Liebe verdient." Bella schlug entschlossen mit der Hand auf den Tisch, während ich sie ziemlich entgeistert ansah. Ich war ein Typ für Liebe? Wie sollte ich das denn verstehen?

_Nicht drüber nachdenken. Sie ist betrunken_, beschwor ich mich selbst. Und ehrlich gesagt, tat sie mir sogar leid.

„Du heiratest nicht meinen Bruder... – nicht ohne Liebe", gurrte Alice überlegen. Ich wandte den Blick ab. Ja, solche Sprüche kannte ich. Augenverdrehend sah ich mich um.

„Nich jeder findet die wahre Liebe. Mein Dad, zum Beispiel. Seit der Scheiung von meiner Mom is er allein jeblieben. Vielleich find ich nicht mal eine Mom, verstehs du?", versuchte sie Alice klar zu machen. Ja, nicht jeder fand die große Liebe…

„Oh ja", quietschte Bella plötzlich – ein Geräusch, das ich eigentlich nur von Alice kannte.

„Hey", schnappte Alice. Kopfschüttelnd wand ich mich wieder meinem Tisch zu, nur um zu sehen, dass Bella einen Lippenstift in der Hand hielt, der offensichtlich ihrer besten Freundin gehörte.

„Der steht mir eh besser als dir", lallte sie lachend und fuchtelte mit dem Utensil umher, um es vor meiner Schwester zu retten.

„Bella", quengelte die Angesprochene, „ich brauche den!" Doch Bella dachte gar nicht daran den Lippenstift zurück zu geben. Stattdessen fand er den Weg in ihre Tasche, die sie von da an immer fest an sich gedrückt hielt. Alice fand das eher semilustig, musste sich aber damit arrangieren.

Nachdem Alice sich beruhigt hatte, verwickelte sie uns wieder in ein Gespräch.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit fiel mir auf, dass Bella verdächtig ruhig war. Mit einem triumphieren Grinsen nuckelte sie an einem neuen Glas. Was zum...?

„Alice", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll. „Hast du Bella deinen Drink gegeben?"

„Nein, sie hat ihn sich unter den Nagel gerissen", verteidigte sie sich lippenschürzend.

Geschickt versuchte ich ihr das Getränk zu entwinden, aber Bella sprang auf.

„Nein!", sagte sie klipp und klar. Als nächstes richtete sie den Blick an die Decke. „Ja! Isch liebe diesen Song, wie hieß der nochma?"

„Das ist 'Here it goes again' von OkGo, Bella", erklärte Alice. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass meine Schwester Bella immer nur in deren Abwesenheit ‚Belli-Welly' nannte. Wusste die Arme überhaupt von dem schrecklichen Kosenamen?

„Nein,... dann kenn isch das Lied nich! Aber die 'Dancing Queen' kann zu allem tanzn", entschied sie und kletterte schwankend auf ihren Stuhl. „Yeah, Tabledance!"

_Dancing Queen? Tabledance?_ Oh nein, aber nicht mit mir! Alarmiert sprang ich auf, was sich als weise Entscheidung herausstellte. Denn gerade als Bella ihren linken Fuß auf den Tisch stellte, kippte sie in meine Richtung und fiel direkt in meine Arme.

„Genug gefeiert, Dancing Queen", entschied ich und schaute dann unsere anderen Begleiter an. „Lasst uns besser gehen, bevor sie sich noch alle Knochen bricht."

„Ja, halte ich auch für gut", stimmte Jasper zu. Auch Alice nickte.

„Kommt schon", jammerte Bella. „Isch will noch einen 'Schweet Melodie'."

„Keine Chance", antwortete Alice für mich.

Ich stöhnte gequält. „Los jetzt. Sie wird schwer."

„Isch bin fett", quengelte die Last selbst und verzog das Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte ich mir mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn geschlagen...- zum Glück übernahm meine Schwester das für mich. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ließ ihre Hand auf meine Stirn knallen. Wie konnte ich eine Frau auch nur indirekt fett nennen? Auch wenn das so nicht gemeint gewesen war. Bella war nicht fett. Sie hatte eine tolle Figur. Nicht mager, eher wohl gerundet mit einer schmalen Taille und Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. _Idiot!_

„Au... das hatte ich irgendwie verdient."

„Ja, dein Glück, dass sie es morgen nicht mehr wissen wird", triezte sie mich.

„Wer?", fragte Bella neugierig, während ihr Kopf zwischen meiner Schwester und mir hin- und herflog.

„Niemand, schon gut", grinste Alice und machte mit ihren Lippen: „Glück gehabt!"

Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf und lief mit schnellen Schritten aus der Bar.

Alice und Jasper folgten mir und hielten ein Taxi an, das gerade vorbeifuhr.

Gott, war ich froh, Bella absetzen zu können. Ich war kein Schwächling, aber ein Mensch... und nicht auf Anabolika!

„Has du Frank mitjenommen?", fragte Bella aufgeregt. Frank?... Ach, ihr imaginärer Freund.

„Ja!", antwortete ich. „Er sitzt auf deiner Schulter." Bella verdrehte den Kopf und sah auf ihre Schulter, bevor sie anfing zu strahlen. Sie sah ihn also. Gott sei Dank. Ich wollte eindeutig nicht noch mal reingehen, nur weil sie glaubte, dass das kleine Hirngespinst noch in der Bar war.

„Wer ist Frank?", fragte Alice neugierig.

„Nicht wichtig", grinste ich. Versprochen war versprochen.

Zuerst setzten wir Jasper bei seiner Wohnung ab, dann fuhren wir zu Bella. Ich lud sie wieder auf meine Arme und trug sie die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung im dritten Stock hoch.

„Du bis sooo stark. Du sollest misch wirklisch heiraten. Isch fall so oft hin", nuschelte Bella an meinem Hals. Ich begann zu lachen. Bella war im betrunkenen Zustand echt süß. Nicht so wie Claudia, eine Ex von mir, die immer aggressiv wurde, wenn sie getrunken hatte.

Da Alice Bellas Tasche umher trug, wühlte sie darin nach dem Schlüssel und schloss auf, bevor sie Bella die Tasche zurückgab.

„Danke, Alisch" Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Dein Name is echt schwer."

„Das Schlafzimmer ist in die Richtung", sagte meine Schwester und zeigte mir den Weg. Ich legte Bella auf dem Bett ab und sah mich dann um.

Es sah hier durchaus gemütlich aus. Der fünfeckige Raum war groß genug, um das große Bett aus hellem Holz, ein Kleiderschrank und einen passenden Schreibtisch zu beherbergen. Die zwei Fenster über dem Bett warfen auch auf den Schreibtisch genügend Licht, da dieser an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand. Sehr gemütlich.

„Edward, raus!", machte Alice sich bemerkbar, während sie den seitlichen Reißverschluss von Bellas rotem Kleid öffnete. Mein Blick blieb an dem cremefarbenen, straffen Stück Haut hängen, das Alice entblößt hatte. Ihre Haut war unglaublich schön. Wie sie sich wohl anfühlte?

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich hatte wohl auch zu viel getrunken..., dabei war es nur ein Glas gewesen. Mit diesem Gedanken verließ ich das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach dem Wohnzimmer. Ich fand es am anderen Ende des Flurs. Seufzend und nun endgültig kaputt ließ ich mich auf die Couch sinken. Wieder sah ich Bellas Körper vor mir, der sich ruhelos auf dem Bett räkelte... ihre geschlossenen Lider und ihre vollen Lippen, die vom darauf Herumkauen gerötet waren, und ihr so unschuldig wirkendes Gesicht auf erotische Weise veränderte... nicht zu vergessen, die Haut an ihrem Bauch...

Unruhig fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. Ich musste mich einfach wieder einbekommen.

„Na Eddilein, woran denkst du denn?", wollte meine Schwester wissen. Ertappt zog ich den Kopf ein und warf dann einen Blick zu ihr. Alice stand in den Türrahmen gelehnt und grinste breit.

„Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, ob im Café alles glatt gelaufen ist", log ich schnell. Sie schürzte die Lippen und überlegte. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern.

„Okay, wenn du das sagst. Los, lass uns gehen. Bella schläft jetzt tief und fest." Sie kicherte, als erinnerte sie sich an etwas und drehte sich dann um.

Und als ich aufstand und ihr nach draußen folgte, hoffte ich inständig, dass ich heute Nacht keine heißen Träume von einer gewissen braunäugigen, volllippigen Freundin meiner Schwester hatte... und wenn doch, dann war das der eindeutige Beweis, dass ich zu viel getrunken hatte...

* * *

Also… Das war das erste Zusatzkapitel. Bitte hasst mich oder Edward nicht, aber nicht jeder denkt sofort so rosig vom andern. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem? Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich sehr.

Bis demnächst.

LG


	29. Zusatz 2: Wenn du das von Bella 12

Hey Leute. Ich bin wieder da... - Mit einem neuen Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht. Einige von euch werden sich sicher wundern... - oder eher nicht, da ihr ja gar nicht wisst, welche Kapitel noch folgen –, aber dieses Kapitel ist _**kein **_Gewinnerkapitel. Es ist nur etwas, von dem ich dachte, dass es lustig wäre zu schreiben, vor allem, weil diese Begebenheit nur in wenigen Sätzen im Kapitel 'Suche nach dem Blutdiamanten' im Zuge eines Zeitraffers angeschnitten wurde...

Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja. Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Wenn du das von Bella willst, dann musst du es ihr bestimmt nur sagen**

_Edwards POV_

„Tanya, bitte!", sagte ich genervt. „Du musst ja nicht noch mal mitkommen." Tanya, meine neue Freundin, war definitiv nicht erfreut, dass ich das sagte.

„Soll das heißen, dass du alleine gehen willst?", fragte sie empört und tippte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden.

„Ja, natürlich. Es geht hier um die Hochzeit meiner Schwester. Meinst du, da lasse ich etwas sausen, dass ihr viel bedeutet?", fragte ich mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ja, weil ich deine Freundin bin und ich nicht gehen will."

„Ich habe dir bereits angeboten nicht mitzukommen, Tanya. Aber _ich_ werde gehen!"

Ich hasste es, wenn sie versuchte mir zu sagen, was ich tun sollte.

„Dann geh' doch", zischte sie und stürmte aus meiner Wohnung.

Tanya war wirklich eine Marke für sich. Sie war rotblond, hübsch, groß… manchmal anstrengend... und ziemlich selbstbewusst. Als wir uns kennengelernt hatten, war sie in meinem Café gewesen, hatte ein Wasser bestellt, es getrunken und bezahlt. Dann war sie Hüfte schwingend zu mir an den Tresen gekommen und hatte gesagt:

„Ich bin Tanya, fünfundzwanzig und _du_ hast das attraktivste Lächeln, das ich je bei einem Mann gesehen habe." Diese offene Art hatte mir sehr imponiert – vor allem, weil sie sich dann einfach umdreht hatte und gegangen war.

Als sie schließlich am nächsten Tag wieder im Café aufgetaucht war, hatte ich sie angesprochen. Der Rest war Geschichte.

Seufzend ergriff ich meine Jacke und verließ ebenfalls meine Wohnung. Ich hatte schließlich einen Termin. Das würde wieder ein Blutbad geben, wenn ich später zu Tanya fuhr. Aber darauf konnte ich mich jetzt nicht konzentrieren.

Ich musste schließlich Auto fahren. Ich kannte den Weg zwar mittlerweile gut – schließlich war es das vierte Mal, dass ich zu dem Tanzstudio fuhr –, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass ich nicht auf den Verkehr achten musste. Mein Volvo war zwar sicher, aber einen Unfall würde auch er nicht unbeschadet überstehen.

Also zwang ich mich zur Konzentration.

Es dauerte zum Glück nicht lange und ich war beim Tanzstudio angekommen. Ich parkte auf dem kleinen dazugehörigen Parkplatz und betrat dann eben dieses.

„Wo ist Tanya?", fragte Alice vergnügt – wie immer, wenn sie mich ohne meine Freundin antraf.

„Sie hatte keine Zeit. Ihr Chef hat angerufen und sie zu sich zitiert", log ich. Auf noch eine Diskussion der Art Was-findest-du-eigentlich-an-Tanya? mit einem oder mehreren Mitgliedern meiner Familie hatte ich wirklich keine Lust.

„Ein wichtiger Fall?"

„Sieht so aus." Tanya war Rechtsanwaltsgehilfin und oft sehr gestresst. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich ihr vieles nicht übel nahm. Ich konnte es verstehen, dass sie in ihrem gestressten Zustand oft Dinge sagte, die sie nicht so meinte. Wenn man genervt war, dann passiert so etwas schon mal.

Einen Moment später traten die andern zu uns.

Nachdem ich Emmett, Rose und Jazz begrüßte hatte, fiel mir auf, dass Bella und ihr Freund fehlten. Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich mich um. Wo war sie? Auf ihren Macker konnte ich gut verzichten… und Alice sicher auch, aber Bella sollte hier sein. Sie war die erste Brautjungfer, verdammt noch mal.

Knallend schwang die Tür auf und Bella rannte hektisch herein.

„Tut mir leid… zu spät… Stress… oh, Gott! Atem", keuchte Bella atemlos und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab, während sie sich vornüber beugte und versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Bist du einen Marathon gelaufen, Bella?", grinste Emmett breit. Und tatsächlich war sie so außer Atem, dass man das fast hätte annehmen können. An ihrer Kondition musste sie wohl noch arbeiten.

„Nein… wollte nicht… noch mehr zu spät…" Bella holte tief Luft. „…kommen."

„Wo ist Jake?", wollte Alice wissen. Das schienen heute ihre Lieblingsfragen zu sein. Wo ist Tanya? Wo ist Jake? Wo ist Pierce Brosnan? Wo ist Walter? Ich tippte wie immer auf 'hinter dem Baum'. Damit lag man schließlich oft richtig... Aber Alice hatte recht. Jacob war – oh, wie_ schade_ – nicht da. Dann ging die Anzahl der Tänzer wenigstens wieder auf.

„Er sucht uns einen Parkplatz", brachte Bella nun schon klarer hervor. Gut, dann war ich eben doch allein. Ich zuckte die Achseln. Ich konnte ja schließlich tanzen.

„Hmm, Edward. Dann bleibst du ja übrig… Na ja, wir tanzen einfach alle mal mit dir", schlug Alice vor und auch Rose nickte. Das war okay für mich und ansonsten sah ich einfach zu.

„Ich könnte dir auch Bella ausleihen", erklang die tiefe Stimme des Indianers von der Tür. Jacob kam auf uns zu und stellte sich zu seiner Freundin, die mehr als überrascht wirkte.

„Wow, da fühle ich mich ja so geliebt", versetzte sie und knuffte ihm in die Seite. „Für ein Steak würdest du mich verkaufen, oder?" Ich prustete los. Ja, so sah er aus, der Fleischklops. Na ja, Muskelklops traf es irgendwie eher.

Mein Lachen brachte mir irritierte Blicke von meinen sechs Begleitern ein. Besonders Bella sah ‚not amused' aus. Aber hey, das war echt witzig gewesen!

„Na los, na los, na los", scheuchte uns Jaci, die Tanzlehrerin, auf. „Alle Paare aufstellen. Wir fangen mit dem Walzer an." Heute gingen wir alles nur noch mal durch. Eigentlich sollte bis jetzt jeder tanzen können. Der Kurs war schließlich so gut wie beendet.

Die anderen stellten sich paarweise auf und brachten sich in Tanzhaltung.

Bella blickte unsicher zwischen mir und ihrem Freund hin und her. So als würde sie eine weit wichtiger Entscheidung treffen, als die Wahl eines Tanzpartners. Als würde sie sich zwischen uns entscheiden müssen…

„Geh schon, Bells. Ich lerne es eh nicht mehr, aber bei dir ist mit dem richtigen Partner vielleicht noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren", bestärkte Jacob sie.

Zögerlich wandte Bella sich mir zu.

„Komm schon, Bella. Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir miteinander tanzen. Ich bin dir doch noch nie auf den Fuß getreten, oder?" Ein kleiner Seitenhieb auf ihren grobmotorischen, auf Füßen herum tretenden Freund konnte ja nicht schaden... - auch nicht, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass ich Bella schon mal in meinen Armen hatte halten dürfen. Wo war denn sonst der Spaß? Ich konnte es mir eindeutig nicht erklären, aber der Kerl ging mir gehörig gegen den Strich, seit ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Los, Cullen", sagte sie hart grinsend und lief an mir vorbei. Schon besser!

Nun stellten auch wir uns auf und, als die Musik begann, tanzen alle drei Paare im Takt zur Walzermusik, die Jaci angestellt hatte.

„Wo ist Tanya?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit, als sie sich endlich an den Takt gewöhnt hatte und nicht mehr auf ihre Füße blickte... und ich somit auch nicht mehr ihren Scheitel vor Augen hatte... oder den Duft von Erdbeeren in der Nase... Kopfschütteln erinnerte ich mich an ihre Worte. Eine allseits beliebte Frage am heutigen Tag.

„Arbeiten."

„Hmm…", machte sie.

„Hmm?"

„Na ja, nur… hmm, eben. Tanya scheint viel zu arbeiten. Sie muss doch völlig gestresst sein. Die letzten Male kam sie schließlich auch direkt von der Arbeit her", erklärte Bella mit ehrlichem, aber irgendwie verschlossenen Blick.

„Ja, sie arbeitet hart", gab ich halbherzig zurück. Ich dachte manchmal viel zu schlecht von den Leuten, aber in Bezug auf Tanya war das auch kein Wunder. Ständig machte mir jemand Vorhaltungen. '_Was willst du denn von ihr, Edward?'... 'Was findest du nur an dieser Frau, Sohn?'... 'Wie kommst du nur mit ihr klar? Sie ja so was von unfreundlich'..._ Und das waren nur einige der Sätze, die ich mir in den vergangenen Wochen hatte anhören müssen. Dabei kannten sie Tanya kein bisschen... - nicht wirklich zumindest. Tanya war impulsiv, eben temperamentvoll, aber so schnell sie an die Decke ging, genauso schnell kam sie auch wieder runter. Mit ihr wurde es wenigstens nicht langweilig!

Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass Tanya und meine Familie keinen guten Start gehabt hatten...

_Zusammen hatten wir Alice' und meine Wohnung betreten und waren auf meine Schwester und ihren Verlobten gestoßen. _

„_Hey, Edward", hatte Alice gequietscht. „Wir sehen uns eine DVD an. Willst du mitschauen? Wer ist das? Ich bin Alice und das ist Jasper. Ich bin seine Schwester. Wir wohnen hier zusammen. Schön hier, oder?... Und wer bist du?" Die Worte waren nur so aus ihr herausgesprudelt und es hatte ewig gedauert, bis der schier endlos wirkende Redestrom abgerissen war._

„_Gott, Eddi. Redet die immer so viel Müll?" Und da war es geschehen gewesen. Alice' Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt – ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie Tanya in dem Moment als 'feindliche Macht' eingestuft hatte – und Jasper hatte eine schlagartige Abneigung gegen sie entwickelt, weil sie es gewagt hatte, Alice zu beleidigen. Jasper war ja sonst eher ein sanftmütiger Typ, aber für seine Verlobte wurde er zum Löwen..._

Diese Geschichte hatte natürlich die Runde und meine Mutter somit auch voreingenommen gemacht. Rose war ebenfalls sofort auf der Seite ihrer Schwägerin und Freundin. Nur Emmett war cool damit umgegangen, bis Tanya ihm begegnete und leider wieder schneller redete als ihr Verstand arbeiten konnte. Sie hatte ihn doch tatsächlich als meinen 'dicken Bruder' bezeichnet, was dieser wenig gut aufnahm. Das fand ich durchaus verständlich. Emmett hatte schließlich nicht ein Gramm Fett zu viel. Klar, er war breit wie ein Schrank, was aber eher an seinen Muskeln lag, als an irgendetwas anderem.

„Tja", riss mich Bella aus den Gedanken, „Jake arbeitet momentan auch zu viel. Da sieht man sich ja leider kaum." Sie runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Doch dann glättete sie sich wieder, während Bella ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Mit einem schuldigen Ausdruck in den Augen blickte sie sich um und warf Jakob ein verlegenes Lächeln zu. Woran – zum Henker – dachte sie? Langsam wurde mir das zu dumm. Seit Wochen fragte ich mich das immer wieder. Eigentlich schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Unsere sexuellen – nun ja... – Fauxpas – ja, so konnte man das nennen – hatten mir da auch nicht geholfen. Im Gegenteil!

Hätte ich doch in dieser ersten Nacht nur nicht von ihr geträumt! Hätte ich nur nicht gesehen, wie Alice damit begonnen hatte, ihr das Kleid aufzumachen..., dann wäre ich vielleicht am darauffolgenden Abend – nur vierundzwanzig Stunden später – auch in der Lage gewesen, mich zu beherrschen und sie nicht auf dem schmuddeligen Boden meines Büros zu nehmen... Seither war ich nur erpichter darauf ihre Gedanken zu kennen. An unser Stelldichein in meiner Küche wollte ich jetzt gar nicht erst denken. Schlimm genug, dass ich jedes Mal daran erinnert wurde, wenn ich diese betrat. Von Bella ging eindeutig eine sehr dezente und von ihr völlig unbewusste Erotik aus, die man nicht auf den ersten Blick sah, die einen aber umso stärker aus der Bahn warf, wenn man sie dann mal wahrgenommen hatte... Und vor allem, war es eine, die man so schnell nicht vergaß!

Aber daran wollte ich jetzt lieber nicht denken. Nicht mit ihr hier in einen Armen und ihrem Freund, der uns beobachtete.

„Woran denkst du?", machte ich mir endlich Luft. Es war mir egal, ob sie mich für neugierig hielt oder nicht.

„Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich..." Bella schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „...Dass ich nicht fair bin – gegenüber Jake." Bella wirkte in Gedanken versunken. Sie war nicht fair zu ihm?

„Wieso?"

Plötzlich sah sie mich verblüfft an. Mehrfach öffnete und schloss sie ratlos den Mund. Sie räusperte sich, dann sagte sie: „Ich tanze hier mit dir und... Jacob sitzt da herum und langweilt sich..." Das war nicht die Wahrheit. Das hätte ich schwören können. Sie meinte eigentlich etwas anderes.

„Okay, den Walzer habt ihr alle mehr oder weniger drauf. Bella, selbst bei dir ist der Walzer erkennbar. Sehr schön. Gratulation!", unterbrach Jaci meine Gedanken. Wie zur Antwort verzog Bella das Gesicht. „Nun kommt der ChaChaCha." Sie wechselte die Musik.

„Bella", rief ihr Freund.

„Ja?"

„Ich hole mir einen Kaffee. Ich hab ein paar Häuser weiter ein _'Starbucks'_ gesehen."

„Okay. Lass dir Zeit. Du langweilst dich doch bestimmt eh nur", stimmte sie ihm zu und sah dann wieder Lippen kauend auf ihre Füße, während ich sie vorsichtig herumwirbelte.

Bella trat mir bei dieser Wiederholung mindestens zehn Mal auf die Füße, aber ich nahm es gelassen. So viel wog sie ja nicht.

„Entschuldige", wisperte sie zum wiederholten Male gequält und seufzte tief. „Vielleicht sollten wir aufhören, bevor du platte Füße bekommst."

„Ach was. So wirst du es nie lernen. Und hör auf dich ständig zu entschuldigen", wies ich sie an. Das war doch unnötig. Bella war eben nicht die geborene Tänzerin, na und?

„Tango!", rief die Tanzlehrerin fordernd. Ich wechselte unsere Position, machte den ersten Schritt und spürte direkt wieder Bellas Fuß auf meinem, der in eine andere Richtung wollte, als vorgesehen.

„Ent..., nein, vergiss das! Ich kann es eben nicht", hielt sie sich selbst von einer erneuten Entschuldigung ab.

„Gibt Schlimmeres!"

„Tanya ist eine tolle Tänzerin", maulte sie unerwarteter Weise. Hatte ich mich verhört oder schwang da wirklich eine Spur Feindseligkeit mit? „Sie wird sich auf der Hochzeit ganz sicher nicht blamieren."

„Hast du etwas gegen sie? Weißt du, Tanya wird sich _sicher_ nicht blamieren. Da hast du recht." Ich wirbelte Bella in einer schnellen Drehung herum und überhörte das „Edward, nicht so schnell. Bella tanzt nicht so gut wie du. Sie fällt sonst noch hin", das Jaci mir zuwarf. „Bei deinem Freund bin ich mir da nicht so sicher." Jacob Black sah beim Tanzen noch unbeholfener, hölzerner und plumper aus, als seine Freundin.

„Nein, hast du etwas gegen Jake?"

„Nicht das Geringste!" Wieder wirbelte ich sie herum, wobei Bella stolperte, sich aber mit ihren Händen an meiner Brust abstützen konnte.

Wütend ließ sie mich los, trat einige Schritte zurück und durchbohrte mich mit ihrem Blick.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich mir einen Bein oder das Genick breche, nur weiter so", zischte sie gefährlich leise. Fast hätte ich amüsiert aufgelacht. Die wütende Bella war zum Brüllen komisch, aber ich war selbst zu wütend. Ihr Abneigung gegen Tanya war doch wohl völlig unbegründet. Ihr hatte Tanya schließlich nie etwas getan. Und Solidarität mit der besten Freundin hin oder her, aber das war kein Grund, sie zu verurteilen. Sauer funkelten wir uns an.

„Na los, Leute. Könntet ihr diese Wir-starren-uns-wütend-und-leidenschaftlich-in-die-Augen-Sachen jetzt beenden und weitertanzen... oder zumindest gehen und euch ein Zimmer nehmen? Die gesamte Vorderfront ist verglast und hier gibt es viele Kinder. Da kann ich keinen Schweinkram gebrachen", forderte Jaci uns auf und wir erwachten aus der Starre. Diese Anspielung drohte bestimmte Bilder hervorzurufen, also musste ich mich ablenken.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Meine Familienmitglieder beobachteten uns zum Teil unverhohlen und zum Teil schüchtern. Warum wunderte es mich nicht, dass letztere angeheiratet waren oder es bald sein würden.

Ich wollte gerade weitermachen, als Jaci sich wieder zu Wort meldete:

„Foxtrott, Edward. Konzentriert euch", Die Zurechtweisung hatte gesessen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die veränderte Musik.

Seufzend gehorchte ich, zog Bella wieder enger an mich und tanzte langsam mit ihr. Das hier war doch echt eine Farce... - und damit meinte ich nicht nur diesen Kurs, der aber auch nicht ganz oben auf meiner Beliebtheitsliste stand. Schlimmer war allerdings die allgemeine Abneigung gegen meine Freundin. Mochte sie nun begründet sein oder nicht. Das war doch echt Mist.

Abgelenkt von diesen Überlegungen tanzte ich weiter mit Bella. Ihr Bewegungen waren irgendwie noch hölzerner als sonst und auch ich war nicht in Bestform. Vielleicht sollte ich gehen und zu Tanya fahren? Dann konnten wir uns aussprechen…

Aber Bella jetzt hier allein lassen, nachdem ihr Freund abgehauen war, wäre auch nicht die feine Englische Art. Und man hatte mich zu einem Gentleman erzogen. Zumindest diese Nettigkeit konnte ich ihr erweisen.

Plötzlich rutschte Bella weg und da sie zwischen meinen Beinen stand, glitt sie direkt dazwischen. Dadurch geriet auch ich ins Straucheln und kippt vorn über... Leider landete ich auf allen Vieren. Das würde blaue Flecken geben. Mein Blick wanderte nach unten zu Bella.

Meine Augen wurden groß. Mein Schritt ruhte direkt über Bellas Gesicht.

„Hey, Edward. Wenn du das von Bella willst, dann musst du es ihr bestimmt nur sagen", triezte Emmett mich. Die eindeutige Andeutung in den Worten ließ Bella erröten... und ich war auch mehr als peinlich berührt.

Ungeschickt stand ich auf und drehte mich zu meine liegenden Tanzpartnerin um. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre roten Wangen glommen noch dunkler als zuvor. Tief durchatmend trat ich vor sie und räusperte mich.

Bellas Augen flogen auf, bevor sie sich tief in meine bohrten. Verlegen reichte ich ihr meine Hand und zog sie hoch. Aber als ihre Füße den Boden berührten, knickte sie schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnend wieder weg. Schnell – damit sie nicht wieder auf den Boden aufschlug – umfasste ich ihre Taille und hielt sie oben.

„Ich glaube, ich hab mir den Fuß gebrochen", stöhnte sie weniger schmerzerfüllt, als genervt. „Schon wieder!" Interessant.

Schnell brachte ich sie zu einem Stuhl, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

„Lass mal sehen", bat ich sie, wartete aber nicht auf ihre Zustimmung, sondern kniete mich vor ihr Nieder, legte ihren Fuß in meinen Schoß und zog ihren Schuh aus, um mir ihren Knöchel anzusehen.

Schnell stand Alice neben mir.

„Alles okay, Bella?"

„Ich glaube, er ist gebrochen", murmelte sie wieder mit Blick auf das besagte Gelenk.

„Nein", widersprach ich, „er ist nur verstaucht." Ich war mich sicher.

„Ach ja? Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?", fauchte Bella plötzlich. Wow, woher kam die Feindseligkeit? „Hast du etwa Medizin studiert?"

„Nein, aber ich erkenne den Unterschied zwischen gebrochenen und verstauchten Knöcheln", gab ich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zurück.

„Da muss ich ihm leider recht geben", pflichtete Alice mir bei. Wenigstens jetzt konnte ich mich auf meine Schwester verlassen. Aber sie wusste schließlich genauso gut wie ich, dass ich früher in den Ferien oft Praktika bei meinem Vater im Krankenhaus gemacht hatte und ein wenig davon verstand.

Als ich nun wieder aufsah, erkannte ich, dass sich alle um uns versammelt hatten.

„Jaci, holst du uns einen Beutel Eis?", bat ich sie. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg. Dann wandte ich mich wieder der Verletzten zu. „Tut es sehr weh?"

„Nein."

„Hast du dir bei deinem Sturz sonst noch irgendetwas getan?"

„Nein." Gott sei Dank. Immerhin war ihr verstauchter Knöchel meine Schuld gewesen. Dass Bella nicht tanzen konnte, war mir schließlich klar. Und dennoch hatte ich es mir erlaubt, unachtsam zu sein und meinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. _Dämlich, echt dämlich!_

Plötzlich tauchte ein Eisbeute in meinem Blickfeld auf. Ich nahm ihn an und legte ihn sanft auf den langsam anschwellenden Knöchel. Bella entfuhr ein wohliges, kehliges Seufzen. Oh je!

Einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille, im nächsten brach eine wilde Diskussion aus.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Carlisle anrufen", bemerkte Rosalie besorgt. Ihre und Bellas neugewonnene Zuneigung seit ein paar Wochen war mir noch immer suspekt. Nicht umsonst war Rose als eher vorsichtiger, langsam Vertrauen fassender Mensch bekannt. Wirklich skurril!

„Der ist viel zu weit weg!", wehrte Jasper kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Ich habe das im Griff", versuchte ich alle im Raum zu beruhigen, aber keiner hörte mir zu.

„Oder wir fahren sie ins Krankenhaus."

„Kein Krankenhaus", protestierte Bella ausdrücklich, doch auch sie drang nicht zu den anderen durch.

„Bella sah ja so lustig aus." Emmett lachte.

„Das ist nicht witzig", fachten seine Frau und Schwester gleichzeitig und verpassten ihm – Alice zu seiner Linken und Rose zu seiner Rechten – jeweils einen Rippenstoß.

„Au!"

„Wir sollten Emmetts Auto nehmen. Das ist am größten. Da passen wir fast alle rein."

„Leute, ich habe das im Griff!", unternahm ich einen weiteren Versuch.

Erneut konnte ich mir kein Gehör verschaffen. Stattdessen redeten sie alle nun noch mehr durcheinander und schienen Bella ganz vergessen zu haben.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind, das vergeblich versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen auf sich zu lenken und immer ungestümer am Rockzipfel der Mutter zog. Ein schneller Blick auf Bella sagte mir, dass es ihr ähnlich ging.

Kopfschüttelnd sprang ich auf, nachdem ich Bellas verletzten Fuß vorsichtig auf den Boden gestellt hatte.

„Schluss. Jetzt!", bellte ich laut. Sofort verstummten alle und schauten mich überrascht an. Als wäre ich vorher gar nicht da gewesen. „Bellas Fuß ist nur verstaucht, muss nur gekühlt und geschont werden und weder bracht, noch will sie in ein Krankenhaus..." Ich wandte mich Bella zu, die ebenfalls überrascht, aber vor allem glücklich wirkte. „... stimmt's?"

Bella nickte nur heftig.

„Seht ihr. Alles bestens. Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause. Wir andern sehen uns später."

Dieses Machtwort schien zu wirken. Jeder einzelne von ihnen verabschiedete sich brav von der Verletzten. Dann stand Bella auf.

„Kannst du laufen?"

„Ja."

„Auch eigenständig."

„Ja!", entgegnete sie heftiger als nötig und errötete wieder. Eine sehr niedliche Angewohnheit. Ob sie sich darüber eigentlich im Klaren war? Egal! Ich ging ihr voran und hielt ihr die Tür auf, während sie unbeholfen hinter mir her humpelte.

Da ich direkt beim Tanzstudio geparkt hatte, musste sie zum Glück nicht allzu weit hinken. Doch als ich meine Auto entriegelt hatte und Bella beim einsteigen helfen wollte, wurde ich unterbrochen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jacob Muskelklops stirnrunzelnd.

„Oh, Jake... ich wollte dich gleich noch anrufen... Ich bin hingefallen und hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht", stotterte Bella, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass sie ihn für den Moment genauso vergessen hatte wie ich.

Der Klops kam nun endgültig auf uns zu und schob meine Hand weg, die bis dato unterstützend an Bellas Ellenbogen gelegen hatte. „Ab hier übernehme ich", stellte er klar und schleifte seine Freundin mit sich zu seinem Auto. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den beiden stirnrunzelnd nachzuschauen... Was sie an ihm fand, war mir unerklärlich. Denn für so oberflächlich, dass Bella auf seine Muskeln abfuhr, hielt ich sie nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg ich ein und fuhr zu Tanyas kleinen Haus, wo ich noch mal tief durchatmete und dann klingelte. Ich hoffe zwar das Gegenteil, aber eigentlich war ich mir sicher, dass sie mir gehörig den Marsch blasen würde.

Meine rotblonde Freundin öffnete die Tür und lehnte sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen in den Türrahmen. Dann begann sie plötzlichen zu grinsen.

„Du siehst so aus, als machst du dir Sorgen, dass ich dir bestimmte Körperteile abschneide", sagte sie amüsiert.

„So etwas ähnliches, ja", versetzte ich misstrauisch. Ich war mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob sie sich wieder abgeregt hatte.

„Keine Sorge. Du bist vor mir sicher. Ich tue dir nichts. Außer du willst es", zwinkerte sie.

Ich ging über die Anspielung hinweg und fragte stattdessen: „Du bist also nicht mehr sauer?"

„Nein."

Ich seufzte erleichtert. „Gut. Lässt du mich rein?" Anstelle einer Antwort packte sie mein Hemd an der Brust und zog mich zu sich heran, bevor sie bestimmt ihre vollen, mit Lipgloss verzierten Lippen auf meine presste. Es war ein kurzer harter Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder von mir löste, lächelte sie.

„So, jetzt lass ich dir rein." Tanya drehte sich um und ging voran in die Küche. Während ich ihr folgte, wischte ich mir schnell mit einem Taschentuch den Mund ab. Ich konnte es absolut nicht leiden, wenn meine Lippen davon klebten. Wie Frauen das aushielten und warum sie sich das freiwillig antaten, verstand ich nicht wirklich. _Bella trägt eigentlich nie Make-up_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Willst du auch etwas essen? Ich habe mir gerade Essen geholt. Aber es sollte für uns beide reichen?", fragte Tanya über ihre Schulter hinweg.

„Ehm... klar, was gibt's denn?"

„Sushi."

„Dann vielleicht lieber doch nicht." Roher Fisch war mir einfach zu suspekt.

„Gut, dann nicht." Sie richtete sich ihre Mahlzeit auf einem Teller an und murmelte: „Wollen wir DVD gucken?"

„Ja, klingt gut", erwiderte ich. Das würde nicht so anstrengend sein. Der morgige Tag im Café würde wieder schlimm genug werden.

„Was wollen wir schauen? 'Dirty Dancing'?"

„Nein." Davon hatte ich – wenn ich es mir recht überlegte – heute schon genug gehabt. Beim Tango war es wirklich ziemlich heiß hergegangen. Na ja, nicht umsonst wurde er als der leidenschaftlichste Tanz berühmt.

„'Romeo und Julia'?", schlug sie stattdessen vor. Ich schüttelte schwer schluckend den Kopf. Den Film hatte ich mir nun auch für immer vermasselt. Er würde mich – genau wie meine Küche – nur an den Sex mit Bella erinnern.

„Wie wäre es mit 'Kill Bill'?", zuckte ich die Achseln. Der war... unverfänglich.

„Okay, dann bereite du den Film vor und ich komme in einer Minute nach."

Und wie es sich herausstellte, sollte das der Anfang eines wunderschönen, gemütlichen und lustigen Abends werden. Tanya war eben doch eine tolle Freundin!

* * *

Jup, das war es fürs Erste. Bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt. Klar ist es wieder schwierig sich mit der neuen Gefühlslage von Edward anzufreunden, aber das ist nun mal so, da so viel Zeit dazwischen liegt. Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen?... Nun ja, eigentlich wird das auch bei den zwei noch folgenden Kapiteln ein wenig so sein. Aber ich versuche mein Bestes, um es so verständlich wie möglich zu machen.

Kleine Ankündigung: Der Inhalt des nächsten Kapitels dürfte euch ein wenig überraschen, aber mehr dazu nächste Woche! ;)

LG


	30. Zusatz 3: Wie dumm kann man sein 15

Okay, soweit so gut. Das vorletzte Kapitel dieser FF ist nun da. Es ist das Gewinnerkapitel von **Edwards swan** und deshalb in zweifacher Weise ihr gewitmet. Erstens, weil sie es sich gewünscht hat, und zweitens, weil ihr Review zum letzten Kapitel meinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt hat und ich dieses Kapitel nun, statt frühestens morgen oder Donnerstag, schon heute poste.

Für alle zur Erklärung: Bella hat nun mal eine sehr geteilte Meinung von Tanya und weiß nicht von allem, das hinter ihrem Rücken so abläuft. Das ist nun mal der Vor- oder Nachteil – wie man so will – von diesem sehr subjektiven Ich-Erzähler.

Einen kleinen Tip noch, bevor es losgeht: Bella sieht sich selbst nicht immer ganz klar – genau wie es schon von Stephenie Meyer beschrieben wurde – und wird auch mal belogen... =D Nur so als Ankündigung für die Zukunft!

Es handelt sich hier übrigens um Kapitel 15 _**Date zu Viert oder Desaster Teil 2**_ aus der Sicht des allseits beliebten Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Wie dumm kann man sein?**

_Edwards POV_

_Und wieder ein grandioser Plan des Edward Cullen_, dachte ich selbstironisch, als ich Bella und Jakob gegenüber saß, die sich in einer Tour anzuschmachten schienen. Aber hey, ein Essen mit der Frau, mit der ich zweimal geschlafen hatte, und unseren Partnern war absolut nicht unangenehm.

Ich betrachtete Bella. Sie sah heute anders aus als sonst. Sie trug einen lilafarbenen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Es stand ihr, das musste ich zugeben.

Verzweifelt blickte sie in die Karte und verzog immer wieder den Mund. „Gott, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das alles ist." Ich grinste.

„Lass mich für dich bestellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich weiß, was dir schmecken wird", sagte ich selbstsicher. Ich kannte mittlerweile ihren Geschmack. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie eigentlich nicht der zimperliche Typ war, was Essen betraf. Als Antwort nickte sie langsam.

„Haben Sie schon gewählt?", fragte die Kellnerin, die uns unsere Getränke brachte freundlich.

„Ja", sagte Jake. „Ich nehme das Gyros." Typisch. Als gäbe es in der griechischen Küche nichts anderes.

„Einen kleinen einfachen Salat…", bestellte Tanya. „...aber ohne Dressing."

Die rothaarige Kellnerin richtete ihren Blick auf mich und lächelte professionell. Ich war also an der Reihe. „Und zwei Portionen Tiropita."

„Sehr gern", sagte sie und zog von Dannen.

Mein Blick fiel wieder auf Bella und ihren Klops. Bella schaute nachdenklich und irgendwie abwesend drein, doch Jakobs ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit lag eindeutig bei seiner Freundin. Gott, das war ja schon fast krankhaft wie er sie angaffte.

„Und, wie läuft es so zwischen euch?", fragte ich, was mich selbst überraschte. Es interessierte mich ja eigentlich nicht mal. Meine Gegenüber schien meine Überraschung zu teilen.

„Es läuft toll. Wir sind unzertrennlich", beantwortete der Klops meine Frage und besaß dann auch noch die Frechheit seine Lippen auf Bellas zu pressen. Wo waren wir denn hier? Das hier war sicherlich nicht der richtige Ort für... - oh, mein Gott, war das ein Zungenkuss? Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Sind sie nicht ein niedliches Paar?", flüsterte Tanya mir kichernd ins Ohr.

„Hmpf", war meine geistreiche und eloquente Antwort, die Tanya einen argwöhnischen Blick entlockte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie den Kopf ab. Großartig, jetzt wurde sie auch wieder wütend. Na ja, dann passten unsere Gemütsverfassungen ja wenigstens zusammen.

Bella löste sich stirnrunzelnd von ihren Liebsten und blickte dann wieder nach vorne – zu mir. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen als sie meinen Blick bemerkte. Sicher sah man die Wut, die in mir brodelte. An einem öffentlichen Ort rumzumachen war ja so was von kindisch – oder besser gesagt: teenagerhaft! Und nachher fuhren sie dann noch auf den Knutschhügel und er durfte ihren BH sehen. Innerlich rollte ich mit die Augen.

Ich setzte gerade zu einem bissigen Kommentar an, als die Kellnerin das dummerweise verhinderte. Unser Essen kam und gab so allen die Entschuldigung sich auszuschweigen.

Neugierig betrachtete Bella die kleinen Teigtaschen und kostete dann eine. Ihre anfangs abwägende Miene verwandelte sich schnell in ein strahlendes Tausend-Volt-Lächeln.

„Die sind phantastisch", sagte sie begeistert.

„Hmpf", machte ich erneut. Es war mir doch egal, ob ihr das Essen schmeckte oder nicht. Ich senkte den Blick und aß. Mehr als ein Mal hatte ich das Gefühl den Teller gleich mit meiner Gabel zu durchbohren, aber es passierte zum Glück nichts.

„Bella, darf ich mal probieren?", hörte ich Jacob fragen.

„Sicher", sagte Bella mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Als ich erneut aufblickte, küssten sich die beiden schon wieder.

„Danke", sagte der Klops, nachdem er Bella nicht mehr mit seinen Lippen malträtierte.

„Gern geschehen", grinste sie. Ich sah rot.

„Könnt ihr nicht mal fünf Minuten voneinander ablassen? Wir wissen alle wie _furchtbar_ verliebt ihr seid, aber das ist echt nervig", zischte ich bedrohlich. Das ging einem ja echt auf die Nerven.

Bella beugte sich auf ihrer Lippe herumkauend zu mir herüber und fragte doch tatsächlich: „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Was mit mir ist? Was ist mit dir? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jemand bist, der in der Öffentlichkeit rummacht. Aber so kann man sich in einem Menschen täuschen, wie?"

„Was soll denn das? Was ist dein Problem?"

„Du, so wie es aussieht", sagte ich wütend. Als hätte ich sie geschlagen, fuhr sie zurück. Ihre Augen glitzerten. Sofort tat mir diese Aussage leid. Ich war noch immer sauer, aber ich war eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

Unbeholfen streckte ich einen Arm nach ihr aus, doch sie sah es nicht. Bella war zu beschäftigt damit Geld aus ihrer Tasche zu ziehen, auf den Tisch zu schmeißen und davonzurennen. Jacob – ganz das brave Schoßhündchen – folgte ihr augenblicklich.

„Edward, ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal ernsthaft unterhalten", zog Tanya meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Nein, auf eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung habe ich keine Lust", machte ich ihr klar.

„Okay, dann eben nicht ernsthaft", grinste sie und lehnte sich näher zu mir heran, um mir ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Kennst du den schon? '_Kommt ein 94-Jähriger zum Arzt: "Herr Doktor, ich verstehe es einfach nicht!" sagt er. "Ich bin 94 Jahre alt, meine Frau ist 25 und kriegt ein Kind. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!"_

_Sagt der Arzt: "Nun mal ganz ruhig! Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie gehen sonntags im Wald spazieren und sehen einen Hasen. Sie legen Ihren Spazierstock an, zielen, rufen PENG und der Hase fällt tot um."_

_"Ja, ist doch logisch!" sagt der alte Mann. "Da hat jemand anderes geschossen."_

_"Sehen Sie", sagt der Arzt, "Sie verstehen ja es doch."'"_

Ich musste grinsen. Der war nicht schlecht gewesen.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem, Cullen?", fragte der Muskelklops, der plötzlichen wieder bei uns stand.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", erwiderte ich eisig. Das Grinsen war wie aus meinem Gesicht gewaschen.

„Ach nein? Das war gerade meine Freundin, die du da so angefahren hast. Und egal, was für vielschichtige Probleme du haben magst, Bella hat es ganz sicher nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand endgültig.

„Wir sollten wirklich reden, Edward", entschied Tanya. Seufzend drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Sie sah mich mit geschürzten Lippen an.

„Worüber willst du denn reden?", fragte ich in Abwehrhaltung. Ich war noch immer sauer und echt nicht in der Stimmung für Diskussionen.

„Über dich, mich,... Bella..."

„Bella?" Der Argwohn war ganz klar herauszuhören.

„Ja."

„Und was genau ist mit ihr?"

„So einiges. Die Frage ist nur: Willst du das hier besprechen oder bei mir zu Hause?"

Ich entschied mich für ihr Haus. Erstens gab mir das noch ein wenig Aufschub und Zeit mich abzuregen und zweitens wollte ich nicht, dass sie mir womöglich in der Öffentlichkeit eine Szene machte. Wir fuhren also zu ihr.

Die Fahrt war still und erinnerte mich irgendwie an die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Bei Tanya setzten ich mich auf die Couch, sie sich mir gegenüber auf ihren Wohnzimmertisch.

„Also?", fragte ich. Ich musste es ja eh hinter mich bringen.

Seufzend verzog Tanya das Gesicht. „Was war vorhin los mit dir?", begann sie von einer anderen Seite anzugreifen.

„Nichts. Ich war nur sauer", zuckte ich die Achseln.

„Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig warst?"

„Worauf denn bitte?"

„Jacob?" Ich lachte. Was für einen Grund sollte ich denn bitte haben auf ihn eifersüchtig zu sein? Als ich das Tanya fragte, sagte diese nur ein Wort...

„Bella!"

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Bella kann tun und lassen was sie will."

„Auch mit wem sie es will?", hakte Tanya siegessicher nach.

„Klar." Nur nicht gerade mit diesem Klops... oder irgendjemand anderem, der mir grundsätzlich unsympathisch war.

„Du bist in Isabella Swan verliebt", mutmaßte sie. Blödsinn! Bella war mir nicht wichtiger als alle anderen Freunde – beziehungsweise Bekannte – meiner Schwester.

„Tanya, ich bin mit dir zusammen. Ich empfinde nichts für Bella", sagte ich klipp und klar.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit, okay?", bat sie eindringlich. „Ich bin nicht sauer deswegen. Weißt du, noch bin ich nicht so... so sehr in dich verliebt, dass es mir wehtun würde, mich von dir zu trennen. Du bist ein toller Kerl, aber du bist nie wirklich bei _mir. _Du hältst mich auf Abstand. "

„Nein, ich..."

„Doch. Du hältst mich körperlich auf Abstand, indem du nicht mit mir schlafen willst, und du machst das gleiche seelisch, da du mich nicht in dein Innerstes blicken lässt. Sein wir doch ehrlich. Mehr als Freunde sind wir nicht." Das waren die tiefgründigsten Worte gewesen, die ich je von ihr gehört hatte. Irgendwie stimmte es. Ich war nicht bereit ihr so viel von mir preiszugeben. Und Sex war für mich mit ihr auch irgendwie nicht so attraktiv vorgekommen.

„Das mit uns läuft nicht, huh?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt..." Tanya lächelte traurig. „..., jetzt gebe ich dir noch einen letzten Kuss und ab dann ist es vorbei." Sie klang so endgültig. Es gefiel mir nicht. Ich mochte Tanya. Und es tat mir leid, dass es mit uns nicht klappte. Es hatte zwar nichts mit Bella zu tun, aber wir passten einfach nicht zusammen. Seufzend beugte ich mich zu ihr und ließ meine Lippen sanft über ihre streichen.

„Willst du immer noch, dass ich mit auf die Hochzeit komme?", fragte sie, nachdem ich mich von ihr gelöst hatte.

Ich überlegte. Sonderlich wild war ich nun wirklich nicht darauf allein zu Alice' Hochzeit zu gehen. Schon gar nicht, weil meine Familie dann die ganze Zeit dämlich grinsen würde mit diesen 'Ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt'-Gesichtern. Außerdem waren da noch zwei triftige Gründe: Ich wollte weder als Single auf einer Hochzeit sein – es war ja bekannt, dass einen dann alle bemitleideten –, noch wollte ich mir von Alice eine Tischdame aufdrücken lassen. Das endete dann nur wieder in Verkupplungsspielchen.

„Würdest du?", stellte ich vorsichtig eine Gegenfrage.

„Edward, nur weil wir kein Traumpaar werden, heißt das ja nicht, dass wir keine Freunde sein können. Ich war bisher nur zu naiv – oder sagen wir mal, dass ich es nicht sehen wollte... Aber ich schätze, dass wir nicht zusammenbleiben würden, habe ich irgendwie schon geahnt."

„Was war mit dem Spruch, dass wir bald heiraten sollten?" Sie lachte erst verlegen, dann ohne Zurückhaltung. „Dann hast du das also gar nicht ernst gemeint?" Meine Augenbrauen wanderten hoch. Was für ein lustiger Scherz...

„Es war kein Witz oder so, aber... deine Familie hat mich die ganze Zeit so kühl behandelt und Bella wie ein Familienmitglied... Und dann während der Anprobe... war ich fast nicht existent für die anderen. Irgendwie war das eine Trotzreaktion", versuchte Tanya mir ihre Reaktion von damals zu erklären. Irgendwie verstand ich sie.

„Trotz...", murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, _Eddi_!" Sie zog den schrecklichen Spitznamen extra in die Länge und betonte ihn. „Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Bella! Weißt du, die Blicke, die du Bella bei den Tanzstunden und vorhin zugeworfen hast, die waren doch sehr deutlich."

„Ich bin nicht in Bella verliebt", beharrte ich, als mein Handy mir eine SMS ankündigte. Schnell zog ich es hervor und bemerkte, dass ich auch noch einen Anruf in Abwesenheit hatte. Zuerst kümmerte ich mich aber um die SMS.

_Edward, _

_wenn du dich morgen wieder beruhigt hast, _

_dann treffen wir uns wie vereinbart um zehn _

_Uhr bei deinen Eltern. Falls nicht, organisiere _

_ich den Polterabend alleine._

_ Bella_

Na toll. Jetzt dachte sie, dass ich sie hasste oder so. _Du bist ja so ein Charmeur_, durchfuhr es mich in Gedanken. Aber, dass sie von mir dachte, dass ich sie mit der Planung jetzt im Stich ließ, ließ mich innerlich zusammenzucken. Bella musste ja echt schlecht von mir denken. Seufzend hörte ich meine Mailbox ab.

Die Nachricht war von Alice... und sie klang, wie eine Furie.

„Edward, du Idiot. Wo zum Teufel steckst du? Ha. Eigentlich ist mir das auch völlig egal. Benehme dich Bella gegenüber auch nur noch ein Mal so mies und ich fahre deinen Volvo in einen See. Haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte sie wütend und dann knackte es. Oh ja, die Frauen liebten mich heute.

„Und?", vernahm ich Tanyas sanfte Stimme. „Du siehst nicht so aus, als wären es gute Neuigkeiten."

„Urteile selbst: Bella hat mir gerade angeboten den Polterabend allein zu organisieren, was mit Sicherheit bedeutet, dass sie meine Worte von vorhin für wahre Münze nimmt und Alice droht mir, mein geliebtes Auto zu Altmetall zu verarbeiten, wenn so etwas noch mal vorkommt", murmelte ich. Genau genommen hatte ich es sogar verdient, dass man mein Auto versenkte.

„Was nimmt dich wohl mehr mit?" Sie tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Dass die Frau, in die du unwissentlich verliebt bist, schlecht von dir denkt oder dass dein Auto in Gefahr ist?", neckte Tanya mich kichernd. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sie ließ einfach nicht locker. Aber dank dieses neckenden Tons verbrachten wir noch eine sehr lange Nacht mit jeder Menge Gelächter.

*#*

Man war ich müde. Die halbe Nacht hatten Tanya und ich uns um die Ohren geschlagen und das nur mit reden. Gähnend stieg ich aus dem Auto und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd Alice' grünen New Beatle in der Auffahrt. War meine Schwester etwa hier? Wenn ja, dann war das ganz klar ein Problem für unser Organisationskomitee.

Leise betrat ich das Haus meiner Eltern. Ich hatte einen Schlüssel und musste somit nicht klingeln. Meine Jacke hing ich an die Garderobe und näherte mich dann der Küche, da ich von dort Gemurmel hörte.

„Ja, ich habe letzte Nacht ungeplanterweise bei Alice übernachtet und hatte heute Morgen keine Zeit vorher noch nach Hause zu fahren. Also hat sie mir etwas geliehen. Es sieht… unmöglich aus, aber...", hörte ich Bella sagen, noch bevor ich sie sah. Doch dann sah ich sie... und _'unmöglich'_ war nun wirklich nicht das erste, was mir zu ihrem Aussehen einfiel.

Bella trug eine enganliegende, hellgraue Bluse, die sie in einen hautengen, schwarzen Rock gesteckt hatte, welcher ihr am oberen Ende weit über den Bauchnabel reichte und viel von den Beinen freigab. Der Rock war nämlich so eng, dass er beim sitzen hochrutschte. Dazu trug sie knallpinkfarbene Pumps. Eindeutig Alice' Werk. Freiwillig hätte Bella so was ganz sicher nicht angezogen.

Als ich Bella dort sitzen sah, in diesem kurzen engen Rock, der sich auf eine wirklich hübsche Art und Weise über ihre Hüften spannte, konnte ich nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Nein, es sieht toll aus. Die Sachen stehen dir sehr gut", widersprach meiner Mutter ihr. Recht hatte sie.

„Esme hat recht. Du siehst toll aus", bestätigte ich beiden. Bella zuckte zusammen, wandte sich mir widerstrebend zu und sah mich an. Dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, sah man auf den ersten Blick.

„Edward…", hauchte sie leise.

„Hey, Bella! Guten Morgen, Mum." Ich stieß mich von Türrahmen ab, in dem ich gelehnt hatte, und durchquerte die Küche, um meiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Diese wirkte verwirrt. „Du kommst _doch_? Bella hat gesagt, dass du nicht hier sein würdest." Bella war also wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass ich kneifen würde... und das wegen einem dummen Streit.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Ich kann doch nicht alle Arbeit auf euch abladen, nur weil wir uns gestern gestritten haben." Ich zuckte die Achseln.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?", wollte meine Mutter überrascht wissen. Hatte Bella ihr das etwa nicht gesagt?

„Ja, hat Bella dir das denn nicht erzählt? Was sollte ich sonst für einen Grund haben nicht zu kommen?" Ein Blick auf eben diese, verriet mir alles. Sie lief rot an. Also hatte sie es meiner Mutter verheimlicht.

„Ich habe deiner Mutter erzählt, dass du zu viel zu tun hast", sagte Bella nuschelnd, wich aber meinem und ihrem Blick aus.

„Edward, was hast du wieder angestellt?", verlangte Mum zu wissen und schnalzte missbilligen mit der Zunge. Ja, meine Mutter konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn wir uns Ausrutscher leisteten. Sie hatte viel Arbeit in unsere gute Erziehung gesteckt und wollte, dass wir uns entsprechend benahmen. Irgendwie verständlich!

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Bella mir zuvor kam: „Er hat nichts getan. Es war meine Schuld." Bella betrachtete ihre ineinandergeschobenen Hände. Was hatte ich nur wieder für einen Mist gebaut?

„Also gut. Ich hole schnell die drei verschiedenen Dekorationskonzepte. Bin gleich wieder da", informierte uns meine Mutter. Da Bella noch immer nicht aufsah, zeigte Esme auffällig auf sie und formte tonlos mit dem Mund: „Bring das in Ordnung!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Als hätte ich das nicht ohnehin vorgehabt. Aber da meine Mum das hasste, nickte ich schließlich und gab lautlos die Worte „War sowieso mein Plan" zurück. Sie lief an mir vorüber und schnippte mir im Vorbeigehen mit dem Finger an die Stirn. _Au!_

Da der Stuhl meiner Mutter jetzt frei war, ließ ich mich darauf nieder. „Warum hast du mich gerade in Schutz genommen?" Es berührte mich irgendwie. Obwohl ich Mist gebaut hatte, hatte sie mich gerade verteidigt. Blitzartig schnellte ihr Blick hoch.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dich verantwortlich macht, für das, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Es war ja offensichtlich meine Schuld. Warum auch immer du so wütend warst, es war meine Schuld", nahm sie mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken alles auf sich. Ich wollte mir selbst zu gerne in den Hintern treten. Ich hatte sie mit dieser Aussage ziemlich verletzt und nun dachte sie auch noch, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Bella, es…", begann Edward, aber Bella unterbrach mich entschieden.

„Edward, lass uns das hier einfach so schnell wie möglich hinter aus bringen, ja? Dann musst du nicht länger deinem ‚Problem' gegenübersitzen. Aber du hast Glück. Nach Samstag müssen wir uns nie wieder sehen oder zumindest können wir unsere Treffen auf ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr reduzieren." Ihre sonst so sanfte, warme Stimme klang eisig. Sie glaubte, dass es das war, was ich wollte? Dass sie aus meinem Leben verschwand? Dass wir uns nicht wiedersahen? Nein, das war – verdammt noch mal – nicht das, was ich wollte. Absolut nicht! Ich mochte sie schließlich. Und jetzt, da die Wut vom vorigen Abend verraucht war, konnte ich das auch ohne Probleme zugeben. Genau wie die Tatsache, dass ich überreagiert hatte. Es ging mich nichts an, ob Bella in der Öffentlichkeit Küsse mit ihrem Freund austauschte. Ich musste den Kerl ja nicht mögen... Hauptsache Bella mochte ihn, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht verstand, was sie an ihm fand. _'Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig warst?'_, hallte Tanyas gestrige Frage durch meinen Kopf. Eifersüchtig? So ein Quatsch... ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe gestern überreagiert. Es war einfach nicht mein Tag. Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen? Dass ich dich als mein ‚Problem' bezeichnet habe, war mehr als mies. Entschuldige", erbat ich mir ehrlich meine Absolution. Doch sie machte nur eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

„Was auch immer, Edward", versetzte sie unbeeindruckt.

Unruhig vergrub ich meine Finger in meinem Haar. „Also, vergessen wir das Ganze nicht?"

„Doch, warum nicht. Alles bestens." Bella wirkte alles andere als versöhnlich.

„Gut", sagte ich trotzdem. Ich wandelte noch immer auf dünnem Eis und wollte jetzt sicher keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen, indem ich ihr vorwarf, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie mich plötzlich mit besorgter Stimme. Sie war besorgt um mich? Da war ja süß..., wenn sie sich denn wirklich Sorgen um mich machte. Trotz meines nicht vollkommen von dieser Tatsache überzeugten Hirns, breitete sich eine warmes Gefühl in mir aus.

„Ja, ich habe nur nicht viel Schlaf bekommen letzte Nacht", antwortete ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß. Zwei Stunden Schlaf reichten mir eindeutig nicht um ausgeschlafen auszusehen.

„Okay, ich verstehe", murmelte Bella leise und wich wieder meinem Blick aus. Was hatte sie denn? Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„So, hier sind die Dekovorschläge", machte meine Mutter sich bemerkbar. Verwundert, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, wann sie wieder zu uns gestoßen war, stand ich auf und ging zu ihr – dicht gefolgt von Bella. Die Tischdekorationen waren schon ausgebreitet, sodass wir sie sofort betrachten konnten. Wir drei beratschlagten uns kurz und kamen einstimmig zu dem Schluss, dass der gesamte Garten meiner Eltern in pink erstrahlen würde. Die pinkfarbenen Lilien, zusammen mit den weißen Tischtüchern und den rosafarbenen Stoffservietten passte perfekt zu Alice. Das war genau ihr Stil.

Mum verschwand wieder, weil sie den Dekorateur anrufen und ihm unsere Entscheidung mitteilen wollte. Somit waren Bella und ich wieder allein.

„Du hast also gestern bei Alice geschlafen?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein.

„Was hast du bitte alles _gehört_?", fragte sie genervt zurück.

„Das ist so ziemlich das Erste, das ich mitbekommen habe", erklärte ich. „Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber es hat mich interessiert, was du gestern noch gemacht hast. Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum Alice' Auto hier ist."

„Tja, jetzt weißt du es ja. Ich muss los. Die Bücher verkaufen sich ja nicht von alleine", entschied Bella und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Ehm… ja, okay. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen, nehme ich an", sagte ich lahm. Warum fühlte sich ihr Abschied nur so an wie ein Flucht?

„Genau. Bis dann." Dann war sie weg.

Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Du hast ziemlich Mist gebaut. Ich hoffe, das weißt du", gab meine Mutter plötzlich trocken von sich und strich mir ihren kritischen Worten zum Trotz beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Ja", gab ich mürrisch zurück. „Ich weiß."

„Du hast sie also dein 'Problem' genannt? Was ist passiert, huh?" Lippenschürzend sah ich auf und massierte mir dann die Nasenwurzel.

„Sollst du lauschen?"

„Sollst frech zu deiner Mutter sein, junger Mann?... Also?"

„Wir haben uns einfach gestritten und als sie mich fragte, was mein Problem war, da ist mir das so rausgerutscht", erläuterte ich meiner Mutter. Mit meiner Mum konnte man gut über solche Dinge reden.

„Dummkopf", schüttelte sie resignierend den Kopf.

„Sag mir mal was, was ich noch nicht weiß."

„Tja, das dürfte schwierig werden. Dass sie für dich gelogen hat, weißt du ja schon", machte sie mir ein noch schlechteres Gewissen. „Und jetzt gehst du erst mal schlafen. Du siehst nämlich schrecklich aus. Geh in dein Zimmer und leg dich hin. In dem Zustand fährst du auf jeden Fall kein Auto."

Da ich wusste, dass sie das völlig ernst meinte, gehorchte ich widerstandslos. Emmett, Alice und ich hatten alle ein Zimmer in unserem Elternhaus. In meinem standen nur eine kleine Kommode, ein alter Schreibtisch, mein Bücherregel und ein Einzelbett. Müde streckte ich mich auf dem Bett aus und schloss sofort die Augen. Und schon wenige Minuten später schlief ich tief und fest.

_Ich lag noch immer im Bett in meinem Zimmer im Haus meiner Eltern und wurde langsam wach. Ich konnte nicht lange geschlafen haben, denn ich war immer noch verdammt müde. _

_Das Klicken des Türschlosses ließ mich aufschauen. Mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt und ihre langen Beine verführerisch aneinanderreibend stand Bella da und musterte mich._

„_Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich verwirrt. Sie war doch vorhin gegangen. _

„_Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte sie mit ihrem Tausend-Volt-Lächeln zurück und schlich auf mich zu. Ich schluckte schwer. War dieses Outfit vorhin auch schon so extrem eng und sexy gewesen? _

_Bella kniete sich zwischen meine Beine und strich mit ihren Händen über meine Brust. Der Rhythmus hatte etwas Hypnotisierendes... und Erregendes. _

„_Was tust du da?"_

„_Wonach sieht es denn aus?", wiederholte sie rau, während sie geschickt meine Hose öffnete und ihre Hand in sie gleiten ließ. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um meine Männlichkeit, die – obwohl sie ohnehin schon wacher war als ich – nun endgültig 'Hallo' sagte._

„_Bella, hör auf damit. Meine Mutter ist unten", zischte ich, stöhnte aber auf, als sich ihr Griff um mich verfestigte. _

„_Na und? Esme weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Ich habe nicht geklingelt", schnurrte sie dunkel. Nicht geklingelt? Wie war sie denn dann...?_

„_Verdammt", fluchte ich, als ich ihre Lippen an meiner Männlichkeit spürte, und riskierte einen Blick nach unten. _Falsche Entscheidung!_ Bellas langes, braunes Haar hatte sich auf meinen Oberschenkeln verteilt und ihre vollen, sinnlichen Lippen umschlossen warm und feucht meine Spitze, während ihre so unschuldigen Augen zu mir herauf spähten. _Der Wolf im Schafspelz_, durchfuhr es mich in Gedanken. So langsam kam es mir mehr als dämlich vor, Bella je als unschuldigen Menschen bezeichnet zu haben. Das, was sie da an mir machte, war auf jeden Fall alles andere als unschuldig. _

_Meine Selbstbeherrschung wankte gewaltig. Denn unaufhörlich verwöhnte Bellas Mund mein bestes Stück. Keuchend nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass sie mehr von mir in sich aufnahm. Tief in ihrer Kehle entstand ein tiefes, lüsternes Grollen, das meinen ganzen Körper in Schwingungen versetzte. Meine ganze Disziplin war dahin. Stöhnend genoss ich die süße Qual, die sie mir antat, und bemerkte erst gar nicht, wie meine Hände nach unten wanderten und ihren Kopf festhielten. _

_Als ich es schließlich bemerkte, ließ ich sie jedoch nicht los. Mein ganzer Körper begann zu pulsieren. Das war der Moment, in dem ich es nicht länger aushielt. Ich bäumte mich auf und fühlte nur noch... eine Auf-und-Abbewegung, ein Zungenschlag, ein Grollen nach dem anderen. Ich war so entflammt von der Leidenschaft, dass ich an nichts mehr dachte, außer den Lippen an meiner Körpermitte und den rhythmischen Bewegungen meiner Hüften, die ich keineswegs kontrollierte._

_Mit einem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung zog ich sie zu mir hoch. Beide keuchten wir atemlos. Ich platzierte sie nahe über meinem Schoß, zerrte ihr ungestüm den Rock hoch und schob ihren Slip beiseite, um sie dann auf meine Lenden zu drücken und von ihr auf eine andere Weise umschlossen zu werden. Sofort durchfuhr mich die nächste Welle der Lust, die mich um den Verstand brachte. Stöhnend zog ich ihrem Torso zu mir herunter und nahm mir ihre Lippen in einem stürmischen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während Bella auf mir thronte und sich unaufhörlich auf- und abbewegte und ihre Hüften kreisen ließ..._

Schlagartig öffneten sich meine Augen. Orientierungslos schaute ich mich um. Ja, ich war in meinem Zimmer..., aber ich war allein. _Was für ein Traum_, dachte ich Haare raufend. Schwerfällig schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Bett, blieb aber auf der Bettkante sitzen und strich mir beruhigend über das Gesicht.

Wie alt war ich eigentlich? Ich lag in meinem 'Kinderzimmer' im Bett und hatte erotische Träume... von mir und einem Mädchen _in_ meinem 'Kinderzimmer'... Und zu allem Überfluss war mir meine Hose wirklich viel zu eng geworden.

Das war alles Alice' Schuld. Hätte sie ihrer Freundin nicht solche Klamotten gegeben, wäre meine Phantasie auch nicht außer Kontrolle geraten. Gut, hätte ich mich nicht mir Bella gestritten, dann hätte sie nicht bei Alice übernachtet, was die Outfit-Sache auf jeden Fall verhindert hätte. Mit anderen Worte: Es war meine Schuld... und die von Bella natürlich. Was musste sie auch so eine verdammt anziehende Wirkung auf mich ausüben?

Seufzend ließ ich mich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Zwei erotische Träume von der besten Freundin meiner Schwester – eigentlich zählte ich sie mittlerweile auch zu _meinen_ Freunden – und zweimal Sex, waren insgesamt vier sexuelle Ausschweifungen zu viel... - vor allem mit Bella! Eindeutig etwas, das ich in den Griff kriegen musste... würde!

Bestimmt...

Vielleicht...

oh, hoffentlich!

* * *

So, das war's erst mal. Am Anfang hatte ich gesagt, dass Bella sich nicht so klar sieht und belogen wird... Das gilt – wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt – auch für Edward. Und es gibt Leute, die sich selbst hervorragend belügen können... =P =D

LG


	31. Zusatz 4: Gefühlsexplosion 17ff

So, hier kommt das endgültig letzte Kapitel dieser FF. Es ist **'Hochzeit oder Desaster Teil 3'** und einiges Weitere aus **Edwards Sicht**. Bedanken für die Tatsache, dass es dieses Kapitel gibt, dürft ihr euch bei **Kiwi-Lia**. Ihr ist dieses Chapter gewidmet. Dir und allen andern viel Spaß mit deinem und gleichzeitig endgültig letzten Kapitel.

* * *

ALLE CHARAKTERE GEHÖREN STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**Gefühlsexplosion**

_Edwards POV_

Alice Cullen existierte offiziell nicht mehr. Meine Schwester war nun Alice Whitlock. Stolzer hätte ich kaum sein können. Meine ältere kleine Schwester war verheiratet... - eine Misses und keine Miss mehr. Daran musste ich mich erst noch gewöhnen.

Aber nicht gerade jetzt, denn Bella war gerade aufgestanden, um ihre Brautjungfernrede zu halten. Nach ihrer lustigen Rede auf dem Polterabend am Tag zuvor, machte ich mir bei ihr da keine großen Sorgen mehr.

Bella blickte hilfesuchend zum Klops und fand bei ihm wohl den Rückhalt, den sie brauchte... Ich sah rot. Wie sollte ihr dieser Kerl denn bitte Sicherheit geben? Paah! Der war nicht mal ansatzweise clever genug um zu... Oh mein Gott! Tanya hatte recht. Ich war eifersüchtig auf diesen Jacob. Er war mir nicht einfach nur an den Karren gefahren, er löste auch eine irrationale Eifersucht in mir aus. Bella gehörte nicht zu mir, aber trotzdem verspürte ich diese Wut. Bescheuert!

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Bella und Sie alle fragen sich jetzt sicher, was ich hier eigentlich zu sagen habe." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, damit die Leute lachen und sie sich sammeln konnten. „Nun ja, ich bin Alice' erste Brautjungfer und wurde genötigt eine Rede zu halten. Ich kenne Alice noch nicht lange, doch die kurze Zeit unserer Freundschaft war eine sehr Intensive. Als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegneten, stolperte ich und… na ja, ich lag ihr sofort zu Füßen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Für mich ist Alice zu einem ganz besonderen Menschen geworden. Wer sonst würde mich auf ein Kleid einladen anstatt auf einen Drink, wie es andere Menschen wohl tun würden." Meine Schwester antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen. Auf ein Kleid einladen? Ja, das klang ganz nach Alice. „Ich habe die Braut leider nicht kennen gelernt, bevor sie Jasper traf. Also kann ich nicht wirklich beurteilen wie sie vorher war. Aber wenn ich abwäge, wie sie sich benimmt, wenn Jasper dabei ist oder wenn er nicht dabei ist, wenn wir uns sehen… Danke Jasper. Mit dir zusammen ist dieser kleine quirlige Wildfang viel leichter zu ertragen. Sie ist dann weniger anstrengend... Aber Fakt ist, dass diese zwei Menschen perfekt zusammen passen. Ihr ergänzt euch und wenn ich euch so ansehe, dann fällt es mir nicht schwer an die wahre Liebe zu glauben. Ein Hoch auf das Brautpaar", bat Bella die Gäste trank dann mit uns zusammen auf das Wohl der Frischvermählten. Ich war wieder begeistert. So nervös Bella auch anfangs zu sein schien, wenn sie vor vielen Leuten reden musste, am Ende machte sie es immer sehr gut. Mein Lachen war da doch nun wirklich Beweis genug. Aber nun war ich dran. Lächelnd erhob ich mich, um meine Rede folgen zu lassen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie nur halb so gut war wie die meiner Vorrednerin.

„Auch ich muss noch etwas sagen", schloss ich an. „Und glaubt mir, ich weiß wie nervig diese ganzen Reden sein können. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich kurz halten werde." Ich selbst konnte es nämlich absolut nicht leiden, wenn die Leute stundenlang irgendwelchen langweiligen Mist redeten. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich verwirrt. Ich spiele Jaspers Trauzeugen und bin somit eigentlich sein Gast und dabei darf ich Alice meine große Schwester nennen. Um es mal auf den Punkt zu bringen. Alice, solltest du jemals Jasper wehtun, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Oh und Jasper, solltest du jemals meiner Schwester ein Leid zufügen, dann gnade dir Gott", sprach ich zwei Drohungen aus. Alle Leute lachten. Gott sei Dank. Ich hatte nicht totalen Quatsch geredet. „Um einen Gefallen muss ich euch aber doch noch bitten. Solltet ihr jemals wieder heiraten – euch gegenseitig oder andere Menschen – dann bitte erspart mir diese Verwirrung. Wie Bella schon richtig bemerkt hat, ihr seid perfekt zusammen. Und jetzt erhebt noch einmal eure Gläser auf Alice und Jasper."

Als ich mich wieder setzte, sah ich mich erneut Bellas Tausend-Volt-Lächeln gegenüber. Es hatte ihr gefallen. Das entlockte auch mir ein dümmliches Lächeln. Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf über mich und mein Verhalten.

Der Hauptgang wurde hereingetragen und somit war die Zeit für das Unterhaltungsprogramm vorerst vorbei. Alice hatte bei der Auswahl des Essens wirklich ein gutes Händchen bewiesen. Das Steak war zart und noch leicht rosa und das Gemüse knackig. Alles in allem also sehr gut.

Mein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu der Brünetten neben mir. Sie zog mich magisch an. Da waren wir also wieder bei ihrer Wirkung auf mich.

„Du schmachtest sie schon wieder an", flüsterte Tanya mir ins Ohr. Ich drehte überrascht meinen Kopf ein wenig in ihre Richtung und stellte fest, dass sie sich zu mir herüber gelehnt hatte. Grinsend hob ich eine Augenbraue.

„Du lässt nicht locker, oder?", gab ich gedämpft zurück.

„Was wäre ich denn für eine Frau, wenn ich nachgeben würde, obwohl ich recht habe?"

„Klingt verwirrend, wenn auch irgendwie einleuchtend", schmunzelte ich und strich ihr freundschaftlich eine Strähne ihres rotblonden Haars hinters Ohr.

„Siehst du?"

Ich schaute wieder zu Bella und musste feststellen, dass ihre Laune sich merklich verschlechtert hatte. Sie nickte nur mechanisch als Antwort auf irgendetwas, dass ihr Freund ihr erzählte. Was war denn passiert?

Schnarrend schob Bella den Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. Der Hauptgang war beendet und so erhob auch ich mich. Ich hielt mich in Blickdistanz zu Bella. Ich fragte mich wirklich, was mit ihr los war. Könnte ich doch nur in ihrem Kopf gucken. Sie tat nie das, was ich in dem Moment von ihr erwartete. Gott, das war frustrierend.

Bella holte sich gerade etwas zu trinken an der Bar, als meine Mutter zu ihr trat und sie offensichtlich in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

„Wow, man musst du verliebt sein, wenn du sie _gar nicht_ mehr aus den Augen lassen kannst", zwitscherte Tanya und trat in mein Blickfeld. „Wenn ich vor dir stehe und du über meine Schulter schaust, fällt dein Gegaffe nicht so auf." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Wirst du das nicht irgendwann leid?", fragte ich schief grinsend, obwohl ich ihr recht geben musste, dass ich sie schon ziemlich auffällig ansah. So wie es aussah, war ich ein ziemlich neugieriger Mensch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Bella zu uns rüberschauen. Redeten Bella und Mum etwa über mich oder suchte sie etwa nach mir?

„Na los. Setzen wir uns wieder", schlug Tanya vor, was wir dann auch taten. Auch die anderen setzten sich allmählich wieder.

„Hey, meine Schöne", begrüßte der Klops seine Freundin, als diese sich wieder setzte. Wie um meine Stimmungsänderung zu unterstreichen – als erneut die Eifersucht in mir aufwallte – wurde es dunkel im Saal und die Hochzeitstorte wurde reingebracht. Von dieser ganzen zeremoniellen Anschnitts-Show bekam ich jedoch nichts mit. Ich war zu sehr mit meiner Wut und Gedanken wie 'Was ist denn _meine Schöne_ für ein bescheuerte Kosename?' oder 'Hat der Muskelklops keinen passenden Anzug gefunden?'. Seiner saß nämlich bedeutend zu eng. Dementsprechend stocherte ich nur in meiner Torte herum und warf Emmett einen warnenden Blick zu, als ich sein unverhohlenes Interesse an diesem Zustand bemerkte.

Stattdessen wandte dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Nebenan. „Na, Bellalein. Schmeckt dir die Torte nicht?" In meiner peripheren Sicht sah ich, dass Bella auch nur den Kuchen auf dem Teller von A nach B schob. Augenblicklich musste ich grinsen. Immerhin waren wir in der gleichen Stimmung.

„Doch, ich hab nur keinen Hunger mehr", murmelte sie zurück. Ja, das hätte ich vermutlich auch geantwortet.

Kurze Zeit später war das Essen offiziell beendet. Alice und Jasper erhoben sich und weihten die Tanzfläche ein. Gut, also waren nun Bella und ich dran. Endlich konnte ich sie diesem Klops mal ein paar Minuten stehlen. Ich schwang mich also mit neuem Elan auf die Füße und reichte Bella meine Hand.

„Na komm schon, Bella", forderte ich sie lächelnd auf. Ich freute mich wirklich auf diesen Tanz. Bella erhob sie, küsste ihren Freund auf die Wange und reichte mir erst dann ihre Hand. _Und wieder ein Kuss. Wunderbar!_, dachte ich.

Ohne mir etwas anmerken zu lassen, führte ich Bella zu ihren frisch verheirateten Freunden, doch als ich ihr gezischtes „Was sein muss, muss wohl sein" vernahm, konnte ich meinen Ärger der vergangenen Stunden nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich wirbelte Bella – wie schon neulich beim Tanzkurs – herum und zog sie grob und eng an mich.

„Was ist dein Problem, Isabella? Warum bist du so schnippisch und zickig?", zischte ich ihr ins Ohr, während ich sie zum Takt der Musik umher schob. Ich wusste, das die Walzerposition nicht so viel Körperkontakt vorsah, aber ich verbuchte es unter künstlerischer Freiheit. Wenn ich diesem Jacob schon die Zähne zeigte, dann wenigsten mit einem lauten Knurren.

Ihr warmer Körper drückte sich überall auf wirklich sehr angenehme Art und Weise gegen meinen und ich musste feststellen, dass sie sich mit ihrem Körper perfekt an meinen schmiegte.

„Warum warst du neulich so ein Arschloch?", riss sie mich aus den Gedanken. Sofort war ich zurück in der Wirklichkeit. Die Anspielung war klar. Sie meinte unserer Doppeldate. Meinen Wangenmuskeln zuckten. Das würde ich ihr nicht sagen. _'Ich war eifersüchtig. Ich hab zwar kein Recht dazu, weil der andere Typ dein Freund ist und ich auch eigentlich nichts für dich empfinde, aber hey, das ist doch normal, oder?'_ Ja, das klang doch sehr überzeugend. Ich lachte.

„Ich habe die Frage zuerst gestellt. Also antworte du zu erst… oder hast du vor irgendetwas Angst?"

Bellas Wangen färbten sich rot vor Wut. „Du willst die Wahrheit wissen?", fragte sie bitter, wartete aber nicht auf meine Antwort. „Du willst wissen, warum ich mich so benehme? Schön! Mit allem was du tust, mit allem was du sagst, selbst mit deiner perfekten Art so unperfekt zu sein, bringst du mich immer wieder dazu mich mehr in dich zu verlieben, als es noch einen Moment zuvor der Fall war. Und ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr." Augenblicklich versteifte ich mich und riss die Augen auf. Sie... sie... war in mich verliebt? Aber sie hatte einen Freund. Bella war nicht mal zu haben. Sie sahen doch so verliebt aus – verliebt ineinander... Die Verwirrung übermannte mich. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ein Zustand, der sich noch verschlimmerte, als mich _ein_ Gedanke völlig aus der Bahn warf. _Jetzt kannst du sie haben!_, hallte es durch meinen Kopf. Sie haben...

Um Konzentration ringend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Was war hier gerade passiert?

„Edward, du solltest vielleicht von der Tanzfläche kommen", beschwor mich Tanya. Seit wann stand sie vor mir? Wo war Bella? Während die Blondine mich zu unserem Tisch zerrte, wanderte mein Blick unruhig durch die Menge. Da! Jacob war auch weg. Sie mussten zusammen verschwunden sein. Ein Stich durchfuhr mein Innerstes. Wirklich toll! Bella knallte mir _das_ vor den Latz und verschwand dann mit dem anderen Typen.

Ich setzte mich und nahm einen großen Schluck von meinem Rotwein. Diese Enthüllung musste ich eindeutig erst mal verdauen.

Die Feier hatte ihren gewohnten Gang wiedergefunden. Die Tanzfläche wurde nun von mehreren Paaren in Beschlag genommen und die Unterhaltungen waren wieder aufgenommen worden. Natürlich warfen die Gäste mir Blicke zu, wenn sie glaubten, dass ich es nicht sah, aber so war es nicht. Meine Familie war da schon anders. Sie zeigten wirkliche Sorge um Bella und ihren Verbleib, versuchten aber auch mehrfach mich anzusprechen. Doch mehr als ein paar einsilbige Antworten konnte mir keiner Entlocken.

Rosalie tauchte irgendwann auf und nahm Bellas Tasche und ihre Jacke mit. Mit Argus Augen beobachtete ich sie, wie sie auf die Terrasse verschwand und stand auf. Da war Bella also. Doch als ich losgehen wollte, hielt mich jemand zurück.

„Nicht, Edward. Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit. Rede morgen mit ihr. Es hat sicher seine Gründe, dass sie sich ihre Sachen bringen lässt. Jetzt wird sie dir sowieso nicht zuhören... Aber mal aus Neugierde: Was willst du ihr sagen?", hielt Tanya mich zurück. Diese hübsche Frau in dem schmeichelhaften, grünen Kleid lächelte mich mitfühlend an.

„Argh, ich weiß es nicht", knurrte ich und ließ mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl plumpsen, während meine Hände wild durch mein Haar wühlten. Tanya hatte ja recht. Ich wusste weder, was ich sagen wollte, noch ob ich überhaupt etwas herausbringen würde..., aber ich hatte den Drang Bella zu sehen. Irgendetwas – egal wie dumm es war – zu ihr zu sagen; in ihr liebliches Gesicht zu sehen und sie – wenn nötig – zu trösten. Ich war ganz sicher nicht die richtige Person dafür, aber ich wollte es trotzdem! So irrational das auch war. Ich wollte bei ihr sein...

War diese Anziehungskraft zwischen uns – die ich so beharrlich als rein sexuelle Attraktion abgetan hatte – vielleicht doch mehr? Empfand ich etwas für sie? Ich war eifersüchtig, wollte sie trösten und was noch viel wichtiger war: mein Herz hatte angefangen zu rasen, als Bella mit ihrer Neuigkeit herausgeplatzt war. Also was empfand ich für Bella? War meine Besessenheit wissen zu wollen, was sie dachte, die ich von Anfang an verspürt hatte, ein unterbewusstes Zeichen. So etwas war mir zuvor jedenfalls noch nie passiert. Erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages und meiner Ratlosigkeit vergrub ich das Gesicht in meinen Händen.

„Dann überlege es dir. Werde dir klar darüber, was du willst und vor allem, was du für sie empfindest. Ich kann dir noch so oft sagen, dass ich fest überzeugt bin, dass du etwas für sie empfindest..., trotzdem musst du ganz allein deine Gefühle entdecken!" Dann stand sie auf. „Ich muss los. Die Arbeit beginnt früh. Du kennst das ja." Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verschwand sie und ließ mich für den Moment allein zurück.

Noch mehrere Minuten saß ich da und starrte vor mich auf den Boden, ohne irgendetwas zu fokussieren. Schließlich zwang ich meine Beine dazu sich aufzurichten und schlenderte durch den Saal. Viele Blicke lagen auf mir, aber ich ignorierte das.

„Edward, Liebling", riss mich meine Mutter aus den Gedanken, „bist du in Ordnung?" Sie lächelte mich vorsichtig an.

Ich brachte meine Wangenmuskeln dazu meine Mundwinkel zu einen Lächeln hochzuziehen und hoffte inständig, dass ich nicht aussah, wie ein Idiot. „Klar, Mum. Mir geht es gut. Entschuldigst du mich?" Ohne auf ihre Zustimmung zu warten, lief ich an ihr vorbei in Richtung Bar. Ich brauchte jetzt wirklich einen Drink.

Doch bevor ich dort ankommen konnte, erblickte ich Alice und Rosalie, die dort standen und hörte zufällig den einen Namen, um den sich momentan alle meine Gedanken drehten. Sofort blieb ich – in einiger Entfernung – stehen.

„Darum hat Bella mich gebeten. Sie wollte verschwinden, also...", hörte ich Rose sagen. Meine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sollte sie noch mal anrufen. Vorhin ist sie nicht rangegangen."

„Besser nicht, Alice. Bella muss jetzt selbst erst mal klar kommen. Nach der Liebeserklärung und der Trennung mit ihrem Freund,..." Mehr hörte ich in dem Moment nicht. Bella und Jacob waren getrennt. _Jetzt kannst du sie haben_, echote es erneut in meinem Inneren.

„Was?", entrüstete sich Alice so laut, dass sich einige Gäste zu ihr umdrehten. Im ersten Moment zuckte ich zusammen, aus Angst diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben... - als wäre ihr Ausruf eine Antwort darauf. Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf die Beiden. „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Ich bin nicht sauer auf sie... und Jazz genauso wenig. Wie kommt sie denn darauf, uns den Tag versaut zu haben?"

„Wie wohl? Sie redet sich ein, dass ihr Auftritt die ganze Feier ruiniert hat. Mir wollte sie nichts Gegenteiliges glauben. Und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie sich bei dir entschuldigt. Sie will zu Kreuze kriechen", zuckte meine blonde Schwägerin die Achseln.

„Warum sollte sie sich entschuldigen? Bei dem Balztanz, den Edward seit Wochen mit ihr vollführt, war es doch abzusehen, dass Bella irgendwann explodiert oder völlig zusammenbricht. Und so war es mir definitiv lieber... Ich sollte zu ihr fahren, oder? Mit ihr reden?"

„Und dann?... Fühlt sie sich noch schlechter, weil du deine eigene Hochzeitsfeier verlassen hast, um zu ihr zu fahren?", sagte Rose eindringlich. „Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit." _Zeit_, dachte ich. Das hatte Tanya mir auch geraten. Aber das konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr.

Ich musste mit ihr reden. Also zog ich mein Handy hervor und rief auf ihrem Handy an. Eine elektronische Ansage ließ mich wissen, dass sie momentan 'nicht verfügbar' war. Also versuchte ich es auf ihrem Festnetzanschluss.

Bella hob nicht ab, weswegen irgendwann der Anrufbeantworter ranging.

„Hey, Bella. Hier ist Edward. Ich… ehm…" Ich stockte und fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Haar. „...ich... weiß eigentlich gar nicht wirklich, warum ich anrufe. Ich mache mir Sorgen und ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne mit dir reden, also persönlich..." Ich seufzte. „Hier ist Edward... Warte, sagte ich das nicht schon? Egal. Ruf mich einfach zurück oder komm ins Café oder zu mir nach Hause. Melde dich bitte einfach irgendwie – so schnell wie möglich." Schnell legte ich auf, bevor ich noch mehr Mist reden konnte.

Dieser Abend war für mich auf jeden Fall gelaufen.

*#*

Es war jetzt zehn Tage her seit der Hochzeit. Alice und Jasper kamen heute zurück und noch immer gab es kein Lebenszeichen von Bella... - zumindest hatte ich keines.

Den ganzen Sonntag hatte ich gewartet, dass sie mich anrief oder zu mir kam. Genau wie Montag. Am Dienstag hatte ich es letztendlich nicht mehr ausgehalten und war ins 'Bücherparadies' gefahren, weil ich dachte, dass Bella mir bei ihrer Arbeit nicht entwischen konnte, aber eine großgewachsene, braunhaarige, junge Frau mit Brille hatte mir erklärt, dass Bella nicht da war. Was ich von dieser Aussage halten sollte, wusste ich nicht, nahm es dann aber seufzend hin.

Im Nachhinein war es vermutlich nicht mal schlecht, dass ich sie nicht angetroffen hatte. Denn bis dahin hatte ich immer noch nicht die Antworten gefunden gehabt, die ich gesucht hatte... - oder besser gesagt, von denen ich geglaubt hatte, sie gesucht zu haben. Eigentlich hatte ich mich bis zum Tag nach meiner Suche im Bücherladen nicht mit meinen Gefühlen beschäftigt. Meine Aufmerksamkeit lag eher bei Bella und ihren Gründen sich nicht zu melden, als bei meinen eigenen Gründen mein Gefühlschaos zu ignorieren. Antworten auf die Fragen, warum ich über ihre Beweggründe so sehr nachdachte; warum ich langsam sauer auf sie wurde; warum noch jedes einzelne Wort ihres Geständnisses in mein Gedächtnis eingemeißelt war, und so vieles mehr, hatte ich bis dahin gefließentlich ignoriert.

Erst am besagten Mittwoch und nach einem Besuch bei Emmett, hatte ich angefangen ehrlich über meine Gefühle nachzudenken. Mein Bruder hatte – so ganz untypisch für ihn – ernst mit mir geredet und mir geraten 'endlich den Arsch in der Hose zu haben, ein Mann zu sein und darüber nachzudenken, wie ich das alles mit Bella klären wollte'.

Er hatte vollkommen recht gehabt damit. Wie sollten wir miteinander reden und alles klären, wenn ich nicht wusste, in welche Richtung alles kippen würde? Leider hatte mir das 'Nachdenken über meine Gefühle' so gar nichts gebracht. Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht war ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das für mich einfach nicht funktionierte. Über Gefühle nachzudenken, hatte in etwa so viel Sinn, wie mit dem Bauch zu denken... War es nicht immer Verstand gegen Gefühl? Bewusst gegen Unterbewusst? Nachdenken gegen das Bauchgefühl?

Also hatte ich es aufgegeben und versucht mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren – vorerst. Aber nach weiteren Tagen hatte ich mich immer wieder dabei ertappt, völlig weggetreten zu sein und an Bella zu denken. Ihre sanfte Stimme; ihre freundlichen, klugen Augen; ihre errötenden Wangen; ihr schüchternes Lächeln... Alles fehlte mir. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum ich sie von Tag zu Tag häufiger anzurufen versuchte oder ich bei ihr zu Hause vorbeifuhr, obwohl das nicht mal annähernd auf meinem Weg lag. Doch wie am Anfang erreichte ich sie nicht ein einiges Mal.

Und dann – eines schlaflosen Nachts – war es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Ich vermisste Bella nicht nur. Ich hatte regelrecht Sehnsucht nach ihr. Danach sie zu sehen, mit ihr zu reden, sie in meinen Armen zu halten. Ich war gefangen von einer körperlichen Sehnsucht, die meinen Leib schmerzen ließ, wann immer ich an Bella dachte – und das war sehr häufig – und einer geistigen Sehnsucht, die teilweise meinen gesamten Verstand für sich beanspruchte und mich auf andere – da war ich mir sicher – völlig geistig verwirrt und abwesend wirken ließ. Im Café schmiss Joe mich sogar mehr als einmal raus, weil ich ihm und den anderen nur im Weg herum stand.

Ich empfand also auf jeden Fall etwas für Bella! Ich wusste nicht, ob es reichte, aber ich war definitiv gewillt das herauszufinden. Und die Wärme, die sich bei dieser Entscheidung in mir ausbreitete, stimmte mich mehr als nur ein wenig optimistisch.

Das einzige Problem an der Sache war, dass ich ihr das nicht sagen konnte. Bella machte sich schließlich noch immer rar.

Seit Tagen lief ich nun also mit dieser Erkenntnis herum und konnte sie mit niemandem teilen. Meiner Familie konnte ich es nicht sagen und die einzige Person, die sonst noch eingeweiht war, befand sich derzeit in Alaska. Tanya war wegen dem Tod ihres Vaters dorthin gereist und hatte sich mit den Worten „Ich habe mir erst mal zwei Monate unbezahlten Urlaub genommen und sehe dann wie es weiter geht. Meine Mutter kommt alleine einfach nicht klar" von mir verabschiedet. Sie tat mir furchtbar leid, obwohl sie immer wieder betont hatte, dass sie zu ihrem Vater nie das beste Verhältnis gehabt hatte und dass ihre Mutter das eigentliche Opfer war.

Seufzend schloss ich – nach einer mehr als blamablen Schicht in meinem Café – die Wohnungstür und traf gleich auf Alice und Jasper.

„Da bist du ja", quietschte meine Schwester und warf sich mir an den Hals. Breit grinsend umarmte ich sie.

„Hey, Alice. Hast du dich während der Flitterwochen nicht genug ausgepowert?", neckte ich sie.

„Na ja, ich habe mein Bestes getan, aber... meine Frau ist ein Energiebündel", machte Jasper auf sich aufmerksam. Ich ließ Alice sinken und umarmte nun auch kurz meinen neuen Schwager.

„Tja, ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst", lachte ich. „Und wie war es?"

„Viel Shopping, viel Sex, kein Sightseeing", fasste Alice kurz zusammen. Sie blickte ihren Mann an und beide begannen zu lachen. O-kay, ich kam mir so vor, als war das Gesagte ein Insiderwitz. Aber ich glaubte nicht, dass ich wirklich wissen wollte, worum es da ging. Sicher war sicher.

Schnell räusperte ich mich. „Klingt gut", sagte ich langsam.

„Wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht", erklärte Alice plötzlich, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief anmutig davon.

Schweigen legte sich über mich und Jazz. Er musterte mich nachdenklich.

„Hier", rief Alice aufgeregt und hielt mir ein in Geschenkpapier verpacktes Etwas entgegen.

Leicht lächelnd nahm ich es ihr ab und schaute abwägend darauf.

„Danke."

„Boah, nun mach schon auf", drängte sie mich, ergriff dann aber meinen Arm und zog mich zur Couch. Als alle saßen, öffnete ich langsam an den Klebestreifen die Verpackung.

Darin befand sich ein gerahmtes Foto... von Bella und mir bei der Hochzeit. Bella lag in meinen Armen, während wir tanzten und uns intensiv in die Augen stierten. Die anschließende Konfrontation kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Ich musste mir von innen auf die Wange beißen, um nicht dümmlich zu lächeln. Das Foto war wirklich schön. Intensiv, leidenschaftlich und eine Erinnerung an Bellas Liebeserklärung.

„Gefällt es dir?", hakte Alice quietschend nach. Sofort war ich wieder klar im Kopf.

„Was daran ist ein Souvenir? Das Foto ist doch wohl kaum aus Prag", erwiderte ich argwöhnisch.

Unbefriedigt schürzte sie die Lippen. „Nein, das Foto nicht, aber der Rahmen stammt wirklich aus Prag", zuckte sie die Schultern. „Also...?"

„Danke... für den Rahmen", sagte ich schnell. Dann blickte ich mich im Raum um. Auf der Suche nach einer Ablenkung von diesem leidlichen Thema, fiel mein Blick auf den Couchtisch. Darauf standen fünf leere, aber benutzte Weingläser. „Habt ihr hier eine Party gefeiert ohne mich?"

Jasper folgte meinem Blick und antwortete: „Nein, wir haben nur ein Abendessen veranstaltet. Du musstest ja leider arbeiten."

„Wer war denn alles da?", wollte ich misstrauisch wissen. Jaspers vorsichtige Worte ließen eine Ahnung in mir aufkommen.

„Nur wir beide, Emmett und Rose... und Bella", zählte Alice auf. Wusste ich es doch. Bella war hier gewesen. Mist, wäre ich doch nur ein paar Stunden früher heim gefahren, dann hätte ich Bella gesehen. Missmutig rutschte ich tiefer.

„Wieso habt ihr mich nicht gefragt?"

„Du musstest arbeiten." Alice zuckte unbeteiligt die Schultern. Ja, das hatte ich gerade schon mal gehört.

„Ich hätte früher Schluss machen können."

„Ich merke es mir fürs nächste Mal", sagte sie grinsend und warf Jasper einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Na, wunderbar."

„Ich habe Bella gesagt, dass du dich von Tanya getrennt hast", platzte sie plötzlich heraus.

„Du hast was?", zischte ich. Ich hatte Alice nur während ihrer Hochzeitsreise davon erzählt, weil ich wusste, dass es sie glücklich machte und weil ich es den anderen auch erzählt hatte. Aber trotzdem hatten wir entscheiden – ich hatte es entschieden und sie hatte es murrend hingenommen –, dass ich es Bella selbst sagen wollte, sobald wir uns sahen. Wenn wir uns denn mal wiedersahen.

„Bella gesagt, dass ihr euch getrennt habt... und ich habe auch nur ein kleines Bisschen geschwindelt", gab sie zu und wurde bedenklich leise. Geschwindelt? Was zum...?

„Inwiefern?" Meinen Augen schmälerten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ich geh mal duschen", schaltete sich Jazz dazwischen.

„Du könntest auch einfach bleiben", schlug Alice hoffnungsvoll vor. Dieser lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

„Du weißt, ich tue alles für dich, aber ich habe keine Lust auf Geschwisterstreitigkeiten." Dann zog er von Dannen.

„Inwiefern?", wiederholte ich meine Frage von vorhin.

Alice seufzte theatralisch. „Ich habe Bella gesagt, dass du dich erst nach der Hochzeit von Tanya getrennt hast."

„Wieso solltest du das tun?", fragte ich verwirrt. Das ergab doch keinen Sinn. Es war doch egal, wann wir uns getrennt hatten. Alice' Gehirnwindungen hatte ich noch nie verstanden.

„Ich hielt es für besser ihr zu sagen, dass Tanya eine Klette ist, die du _nicht mehr siehst_ und die ausgetickt ist, weil sie Bella für eine zu große Konkurrentin hielt."

„Ach, das fandest du also besser, als die Wahrheit? Mich als einen genervten Blödmann dastehen zu lassen?"

„Ja. Ich kenne Bella. Wenn sie wüsste, dass du noch immer mit Tanya befreundet bist – weiß der Geier warum –, sie würde sich endgültig von dir fernhalten, weil sie denken würde, dass du und Tanya vielleicht doch wieder zusammen kommen könntet."

„Es bleibt eine Lüge."

„Das weiß ich selbst, aber..."

„Meinst du nicht, Bella würde sich besser fühlen, wenn sie nicht denken müsste, dass sie der Grund für Tanyas und meine Trennung war?"

„Ja, das ist mir hinterher auch aufgefallen, aber... vielleicht schwingt ihr schlechtes Gewissen ja irgendwann in die Erkenntnis um, dass du es getan hast, weil du etwas für sie empfindest?", horchte Alice auf. Ihre Aussage klang am Ende eher nach einer Frage, was ihr mich musternder Blick unterstrich. Innerlich seufzte ich genervt. Vor meiner Schwester hatte man auch nie seine Ruhe.

„Alice, das geht nur mich und... noch allerhöchstens mal Bella etwas an", gab ich mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück. Verriet das nicht schon zu viel?

„Man", stöhnte Alice unbefriedigt, „du bist so doof. Früher hast du mir doch auch von deinen Freundinnen und deinem Liebeskummer und solchem Zeug erzählt." Sie war eindeutig in Maul-Stimmung.

„Ja, hab ich, aber das war, bevor du angefangen hast, meine Freundinnen zu verscheuchen", grinste ich schief. Das war zwar etwas übertrieben, da ich mit Tanya bewusst eher von unserer Wohnung weggeblieben war, weil ich keine Lust auf Streit hatte, aber es lag ja ganz klar an der gegenseitigen Antipathie.

„Pff, _ein _Mal, Edward! Und außerdem würde das bei Bella nicht passieren. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich sie mögen würde", steckte sie mir die Zunge heraus. Plötzlich grinste sie diabolisch. „Ich gehe morgen mit Bella ein Auto kaufen." Das war möglicherweise meine Chance endlich mit Bella zu reden.

„Du triffst dich morgen mit Bella?", fragte ich betont nonchalant.

„Ja. Ich sollte wohl Rose anrufen. Wir könnten Hilfe gebrauchen, damit wir ihr keinen Schrott kaufen." Alice und Bella gingen also ein Auto kaufen. Das _war_ meine Gelegenheit.

„Ich könnte mitkommen", schlug ich vor.

„Wenn du willst...", zuckte Alice unschuldig die Schultern.

„Ich habe es dir doch gerade angeboten. Ich komme mit. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Bella irgendein Auto kauft." Der Lockerheit der Aussage zum Trotz ging mein Herz schneller. Ich hatte Bella seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen. Endlich konnte ich ihr sagen, was ich fühlte.

„Okay, dann morgen früh, Edward." Damit verschwand Alice in ihrem Zimmer.

Auch ich erhob mich nun. Ich sollte mich auch hinlegen. Wenn ich morgen mit Bella sprach, sollte mein Kopf so klar wie möglich sein. Also musste ich ausgeschlafen sein.

Unruhig blickte ich auf meine Uhr. Es war bereits zwei Minuten nach neun und von Bella und Alice war keine Spur. Ja, klar. Alice kam zu spät, drohte mir aber mal wieder mein Auto zu versenken, wenn ich auch nur drei Sekunden zu spät kam. Was sollte man dazu noch sagen?

Doch dann – wenige Minuten später – sah ich Alice' New Beatle. Sie parkte auf der anderen Straßenseite am Straßenrand und gestikulierte wild, während sie Bella über die Straße und dann auf das Autohändlergrundstück führte. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das Gefuchtel mit den Armen von meiner Schwester nervositätsbedingt war oder ob sie Bellas Blick auf sich halten wollte, damit sie mich nicht gleich entdeckte.

Aber irgendwann half auch das nicht mehr. Das braunhaarige Objekt meiner Aufmerksamkeit verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Auswahl, bis sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an meiner Gestalt hängen blieb.

Ich lächelte sie leicht aufmunternd an, aber sie sah es nicht. Bella schaute mit versteinerter Mine zur Seite und redete – ohne sie anzusehen – auf meine Schwester ein, die irgendwie schuldbewusst und traurig wirkte. Oh, das lief gar nicht gut.

Vielleicht sollte ich zu ihnen gehen? Bella von ihrer Peinlichkeit befreien? Denn das wollte ich. Zum Glück wurde mir diese Entscheidung abgenommen. Denn während ich noch mit mir selbst darüber debattierte, wie ich sie begrüßen sollte, kam Bella auf mich zu und hielt erst direkt vor mir an.

„Hey, Edward", murmelte sie leise und blickte mir ins Gesicht. Ich schenkte ihr ein strahlendes, schiefes Lächeln, aber es war so, als nähme sie es nicht im entferntesten wahr. Schaute sie an mir vorbei?

„Schön dich _mal_ zu sehen, Bella", neckte ich sie und spielte auf die vergangen, kontaktlosen Tage an. Doch auch eine Spur Missbilligung und Traurigkeit schwangen mit.

Nun flogen ihre Augen doch zu mir.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Alice dich hergeschleppt hat. Das hätte sie nicht machen sollen. Du hast doch sicher etwas Besseres zu tun. Also wenn du willst, dann kannst du gehen." Bella verzog das Gesicht und blickte sich wieder um. Gehen? Ganz sicher nicht!

„Bella, ich bin freiwillig hier. Alice hat mir von eurer ‚Shoppingtour' erzählt und da habe ich sie gefragt, ob ich mitkommen soll", erklärte ich ihr lächelnd. Gott, war ich nervös. Wie sollte ich es am besten anfangen. Am besten sagte ich ihr einfach, dass ich hier war, um die Möglichkeit zu haben ihr eine Erwiderung auf ihr Liebesgeständnis zu geben.

Ich wollte gerade ansetzten, als sie begann schallend zu lachen. Verwirrt hob ich eine Augenbraue.

„Du weißt schon, dass Alice dir das nicht ohne Grund gesagt hat, oder?", kicherte Bella. Die Verwirrung vertiefte sich noch, aber dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Alice hatte mich manipuliert, damit ich mitging. Klar, warum war ich nicht früher darauf gekommen?

„Verdammt", machte ich. Ein Grinsen breitete sich in meinem Gesicht aus. Eigentlich war das unnötig gewesen. Ich sehnte mich so sehr danach in Bellas hübsches, kluges Gesicht zu sehen, dass ich am liebsten noch gestern Abend losgefahren wäre. „Egal. Ich sollte Alice dankbar sein, dass sie mich manipuliert hat. So kann ich endlich mit dir reden… Warum hast du mich nicht zurückgerufen?"

„Ich… hatte viel zu tun und ich musste über… einiges nachdenken. Ich habe eine Menge Mist gebaut in den letzten Wochen, weißt du?... Es tut mir leid… Das mit Tanya, meine ich. Hätte ich doch bloß nichts gesagt." Sie machte sich also wirklich Vorwürfe. Innerlich verfluchte ich Alice.

„Wünscht du dir das wirklich?", wisperte ich leise. Sie nickte nur stumm.

„Ja, weil es ein Fehler war und weil es nicht richtig war und weil es nicht _wahr_ war", flüsterte sie genauso leise zurück. _'...weil es nicht wahr war'_, hallte es in mir wieder. Immer und immer wieder. Traurig wandte ich den Blick ab. War das für sie alles nur ein Scherz gewesen? Ein blöder Irrtum? '_...nicht wahr...'_ Sie war nicht wirklich in mich verliebt.

Um sie nicht zu verschrecken oder ihr meine Wut und Enttäuschung zu zeigen, setzte ich ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

„Dann ist ja alles gut. So ist es viel einfacher, nicht wahr? Und das mit Tanya solltest du vergessen. Mir tut es nämlich nicht leid. Ich hätte nie etwas mit ihr anfangen sollen. Sie war zu bestimmend und von Anfang an ein wenig herrschsüchtig was mich anging. Mach dir also keine Gedanken", sagte ich und ging auf Alice' Lüge ein. Fest biss ich die Zähne zusammen. Warum sollte ich Alice jetzt noch auffliegen lassen? Wenn Bella sowieso nichts für mich empfand, war es doch egal. Ich schuldete es ihr nicht, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich würde Bella die Wahrheit und mich nicht aufdrängen. Mittlerweile wünschte ich mir auch, sie hätte nichts gesagt. Dann hätte ich meine Gefühle für sie möglicherweise nie entdeckt. Und das wäre mir gerade in jedem Fall lieber. Auf diese Weise hätte ich nicht das Gefühl mit einem großen 'Idiot' auf der Stirn rumzurennen... oder dieses Brennen in der Brust. Meine Gefühle konnte ich wieder in den Griff bekommen. Und das würde ich! Ich musste einfach!

War das Leben nicht mies?...

* * *

So, das war's von dieser FF. Ich hoffe, dieses und alle anderen Kapitel haben euch gefallen. Ich versuche gerade krampfhaft nicht zu weinen und deshalb nun ein wenig Ablenkung...

Zur Erklärung: Edward redet nicht mit ihr, weil sein Stolz ihm das nicht erlaubt. Außerdem, wer gesteht schon jemandem seine Zuneigung, wenn der gerade gesagt hat, dass es ihm anders geht. Das kann den Entschluss eines Mannes schon mal ins Wanken bringen.

Also hat er seine Gefühle unterdrückt. _Seine_ Gefühlsexplosion kam dann eindeutig als Alice ihm hinterlistiger Weise erzählte, dass Bella am nächsten Tag auf Nimmerwiedersehen nach San Francisco verschwinden würde. Seine Gefühle kamen also alles andere als plötzlich, aber Männer sind eben sehr stolze Wesen...

* * *

Nun noch ein wenig Werbung. Da es mit meiner neuen FF noch dauert, habe ich ein paar Oneshots, die in den nächsten Wochen folgen werden. Der erste war die Vorbereitung auf meine Alice/Jasper-FF. Eigentlich war nicht geplant, dass ich das veröffentliche, aber bei meinen Freunden ist der OS so gut angekommen, dass ich ihn nächste Woche poste...

Kurzbeschreibung von **'Wunderschöne, disziplinierte, energiereiche Schwarzhaarige sucht ihren (Traum-)Mann'**

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2010. Wie hätte das Kennenlernen von Alice und Jasper wohl heute ausgesehen? Sie sind ganz normale Menschen... oder ist Alice vielleicht doch nicht so normal? Ein Café, ein Südstaatengentleman und eine _wunderschöne, disziplinierte, energiereiche Schwarzhaarige_... mit einem Geheimnis. Was daraus wohl wird?

Wenn euch der OS interessiert, dann schaut einfach ab Mittwoch mal auf meiner Seite vorbei. Dann stelle ich ihn online.


	32. SEQUEL, SEQUEL, SEQUEL

Hallo, Leute. Heute habe ich den Prolog zum Sequel hochgeladen. Wer also Interesse hat, geht einfach auf mein Profil oder benutzt diesen Link zu Higher than high, lower than deep: http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6598162/1/Higher_than_high_lower_than_deep

Jetzt kommt es auf euch an. Wenn ihr wollt, schreibe ich weiter. Wenn keiner Interesse zeigt, dann eben nicht. Ich habe mich eh nur dazu entschieden ein Sequel zu machen, weil mich einige Leser darum gebeten haben... und mir der erste Teil so viel Spaß beim Schreiben gebracht hat.

LG


End file.
